A New Start
by abbyja
Summary: A different version of how Sophie and Sian could have met. Guess it's kind of an AU, set a few years ahead of now. Terrible description, you'll just have to read and find out more I guess
1. Chapter 1

Standing at the bus stop Sian checked her watch. _8:15am, what a horrible time to be awake. _It was a cold September morning and it was her first day starting at a new college. Although she hadn't needed to, she had set her alarm for half 5 just to give herself enough time to find out as much about the day ahead as possible; the name of her tutors, where all her classes would be taking place, what time each class was and most importantly, to decide what she was going to wear. Today was a big day and her heart had been pounding in her chest all morning along with a sick feeling right in the pit of her stomach. She had had so many friends at her last college but since her dad had made her move house, this came with a new college and leaving all of her old classmates behind.

As she looked around the street, the frost sparkling on the ground she let out a long sigh, her head was full of thoughts and fears for the day, _What if no one likes me, what if I don't make any friends? _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a girls voice just behind her.

"Do you know what time the bus comes?"

Sian spun around to see the source of the question and her eyes lit up. There stood the most breath-taking girl she had ever seen; her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders covered by a cute winter hat, a smile so warm and friendly you couldn't help but smile back and the most beautiful blue sparkling eyes you could imagine. Sian stood staring at the girl, wanting to take in as much as she could.

"Errrm … hello? Did you hear me?" said the girl laughing at the stunned look on Sian's face. With that Sian snapped back to reality and felt her cheeks flush pink, realising she had been staring with her mouth wide open. _She probably thinks I'm a right idiot. _

Sian laughed uneasily "Yeah, sorry I was in my own little world there. I think it comes at half past."

"Thanks, you'd think I'd know after getting the bus all of last year but, they've changed all the bloody stops and times so much that every bus journey is a challenge." she said, still with the infectious smile spread across her face. "So I've never seen you here before. Are you a first year at college?"

"Erm no I've actually just moved here so I've had to transfer colleges, I'm in my second year."

"Ahhh so we'll be college buddies then. I'm Sophie." She said reaching out her hand. Sian's stomach did a small flip as she took Sophie's hand in her own. _Why is she making me feel this way, I'm not attracted to girls but my god she is beautiful._

"I'm Sian. And I'm very grateful I've met you, I was so scared of going into college today but if everyone is as nice as you then I'll be okay." She looked down and realised she still had hold of Sophie's hand and quickly let it go, feeling her cheeks burning again.

"It's okay," Sophie said laughing, "It's not like I'm rolling in friends at college so it's nice to be able to give you come company on your first day. Consider me your college guide!"

Sian felt her stomach do another flip at the thought of spending more time with Sophie. _I don't know what to do with these feelings, I just know I want to be around her all the time, I want to get to know her._

Just as this thought passed through Sian's mind the bus pulled up at the stop.

"After you!" said Sophie, gesturing for Sian to get on the bus first, flashing her another broad smile.

As Sian sat on the bus she watched as Sophie walked over towards her, taking in every inch of her body before she plonked herself down on the seat next to her.

"So … how come you've moved here then?" asked Sophie.

"Well my mum and dad got a divorce a few months a go now and now my mum has a new boyfriend so I live with my dad. He had to move here because of work so … here I am."

"Were you happy to move?"

"Not really no. I didn't really want to move away from my friends, my life was there ya know? And I don't really get on with my dad anyway, he can be a real nasty bastard when he wants to be and we've never seen eye to eye."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Sophie, her eyes expressing genuine sympathy for Sian. "That sounds like a right nightmare."

"Yeah well, it's done now so I guess I'll just have to make the most of starting fresh. What about you? How long have you lived here?"

"All my life I guess, just live round the corner from the bus stop with my mum, dad and sister. Pretty boring really." Said Sophie laughing. "Anyway, we're here now, let's get going,"

Sian jumped up out of her seat and followed Sophie as she hopped off the bus and spun around to face her, "Welcome to the worst college in the world!" she said laughing.

"It can't be that bad surely!" said Sian giggling back at Sophie.

"You'd be surprised! Anyway, we have an assembly to get to so let's get going, can't have you late on your first day." Sophie grabbed Sian by the hand and started leading her off into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

What felt like an eternity later Sian finally started making her way out of the college building towards the bus stop. It had been a long, exhausting day and her brain felt packed full of information. She hadn't seen Sophie since the end of the assembly and had felt disappointed every time she stepped into a new classroom and she wasn't there. Her head was still spinning from the way Sophie had made her feel, when their hands touched for the first time, the way she smiled at her, how she smelt and the way her blue eyes sparkled. Just thinking about it gave Sian butterflies in her stomach, something she thought only happened in television shows or movies. _This needs to stop right now, I cannot have these thoughts about a girl, especially not the only girl in this college that actually seems to have an interest in being my friend. I will not ruin this with crazy feelings._

Sian quickly gave her head a shake and looked up as the rounded the corner towards the bus stop. She felt a smile creep across her face as Sophie stood there beaming back at her, leaning against the stop sign.

"Good first day?" she asked

"Errrm … it was a day." replied Sian as she walked over to join her at the stop.

"That bad huh?" said Sophie laughing.

"Well … its just so hectic! And there's so much to take in, I feel so stressed and I was only there a few hours."

"Now see I thought you might say that! Hence I didn't get on the bus that just went past so I could wait for you!" Sian felt the butterflies flickering in her stomach again at this information. "I thought that maybe, you'd like to go for a drink with me?" The butterflies became more intense.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Sian replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah good! Well we'll wait for the next bus and there's a pub just round the corner from mine so we can go there and get some drinks in and I can get to know you a bit better." said Sophie winking.

Sian couldn't wait.

Sophie returned to the table and placed two drinks down, sliding one over to Sian's side of the table.

"Get that down ya neck and you'll feel much better!" she said laughing.

Sian took a sip of her drink and felt the warm sensation of the alcohol hit the back of her throat causing her to cough a little,

"Wow that was bloody strong! Are you trying to get me drunk?" she said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" laughed Sophie. "I just find that people tend to open up a bit more when they have a drink inside of them."

Sian smiled. "So what would you like to know?"

"Did you leave a boyfriend behind when you moved?"

"Errrm … no. I had one shortly before that but it wasn't working out so we had broken up before the move."

"Oh that sucks, how come?"

"It just never …. It never really felt right I guess. To be honest no one I've been with so far has ever felt right. I must have the worst taste ever!"

They both laughed. "I wouldn't say that," Said Sophie with a smile, "You just haven't met the right person yet!"

"Well maybe the move is a good thing then and I will actually find the right person."

"That's the spirit!"

"What about you anyway? Have you got a boyfriend?" Asked Sian, hoping that the answer would be no.

"Errrr no!" said Sophie laughing, "Every guy around here is an absolute loser! I mean the last guy I was with was so childish. All he cared about was his friends and his X box, no thank you!"

As time went buy the girls sat in the corner of the pub, drinking and laughing and getting to know each other better by the second. Both of them couldn't help but feel that they'd known each other for years. It was just … comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you don't think I'm crazy for saying this but … Don't you feel like we've been friends forever? I feel like I could tell you anything." said Sian, suddenly blushing as she realised what had just come out of her mouth, she didn't want to scare Sophie off.

Sophie noticed Sian's embarrassment and rested her hand gently on her leg, leaning in closer.

"I don't think you're crazy." She said smiling, gently squeezing Sian's leg, making all the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. "You make me feel … at ease." Sophie leant a little closer into Sian, so close she could feel her breath on her. Sian could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it was so loud she was sure everyone in the pub would be able to hear it, her mouth was dry and her head was spinning.

"I … I err …" Sian stammered, trying to think of something to say but nothing would come out, her mind was jammed with thoughts of Sophie.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Mhhm." whimpered Sian, her breathing becoming erratic. Her eyes drifting between Sophie's piercing eyes and her lips as she noticed her slowly run her tongue along her lower lip causing it to glisten slightly, making it look even more appealing. _Stop looking at her lips. I can't kiss her, it would totally freak her out. Or would it? Never mind her! It would freak me out, I'm not gay and I'm not kissing her. Why is she doing this to me? God I want to kiss her._

"What are you thinking?" asked Sophie, never breaking eye contact. The intensity of the moment was driving Sian mad, she couldn't think of anything outside of their bubble.

"I-I don't think you want to know …" replied Sian, her voice shaking as she just managed to force the words out of her mouth.

Sophie leaned a little closer, her eyes darkening as a wicked smile started to pull at the corners of her lips. "See, I really think I do."

Sian's heart was beating faster by the second as she felt Sophie's hand move a little higher up her leg. Sophie bit the corner of her lip as Sian let out a gasp. "Come on, let me in on your secret thoughts. I thought you could tell me anything?"

Sian breathed in deeply. _Don't say it, you can't tell her what you're really thinking, this could all go tits up any second. _

"I … I was thinking that I wanted … I wanted to …." Sian's eyes darted back down to Sophie's lips quickly and then up to her eyes, they looked so full of hunger.

"You wanted to do what? Was it something involving me?" asked Sophie, grinning at Sian in an all knowing way. "Whatever you want …." She leant into Sian, brushing her blonde hair back and slowly tracing her finger down her neck to her collar bone as she whispered into her ear "Take it!"

Sian couldn't take it anymore, her body felt on fire with lust and she wanted nothing more than to feel Sophie's lips against hers. As Sophie leaned back, Sian wrapped her hand around the back of her neck pulling her back in. Just as their lips were about to touch she paused, searching Sophie's eyes for some sort of signal, a sign that she wanted her too. Before she got the chance Sophie leaned in, pressing her lips against Sian's, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in closer. Sian's heart felt like it couldn't beat any quicker as she kissed Sophie back, her lips felt just as fantastic as she thought they would. She felt Sophie slowly run her tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth eagerly allowing it to enter, as it ran over her own tongue gently. _Oh my god, oh my god, I am kissing a girl. I am kissing a girl I only met today. I am kissing the only girl I have made friends with today._

A sharp twinge of panic suddenly shot through Sian's stomach, this was so unknown to her, she had no idea what she was doing or why she was doing it. Suddenly she pulled away from Sophie, she could feel her cheeks were flushed and her heart was still racing but she couldn't handle the way her body was responding to another girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie, grinning at Sian like this had all been a game, a game she had won.

"I errm .. I-I've got to go. Thanks for … thanks for the drink." replied Sian as she leapt up from the table and quickly exited the pub as Sophie looked on in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Sian was sat on the edge of her bed, dressed for college staring at the clock. _8:20am._ She would have to leave for the bus soon, but that would mean seeing Sophie. They hadn't spoken since their kiss in the pub yesterday afternoon and even after a full night to think about it Sian didn't know what to do. It had never crossed her mind before, being with a girl but there was no denying that kissing Sophie had felt right, it had felt amazing. But it wasn't what Sian wanted, she wasn't gay, she couldn't be, she'd had loads of boyfriends. But then she would think back: _none of those guys had ever felt as right as that kiss with Sophie._

Reluctantly she lifted herself up off the bed, it was time to face her fears. She walked slowly down the stairs, picking up her house keys as she passed through the living room and out of the front door. She looked across to the bus stop and couldn't see Sophie. _At least I got here first and don't have the embarrassing job of walking over to her._

Ten minutes passed as Sian stood leaning against the bus shelter and when the bus pulled up she looked up and down the street but there was no sign of Sophie. As she stepped on the bus and took her seat she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't there.

Sophie lay in bed looking at the clock, with each minute that went by she felt worse. After Sian had left the pub last night she couldn't help but feel like an idiot. She'd wanted to kiss Sian all night and thought that's what she'd wanted too but instead it just freaked her out. She'd stayed in the pub for a few more drinks, drowning her sorrows and now she was paying the price; a grade A hangover. There was no way she was facing college and Sian today. _Bloody hell Sophie, you meet someone who you actually like for the first time in forever and you managed to fuck it up on the first day, what's wrong with you._

Sophie had approached the situation with confidence but in reality, it was extremely unlike her. She had kissed a girl before, sure but to go after a girl she'd just met like that? It was just the effect Sian had on her, she needed her there and then.

Regardless of the way things had ended between the two of them it was difficult for her to fully regret her actions, the way she had felt when Sian's lips met hers, it made her so hot just thinking about it she felt like she was on fire, the feeling of Sian's tongue running against her own sent sparks through her whole body. There was no way she could not see Sian again. _I need to sort this out._

Sian sighed as she stepped off the bus back onto her street, it had been a long day. A long day made even longer as her head was heavy with thoughts of Sophie and what had happened. Each class had been a daze to her as she had been sat thinking of last nights events and what would have happened if she'd stayed. She pulled her head phones out of her ears and tucked them into her bag as the bus pulled away before spinning around to cross the street. She turned and froze, as standing on the other side of the road was Sophie. She smiled faintly and waved as Sian took a deep breath and walked across the road to join her.


	5. Chapter 5

"How come you weren't at college today? Bloody good college guide you are aren't you." said Sian letting out a weak laugh. Sophie smiled back at her and shook her head.

"Well I didn't really think you'd want to see me after your swift exit last night. Plus I had a terrible hangover this morning so I don't think I would have been much use to you."

"A Hangover? From one poxy drink?"

"Errrm… yeah I might have stayed for a few more after you left. I felt like a bit of a twat."

Sian laughed as she started to feel a little more relaxed. "Is there somewhere we can go? I think we need to … talk."

"There's no one in at my house if you want to go there? Can make us a cuppa?"

"Lead the way" said Sian as she followed Sophie down the street to her house.

"There you go." said Sophie as she placed Sian's tea down on the coffee table and joined her on the couch. They sat staring at their cups for a while, unsure where to even start talking. A few minutes passed before they looked at each other and started to giggle.

"I don't even know what to say." said Sophie. "I guess … I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

"You don't need to apologise! I didn't mean to freak out like that! I just … I've never kissed a girl before and it kind of scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so not like that normally, I guess you just brought it out in me …. but I get it, you're not interested in me like that and it's fine."

Sian paused and bit her lip. "I-I didn't say that …." she trailed off. Sophie looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So you are then?"

"I don't know. This is so confusing to me, I don't know what to do about any of these thoughts or feelings that I'm having about you, they're so strange to me."

"Then in that case I shouldn't have pushed you into it. I just knew I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you. I thought you were amazing"

Sian smiled. "No one has ever said something like that to me before." Sophie looked at her stunned, it was impossible for her to comprehend that someone so beautiful had never been told something like that.

"It's true." said Sophie as she placed her hand on Sian's knee before realising what she had done and quickly retracting it. "I'm sorry."

Sian took a sip of her tea before placing it back on the table and moving over on the couch so she was right next to Sophie. "It's okay." She looked into Sophie's eyes and smiled. _God she is beautiful_. This time it didn't feel so scary being this close to her, it felt like something she wanted, something she needed. She moved her hand up to Sophie's face and brushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Sophie could feel her heart racing in her chest and a lump forming in her throat, it felt good to have Sian leading the way, it was comforting to know it was what she wanted. Sian leant forward wrapping her hand around the back of Sophie's neck and pulled her in, softly pressing her lip's against the brunette's, kissing her gently. Sophie put her arms around Sian's waist, holding her as close as possible as the kiss became more passionate. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing Sian's tongue to enter as she ran her hand's over her body. As the kissing grew in heat, Sophie felt herself leaning back into the couch as Sian slowly pushed her down. The blonde now on top started to work her way along Sophie's jaw line, planting kisses along it until she got to her ear lobe, taking it between her teeth and nibbling gently. Sophie let out a small moan and this seemed to only encourage Sian more as she started to run her hand slowly along the brunette's thigh. As she got higher and higher, Sophie could feel it getting hotter in between her legs, Sian was turning her on so much and she wanted her bad.

The girls froze as they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Are you in Soph?"

At the sound of her mother's voice Sophie leapt up from the couch and went to greet her at the door.

"Yeah, I just have a friend from college round." Sophie's mother came in from the porch and placed her keys by the door before looking up to see the guest. "Mum, this is Sian."

Sian jumped up from the couch, trying to breath deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Webster."

"Oh don't be silly love, call me Sally." She said with a warm smile as she made her way into the kitchen. "Will you be staying for tea Sian?"

"Oh … no, thank you, I best be getting back to my house, it was lovely to meet you though."

Sian picked up her jacket from the side of the couch and walked over to the door as the girl who had gotten her so hot and bothered just a few moments ago walked with her.

"Give me your phone." Said Sophie. Sian pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it over. After playing with it for a few seconds , Sophie handed it back.

"That's my number, text me tonight, I really want to see you again. Soon." she said smiling.

"I will, I promise." said Sian, squeezing Sophie's hand before making her way outside onto the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie stepped off the bus from college, it had been a short day with only a few classes before she could come home. Since last night she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sian. Although they had only met each other a few short days ago, she already felt a deep connection with the blonde. Sophie pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, her heart dropping a little. _Still no message. _She still hadn't heard from Sian since their talk last night and it was driving her crazy. _She'll text eventually, she promised._

Sophie had never felt this way about another girl before and she didn't know what to do with her feelings. The way her stomach flipped whenever she saw Sian smile, or the electricity that shot through her body every time they touched. Or the burning sensation she would feel between her legs as Sian's tongue wrapped itself over her own.

Sophie jumped and was jolted back to reality as her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her heart rate to increase.

**Sry I havnt txt yet, had loads of college work 2 do b4 class today . Can I see u 2nyt? My dad will b out. I miss u , Sian xx**

Sophie felt her heart melt as she read the text and couldn't contain the grin that had spread across her face as she started to text back.

**Just try and stop me! What time do you finish college? Xx**

A few minutes later as Sophie entered her front door, placing her keys and bag down she felt her phone vibrate again.

**3. Meet me at the bus stop? Can't wait 2 see u babe xx**

Sophie let out a little scream and danced into the kitchen, she hadn't felt so happy in a long time. She looked at the clock. _An hour and a half to wait. This is going to feel like an eternity._

Sian's heart was racing as she sat back against her chair on the bus, trying to breathe deeply and calm her nerves. It wasn't working. This was all so new to her and she wasn't sure how to act around Sophie yet. They had only met the other day and Sian had never felt this way about a girl before. But Sophie? She seemed so confident and ready for anything, she made her feel things she had never felt before and Sian was still learning how to deal with it. _Am I gay? I'd never even thought about it before, but from the second I saw Sophie I knew I wanted her. I need to talk to her about this._

Sian pressed the button on the bus as it neared her stop and she looked out the window. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sophie jump up from the bus shelter, her face beaming with happiness as the bus pulled up and the blonde stepped off. As they both stood facing each other they could feel the tension between them, a nervous smile spread over Sian's face as she hooked her thumbs into her back pocket.

"Hi." She looked into the brunettes blue sparkling eyes, searching for a clue as to how she was feeling. She was giving nothing away.

"Hi, good day at college?"

"It's getting better I guess …" Sian trailed off, feeling extremely awkward. "So … should we go to mine then? I think we still need to talk."

Sophie glanced up from the cobble she had been staring at on the ground, a look of concern in her eyes. "Err … sure okay." and began to follow Sian down the street to her house.

What felt like hours passed by as the girls sat next to each other on the couch not saying anything. Sian kept taking a breath and lifting her head as if to say something, but would give up and go back to fidgeting with a stray thread hanging from her t shirt. Sophie suddenly leant forward, placing her hand on top of Sian's to stop her.

"What's the matter Sian?"

The blonde kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I. I … You." She stopped as Sophie gave her hand a comforting squeeze, waiting patiently for Sian to get the words out. "I'm scared of how you make me feel."

Sophie moved her hand up and rested her thumb and forefinger on Sian's chin, lifting her head up to face her. She looked deep into her eyes and could see the confusion and fear in them.

"Why are you scared?"

"You just … you bring out this side of me that I didn't even know existed. I've never looked at a girl like I look at you, you make my stomach do a little dance every time you smile at me. I don't know what this means. And you just seem to have everything figured out a-"

"What makes you think I have everything figured out?"

"You were just always so confident towards…" Sian tried to think of the words to describe what had been happening, she flicked her hand in between the two of them "This. And I'm still trying to figure it all out. This might not be new to you but it's new to me."

Sophie shuffled in a little closer to Sian, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiling gently. "This is just as new to me as it is to you. I've never had … this before either. I've never felt about any girl the way I feel about you. So … let's just get through it together ey?"

Sian smiled and leant in to Sophie, giving her a peck on the lips. "Thank-you for not thinking I'm stupid."

"I never would." Sophie returned the kiss and felt Sian kiss her back with some urgency and need. Sophie ran her tongue along the blondes lower lip and she let out a small whimper, opening her mouth allowing the visiting tongue entrance. As their tongues became wrapped around one another, Sian leant back on the couch, pulling Sophie on top of her as she wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her close. As the kiss became more passionate, both girls fighting for dominance with their tongues, Sian pulled back for air and looked deep into the dazzling blue eyes in front of her.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered before looking down as if trying to gather some confidence then regaining eye contact. "Do you wanna …. Do you wanna go upstairs?" She blushed a dark shade of red as the words left her mouth.

Sophie looked taken aback but a grin started to tug at the corner of her lips, she kissed Sian hard before pulling back and nodding her head.

Sian leant forward, easing off the couch from underneath Sophie and walked to the bottom of the staircase before turning and grinning at the brunette sat on the couch and reaching out her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you are enjoying so far, I may not be updating much over the next week as Halloween, a friends birthday AND my 21****st**** is coming up but hopefully I will get the time in for at least another chapter. **

**Your reviews are extremely valued and welcome, thanks for reading.**

As the girls reached the bedroom and Sian turned to shut the door, she was met by Sophie, crashing their lips together. She let out a soft moan as Sophie pushed her back into the door, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Sian could feel hands exploring her body and every inch that was touched began to tingle with desire. She gasped as she felt Sophie's hands reach under her shirt, brushing her bare skin, her breathing becoming more erratic as her fingertips began to trace up her side and along her hip. Sophie broke the kiss as she began to run her lips along Sian's jaw line, lightly kissing and nibbling at her skin, making her way down her neck before sucking on her pulse point. Sian let out a groan, running her fingers through the brunette's hair as she started to kiss back up her neck towards her ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and nibbling it gently.

"God I want you so bad." She whispered in her ear.

Sian caught her breath at these words and looked up, making contact with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Have you done this before? With … a girl?" She asked, her nerves showing clearly.

"No. But … I know I want to do it with you." Sophie said, pressing her lips to Sian's, trying to express how much this was true.

Sian hesitated, biting her bottom lip and staring down at the group. She felt Sophie's hands cup both of her cheeks, lifting her face up.

"I'm scared …"

Sophie's heart melted as she heard these words, seeing the fear reflecting in Sian's eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you-"

"I want to" Sian cut in, her cheeks blushing a deep shade of red as she realised the words had come out a little louder than intended. Sophie let a wicked grin spread across her face.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her hard, pulling her as close to her body as possible as she slowly pushed her leg in between her thighs. Sian instinctively pushed down onto her thigh, feeling the friction against her body she clutched onto the fabric of Sophie's shirt, gripping it tightly as she moaned into Sophie's mouth. They slowly started to move back through the room, never breaking the kiss and only stopping as Sophie felt the edge of the bed against the back of her knees. Slowly they toppled back on to the bed, Sian landing on top of Sophie, her hands resting either side of her head as she moved up, resting her thighs either side of the brunettes waist so she was straddling her. Sophie let out a low groan as Sian ran her tongue along her collar bone and sucking on her pulse point gently before planting kisses all the way up to her ear.

"You're wearing too many clothes" She whispered before letting out a shy giggle.

Sophie looked back at her, grinning broadly. "Maybe you should do something about it then."

Sian brought her lips to Sophie's, kissing her hard and passionately, sucking on her bottom lip before nibbling along it gently. She began running her hands along the brunettes waist, slowly lifting her shirt with her hands, before lifting it up and over her head and throwing it down to the ground. She sat back, looking at Sophie's body, wanting to take it all in, gently running her finger tips over the now exposed skin. She bit her lip gently as she felt a feeling of deep desire wash over her, moving her fingers higher up the body of the girl she wanted and around the material of her bra. Sophie could feel her heart pounding against her chest and her skin felt on fire with every touch of Sian's fingers. She sat up, running her hands over the blondes body as she stared deep into her eyes which had darkened from their usual grey blue. Sian moved her hands down to the bottom of her t shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it down to the floor before moving her hands round to her back and unclipping her bra, slowly letting it fall off her body.

Sophie's eyes lit up as she took in the girl's body in front of her, she nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes travelling over every inch of skin that was laid bare.

"You are gorgeous."

Sian blushed as she felt the other girls eyes tracing her body and suddenly felt extremely exposed. Sophie noticed and sat up, ensuring their faces were level. Sian watched as she put her hands behind her back and slowly unhooked her bra before dropping it to the floor and then pulling Sian on top of her on the bed.

"I want you to touch me." she whispered into Sian's lips. The blonde felt a twinge in between her legs as the words hit her and she couldn't control herself anymore, lust and desire taking over her hands as she moved down the bed, unbuttoning Sophie's jeans and pulling them down in one fluid motion before settling herself back on top, securely in the middle of Sophie's thighs. She felt the brunette shifting around her, slowly grinding in to her and letting out little gasps as she felt the friction where she so wanted Sian to touch her. The kissing between the two of them had become hot and frenzied, their tongues clashing against and massaging one another. Sian ran her hands along Sophie's neck, lightly brushing her collar bone before moving down to her now very erect nipple. She slowly began running circles around it, lightly flicking it with her finger tip as Sophie moaned deeply into the kiss, hardly able to take the burning need she had for Sian anymore.

"Please … Sian." she whispered. Sian couldn't help getting more turned on, realising how much the girl underneath her wanted her. That was all the encouragement she needed as she moved her hand slowly further down Sophie's body, running her finger tips delicately over the waistband of her underwear before pulling them down and off her body. She couldn't help but pause for a second, taking in the view before her and feeling the wetness between her legs begin to grow as she looked into Sophie's eyes seeing nothing but want. At this she crashed her lips into the brunettes, deepening the kiss as she pushed her tongue into the ever inviting mouth. She was running her hands along the inside of Sophie's thighs, gradually getting higher and higher at a pace that was driving Sophie insane.

"Please … Please just touch me." Sophie moaned, hardly being able to take the teasing Sian was putting her through.

"I am touching you" replied Sian in a voice that she suggested she knew exactly what she was doing, dotting kisses up the other girls neck before sucking her ear lobe into her mouth.

"No .. I want you to touch me … here" Sophie moved her hand down, taking Sian's and moving it up to the wet folds that were waiting for her, catching her breath as she felt finger tips come in contact with her for the first time.

Sian grinned into Sophie's neck, softly nibbling on her ear. "And what do you want me to do here" She whispered as she grazed her finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves below her, barely even touching it.

Sophie moaned quietly, her breathing becoming more irregular as she felt herself getting more turned on by the second. "I want… I-" She could barely get the words out as Sian teased her, flicking her finger over her clit again. "God, I … Please Sian … I .. I want you to fuck me."

Sian felt her stomach do a flip at these words, the wetness in between her own legs growing considerably as she began circling her finger exactly where Sophie wanted to be touched. She felt the body beneath her begin to rock her hips, desperate for more.

"Fuck that feels good" She moaned, tilting her head back into the pillow. Sian continued circling, gradually adding more pressure as the rocking of Sophie's hips became faster and more frantic. At this she slid a finger deep inside of her, feeling Sophie dig her finger nails into her back as a loud moan echoed from her body. Pulling her finger back out she added another, building up a rhythm, losing all self consciousness and nerves from before as Sophie's body started to shake and she felt the muscles inside of her tighten.

"Oh my god … Sian … Fuck … Don't - Don't stop." Sian had no intention of doing so as she pushed her fingers inside harder, increasing her speed as Sophie tensed up, her muscles beginning to contract and with a final curl of Sian's fingers, she came to an earth shattering climax, screaming out Sian's name for the world to hear.

Sian looked down at the brunette, her brow was glistening with sweat and her face was flushed, but she still looked just as beautiful. They collapsed into one another, utterly worn out as Sophie tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling quickly as her heart was thumping at the rate of a hummingbird.

"That … Was … Amazing" she whispered, kissing Sian on her forehead as the blonde giggled. "Are you sure that's the first time you've done that?"

"I must be a fast learner!" Said Sian, grinning from ear to ear. Sophie sat up, leaning Sian back into the bed before kissing her, leaning down on top of her.

"What are you doing?" giggled Sian.

"Let's see if I'm a fast learner too …"


	8. Chapter 8

"Say something" said Sophie, her finger tracing patterns across the skin on Sian's chest. The girls had been lay in silence for quite some time as their breathing returned back to normal, naked bodies tangled together.

Sian looked up to meet the brunettes eyes and saw the concern in them, she smiled warmly and cupped Sophie's cheek with her hand as she whispered "I'm happy." before placing a kiss on the end of Sophie's nose. Her face instantly lit up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, to which Sian nodded. "Good …. Was I …. Okay?"

Sian giggled. "You were perfect."

"SIAN!"

The blonde froze. "Put your clothes on!" she exclaimed as loud as she could without shouting. "That's my dad."

The girls jumped out of bed, scrambling for clothes, Sian skipping unnecessary items such as underwear, trying frantically to look presentable as quick as possible, the sound of her fathers foot steps getting closer every second.

"Sian! Are you in girl?"

"Err yeah dad." She shouted, pulling a hoodie over her head, trying to fix her hair in the mirror before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her and stepping onto the landing just as her father reached the top of the stairs.

"Were you ignoring me on purpose then or are you just accidentally rude?" spat her dad.

"I'm sorry." muttered Sian, looking at the floor, desperate not to meet her father's gaze. "I was just busy."

"Busy? Busy doing what?" He asked. He moved towards her room, reaching for the handle as Sian stepped in front of him. "Sian, don't play games with me." He took a moment and assessed his daughter, her sheepish look and messed up hair. "HAVE YOU GOT A FELLA IN THERE?"

"No!" yelled Sian, her heart beating a thousand times a second, silently begging her dad not to enter the room that contained a half naked brunette.

"Sian if you don't step aside right now you're going to b-" He was cut off as the door opened and out stepped Sophie, a warm smile on her face, fully clothed and looking as if nothing had ever happened. She stretched her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, a friend of Sian's. It's nice to meet you Mr Powers."

Sian's father looked her up and down, his eyebrows raised as he slowly reached out his hand, shaking Sophie's for only a second before pulling it back and scratching his chin.

"Sorry about intruding and everything, just thought with Sian being new and stuff she could use some help with her college work." The smile never faltered from her lips, regardless of the stern looks she was receiving from the man in front of her. Sian looked at her, thanking her with her eyes. Just when she thought Sophie couldn't get any more amazing, she does something like this.

"Anyway …. " She said, realising she was getting nothing from him. "I have to get going, my parents will be expecting me."

"I'll walk you back." Said Sian, both of them stepping past her father and down the stairs.

Only when they got away from Sian's house did they breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was TOO close!" yelled Sian, her heart beat still racing from the encounter with her father. However, she couldn't help laughing as the relief washed over her. "YOU, are my hero." She said, prodding Sophie in the chest.

Sophie giggled, grabbing the blonde's finger and linking it with her own. "Well I didn't want you to get busted did I."

Sian looked around quickly before leading Sophie off, pulling her along behind her to the alley that runs behind the pub, pushing the brunette up against the wall and kissing her passionately. Sophie let out a small whimper, inviting Sian's tongue into her mouth, gripping on to her leather jacket, wanting more of her.

Sian eventually broke the kiss apart and started to laugh, looking up and down the alley to make sure no one had seen before pressing their foreheads together. "You bring out such a naughty side of me Sophie Webster." she whispered, biting the corner of her lip. Sophie smirked back at her, still holding on to her jacket so their bodies were pressed close together.

"So … what does this mean?" She said. "Are we like …"

"Don't say it!" Said Sian, looking a little embarrassed.

"No but are we …?"

"Dating?" finished Sian, as both girls started giggling. They separated away from one another as Sophie shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows. "Do you … want to be?"

Sian smiled and nodded her head eagerly, giving Sophie a reassuring kiss. "I can't wait to see you and I haven't even gone yet."

"Text me tonight yeah? Make plans to do something?"

"I will, I promise."

The girls kissed once more before going their separate ways, their hands holding on to one another for as long as they could.

Sophie entered her house, quickly making her way up to her bedroom before shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, sliding down to the ground. She put her head back and let out a long sigh. She felt so content, so happy. Since Sian had entered her life she had felt like a new person, suddenly so alive and this afternoon had just made everything perfect. As she was about to get up she felt her phone go off in her pocket. As she started reading her eyes lit up, a beaming smile stretching across her face.

**This afternoon was amazing, It's so not like me 2 meet sum1 and do this already, but I feel like I've known u forever. Can't believe I've been here a few days and already have a gorgeous gf! I miss u already u sexy bugga! Can't wait 2 c u again xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm sorry about the delayed update, only managed to squeeze in this little bit of writing while my girlfriend is at work. Also, I apologise if it's a bit shit, not gonna lie, I was a little drunk while I wrote it.**

**Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome as always.**

It had been two days since the girls had seen each other. Sian sat in her bedroom, strumming her fingers on her desk, aimlessly browsing the internet. She leant back in her chair and let out a long sigh before picking up her phone.

**I need to see u, it's a Friday night and I miss u xxxx**

Sophie was on her way back from college, it had been an extremely long week for her and as she stepped off the bus onto the cobbles she couldn't help but look up towards Sian's house. Her dad had wanted her to help him with housework and painting some rooms for the past few days, and with her college work on top of this, they had had no time to see each another. They had never stopped texting one another and Sian's father had made it perfectly clear that it was getting on his nerves, yelling at his daughter every time she stopped helping to text (unknown to him) her girlfriend. Sophie felt a smile spread across her face as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Reading the text from Sian made her heart skip a beat. She had been dying to see her again.

**I need to see u too babe, the sooner the better. Come to mine, my parents are gonna be at the pub xxxx**

After a considerably long time getting ready and around five outfit changes, Sian was ready and practically skipped down the stairs, shouting her goodbyes to her Dad, who was in his usual Friday night position - on the couch, watching sports with a can of lager in his hand. Sian had never walked so fast as she stormed down the street towards her girlfriend's house, her stomach full of butterflies as she rang the doorbell and eagerly awaited an answer. She didn't have to wait long as the door flew open and there stood Sophie, looking as beautiful as ever, her eyes practically sparkling as she took in the girl in front of her.

"Quick, come in" she said, reaching out her hand and pulling Sian in to the house, shutting the door behind them. As soon as they set foot in to the living room, they couldn't keep their hands off one another, both girls reaching towards the other, crashing their lips together for a long, hard kiss that was filled with desperation and desire. As their lips finally parted, both girls started to giggle, pressing their foreheads together, their fingers entwined.

"God I've missed you" said Sian, smiling broadly. "A week ago I hadn't even met you and now I struggle to go a few days without you."

Sophie laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one! I was worried you'd think I was a psycho if I'd said that to you!"

"Well I guess that makes us both psychos!" Sian giggled as they stood there, holding on to each other, never wanting to stop looking at the other girl, just wanting to be together.

Sophie suddenly looked up and smiled. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Sian looked at the brunette, a twinkle in her eye and a wicked smile pulling at her lips as she winked and whispered "You."

"You are so bad Sian Powers" said Sophie, laughing as she hit the blonde's arm playfully.

"I'm joking … kind of."

"Well I got a bottle of wine in for this evening and I was thinking before we did **that** we could watch a film, get a take away and crack it open?"

Sian smiled and planted a kiss on Sophie's lips. "That sounds perfect."

The girls had been enjoying the film for over an hour, their arms wrapped around one another as they lay on the couch and watched, occasionally looking away from the screen to kiss one another. Sophie placed her hand on Sian's side, and started to gently stroke around it, lightly running her fingers over her hip as Sian's body started to tingle at her girlfriends touch. Sophie felt a small grin creep over her lips as she felt the blonde's breathing start to become heavier as she moved her hand lower towards the top of her jeans.

Sian moved up the couch, laying on top of Sophie so they were face to face, noses just centimetres apart. "We're not going to be able to watch the end of this film if you carry on like that." she whispered, planting a soft kiss on Sophie's lips.

"Well maybe I think there's better ways to pass the time." said Sophie, returning the kiss but making it a little deeper this time.

"And you said I was the bad one …." Sian let out a small groan as she felt the brunette start to plant kisses up her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling on her warm skin occasionally. "God that feels really good Soph."

Sophie moved her hand down to Sian's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down before slowly sliding her hand down into her underwear.

Before the girls had time to move into an uncompromising position a girl a little older than themselves burst into the front room, freezing as she took in the sight in front of her.

"OH MY ACTUAL GOD!"

Sian quickly did up her jeans, trying not to make it obvious to the girl stood in front of them as Sophie let out a long sigh and stood up.

"Rosie, this is Sian, Sian … this is my sister Rosie."


	10. Chapter 10

The three girls sat around the dining room table together. No one had said anything for around 15 minutes and Sian's glass of wine had been polished off almost as quickly as it had been filled up. Sophie sat looking from her lap, to her girlfriend, to her sister before going back to staring down. She was so unsure of what to say, just a week ago she'd never thought about being in a relationship with a girl before and now she was having to explain to her sister why she'd had her hand down a girl's pants.

"So … let me get see if I've got this right." said Rosie. She pointed to Sian. "This is?"

"Sian. A girl I go to college with." finished Sophie.

"And you two are?" Sophie continued to stare down into her lap. She wasn't ashamed of what her and Sian had, it was just so new to her and she didn't know how to explain it to herself yet, never mind someone else.

"Come on Sophie, is she your girlfriend or a fuck buddy or were you two just having a little experi-"

"She's my girlfriend. And she is here Rosie, you don't have to talk about her like that."

"Well I'm sorry." She looked at Sian and managed a smile "It's nothing against you babe, you're lovely and dead pretty and everything it's just that last time I checked my sister wasn't a lesbian and this is all pretty shocking."

"I'm not a lesbian …" mumbled Sophie.

"Well you could have fooled me with that little manoeuvre on the couch there Soph." scoffed Rosie.

"I don't know what I am okay! I just know I met Sian and I really like her and this is what I want!" stated Sophie, a little louder than she had intended. She took a breath and felt herself calm down. "I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, we're both still getting used to this and it's pretty scary."

Rosie reached her hand across the table and gently squeezed Sophie's. "You're my sister and I want you to be happy. It doesn't matter to me if it's with a boy or a girl, I want what's best for you. It was just a shock is all, I never thought I'd walk in on **that**!" The three girls relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever as they couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you think I feel? I was absolutely mortified when I saw you come through that door." giggled Sophie.

"Well I don't think that was exactly the best first impression for me to give off either." said Sian, blushing at the mere memory of it.

"Hey don't worry about it babe, lets just have another glass of wine and we'll get to know each other properly and I'll try to erase the image of you two on that couch!" said Rosie, standing up and going towards the fridge for another bottle.

"Don't you think mum will have something to say about you helping yourself to that bottle?" piped up Sophie, seeing what her sister was doing.

"Oh whatever Sophie, her and dad are such bores anyway, we'll have more fun with this one bottle than they'd have with twenty."

Sian laughed, relieved that the tension in the room had faded. "God, you are so lucky Soph. My dad would have burned me at the stake if he'd walked in on that."

"Well we can't all be as lucky as Sophie and be blessed with the perfect sister." Rosie flashed a dazzling smile from the kitchen as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Errm … yeah well perfect is debatable." scoffed Sophie, earning her a slap on the arm from her sister before she sat back down at the table to join the two girls.

"Surely your dad can't be that bad can he?" asked Rosie as she started pouring the wine.

"He yells at the TV if a girl with short hair comes on so … yeah I think it might just be that bad." said Sian, trying to laugh it off

Sophie leant over the table and gently ran her thumb over Sian's hand. "It'll be okay you know."

"Yeah I mean most people's parents are shocked at first but they get over it. I actually think it's pretty cool." said Rosie, matter of factly as always. "Which brings us on to my next question. Are you going to tell mum and dad?"

Sophie took a sip of her wine, scrunching her forehead and thinking. "Not any time soon I'm not. I'm just not ready for them to know yet. I think me and Sian need to figure this out for ourselves before we involve other people ….. You're not going to tell them are you?"

"Course not sis, what do you take me for? Have I ever grassed you up before?"

"YES!" shouted Sophie and all three girls erupted in to laughter.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed by and the three of them had been sat around the table chatting, giggling and drinking. They'd managed to get through yet another bottle of wine, much to Sophie's objection of her mum being mad but Rosie had insisted that they drink it.<p>

"I still can't believe you two only met a week ago. I mean for one, you naughty girls have already slept together! And two, you act like you've been friends forever, finishing each other's sentences and knowing what the other is thinking. It's quite scary actually." said Rosie. "But I guess it's also kind of cute."

At that moment they heard the sound of the front door as Sophie's parents entered the house, quite shocked to see they had company.

"Well it appears we've walked in on a little party here Sal." said Sophie's dad, entering the kitchen and looking at the three girls in front of him.

"Oh leave it out Kevin, they're only having a bit of fun … with my wine mind!" added Sally as she noticed the empty bottles on the table. "Don't think for a second you won't be replacing them."

"Calm down mum, we'll buy you a couple of bottles of rosé, it's no big deal." sneered Rosie, getting up from the table. "I was just getting to know Sophie's little friend." she added, winking at Sophie who scowled back.

"Ahhh yes, is it Sian? It's nice to see you again love." Said Sally, giving Sian a warm smile.

"Thank you, its nice to see you again too. And it's nice to have met you Mr Webster but I have to get going now, it's getting a bit late."

"Oh don't leave on our account Sian, you're more than welcome, isn't she Kevin?" Sophie's dad gave a half hearted reply which earned him a disapproving look from his wife. Sian just laughed.

"Really it's okay, I best get back to my dad anyway before he sends out a search party." She picked up her jacket from the back of her chair as she made her way over to the door with Sophie.

"Well tonight wasn't exactly what I was expecting but it was certainly interesting." giggled Sian as they entered the porch. "Your sister is really cool, you're lucky to have her."

"Yeah she can be a bit of a pain in the bum but I'm glad she was okay with us." replied Sophie smiling, linking her finger with Sian's. "Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Definitely." said Sian, squeezing the brunettes hand encouragingly. "We'll do something really fun, maybe without your sister this time."

Giving Sophie a quick peck on the cheek and a hug, she turned and left the Webster household.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's not a very long one. Kind of just a prelude to the next chapter. Will be updating more often this week.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcome as always**

Sophie stood at the bus stop, leaning against the stop sign eagerly awaiting her girlfriend's arrival. It was a freezing cold afternoon and they had agreed to meet up for a venture in to town to grab some lunch and a few drinks, followed by a few hours of shopping. As much as Sophie had enjoyed the previous night, being open with her sister about her relationship with Sian and the three of them having a laugh together, it wasn't what she had had planned for the evening and couldn't help but feel disappointed that they hadn't had the house to themselves all night.

Just as Sophie was ready to phone Sian and see where she was, the blonde came into sight, quickly skipping over to the bus stop, a beaming smile spread across her face and her blue eyes sparkling.

"How much for an hour?" She said, winking at Sophie and nudging her playfully.

Sophie's jaw dropped in mock shock before they both started giggling. "The cheek of you, Powers!"

"Only kidding, I should think I'd get freebies anyway!"

"So first you keep me waiting and now you are comparing me to a hooker? What did I do to deserve a girl like you!"

"Guess you must just be lucky!"

The girls linked their hands together, and laughed as the bus came in to view.

"Get on that bus you, before I give you a right seeing to for that prossy remark!" said Sophie, smacking the blonde's bum teasingly.

Sian took a sip of her drink at the table they had chosen in the pub.

"So last night was … interesting"

"Yeah you could say that, my sister sure does know how to entertain that's for sure."

"Aww she might be a bit much to handle at times but you're lucky you have her there. She was dead supportive."

"I guess, I just doubt my parents would be the same. I'm pretty sure my mum wouldn't approve."

"Well at least you don't have my dad!"

"I wouldn't let him be horrible to you." Sophie lifted her arms up and pretended to flex her muscles. "No one would mess with this."

Sian burst out laughing, and slapped the brunette's arms down light-heartedly.

"Sian?"

The girls turned around to see where the voice had come from. There stood a boy about their own age, black hair and brown eyes, beaming at Sian. Sophie looked him up and down, his hairstyle left a lot to be desired and his fashion sense was more than a little off, but it was the way he was looking at her girlfriend that annoyed her the most.

"Oh, hey Ryan." said Sian cheerily. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, me and my band are just here for a quick drink before we go to practice. Haven't seen you in here before."

"Well since I've only lived here a week, haven't really had the chance have I!"

"Guess not, would be good to see you here more often though, we'll have to go for a drink some time."

Sian seemed to think for a second which only bothered Sophie more. _She couldn't seriously be thinking about going for a drink with this guy? He clearly fancied her._

"Yeah that'd be great, it's not like I know a lot of people round here."

Sophie wanted to punch the smug grin that spread across Ryan's lips right off his face.

"Well … brilliant. Fantastic. I'll give you a call some time."

"Okay great." Sian smiled and waved as Ryan retreated back to his group of friends.

The blonde turned to face Sophie, the smile still on her face but it quickly faded when she saw the look on her girlfriends face.

"What?"

Sophie scoffed. "Really? What?" Sian looked back at her with a blank stare and shook her head.

"He was flirting with you Sian!"

"Oh god, no he wasn't, he was just talking to me."

"Right yeah, sure he was. Who even was that guy, how do you know him?"

"What's with the twenty questions Sophie? He's a lad from one of my classes at college. Am I not allowed to have other friends?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and could feel herself getting more agitated. "I didn't say that Sian, I just don't see why you have to talk to creeps like him. He was gawking at you and clearly just wants to get in your pants."

"Just wants to get in my pants?" Asked Sian, raising an eyebrow, suddenly extremely annoyed.

"Well yeah, why else would he want you to go for a drink with him."

Sian had heard enough. She stood up from the table and put on her leather jacket.

"Maybe Sophie, because normal people don't invite people for drinks with the intention of kissing them. Maybe because not every one meets someone and tries to get into their pants on the first bloody day. Maybe because he just thinks I'm a nice enough person that he'd like to have a conversation with me!"

Sian turned and stormed out of the pub, Sophie's shouts for her to come back wasted as she marched down the street, as far away from her as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is my longest chapter yet, I kind of just got carried away. I normally only do short ones cause I'd rather be able to update more often than have really long chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this. I am just making it up as I go along so if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to let me know.**

Sophie rang the doorbell to Sian's house. She had tried chasing after the blonde but she was nowhere to be seen outside of the pub and she wasn't answering her phone. She hadn't meant to start an argument but Sophie had never felt this kind of jealously before, Ryan had been so obviously after her girlfriend and she couldn't stand the thought of the two of them alone together.

The door opened only slightly and Sian poked her head around the side of it.

"What do you want?"

Sophie shuffled on the spot and looked back at Sian sheepishly.

"Can we talk please?"

"Oh so you think I'm worth talking to now? Not just an object of desire?" scoffed Sian, her arms folded over her chest.

"Please Sian, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanna sort this out. I'm sorry."

Sian rolled her eyes and walked back in to her house leaving the door open. Sophie hesitated for a minute, unsure whether she should follow her in but nervously followed her girlfriend into the living room.

They stood facing each other, a blank expression across Sian's face, clearly not happy about entering into a discussion with Sophie.

"So are you going to say something then or just stand there looking sorry for yourself?" asked Sian, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Come on Sian, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't."

"No you know what Sophie, I don't know that you didn't because lets be honest, we don't really know each other do we. And I don't know why I'm surprised you thought that of Ryan because that's exactly the way you treated me when we first went for a drink."

"That is not true." muttered Sophie.

"Really? So you didn't try it on with me when we were in the pub?"

"Well … yeah but-"

"And you didn't sleep with me two days after we met?"

"Hey don't you dare throw that in my face, you wanted that just as much as I did. You asked me to come round and you asked me to go upstairs with you!"

"Well maybe I'm thinking it was a bad idea now!" blurted out Sian.

Both girls stopped yelling, Sophie looked at the girl in front of her, both shock and hurt written all over her face.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Sian looked down, fidgeting with her hands, knowing she'd went too far.

"Soph … I just … I wasn't ready for this okay. I wasn't ready to come here and meet a girl and like her as much as I like you and to have someone get all protective over me. I've been here a week and so much has happened already."

"And you wish it hadn't? Is that what you're saying?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh brilliant, so I'm not exactly what you wanted."

"Well no Sophie, you're not..."

Sophie turned to leave, her eyes filling with tears as Sian's words hit her. Before she could get to the door she felt the blonde grab her arm.

"Please let me finish Soph."

Sophie looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. "I think you've said enough Sian. I didn't want to get in to a fight with you, I wasn't trying to say people only wanted you for one thing. I just …. I never thought I'd ever have a girlfriend who'd mean this much to me so quickly. Well … I never thought I'd have a girlfriend for that matter. I just don't want some creep to come along and mess it up. But I guess if I'm not what you want then -"

"I didn't say that Sophie." interrupted Sian. "I didn't say you're not what I want. I said you're not what I wanted. When I moved here this is the last thing I expected to find."

Sian reached out and rested her thumb and forefinger under Sophie's chin, lifting her face up so their eyes met. "But I'm glad I did. You're not what I wanted, but you're what I want now. Not Ryan, not any body else."

"So you don't regret that we …."

Sian smiled and kissed the brunette gently. "Not one bit. But you have to admit, we were a bit quick off the mark."

Sophie giggled, "Yeah I guess. But I just don't want you to feel like I pushed you into it. I started talking to you and I invited you for a drink cause I liked you and I wanted to get to know you. All of this other stuff is just a bonus."

"And this Ryan thing. You know I don't want him don't you?"

Sophie cracked a smile, "Yeah I know. But the real question is …" She wrapped her arms around Sian's waist and kissed her lightly. "Do you want me?"

The blonde kissed her girlfriend back, placing her hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in close. As it started to get more heated, Sian broke the kiss, lightly nibbling and sucking along Sophie's jaw line and up to her ear before whispering. "How about I take you up to my bed and show you how much I want you?"

Sophie let out a small moan as Sian nibbled on her ear lobe. "That sounds like something I'd really like to see."

* * *

><p>The girls crashed through Sian's bedroom door, their lips locked together as their hands started tugging at items of clothing, trying franticly to gain access to one another's bodies. Sophie broke the kiss just long enough to pull the blonde's shirt over her head, followed by the removal of her own before their lips came back together, their tongues wrapping around one another, fighting for control. Sian lead Sophie back towards the bed, unbuttoning her jeans as they moved before pushing her back on to the mattress and clambering on top of her.<p>

She began kissing along Sophie's collar bone, sucking on her pulse point briefly before sitting back up and looking down hungrily.

"Jeans, off now." she ordered. Sophie grinned, feeling herself getting more turned on by the second as her girlfriend started to take control. The brunette pulled the zipper down on her jeans before slowly sliding them down her legs and kicking them off the bed.

Sian lowered herself back on top of Sophie, sliding her leg in between her thighs and grinding in to her gently. Sophie couldn't help but let out a gasp as the connection was made and she started to move her body in time with Sian's leg, a ripple of pleasure moving through her body with every movement. Sian ran her hands around Sophie's back, unclipping her bra and throwing the object to the ground as she continued to grind her leg in to Sophie who was letting out little gasps and moans below. The blonde started kissing down her girlfriend's body, along her neck and down her collar bone until her lips found what they were looking for and wrapped themselves around Sophie's nipple. Sian sucked gently, occasionally flicking her tongue over it causing Sophie to gasp and tug lightly on her hair.

Sophie ran her hands around to the clasp of Sian's bra. The blonde stopped what she was doing and grabbed Sophie' wrists, slamming them down on the pillow either side of her head.

"What do you think you're doing." she said, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Sophie had never imagined Sian taking control like this and it was turning her on so much it was becoming difficult to handle.

"I thought that-"

"Tut tut Sophie Webster, you're gonna pay for that."

Sian let go of the brunette's hands and moved down towards her underwear, sliding them off and throwing them to one side so that the girl beneath her was completely naked. She couldn't help but bite the corner of her lip at the sight in front of her. Seeing Sophie like this got her so worked up, she needed to have her now.

Sian knelt down between Sophie's legs and began kissing up her thighs, savouring every inch of skin. As she got higher up her girlfriend's legs, the gasps and moans from above became more frequent and much more intense.

Sophie's mind was going crazy, she was so wet already but as she felt the blonde's kisses getting further up the inside of her thigh she knew she couldn't wait a second longer for a release.

"Please Sian …. I want you."

Sian began moving further up the brunette's legs. Sophie could feel her hot breath on her, it sent tingles all the way up her body, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was all getting too much for her when suddenly she felt Sian's tongue on her and her mind went in to over load. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her mouth and she flung her head back in to the pillow.

"Oh my god!" moaned Sophie as Sian continued flicking her tongue over her, working around in circles to see how much the brunette could take. Sian moved her tongue down, dipping in to Sophie, pushing in as far as she could go before moving back to her clit and continuing the circle it.

Sophie was getting closer and Sian could feel it and so without warning, slid two fingers deep inside of her causing the brunette to jolt, a wave of pleasure flooding over her that was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Fuck, Sian that feels good."

The blonde began moving her fingers in and out, building up a steady rhythm as she felt Sophie moving her hips in time, and pressing her hand on the back of her head.

"Don't … Don't stop." Sophie managed to whimper as she could feel herself getting closer with every second that passed. Every flick of Sian's tongue brought her closer to the edge and with one final curl of her fingers as she pressed her tongue in to her clit, Sophie felt her muscles tighten and her body tense as pleasure rushed over her body and she came to a earth shattering orgasm, screaming out Sian's name.

"Oh … my … god." she whispered through heavy breathing as Sian made her way back up her trembling body, planting gentle kisses on the way before eventually landing one on Sophie's lips.

Sian rubbed her nose against Sophie's affectionately.

"Was that good?" she said cheekily.

"What do you think?" said Sophie, smiling at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"Well I'd like to think you weren't putting that on!" laughed Sian.

"Don't worry, it was all 100% real!" Sophie placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. "You're going to have to let me in on your secret, I'm sure you're not doing these things for the first time."

Sian giggled. "It was definitely my first time. But I'm glad it was with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly let me apologise for the soppiness of this chapter, I kind of just fancied doing something a bit sweet after the fight chapter and the sex. Also I'm aware the naughty scenes have all been Sian so I promise I'll do a Sophie one in the future. Secondly, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot that you guys take the time to leave a comment. Feel free to let me know of any suggestions you have for the story. And lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its pure fluff.  
><strong>

"Tell me about you." whispered Sophie.

"What do you mean?" asked Sian, stroking the brunettes skin gently and smiling.

"What you said earlier, that we don't really know each other. I want to know you."

"Soph I was just angry at the time I didn't m-"

"No you were right, I don't know a lot about you, I want to know everything about you."

"Well that could take a while!" laughed Sian briefly before seeing the serious look in her girlfriends eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your life before here, I don't know anything. Like where you grew up and your school and your family."

"Well I grew up in Southport which I really liked. It was nice being next to the beach and walking along the pier and stuff. I'd love to go there with you sometime … get fish and chips and walk on the beach."

Sophie smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah it was really nice. My family aren't really that close. I don't have any brothers or sisters and my grandparents died a while ago. Basically it was just me and my mum and dad but they weren't happy together for as long as I can remember. They got married really young when my mum found out she was pregnant with me. I can always remember them fighting and my dad would go out drinking a lot so it wasn't really a surprise when they split up. However, it was a surprise when she got a new boyfriend so quickly. But I guess with my dad … I feel like he blames me for the way his life turned out, having to marry my mum and being forced into a 'family man' situation. And I've never felt loved by him so I guess that's why we don't get on. That and the fact he's a dick."

Sophie cupped Sian's cheek with her hand, gently rubbing the skin with her thumb. Although Sian would never show it, she could see the pain in her eyes and knew how much it hurt that her father had never really cared about her. _How could someone not love her? She is the most perfect and amazing girl I've ever met._

"I find it incredibly hard to believe someone wouldn't love you." whispered Sophie, still stroking the blonde's cheek. "What about boyfriends? Have you ever been in love?"

Sian crumpled her forehead, searching her brain for the answer. "I don't think so. I mean I've really cared about people before. I was with my last boyfriend for a few months and I enjoyed being with him and stuff but … I already feel closer to you than I ever did to him. What about you?"

Sophie sighed. "I thought I was at one point. But I was so young I think I just confused love with … infatuation. You know what it's like when you're a teenager, you write little hearts next to their name on all your notebooks and diaries and you think your world would cave in if they left you but it's never that bad when it actually happens."

Sian nodded her head, a look in her eyes that showed she understood. "I like this." She whispered.

"Me too." said Sophie smiling. She had never felt so … content before.

Sian looked over at the clock next to her bed. "However … I think we better get some clothes on because I don't want my dad coming home and ruining a moment like this again!"

The next few minutes were spent getting dressed, the girls occasionally stopping to kiss or touch one another, each stealing glances at their girlfriend's bodies before it was covered.

As they stood in front of one another once fully clothed, Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, the brunette snaking her arms around her girl's waist.

Sian looked in to the blue eyes in front of her, thinking she could stare in to them forever. _God, I think I could seriously fall for this girl. Don't say that out loud Sian, she'll think you're crazy. _As she continued to gaze into Sophie's eyes, she could feel herself getting lost, a look of absolute contentment spread across each of their faces, her heart starting to rule over her head. She felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I think I could fall in love with you Sophie Webster." She suddenly blushed a dark shade of crimson as she realised what she'd just said but was reassured when she felt Sophie pull her in a little closer, resting their foreheads against one another.

"I'm so pleased I didn't know what time the bus came on the first day of college or I wouldn't have this right now."

Sian giggled, kissing the tip of the brunettes nose softly.

"Not as pleased as I am that you didn't run a mile at the nervous stuttering girl in front of you making a fool out of herself." She grinned as she said it although couldn't help but feel a sense of discontent and embarrassment that Sophie hadn't responded to the fact she could fall for her in the same way.

Sophie smiled, kissing the blonde. Although it was passionate it was unlike any kiss they had ever shared before, not rough and filled with lust and desire but one that expressed to the other girl just how much they wanted to be with them.

"I have to go now babe." said Sophie, looking disappointed to have to say it. "I wish I didn't but I promised mum and dad I'd make dinner tonight so I better get a move on."

Sian nodded to express she understood and started making her way towards the door. Before she could reach for the door handle she felt Sophie grab her hand.

"Hey." Said Sophie, pulling the blonde back slightly to face her. "I think I could really fall in love with you too Sian Powers."

Sian felt her stomach do a somersault as she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her in close for a hug. She could never remember being so happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Several weeks had passed by since the girls had admitted their true feelings for one another and they both couldn't be happier. They had been going to college together every morning and making as much time afterwards for one another as possible. Every weekend had been their time and Sian would frequently stay at the Webster's house, making her a regular guest. Sophie's parents had come to really like Sian and were always inviting her round for dinner or to watch a film with the family. The fact her family had been so accepting of her girlfriend (despite the fact they didn't know she was her girlfriend) made Sophie extremely happy. If they could like her so much as a person, it filled her with hope that when she eventually told them about their relationship, they could be pleased for her and accept it.

Sian on the other hand had tried to avoid contact with her father at all costs. Sophie had only stayed at her house a couple of times as her dad was never happy with entertaining company and she had come to see the Webster's as her new, more accepting family. She loved spending time with them, just having dinner together or watching television. She envied Sophie for the closeness and love she had with her family but it made her so happy to be a part of it. Sally and Kevin were the perfect loving parents, Sally always fussing over the girls - making them dinner or cups of tea, doing their washing and cleaning up the house and Rosie was just hilarious. True, she could be a lot to handle at times but she had kept her word and hadn't told her parents about Sophie and Sian's relationship and for this they were both grateful.

It was a Saturday night and Sophie and Sian had the house to themselves as they usually would. Rosie was always with her boyfriend Jason and a Saturday was Sally and Kevin's usual pub night. They were both cuddled up on the sofa, a glass of wine on the table for each of them and a movie on the television. They would occasionally look away from the screen to kiss each other or discuss a scene of the film and after nearly two hours of not moving from the couch the movie came to an end. Sophie turned over from her position on the couch so she was lay in front of Sian, both face to face.

"So what did you think of that?" she asked, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"Meh, I've seen better." shrugged Sian, earning her a poke in the ribs.

"Every time I pick a film I get that response!" laughed Sophie.

"Well maybe you should stop picking pants films eh?" Sian returned the brunette's poke in the ribs.

"Ohhh you are going to regret that Powers. Do you really wanna go there?" Sophie had a broad grin spread across her face as she jabbed the blonde again.

Sian raised an eyebrow and sat up slightly on the couch. "Is that a threat I hear?"

"Why don't you try poking me in the ribs again and see?" Asked Sophie, poking her tongue out playfully. "If you dare that is …"

Sian hesitated for a second before slowly raising her hand, making a point of what she was doing as she gradually moved it towards Sophie's side, pointing out her finger.

"Oh be careful, you have been warned mind, there will be consequences if that hand touches me" said Sophie, a wicked smile tracing over her lips.

Sian couldn't help but grin back as her hand got closer and closer to the brunette's side. The second it made contact with her body Sophie grabbed it, pinning it down above Sian's head and she started to giggle.

"Now what did I tell you Sian Powers?"

"I was just curious as to what those consequences would be."

Sophie sat up on the couch, pulling Sian up by her hand so she was sat upright. Once Sian was sat up properly, Sophie moved on top of her, her leg's either side of her girlfriends thighs so she was straddling her.

Sian felt her breath get caught in her throat as the brunette sat on top of her, the look of hunger in her eyes starting to really turn her on.

Sophie' hands dropped to Sian's side, gripping her t shirt before slowly moving her hands underneath it, running her fingers lightly over the blonde's skin, sending shivers up her spine. Sophie knew exactly what spots to run her fingers over, gently tickling above her hip bone causing Sian to let out a gasp.

"You know, all the way through that film … having your body pressed up against mine … I could only think about one thing …." Sophie whispered, trailing kisses along Sian's collar bone and up towards her ear.

Sian struggled to say anything at first, the combination of Sophie's wandering hands over her body and the kisses being feathered up her neck was making her head swim and she was beginning to really want Sophie. "W-What was that?" she managed to let out in between staggered breaths.

"I was thinking …" whispered Sophie, sucking Sian's earlobe in to her mouth and nibbling along it. "That I really wanted to fuck you."

Sian felt a twinge in between her legs as the brunette's words hit her and she was hardly able to contain herself anymore. The movie credits were no longer running and the it had returned to the main DVD menu, the theme song blaring out into the room blocking out any sounds of the outside world. It was just her and Sophie, and she wanted her so badly.

Sophie continued planting kisses along Sian's neck, occasionally taking her skin in between her teeth and nibbling gently. "You have no idea how turned on I've been getting thinking about touching you." she said in her softest voice right into the blonde's ear. Sian could feel her breath on her and it was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Babe I want to be inside of you so badly."

Sian closed her eyes and caught her breath, she was unable to speak she was so turned on.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" asked Sophie as she started to gradually move her body, grinding in to Sian's lap.

Sian could only manage a whimper as she could feel herself getting wetter with every movement Sophie's body made against hers.

Sophie sat up slightly, looking deep in to Sian's eyes before capturing her lips with her own, the kiss filled with desire as she ran her tongue along the blonde's lip and was quickly granted entry. Sian moaned in to the kiss as she felt her girlfriend's tongue run over her own, the kiss increasing in heat with every second that passed as Sophie pushed her body down into Sian's with a little more force.

Sian couldn't take it anymore. "Please Soph …" she moaned.

Sophie smiled as she kissed Sian again. "Please what?" she asked playfully, knowing full well what it was that Sian wanted. She moved her hands down to the waistband of the blonde's jeans, unbuttoning them so she could run her hand along the top of her underwear. "I want to hear you say it."

"Please fuck me." moaned Sian.

With that, Sophie moved her hand down into Sian's underwear, finding her most sensitive spot and began circling it, occasionally adding a little more pressure. Sian gripped on to the brunette, letting out moans and gasps as Sophie hit the right point.

The girls didn't get the chance to go further, both freezing as they heard the familiar sound of Sally Webster's voice.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Both girls looked up to see Sally, Kevin and Rosie standing over them, mouths wide open in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

A few minutes had passed since the Webster family had entered the house and seen what was going on between Sophie and Sian. The girls had jumped up and made themselves look half decent and they were simply stood in front of Sophie's family, heads down unable to make eye contact.

"Are you going to explain what the hell we just walked in on?" asked Sally in a stern voice.

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you mum." sniggered Rosie, the smile instantly fading from her face as she received a frosty look from everyone in the room.

"How long has this been going on right under our noses?" Sally had never looked more disgusted in her life and Sophie couldn't even bring herself to look at her mother's face.

"It's not what it looks like … well it is what it looks like but that's not all there is to it …" mumbled Sophie.

"Really? Because to me it looked like my daughter was being severely inappropriate with a girl on MY couch in MY house."

Sophie's head suddenly snapped up, a look of anger written across her face. "Severely inappropriate?" she scoffed.

"Well how else would you describe it?" mocked Sally.

"I would describe it as me making love to my girlfriend is how I would describe it!" shouted Sophie.

Kevin was still stood rooted to the spot he had been in since he had seen what Sophie and Sian were doing, a glazed look over his face, unable to comprehend what his little girl had been up to. He seemed to snap back to reality when he heard what Sophie had shouted.

"Ey?" he managed to blurt out.

"Oh yeah Dad, they're totally smitten with one another." stated Rosie matter of factly as her parents suddenly turned their attention to their oldest daughter.

"You mean you knew about this?" Rosie suddenly looked extremely sheepish as her mother directed the question at her.

"Well .. Yeah. I mean I've known pretty much since the beginning."

"And how long exactly has this been going on?" asked Kevin, turning back to his younger daughter and Sian.

"About a month …" muttered Sophie.

"A MONTH?" screamed Sally in disbelief. "So this whole time Sian has been coming over and staying in our house you've been up to no good?"

"I'm really sorry Mrs Webster." Sian mumbled, finally breaking her silence.

Sophie turned to her girlfriend. "You don't have to apologise."

"She bloody does!" butted in Sally. "She's been staying here, pretending that nothing was going on when you two were upstairs doing god knows what under my roof. Jesus Christ Sophie, this isn't acceptable …"

Sophie looked at her mother, she could feel the anger rising inside of her. "Not acceptable? You know what Mum, if you'd walked in on Rosie and Jason doing that you wouldn't be half as mad as you are now. It's not the fact I'm having sex that bothers you it's the fact it's with a girl."

"Hang on a mi-"

Sophie wasn't about to let her mother butt in this time. "And don't bother lying because we all know it's true. You don't know anything about mine and Sian's relationship, you don't know how we feel about each other. God forbid you could be happy that I've found someone. All you care about is what people in the street are gonna say when they find out you have a gay daughter!"

Everyone turned to face Sophie, even Sian, as she finished her rant.

"You're a what now?" asked Rosie.

"Sophie you're still a kid, you dunno what you're saying." added Kevin.

"No, I know exactly what I'm saying, I'm eighteen years old and I know how I feel."

"Look, Sian's come a long and you're so caught up with one another … you're just confused." said Sally, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else.

"I'm not confused!" yelled Sophie, "Say what you want just don't call me confused, it's insulting. I am in love with a girl, you are the only people confused about that! Come on Sian."

Sophie grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragging her towards the porch and out of the front door, not stopping until they were out of sight of the house and down a back street away from her family.

Sophie leant against the wall, letting out a long sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sian hadn't said a word since the Websters had walked in on them other than to apologise to Sally but now there was something she really had to say.

"Did you mean that?"

Sophie looked up from the spot on the ground she'd been staring at. "Did I mean what?"

"That thing you said to your parents … that you're .. in love with me?"

Sophie blushed a little, she hadn't meant to blurt it out in front of her parents, it wasn't exactly how she had pictured telling Sian she loved her for the first time. Nerves were getting the better of her as the blonde stared, waiting for an answer as the brunette struggled to put together a coherent sentence.

"I … I .. Well I didn't mean t-"

Sian's face dropped and stopped Sophie before she could continue "It's okay … I figured you didn't mean it, I just-"

"I didn't say I didn't mean it." Sophie interrupted quickly. "I just didn't want things to play out that way. I didn't want to say that for the first time … like that."

"So you do?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows.

"Can we forget I said it for just thirty seconds?" asked Sophie. Sian nodded her head, a puzzled look on her face, unsure where Sophie was going with this. The brunette took her girlfriends hands, entwining their fingers together as she looked deep into her cobalt eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Sian Powers, I love you."

Sian's face lit up as Sophie finished her sentence. She let out a small squeal, both girl's forgetting the drama that was currently taking place in the Webster family as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too." she whispered into Sophie's ear.


	16. Chapter 16

"Here you two are!" exclaimed Rosie, pleased to see her little sister and Sian sat in pub, looking surprisingly relaxed considering the night's events.

"You can't have looked far, we've been here for like the past hour." Said Sophie as she looked up at the older Webster, who was a little red in the face.

Rosie slumped herself down on the chair next to the girls and let out a sigh. "I'll have you know I have been looking for you two for ages, as soon as I got mum and dad to calm down I came to find you."

"They've calmed down?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow thinking that was highly unlikely.

"Well ... as much as they could." Said Rosie, a slight smirk tugging at her lips. "You have to come back eventually you know, you can't stay in here all night."

"Oh come on Rosie! Mum doesn't want me back, you heard what she said! Severely inappropriate, up to no good, unacceptable, I'm just confused ..."

"It was just the shock Sophie. I mean it was quite an eyeful. I knew about you two and even I didn't know what to do with myself... didn't know you had it in ya babe" she added, flashing Sophie a wink.

Sian sniggered as Sophie gave her a disapproving look. "Come on Soph, it's a bit funny looking back."

"Would you find it funny if it had been your dad?"

"Err ... we wouldn't have made it out the house alive if it had been my dad."

"Yeah Sian about that ..." said Rosie, looking at the blonde sympathetically. "Mum and dad want to get your parents round to ... discuss the situation." She did air quotes as she finished her sentence.

Sian shook her head vigorously. "No ... Nooooo, No, no, no, no **NO.** That could not be less about to happen. No."

"So that's a no then?" asked Rosie grinning as Sian scowled back at her.

"I'm serious. My dad can **not** know about this or the only way you'll ever see me again is visiting my grave."

Sophie suddenly looked a little hurt. "So you're never going to tell your family about us?"

The blonde took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently. "I want to, I really do. But I just know he'll kick me out and I don't have anywhere else to go other than beg my mum to let me live with her and then I'm miles away in Southport. I would love to be able to tell people about us but right now, it's not what's best."

Sophie nodded her head, she didn't want her to be but she knew Sian was right.

"I know that really. I'm just sick of sneaking around and well ... I don't care who knows about us. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend and this was a chance for us to be open and honest about it and stop all the secrets. But I understand, I don't want your dad to kick you out and I certainly don't want you moving away."

"Yeah and babe, at least you don't have to sneak around at our house anymore." Added Rosie. "Especially not around me, I love the whole lezzy vibe."

Sophie and Sian rolled their eyes, sometimes Rosie could be so blunt.

"So ladies, how about I get us all a drink and then we'll go back and face the parents?" asked the older Webster.

Sophie and Sian looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess we're gonna have to sooner or later. May as well enjoy a drink before hand."

...

"Was wondering when you two would show your face again." Shouted Sally from the kitchen table as the girls made their way back in to the house.

Sophie and Sian sheepishly made their way into the kitchen as Rosie hung back.

"Look Mum I'll really sorry you had to find out the way you did, no one is more embarrassed than we are. I wanted to tell you about me and Sian, I really did ... I just didn't want you to kick off."

"I'm really sorry Mrs Webster." Added Sian, "I know you've been nothing but welcoming to me and I shouldn't have disrespected your house that way."

Sally inhaled deeply. "I appreciate your apologies girls but I'm not happy about this. You're both so young and this is a big deal. Your lives are going to be so much harder now."

"Not as hard as it would be if me and Sian ended it." Stated Sophie. "I meant it mum, I love her and I don't care who knows about it."

Sally winced at her daughters words. "Other people will care Sophie."

"Like you ya mean? Mum this is 2011! There's gay people on every street!"

"Sophie, you're my daughter and ..."

"That hasn't changed, I still am!"

"I just want what's best for you, I don't want you to have to have a difficult life."

"Sian's what's best for me." Sophie grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently."I need her mum."

"People can be so hateful Sophie, you two are going to take a lot of stick. Why can't you just be normal?"

"We are normal Sally." Said Sian, finally breaking her silence. "It's normal to be in love, and you can't help who you fall in love with."

"You're pretty girls, you've got long pretty hair and you wear make up ... you could have any boy you wanted!"

"I don't want a boy. We have what we want mum. Can't you just be happy that I've found someone I love and who loves me back?" Sophie had tears in her eyes and could feel herself getting more upset her voice cracking, she still had hold of Sian's hand who squeezed it comfortingly.

Sally paused, trying to think of the right thing to say. She could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. Part of her wanted to tell Sophie that she couldn't be happy for her, another part wanted to run over and give her a big hug.

"I'm trying love, but I'm really struggling with this." Sally finally said.

The four women in the kitchen stood in silence for a minute, but the silence was broken when they heard the front door opening and closing and male voices from the porch. Sian felt herself freeze and her heart drop, recognizing one of the voices instantly. She snatched her hand back from Sophie's and the colour drained out of her face.

As both men stepped in to the front room Rosie and Sophie looked at Sian who appeared as if she might have a panic attack.

"So is anyone going to tell me what this is about then? Although I assume it's to do with my daughter." Asked Sian's dad as he entered the Webster's front room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I didn't update a lot this weekend, for that I can only apologise. I'm not gonna beg you for reviews but I do really appreciate the ones that people take the time to leave, I love hearing what you guys think of the story.**

**I apologise for this chapters … I'll say lack of imagination/ It stuck pretty close to what happened in the actual show but I thought that it was as good a way to do it as any.**

**Promise that next chapter, I'll do something more original.**

"Ahh Mr Powers, I'm so glad you could come round, sorry it's kind of short notice." said Sally, quickly making her way out of the kitchen towards Sian's dad as he nodded acknowledging and inhaled deeply.

"Just call me Vinnie, can we get this over with then?"

"Look why don't you sit down and I'll make us all a cup of tea?" asked Sally, the smile not faltering from her face at his eagerness to leave.

"No, thanks, I'll just get this little madam home."

Kevin looked round to Sian and Sophie and saw the panic in the blonde's eyes as she shook her head, silently pleading with him before he turned back to Vinnie.

"Dunno bout you mate but I could murder a beer?" he said, trying to break the ice. Vinnie looked around before finally turning back to Kevin and nodded.

Rosie stood looking between her sister and Sian before grabbing both their hands and leading them off into the conservatory.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you mean 'what am I gonna do?" scoffed Sian. "Gonna brace myself for being disowned aren't I?"

Sophie let out a frustrated groan and stomped her foot angrily. "I cannot believe my mum has done this! She's ruining everything."

"You know she's only doing what she thinks is best Sophie, she'd wanna know if it was the other way around." stated Rosie, trying to reason with her sister.

"Yeah but she just went behind our backs and asked Sian's dad round, I mean he's **her** dad, what right does she have to just bring him here and tell him. It's up to Sian when he finds out and it's her job to tell him."

Rosie sighed. "Well maybe you should get in there Sian, and tell him yourself."

Sian stood rooted to the spot, rubbing her temples with her fingers, her eyes clenched shut as she took deep breaths.

"I don't think I can do this …" she groaned, her eyes still tightly shut.

"I'll be right there with you baby." said Sophie, taking Sian's hand in her own and pulling it down to her side. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

Sian took a deep breath and stepped towards the door, she was visibly shaking and the sisters had never seen someone look so petrified of telling their parents something in their life. Rosie rubbed Sian's back encouragingly and opened the door for her, leading her back in to the house as the voices from the living room became clearer.

"I don't blame you if you're sick of having her round, she's always been a selfish cow just like her mum. Was always spoilt by that ex wife of mine and it's just take take take." said Vinnie.

"She hasn't been bad has she Sal? Been a pleasure to be honest, not half as bad as some of the company we've had to entertain." chuckled Kevin, trying to make a joke. Sophie smiled, _God bless my dad, always trying to defuse a bad situation. Could always rely on him to be there for me._

"Anyway, can I get a decent explanation for this little meeting?" Vinnie's impatience evidence in his tone.

Sally cleared her throat, "Well it's just about Sian and our Sophie … We errm …"

"I can tell him Sally." piped up Sian, instantly regretting it when everyone in the room turned to face her, a blanket of silence falling over the room.

"Well? Are you gonna spit it out any time soon?" asked Vinnie, a look of extreme irritation written all over his face.

"I … I…"

"Right, I've had enough of this. You know what, I didn't like the two of you hanging out anyway, you're grounded. I'm sick of this childishness, you could have done with some time apart."

"No!" shouted up Sophie who was just ignored by Vinnie.

Sian couldn't control her emotions anymore, she couldn't hold back the tears that were filling her eyes and the lump in her throat was unbearable.

Rosie stood in disbelief as the scene unfolded in front of her and nudged Kevin gently.

"Dad, will you do something?"

"It's not my place." he muttered.

"Oh give me strength! Will you switch off the water works, get your stuff and come with me, now!" said Vinnie, getting more annoyed by the second.

Sian snapped, she reached out and shoved her dad in the arm causing him to raise his eyebrows both shocked and annoyed. "Look I'll tell you okay! I'll tell you why you're here and I'll tell you about me and Sophie." Sian was beginning to find it hard to speak, her words becoming mixed with sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face and looked at Sophie briefly before turning her attention back to her father. "We're in love okay?"

Vinnie's face dropped, his eyes darting between the two girls as his nose slowly began to turn up at what he had just heard, a look of disbelief still in his eyes.

"Me and Sophie are in love!" repeated Sian, trying to make it clear to her dad. He still looked slightly confused.

"With each other." added Sophie. "We're in love with each other and we're a couple."

Vinnie's mouth opened slightly as Sophie finished speaking, what his daughter had been trying to tell him now crystal clear.

Sally and Kevin looked at each other, both as concerned as the other as to what would happen now. Rosie had had her hand over her mouth since Sian had began to tell her dad, her eyes wide in anticipation.

The expression of Sian's father's face was difficult to read, he looked disgusted and angry but mostly, it was panic that you could see in his eyes, panic that his daughter was everything he hated.

"You're not a lesbian Sian! You're not lesbians!"

"Oh no Mr Powers, they so are lesbians. They're like properly in love." butted in Rosie, trying and failing to calm him down.

"This is all down to her!" he spat, shooting Sophie a glare. "You were never like this before you met her. You were in love with some guy at your last college five minutes ago."

"No, not like I love Sophie-" she started.

"Shut your stupid bloody mouth girl!" Vinnie shouted at her, closing his eyes as if to block out Sian's words.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" shouted Sophie, slowly letting the words leave her lips, each one dripping with venom.

Kevin jumped in, trying once again to calm everyone down. "Look it's just the shock, me and Sally felt exactly the same, you'll come round to it."

"I'm not coming round to anything mate." spat back Vinnie. "My daughter's no bloody lesbian. I'm telling you, this is all down to your slag of a daughter leading her astray."

Kevin stepped towards Vinnie, pointing his finger at his chest. "Hey, you're out of line, don't talk about my daughter that way!"

"Dad! We're in love! We kiss and we hold hands and we hold each other."

Vinnie shook his head, he couldn't have looked more disgusted if he tried. "You dirty fucking cows."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" shouted Kevin, pushing Sian's father in the chest.

Sian had burst in to tears again as Sophie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and rubbing circles on her back comfortingly.

"Not without my daughter!" spat Vinnie.

"Sian is stopping here!" shouted Sally, Sophie turning in shock at her mother's words. She was the last person she'd expected to stick up for Sian. "You have no right to speak to either of them like that, if you can't accept your daughter for who she is then we will!"

Vinnie took a step towards his daughter but had Kevin step in between them. "The door's that way pal." he stated, his face inches from Vinnie's as he nodded towards the door.

Vinnie looked like he might try and argue for a second but admitting defeat he shook his head and turned towards the door, mumbling profanities under his breath as he did so.

"Wow, go mum and dad!" cheered Rosie, the trace of a smile tugging at her lips.

"I won't have you disrespected like that, either of you." said Sally, shaking her head in disbelief at the way Sian's dad had treated her. Yes, she didn't agree with the girls' decision and yes, she thought it was wrong but who was she to say they couldn't be together? She would never have spoken to her own daughter that way.

"Girls, I'm really struggling with this, you know I am, but you don't deserve to be treated that way. Sian, you're welcome here for as long as you need. I'm not happy about it, but I'm doing my **best **to accept it"

Kevin squeezed Sian's shoulder comfortingly, still stood by the door in case Vinnie had decided to storm back in. "I need a drink, a large one." he stated, managing a small laugh as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Me too." shouted up all four women in unison, bursting in to laughter at each other.

"I'll pop round to the shop then!" he shouted from the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know my updates are becoming less and less regular. There are two reasons for this. 1) well ... life. I have about a million university deadlines at the minute and all I keep thinking is, there we go, another 1000 words written about Sian and Sophie, another 0 words written for my dissertation. So, I apologise. **

**2) I'm really stuck. I dunno if it's just writers block but I have no idea where to take this story. I don't want it to become dull and predictable and just kind of chapter after chapter of their mundane lives. So ... I was thinking about wrapping it up soon, but at the same time I don't really want to. So, any ideas you have for the story are both welcomed and appreciated.**

**Finallllyyy ... Thank you so much for all the lovely things you're saying in your reviews. It really makes my day reading them, especially the people that make the effort to comment after like ... every other update so thanks and keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Sophie and Sian walked through town hand in hand, they had been shopping for hours now but still hadn't bought anything. They were merely enjoying getting out of Coronation Street and spending some time away from the gossip. It had only been a few days since news of the two of them had gotten out and although it was difficult for their relationship to be scrutinised by people on every corner, it was nice to not have to hide anymore. They were both happy to be able to hold hands when they went out together or kiss each other goodbye, it was starting to feel more and more like how a relationship should; no worries, just enjoying being together.<p>

"Do you want to head home now then or ….?" asked Sophie, smiling at her girlfriend as they continued walking through town.

"Well … on one hand, there's nothing else for us to do here and my feet are starting to hurt. On the other hand, I really like getting out of the street with you." Sian replied laughing.

Sophie stopped walking for a second, scrunching her forehead and looking up, obviously trying to think of a solution.

"Drink?" she asked shrugging.

"Drink!" replied Sian as they both laughed and headed for the pub.

…

Both girls had settled in a booth in the corner of the pub, they had become so used to trying to keep out of the local gossip's way that this was just natural to them. They always made sure they were sitting on the same side though, as to ensure they could occasionally kiss the other or hold hands when ever they wanted.

"God it's good not be sat in the pub back on the street. I'm getting a little tired of people muttering behind our backs to be honest." said Sian, letting out a long sigh.

Sophie took a sip of her drink and shrugged her shoulders. "It's annoying I guess but let's be honest, it's the juiciest bit of gossip they've all had for a long time; that new girl's corrupted that lovely Webster girl, tut tut." teased Sophie, poking her tongue between her teeth at her girlfriend.

Sian pulled a face, unsure if her girlfriend was joking. "Do you really think that's what they're saying?"

"Probably!" laughed Sophie before suddenly stopping as she saw the look in Sian's eyes. "What I meant was, no of course not."

Sian scowled but couldn't hold in the smile that was tugging at her lips. "I guess I kind of like the idea of being the bad influence."

"Yeah, embrace it babe. Who cares what people think anyway, I sure as hell don't"

"Yeah true … we all know it was you that seduced me anyway!" said Sian giggling.

"Hey it's not my fault if I can't keep my hands off your sexy bod!" said Sophie with a wink.

"Wow Soph, I never realised how much of a romantic you are until now!"

"Oh it's just one of the many reasons why you love me!" boasted Sophie, placing an arm around her girlfriend and moving in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch a voice sounded from behind them.

"So it's true then?" came the annoyed voice of Ryan.

Sophie and Sian both turned to face him, Sophie keeping her arm securely around her girlfriend.

"You're a lesbian?" he shouted.

This boy was getting on Sophie's last nerve. _Why is he acting so betrayed, it's not like he was dating her._

"If you mean am I going out with Sophie then yes, it's true Ryan." stated Sian sighing, clearly bored with him already. Sophie couldn't help the smirk that was beginning to form on her face, her girlfriend had a way of letting people know exactly how she felt without even having to say it.

"Since when?" he blurted out.

"Since… I dunno, since the first week I was here, like over a month." she replied, clearly unfazed by his attitude.

"You really ought to get with it Ryan, this is old news." said Sophie sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. As cocky as her girlfriend could be, Sian couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped from her mouth.

"So when you said you'd come for a drink with me and all those times you were flirting with me in class, you were just leading me on?" he shouted.

"Errr Ryan, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick here. Sophie was the first person I met when I moved here, she was the first person I liked and the only person I've liked since then. How do I put this kindly … I guess I can't, I would rather put a camp fire out with my face than flirt with you."

Sophie spat out her drink that she'd just taken a sip of, the blonde's bluntness was brilliant and the look on Ryan's face just added to the hilarity. She bit her lip, turning to her girlfriend and shaking her head in disbelief, a broad grin starting to spread across her face.

"Who do you think you are? You can't speak to me like that! You might not wanna admit to it cause your lezzy mate is here but you flirted with me, you lead me on, you cheap tart!" Ryan shouted, his temper getting the better of him.

Sophie removed her arm from around Sian for the first time since his arrival and got up from the booth so she was stood just in front of Ryan.

"Excuse me? Listen, **mate, **you speak to her like that again and see where it gets you." Sophie didn't raise her voice like Ryan had, in fact, her calmness was far more effective.

Ryan looked a little afraid at first, he looked like he would back away and admit defeat, but with a quick look behind him, seeing he had most of the bar's attention he realised he wasn't going to be shown up by two girls.

"You don't scare me ya dyke. By the looks of things I've had a lucky escape, God knows where she's been. I'd watch out if I were you, she's probably had half of Weatherfield by n-"

Sophie didn't give him a chance to finish her sentence as her fist collided with his face. He stumbled back, tripping over a chair and landing on the ground, lifting his hand to his nose and holding it out in front of him, seeing the blood on his fingers.

"Holy mother of Christ that hurt!" shouted Sophie, shaking her hand in front of her, trying to stop the tingling pain that was running over her knuckles.

Sian got up from the booth, grabbing Sophie's hand and having a look at it. "But you did it so well babe!"

"You made me bleed you psycho!" shouted Ryan, getting up from the ground and moving over towards the girls, Sophie still rubbing her knuckles.

Before he got a chance to get any closer, a man from behind the bar placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to spin around.

"I think it's best you leave mate." he instructed.

"But .. But she punched me! You all saw it!" Ryan shouted in protest, throwing his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"And you were asking for it. Now get out, before I throw you out."

Ryan opened his mouth, about to say something but as he looked between the barman and the girls, he made his first good decision of the day and turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Another drink ladies?" asked the barman, smiling kindly.

"Errm yes please, same again." said Sophie, reaching for her purse as the barman held his hand out in protest.

"On the house. I insist. And I'll get some ice for your hand, that's a cracking right hook you've got on you missy." he chuckled, heading back towards the bar to get their drinks.

Sian wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, hugging her tightly. As she pulled back from the hug, she couldn't help beaming at her girlfriend.

"I've never had someone fight for my honour before." she giggled

"Well I'm glad I could be the first." replied Sophie, pecking the blonde on her lips and smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I'm a scumbag I know. But I thought I'd make it up to you with this! I made it a bit longer than usual as a treat for taking so long. I probably won't be updating much between now and mid December, I have a lot of university work but I'll try my best to fit an update in **_**atleast **_**once a week, I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I tried to make this one have a little more drama in it. Thanks for your reviews, alicelily - I guess this chapter is down to you for your suggestion to make Ryan cause a bit more trouble.**

**See how easy it is to get your suggestions in to my stories guys? Reviews welcome as always**

Ryan was in his bedroom pacing back and forth muttering to himself. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his face, his nose was swollen and red and he had a black eye that was getting darker and more bruised by the minute. He ran his hands over his face and could feel the anger rising inside of him. _This is ridiculous, I'm not being shown up by those two. Sian was flirting with me, I know she wants me really, she just didn't want to say something in front of that dyke. How dare she hit me, who does she think she is. I'm gonna make her regret it. I'll get Sian, a fit girl like that isn't really a lesbian, she wants me and I'm gonna give her what she wants. That Webster girl is going to be sorry._

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly dialling a number. "Hey Ben, yeah it's me … Not so great actually mate … Look I need a favour, you know the new girl? … Yeah Sian … No she's not a lesbian, she wants me …. **Are you going to help me or not?** …. Oh don't worry about her little girlfriend, she's not going to be an issue … What are we going to do? We're going to ruin Sian Powers and then I'm going to save her."

…

"Are you ready to go babe?" shouted Sophie from the living room.

Sian appeared at the top of the stairs looked flustered as she shrugged her shoulders and pulled a face. "Do we have to?" she asked pouting.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "As cute as you look baby, we have to go. Can't have you falling behind in college can we?"

"But I'm sick of people talking about me behind my back…." she grumbled, trudging down the stairs and plonking herself on the bottom step, a look of defeat on her face. Sophie felt her heart melt and joined the blonde at the foot of the stairs, wrapping her arms around her.

"Look, it's going to be okay, I'll be there-"

"You aren't though are you? It would be so much easier if you were in my classes for support but you're not. I have to put up with all the immature lads making stupid jokes, asking if 'me and my girlfriend fancy a threesome' and all the little bitches looking down their noses at me. I'm sick of it." Sian let out a long sigh as she finished her rant.

"Hey, babe." Sophie rested her finger under Sian's chin, lifting her face up so it was level with her own. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Those people are idiots and I don't care what they think, they can talk about me all they want, it's worth it because I found someone that I love. It's none of their business, it's a few hours a day I have to put up with them and they I get to come home and be with you."

Sian let a feeble smile settle on her face as she looked back at her girlfriend. "How do you make everything seem so easy Soph?"

Sophie laughed a little and gave Sian a quick squeeze before getting up. "Because it is." she stated matter of factly, heading towards the door. "Now are you coming or do I have to put you over my shoulder and carry you there?"

Sian giggled and reached for Sophie's outstretched hand, entwining their fingers as they headed out the door together.

…

"You okay?" asked Sophie as Sian looked up at the college in front of her. Sophie could see the fear and doubt in her eyes and knew that this was for more difficult for the blonde than it was for herself. Sophie couldn't help the thoughts that crept in to her mind. _What if she's having second thoughts about us? What if this is too much for her and she can't handle being with me?_ Sophie was brought back to reality when she realised Sian was speaking.

"Sorry what babe?" she asked, seeing Sian was clearly agitated.

"I said, I wish you could be with me all day. I hate this." sighed Sian.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I'm sorry I'm making this so hard for you …" Sophie couldn't hide her sadness, knowing that their relationship was putting so much pressure on Sian made her feel incredibly guilty.

Sian squeezed the brunettes hand and looked her in the eye, a look of sincerity on her face. "You listen to me Sophie Webster. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I want to be with you, nothing these people could say or do would ever change that. It's just hard you know? I start at a new college so no one really knows me and suddenly I'm labelled as 'the lesbian'. I've never dealt with this before. But don't you dare be sorry, none of this is your fault, okay?"

"Okay." said Sophie smiling. "You ready to face them then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" grinned Sian, still holding on to Sophie's hand tightly as they made their way in to the building and up towards the lockers to get their books before class. Sian's face dropped as she saw her locker, surrounded by a group of people sniggering.

Pictures of naked women ripped out of magazines and newspapers were plastered all over her locker, she felt Sophie squeeze her hand sympathetically as the group's sniggering got worse. _Don't rise to it Sian, they all want to see you give them some kind of reaction, don't give it to them._

Sian took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile. "Awww look babe, someone's decorated my locker for me! How kind of them!" she opened her locker and took out her books before closing it again and looking at the front of it. "Wow, you guys are **so** nice, these women are HOT."

Sophie sniggered as the smug grins began to fall off the faces of the people around them. Sian turned to face her girlfriend.

"Not as hot as you though baby." she said smirking. "I'll see you after class yeah?" Sophie nodded, a smile still spread across her face at how well Sian was taking this. Sian grinned back, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her in for a kiss, their lips moving together as Sian ran her tongue along Sophie's lower lip and it was quickly granted entrance. Sian broke the kiss, grinning at her girlfriend. "I love you." whispered Sophie.

"I love you too." replied Sian as she turned on her heels and headed for the door, shouting back to the group of people who were now stood in shock. "Thanks again for the pictures guys!"

…

"Hey Sian." came a familiar voice as Sian looked up from her computer screen to see Ryan looking surprising chipper after their last encounter.

"What do you want, round two?" replied Sian coldly.

"Look don't be like that, I just wanted to apologise." said Ryan as he bowed his head. "I'm not proud of how things went down okay? I just really liked you and I was gutted when I found out about you and Sophie, I know I didn't handle it well."

"That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?" scoffed Sian "I shouldn't be giving you the time of day after the things you said about me."

"I know Sian, I'm really sorry, you have to believe me, I just want to make this right. I don't hold any grudges about the punch, I know I deserved it, I would have done the same if someone had been talking about my girlfriend like that. I just want to be friends."

Sian felt herself soften as she looked at Ryan, he seemed so genuine and we was apologising. Surely it couldn't do any harm just to speak to him.

"Mind if I sit at this computer?" he asked, pointing to the computer next to her, as Sian smiled back and nodded.

Ryan took a seat and started logging himself in, turning back to Sian and smiling. "You've got a lot of work there." he said gesturing to the folder and pile of books next to her.

"Yeah well, if I want to do well I've got to put the work in don't I?" said Sian as she turned back to her computer screen.

Ryan leaned over and opened the folder, flicking through the pages. "Yeah well I wish I was as good as you at all of this. I could do with you as my teacher, you seem to know what you're talking about."

Sian laughed as she picked up her folder from Ryan. "Thanks, but I wouldn't go that far." she said standing up. "Anyway, I have to get going. Thanks for apologising Ryan, it means a lot, it's a shame not everyone is that nice around here."

As Sian walked away, Ryan quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled. "It's on, she's on her way … They're definitely there aren't they? … Brilliant … Yeah she's going up now … Yes I put it in … Cheers mate." Ryan hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, a content smirk across his face.

….

Sian made her way up the stairs towards the locker corridor, it had been a long day but it hadn't been as difficult as she had imagined. Since the locker prank this morning, no one had said anything to her and she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride with the way she'd handled it. _See Sian, don't rise to it and it'll get better. Just show them that you don't care and you're happy with Sophie and they'll soon get bored. I can't believe I was so worr-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she collided with someone else, causing her books and papers to go flying and group of girls next to her to giggle and point. She felt her cheeks blush red as she bent down to start collecting her things. A boy knelt down in front of her and started helping. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." he started as Sian looked up to see who it was, he was a young looking boy with a shaved head and a dazzling white smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I was in my own little world."

"You're the new girl right? Sian is it?" he asked, handing her a few papers as she nodded.

"I'm Ben." he said as he stuck out his hand for her to take. Before she could he looked down at a piece of paper in amongst the clutter on the ground.

"What's this then?" he asked, a huge grin spreading across his face. "What a piece of juicy gossip! Sian loves Nikki! Oooo looks like you've written a little poem. Here Nikki, look at this!" He shouted as one of the girls that had been giggling approached him.

Sian stood frozen to the spot, she had no idea what he was talking about but she didn't like the way this was going.

"Thought you were going out with Webster? Or do you just like all the girls?" he asked patronisingly.

A larger group of people was starting to gather around them as Sian felt herself becoming more agitated that she didn't know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted.

"This little love note I just found in your folder! You're in love with our Nikki here." he said, pointing to the girl beside him.

Sian's mouth dropped open as she looked at the girl next to Ben, she had never even spoken to this girl before and had absolutely no idea who she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about …" said Sian, struggling to get the words out as panic started to take over her, seeing the group of people around her grow and the menacing look in Nikki's eyes.

"Is this true? You have a lezza crush on me?" shouted Nikki, taking a step towards Sian.

"NO! I don't even know who you are!" protested Sian.

"Well that's not what this says! Explain how it got in to your folder!" Nikki took another step towards a now terrified Sian.

"I … I … I don't … I don't know …" stuttered Sian.

The people surrounding her started chattering louder, getting suddenly more excited as both girls turned to see what all the commotion was about. Sian felt relief wash over her as Sophie pushed her way through the crowds of people to the front.

"What's going on?" she asked, putting her hand on the small of Sian's back.

"I .. I don't know … I don't know how this happened … They're saying …" Sian started before Ben interrupted.

"Looks like we're going to have a lesbian show down here guys!" he shouted, as people around him started clapping and laughing.

"Will you shut the fuck up you little prick!" shouted Sophie before turning back to Sian. "Baby, what's happening?"

"Apparently your lass has a little stalker crush on me." butted in Nikki. Sophie looked at Sian, she could see the fear and confusion in her eyes and didn't even need to ask if it was true.

"Don't flatter yourself love." spat Sophie, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

"Well how do you explain this then!" said Nikki smugly, handing the note to Sophie who skimmed it quickly.

"Well for one, this isn't Sian's hand writing, two, you'd have to be an idiot to believe any intelligent person would actually write something like this, it looks like a twelve year old wrote it and three, why would she want you when she has me!" finished Sophie before grabbing hold of Sian and dragging her out of the crowd and out of the way of Nikki.

Not until they got out of the building and stood round a corner did Sian breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god … Thank you so much, I have never been happier to see you. I thought I was going to get the shit kicked out of me."

"What even happened in there? Where did that note come from?" asked Sophie, rubbing the top of Sian's arm comfortingly.

"I honestly have no idea Soph, you have to believe me I-"

"Hey, of course I believe you, that was the stupidest note I've ever seen. How someone expected that to stick I have no idea." interrupted Sophie.

Sian nodded feebly before continuing. "I was just walking towards the lockers and I bumped in to that Ben guy and all my stuff fell to the ground, so he helped me pick it up and that's when he saw the note. He couldn't have put it there cause I would have noticed, it was already in with my stuff. But I have no idea how it got there. Not that he helped at all, he was the one that shouted Nikki over and was getting everyone's attention to come over. It was so horrible Soph …" said Sian as she felt her voice crack, tears had been forming in her eyes and she couldn't hold them anymore as the first one trickled down her cheek. "Everyone was so horrible to me, why would they think I'd write that? And why did they have to make such a scene. I was so scared."

Before she could continue, Sophie enveloped her in a hug, rubbing circles on her back and holding her tight. "You have no need to be scared baby, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. I don't think anyone's going to believe you actually wrote this once they've all got over it. It's going to be okay."

Sian lifted her head up from Sophie's shoulder and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Thank you for what?" asked Sophie, cupping Sian's cheek with her hands and gently running her thumb over it.

"For being there, for being here now. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well you don't need to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." said Sophie, as Sian smiled at her for the first time since they'd came outside. Sian leant in, brushing her lips against Sophie's and kissing her softly.

"I love you." she whispered against the brunette's lips.

"I love you too babe." replied Sophie, returning the kiss stroking her girlfriend's cheek.

"Take me home Soph." sighed Sian as Sophie nodded, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders and leading her away from the college.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I worked my arse off tonight doing this update for you guys, I hope you appreciate it. I kind of just wrote it in one sitting off the top of my head, just let my fingers do the typing soooo ... I apologise if it's shit. You'll just have to review and let me know!**

* * *

><p>As the week went on, things got harder for Sian and it was becoming unbearable. She was being pranked at any opportune moment and she had become the butt of everyone's jokes. The day after the note incident, her locker had been broken in to and vandalised by Nikki and her friends, the next day someone had messed with her class Powerpoint presentation by adding lesbian pornography pictures in with it. The next day, a school bulletin had been sent around by someone that had a huge article about how Sian was a predatory lesbian who was after all the girls in school, and on the last school day of the week, Sian was ridiculed by people in the common room so badly that she fled the premises.<p>

The only people that had been there for her all week were Sophie, and strangely enough, Ryan. He had been a great friend over the past week to Sian and there was some points when Sophie wasn't around that Sian didn't know what she would have done without him.

It was Saturday and Sophie and Sian were sat on the living room couch watching television. Over the week, Sian had been more and more distant with everyone around her, not wanting to talk about the events at college and not wanting to discuss how she felt about it. Sophie felt not only guilty but entirely useless that she couldn't make things easier for her girlfriend, but her biggest concern was, why this was happening to Sian and not herself. They were both in the relationship and yeah, Sophie had to put up with a little bit of stick from people but nothing as extreme as what Sian was going through. She was adamant she would get to the bottom of what was happening and was 100% sure that who ever was making her girlfriend's life hell, would pay for it.

"Who are you texting?" asked Sophie, looking over at the blonde who had been on her phone none stop for the past few days.

"Oh, just Ryan. Wants to know how I'm doing after this week." muttered Sian, not even looking up from her phone.

Sophie felt a stab of jealousy run through her body as she heard Ryan's name mentioned. How could Sian even think about being his friend after the things he'd said in the pub and the way he'd treated them both? Not to mention the fact that he hadn't bothered to try and hide the fact he wanted to be with Sian. Sophie rolled her eyes, she was sure he was up to something but she couldn't prove anything.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird Sian?"

"Hmmm? What?" replied Sian, still not looking up from her phone.

"Ryan."

"What about Ryan?"

"Sian will you stop playing with that bloody thing and talk to me for once!" snapped Sophie causing Sian to finally look up from her phone in shock.

"What are you talking about Sophie, there's no need to speak to me like that you know."

"No need to speak to you like that? Sian you've been like a ghost to me all week, you won't talk to me about anything and when we finally get a day off college and some time together, you just sit there texting Ryan of all people."

"Ryan of all people? Sophie, he was been there for me all week when I've been going through hell!" shouted Sian, getting angry with the brunette.

"And you'd rather speak to him about it than me?"

"NO! He's just been there at college more cause he's in my classes."

"But is he at home Sian? Is he here? I want to know what's going on with you but you don't even give me a chance to help you!"

Sian jumped up off the couch, she couldn't stand Sophie shouting at her. "BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OKAY? I have been tortured all week and you have no idea what it's like. We're both in this relationship and I'm the one putting up with all this shit! You have no idea what it's like Sophie! How can you possibly help me when I'm going through this alone."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS ALONE IF YOU'D STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!" shouted Sophie, also jumping up. "I want to help you Sian!"

"YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO TALK TO ABOUT THIS! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I'M GOING THROUGH THIS!" screamed Sian, turning away from the couch, grabbing her jacket and storming out of the house, leaving a shocked and hurt Sophie alone.

….

"God, I have had _**the **_day from hell. If one more slime ball guy jumps to the conclusion he is remotely in the same league as me, I swear I will kill someone. I mean how many times does a girl have to say no? Seri-" Rosie had stormed in to the living room, rambling on about her day at work as usual but was snapped out of her rant when she saw the state of her sister, sat on the floor by the stairs sobbing.

"Oh my god, Sophie what's wrong?" asked Rosie as she made her way over the crumpled heap that was Sophie.

"She … She left." sniffed Sophie in between sobs.

"What do you mean babe? Who left?" asked Rosie, wrapping her arm around her younger sister comfortingly.

"Sian!" cried Sophie as more tears started streaming down her cheeks at the mere mention of her girlfriend's name.

"What do you mean she left? Why would she leave?"

"Cause she … she blames me! She's being bullied at college and it's all … it's all my fault Rosie!" sobbed Sophie, collapsing in to her sister's arms.

"She said that?" asked Rosie, looking suddenly pissed off as Sophie nodded in to her shoulder. "And she left? Just like that?" Sophie nodded again just as her sister jumped up and went to grab her bag that she had dropped on the floor.

"Where are you going?" sniffed Sophie, looking up at Rosie and wiping her eyes so she could see properly.

"That little madam is sadly mistaken if she thinks she can treat MY sister that way!" stated Rosie before turning on her heels and making her way out the front door.

….

God, how could she be so clueless? How could she think I'd want to talk about this when I'm going through the worst case of homophobic bullying I'd ever imagined. My life at college is hell. Sian stormed across the cobbles, not really sure where she was going, she just knew she wanted to get away from her argument with Sophie. She knew deep down that what was happening wasn't really Sophie's fault but it was far easier to blame her than to just accept things. She had subconsciously ended up at Ryan's front door and knocked a little louder than intended, still not fully calm after the shouting match with her girlfriend.

"Sian?" Ryan pulled the door open, a mixture of shock and happiness in his eyes at the sight of Sian on his door step.

"Can I come in, I need someone to talk to."

"Errm … yeah, yeah of course." said Ryan, turning in the door way and pointing the blonde up to the flat.

Sian walked through the front door and took a quick glance around before collapsing on to the sofa and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Ryan, making his way in to the kitchen.

"God, yes please!" groaned Sian, throwing her head back in to the couch.

Ryan laughed at Sian's desperation for alcohol before grabbing a can of lager out of the fridge and throwing it at her. "That's all I have, sorry."

Sian shrugged before opening the can and taking a large gulp of the drink, letting out a satisfied 'Ahh." as she placed the can on the coffee table in front of her.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Ryan, moving over on to the couch so he was next to the blonde.

"It's just … eurrggh. People can be so horrible, ya know? Why do they have to make my life such a nightmare! I just wanted to be happy but apparently I can't even have that." ranted Sian, feeling herself getting more angry as she thought about things. "Like, why is it a big deal if I'm in love with a guy or a girl? Why does it matter to other people so much. And Sophie … does she understand at all? NO! Why is it me Ryan? Why is it me that's going through this and not her!"

Sian's voice cracked as she finished shouting, her eyes burning with the tears she'd been trying to hold in as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Do people hate me that much that they have to make my life a misery. Cause it must be me, Sophie's not going through this." Sian sobbed in to Ryan's shoulder as he rubbed comforting circles on her back, gently shushing her as she let out her tears.

"Those people are idiots. They're not worth crying over. And obviously Sophie just can't understand what you're going through. She doesn't deserve you Sian."

"ERR WOULD YOU MIND GETTING YOUR CREEPY SLIME BALL HANDS OFF MY SISTER'S GIRLFRIEND!" came the voice of Rosie.

Sian jolted up from the couch to see the older Webster girl stood with a look of absolute fury on her face in the door way to the flat.

"Who do you think you are, barging in to my flat!" shouted Ryan, jumping up from the couch. "Now if you don't mind, you can turn around and leave cause we were kind of in the middle of something."

"Yeah, you were kind of in the middle of trying to seduce my sister's girlfriend. News flash creepo, it's not going to happen; she's hot, you're gross." snarled Rosie in the most intimidating way possible.

"It's okay Rosie, nothing was going to happen." muttered Sian, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks and making her way over to the door.

"Damn right nothing was going to happen, as if you'd pick …" Rosie trailed off, looking Ryan up and down in utter disgust "… THIS creature over my sister. Come on. We're going." She grabbed Sian's hand and started leading her out of the flat before Sian wriggled her arm free from Rosie's grasp and stopped.

"I don't want to Rosie, I don't want to see Sophie right now." stated Sian, looking down at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with her girlfriend's sister.

"Right. You listen to me right now Sian Powers. My sister loves you. She loves you more than I could ever imagine. The way she looks at you is … I don't even know how to describe it but you'd have to be blind and stupid not to notice that she'd do anything for you. You are going to march back over to that house and you are going to talk to her because she is in bits right now and worried sick about you."

"Bu-"

"No buts Sian. You have no right to blame her for what's going on at college. She feels guilty enough that it's happening to you without you putting the blame on her. All she wants is to be there and support you and you're pushing her away."

Sian hung her head in shame, she knew Rosie was right but that didn't change the fact she was made at Sophie. Even though the things at college weren't her fault, she needed someone to blame, and because she was being bullied for their relationship, Sophie was the easiest person to blame.

"I can't Rosie." muttered Sian. "I can't speak to her at the minute. I just … I just need some space. It's too hard. Please go."

Fresh tears were forming in Sian's eyes as she turned her back on Rosie and Ryan and headed out of the living room in to one of the bedrooms, away from Rosie's judging eyes.

A few minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door behind her and turned to see Ryan hovering in the door way. "Can I come in?" he asked, smiling at Sian sympathetically.

Sian only managed to nod, trying to wipe away some of her tears.

"Hey it's okay." he comforted, putting an arm around Sian and squeezing her gently. "Things will get easier. You just have to ask yourself, I know it's hard but … Is Sophie really worth this?" asked Ryan, looking Sian in the eyes, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I .. She-"

Before Sian could answer there was another knock at the door. Ryan gritted his teeth and got up. "If that's that Webster girl again she'll be getting a right piece of my mind. I'll be right back."

Ryan opened the door, ready to give Rosie an earful but was instead met with Ben's beaming face. He lifted up a 6 pack of lager and grinned. "Wondered if my best mate might fancy a drink to celebrate a successful week!"

Ryan couldn't help but grin back. "Actually, the week's been more successful than you could imagine. Guess who's in my bedroom right now."

Ben's face dropped with both shock and pride. "You mean it's actually worked?"

Ryan laughed. "I think so. She seems like she might be ditching that Webster girl sooner than we thought, plan worked better than we ever imagined. I thought it would take at least a few weeks of us messing with her before she'd run a mile."

"That was you?" came a small voice from behind them as Ryan froze, the smug grin fading from his face quickly as he spun around and saw a hurt looking Sian. "You did all that to me? You were the one who was making my life an absolute misery?"

"Wait … Sian … No, I can ex-"

"Explain what? How you ridiculed me and bullied me all week? How you made me feel like absolute dirt? How you made me DOUBT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE PERSON I LOVE? ALL FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH GAIN?" screamed Sian, she was so angry she felt like she could explode.

Ryan's mouth was opening and closing, he couldn't think of anything to say, he cursed himself for talking about things while Sian had been in the flat. "And what? You thought you'd make me so miserable I'd just dump Sophie and come running in to your arms?" she scoffed.

Sian grabbed her jacket off the arm of the sofa and stormed towards the door way, before she could exit the flat she felt Ryan grab her arm and stop her.

"Sian please I never wanted-"

Sian slapped Ryan across the face as hard as she could, instantly leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU. You are the BIGGEST PRICK I have EVER met in my life and I want nothing more to do with you. Don't come near me or Sophie EVER AGAIN! If you dropped dead right now it wouldn't be soon enough."

And with that, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the flat, back across the cobbles and towards Sophie's house.

…..

Sophie lay in her bedroom crying in to the pillow on Sian's side of the bed. It still smelled like her. It had been hours since Sian had left the house and Rosie had arrived back a short while ago to inform Sophie of where she'd found Sian and what she'd had to say for herself. Sophie's head was full of thoughts about what Sian could be up to, if she'd managed to fall for Ryan's flirting, if she was telling him that she didn't want to be with Sophie anymore, if they were having sex right now. Sophie shook her head, trying to erase that last thought from her mind, Sian wouldn't do that surely? She was brought back to the real world when she heard Rosie's muffled voice downstairs.

"Yeah, you can go up, but I'm warning you, - hurt my sister and I'll hurt you." Sophie scrunched her forehead in confusion, why would Rosie be saying that? She heard someone padding up the stairs and she felt her heart skip a beat, she'd recognise those foot steps anywhere.

"Soph?" came the familiar sound of Sian's voice as Sophie looked up to see the blonde tentatively making her way in to the bedroom. "Baby, I'm so sorry." she said, bursting in to tears as she slowly walked over to the bed where Sophie was lay. The brunette didn't even hesitate in wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "You were right Soph, you were right about him. He did everything! It was all him!" cried Sian in between sobs while Sophie held her tightly, running her fingers through her blonde hair and softly shushing her.

"Come on Sian, try and calm down babe and you can tell me about it." Sophie took Sian's hands and lead her over to the bed, sitting her down at the bottom before sitting in front of her, still holding on to her hands. "What's he done?"

Sian took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down so she could tell Sophie. "Everything. All the stuff at college, it was him."

Sophie's jaw dropped, she could feel the anger boiling inside of her. She knew that something wasn't right with Ryan but never did she expect him to be capable of this. "He did WHAT?" shouted Sophie.

"All the pranks, all the messing with me. It was him. He was … he was trying to get me to break up with you." muttered Sian, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry Soph, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you when you said he was bad news."

Sophie shuffled forward on the bed and cupped Sian's face with her hands, lifting her head up so that they could make eye contact. "You don't have to be sorry. What he's put you through wasn't fair. I know I said he was bad news but even I didn't think he would pull a stunt like this. I just want you to be happy."

Sian sniffed put her arms around Sophie's waist. "I know but I shouldn't have been so horrible to you. It wasn't your fault. I just … I needed someone to blame and … well this was happening to me and not you, even though we were both in the relationship and I … well I guess you were the easiest person to be mad at. I didn't see why I had to go through it and you didn't. I know that was wrong … I'm sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time, you will be sorry!" joked Sophie, grinning at Sian who finally smiled back causing Sophie to let out a mock gasp. "Is that a smile I see?"

"Shut up." giggled Sian, pushing the brunette playfully. "I mean it though Soph. I see it now, I need you and I don't wanna be without you. If anything, Ryan's plan to get me has just made me realise how much I want you. I love you."

Sophie's grin almost reached her eyes at Sian's words. "I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me." she said as they both erupted in to giggles, before Sian captured the brunette's lips in a heated kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**I would just like to warn you guys, possibly not very many updates coming up, I struggled enough to get this one out. I have started writing the next chapter but I've been struck down with the worst case of lesbi-flu known to man kind and I feel like absolute dog shit. So writing isn't really what I feel up to doing at the minute. But I will attempt to soldier on and get one done for you as soon as possible. Until then, I'm sure reviews will help me feel much better.**

* * *

><p>The week that followed was much easier for Sian, especially after they enlisted the help of Rosie. On the Monday morning whilst everyone was sat in the common room, as planned, Rosie had stormed in, all guns blazing and headed straight for Ryan.<p>

"RYAN CONNOR!" she screamed, pointing her finger at him. She stopped inches away from him and slapped him straight across the face. "THAT'S FOR GETTING ME SO DRUNK I ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH YOU!"

Ryan went to butt in but before he could, another slap was placed right across his other cheek, causing the giggling and mocking around the common room to increase. "AND THAT'S FOR GIVING ME HERPES YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

With that, the common room erupted in to laughter as Rosie turned on her heels, winking at Sian and Sophie as she left the room. At that moment, Sophie had never been prouder to call Rosie her sister and they'd had no more trouble from Ryan since.

That was Monday and today was Friday. The girls had just hopped off the bus from college and were making their way back to the Webster's house, hand in hand.

"Better week then baby?" asked Sophie, swinging their hands between them and smiling at her girlfriend.

"Much better thank you. And it felt bloody good to get one over on Ryan!" Sian giggled at the memory of the torment and mocking he'd went through since Monday.

"Yeah I don't think he's going to be able to forget about that any time soon." laughed Sophie. "Soooo … What would you like to do tonight then?"

"Well … You know you love me?" started Sian, putting on her best smile.

"Come on, lets hear it, what do you want?" laughed Sophie.

"Can you pretty pretty pretty please with a big cherry on top take me to see that film I reeaaalllyyy want to see that came out today?"

"You mean that ridiculously soppy romantic comedy that you've been yapping on about all week?" asked Sophie raising her eyebrows.

Sian nodded enthusiastically, a broad smile on her face. "Please please please please pleeaassee. I know you hate them but it would make me SO happy …. Annnddd …. It's your birthday in a week so you might want to keep me sweet." added Sian, winking at the brunette.

"Well I guess in that case, we better go check the times for it hadn't we?"

"YESSSSSS!" screamed Sian, letting go of Sophie's hand to wrap her arms tightly around her neck in an excited hug before skipping down the street towards the Webster's house.

…..

The film had been on for just over an hour and Sophie was losing the will to live. It had been packed full of all the typical clichés and cheesy storylines and Sophie had rolled her eyes at every single one. As if life is that easy? The worst thing was, she was sure Sian wasn't even really enjoying it, it hadn't exactly been as exciting as she'd made out.

Sophie looked around the cinema, it was practically empty and she wasn't surprised. The film hadn't exactly been the must see of the year and the only people who were watching was a few couples, the men looking just as bored as herself, and a small group of girls giggling at the front.

She let out a long sigh, how could this film still be going on? Looking over at her girlfriend, her hand still perched on her thigh, stroking it lightly, a wicked thought passed through her mind. She leant over to Sian, resting her head on her shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on her collarbone.

Sian shuffled a little closer in to Sophie, enjoying the closeness. She could feel Sophie's breath on her neck and the occasional light kiss was causing her to get a little flushed. Sophie heard the rate of Sian's breathing increase and her chest was rising and falling faster and heavier than before. She moved her hand further up Sian's leg, stroking gently and slowly up the inside of her thigh. Sian could feel herself getting turned on as Sophie's hand started to get painfully close to her centre.

Sophie moved herself further up, placing a kiss behind Sian's ear, taking the lobe in between her teeth and nibbling it before soothing it with kisses. Sian let out a soft moan, just loud enough that Sophie would hear it causing a satisfied smirk to spread over the brunette's face. She moved her hand further up Sian's leg, cupping her over her jeans causing another moan to escape Sian's lips. Sophie moved her hand up, unbuttoning Sian's jeans and pulling the zip down.

"Babe what are you doing?" whispered Sian breathlessly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Sophie, kissing up Sian's neck, occasionally nipping the skin between her teeth.

"We can't do this here." protested Sian half heartedly. Sophie smiled in to the blonde's neck, sliding her jeans down a little so that she could slip her hand in to them with relative ease. She started teasing the blonde over her underwear, pressing lightly on her clit as Sian let out soft gasps and moans.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this here?" whispered Sophie as she continued teasing the blonde, beginning to add a little more pressure.

"I … I …" Sian struggled to get her words out as Sophie started to slide her underwear to one side, slowly slipping her fingers in to her folds.

Sophie let out a soft moan of approval, "God, baby you are so wet." she whispered.

Sian's breath caught in her throat at the brunette's words. "That's cause …Jesus …. cause I want you to fuck me so badly."

Sophie smirked as she pushed her fingers into Sian who couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

"Fuck that feels good." she whimpered as Sophie began to build up a rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out as her thumb brushed gently over Sian's clit. Sian's hips started to move in time with her girlfriend's hand as she began to push harder and faster inside of her.

Sophie felt like she could come herself at the little sounds Sian was failing to contain as she got closer and closer to her climax.

"Harder Soph." she whispered as Sophie was only too happy to obey. "Jesus, fuck .. I'm … I'm gonna…." Sian didn't get the chance to finish as Sophie curled her fingers a final time causing her muscles to tighten as she felt her body shudder and a wave of pleasure swept over her. Sophie didn't cease her movements as she allowed Sian to ride out her orgasm, gripping on the Sophie's shirt as she came down from her high.

Sophie removed her fingers, buttoning up Sian's jeans for her, a satisfied grin on her face as Sian sat back, trying to catch her breath.

"That- That was …." stammered Sian, in between ragged breaths.

"Yeah." finished Sophie, pecking the blonde on the lips.

"Where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining." giggled Sian.

"Well this film sucks … so I thought I'd provide our own entertainment." replied Sophie as Sian laughed. "Although saying that, I did pay for this film so .. Pay attention!"

….

"Sian will you just tell me what we're doing? I hate not knowing!" grumbled Sophie as she followed her girlfriend across the cobbles.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" stated Sian firmly as she continued her walk back from the bus stop.

It was one week since their trip to the cinema and today was Sophie's birthday. Since her parents had had to work early and Sophie wanted a lie because she didn't have to be at college first thing, they had all agreed that the birthday celebrations would take place on the afternoon when everyone got home. Sophie was beyond excited and Sian wouldn't fill her in about what they'd be getting up to this evening.

"You know I could get it out of you if I wanted." teased Sophie.

Sian tried to suppress the laugh that wanted to come out which resulted in a smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. "You'll get nothing if you continue like that."

They had finally arrived at the Webster's front door. "Right, in you go birthday girl, don't have to wait any more."

Sophie entered the house and was greeted by her parents and her sister all shouting happy birthday. The room was decorated with a few banners and balloons and a birthday cake was sitting on the coffee table surrounded by her gifts. It was difficult to believe Sophie was turning nineteen from the look on her face, she looked like a kid in a candy store.

Fifteen minutes later the family were gathered in the living room as Sophie tore open her birthday presents. There was only two left as she reached for the largest one on the coffee table.

"That one's from me." stated Rosie half heartedly. "It's underwear. Thought you might .. Ya know … like them. I got them as a sample and it didn't fit"

Sally tutted at Rosie's behaviour as Sian looked at Rosie and raised her eyebrow. Rosie hadn't been herself all day, no one liners, no mocking her sister, no lesbian jokes and no rants. It was beginning to worry Sian but she decided not to say anything though as not to ruin her girlfriend's day.

"Well .. Errrm … thanks Rosie." giggled a slightly uneasy Sophie as she put the sexy underwear back in to it's box.

"Well I guess that just leaves me." said Sian as she reached forward, picking up a small black box from the table. "Happy Birthday babe."

Sophie took the box eagerly and a gasp escaped her as she opened it.

"Okay, that? Is gorgeous." butted in Rosie, perking up for a second at the sight of Sophie's present.

Inside the box was a silver necklace. The chain was simple and understated with a small silver heart at the bottom.

"Sian, it's beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune! What were you thinking of?" gasped Sophie.

"You…." muttered Sian, blushing a little as Sophie's family sat watching them.

"Awww … babe I love it." said Sophie, a genuine smile spread across her face as she leant forward and gave the blonde a kiss. "Want to put it on for me?"

Sian nodded, smiling back as she took the necklace from Sophie who spun around so that she had her back to the blonde. Sian placed the necklace around Sophie's neck, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she fastened it.

"Well this is just so cute I might vomit." grumbled Rosie as she got up from her seat and made her way in to the kitchen to grab her bag.

"So who wants a glass of wine then?" asked Sally cheerily, ignoring her eldest daughter's snide remark as everyone nodded and said yes. "Rosie? Wine?"

Rosie lifted her head, obviously having been in her own little world and shook her head.

"WHAT?" shouted Sophie from the living room as she stormed in to the kitchen. "Are you serious? Rosie Webster is saying no to a drink?"

"I just don't feel like it okay?" muttered Rosie, ducking her head.

"Where's my sister and what have you done with her?" joked Sophie.

"Just drop it okay? I don't have to have a drink if I don't want to!" shouted Rosie as she grabbed her hand bag and stormed up the stairs.

"What's gotten in to her?" scoffed Sophie as she took the glass of wine her mother was offering.

Sian frowned in the direction of the stairs. Rosie had been acting strange all day, it wasn't like her and she didn't want it to effect Sophie's birthday.

"I'm just going to the loo." said Sian as she squeezed Sophie's shoulder before making her way up the stairs. She saw that Rosie was in the toilet, the door was turned over and she could hear sobbing coming from inside.

Sian gently pushed the door open and poked her head inside. "Rosie?"

Rosie looked up from where she was sat in the toilet, tears running down her cheeks, but it was what she held in her hand that got Sian's attention.

"Rosie are you?" muttered Sian, her eyes widening as Rosie nodded and placed the pregnancy test down on the side of the bath.


	22. Chapter 22

**I will probably be adding a couple of updates over the next few days. I am in the process of quitting smoking and thus have to keep myself busy so ... writing is kind of helping. I have a billion and one ideas for this fic but they're kind of long term ideas so this will probably go on for a while. Hope you enjoy and please review, I like to hear what you guys think, it's what keeps me writing after all**

* * *

><p>"Oh god, Rosie, how did this happen?" asked Sian, stepping in to the room and closing the door behind her.<p>

"Well … this might be relatively unknown to you lesbians but sometimes, if a man and woman have sex-"

"Okay I get it Rosie." interrupted Sian, her lips curling a little at Rosie's typical behaviour. "I mean like … **how** did this happen."

"I don't know … I'm such a dozy mare, I probably forgot to take my pill that day or something. GOD, this can not be happening." sobbed Rosie.

"Is it Jason's?" asked Sian causing Rosie's head to shoot up.

"Of course it's Jason's! What do you take me for?" snapped Rosie. "He is going to hate me … he's so not ready for this, I know he doesn't want kids. And me? Well my career is over. You can't be a hot model and get knocked up can you. I am so finished."

Sian sat down beside Rosie against the bath and placed her hand comfortingly on top of her's. "It's going to be okay you know? Have you decided what you're going to do about it?"

Rosie lifted her head up to look at Sian, her eyebrows knitted together just like Sophie's would in confusion. "What do you mean what am I gonna do about it?"

Sian shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't exactly the most light hearted of conversations. "Well you know, are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am! I'm not just going to murder it, I'm not a monster! I just don't know … I want to tell Jason but I don't want to ruin his life, I don't want him to resent me for this."

Sian bowed her head, this story sounding all to familiar to her as she thought of her parents, she didn't want anyone else's family to have to go through what she did, but she couldn't say this to Rosie. "He won't hate you. The few times I've met him he seems like such a nice guy, and the way he looks at you? You can just tell he's head over heels for you. It might come as a bit of a shock, but I'm sure he'll get used to the idea and be there for you." said Sian, smiling as she squeezed Rosie's hand. "But I think for now, I better get downstairs or your sister's gonna think I fell down the toilet."

"You're not going to say anything are you Sian?" asked Rosie hopefully, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks.

Sian shook her head. "You know you can't hide it forever don't you?"

"I know … I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow and you know … find out all the facts."

Sian smiled encouragingly before going to leave the room. She paused as her hand rested on the door handle and turned back to face Rosie. "Do you want me to like… come with you?"

Rosie moved forward and hugged Sian tightly, the blonde took a moment to respond, a little taken aback from Rosie's unusual behaviour.

"Thank-you." muttered Rosie, a little embarrassed by her sudden display of emotion.

Sian's heart went out to her and smiled sympathetically. "Just let me know when it is and if you want someone to go with you for support, I will." she opened the door and went to leave. "And don't worry, I won't tell Sophie."

…..

"Babe where have you been?" grumbled Sophie as Sian entered the kitchen, picking up a glass of wine and taking a large gulp.

"I was just fixing my make up in the bedroom." lied Sian, smiling at Sophie and linking their fingers together.

"I missed you." said Sophie, pouting as Sian pulled her in closer to her.

"Awww my poor baby." giggled Sian as Sophie fluttered her eye lashes in an attempt to look as adorable as possible. "Come here and I'll kiss you all better."

Sophie's pout vanished, unable to suppress the smile that was pulling at her lips as Sian wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed their lips together.

"Eurgh get a room." groaned Rosie as she entered the room and went to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Rosie will you just cheer up, you've been a right misery guts, and you won't even have a drink. Oh my god, you've turned in to the boring sister." teased Sophie.

"Shut up Sophie, there doesn't have to be something wrong with me to not wanna watch you two getting it on." grumbled Rosie as she took a sip of her drink. She caught Sian's eye who raised her eyebrows and gave her an unimpressed look. "Okay fine I'm sorry, I know it's your birthday, I just don't feel to great and it's putting me in a bad mood. Look I'm happy." Rosie plastered on her best fake smile and sat herself down on the kitchen counter.

An hour or so passed by and everyone had just finished eating the dinner that Sally had made and then tucked in to Sophie's birthday cake as her family encouraged her to make a birthday wish causing her to roll her eyes and mutter that she wasn't a little kid. Everyone was now sat on the couch, stuffed full of food and wine (not including Rosie) and unable to motivate themselves to do anything else.

"We should really move." groaned Sian from her spot on the sofa cuddled in to Sophie.

"Yeah … we should." sighed Sally.

Another five minutes passed and still no one had moved.

"People are expecting us." grumbled Sally, finally shifting in her seat and lifting herself up.

Sophie suddenly perked up, an excited grin on her face. "What people? Where? What are we doing?"

Sian laughed at the adorable nature of her girlfriend and managed to pull herself up off the couch. "Go get your coat and you'll find out!"

The group made their way out of the house, Sophie rambling on about how much she loved her birthday and she couldn't wait for what was coming causing Rosie to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Sis, you do know you're nineteen years old, you're acting like a little child who's just been told their going to disney land. We're only going to the pub for christ sake."

"ROSIE!" shouted Sally, "Now she knows where we're going!"

"Mum, it was hardly the surprise of the century." sniggered Rosie as they approached the doors to the pub.

"So why are we here?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

"Go in and see." said Sally, ushering her daughter through the door to the pub as everyone else followed.

A cheer of 'happy birthday' sounded throughout the pub as Sophie entered causing the smile on her face to grow even more. All of the locals and the neighbours were in their waiting for her and the pub was full of decorations.

"Aww you guys this is brilliant!" beamed Sophie as she looked around the pub.

"Get this down ya neck birthday girl, it's not often our Steve'll let me give out a free drink." shouted Becky from behind the bar as she handed Sophie a drink who took it gratefully with a smile.

Sian shifted a little uncomfortably behind the Webster's, everyone here seemed to know Sophie and her family so well and Sian had only known Sophie a couple of months, she couldn't help but seem like a spare part.

Rosie turned to Sian and gave her a sympathetic smile, lowering her voice so only the blonde could hear her. "Come on babe, you're drinking for the two of us tonight so get yourself over to that bar!"

…..

"Baby, I love you so much, you know that?" slurred Sophie as she stumbled up the stairs, her arms wrapped around Sian's waist.

"Yeah I know Soph, I think you loved the vodka a little more tonight though, come on, up we go." said Sian, practically dragging Sophie up the stairs towards her room.

"Oh we're going to be are we?" a huge smile started to spread over Sophie's face. "No wonder you're so eager to get me up the stairs."

"Yeah I don't think there'll be any of that tonight babe." laughed Sian as they reached Sophie's bedroom door. They staggered over to the bed where Sophie instantly flopped down. As exhausting as this was, Sian couldn't help but laugh at the state of her girlfriend. "Soph, come on we need to get your pajamas on."

"Can't I just wear you?" mumbled Sophie, not moving from her position on the bed.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think not."

Sian started pulling at Sophie's clothes, eventually managing to remove her top and her jeans leaving her in just her underwear. "Isn't this taking advantage Sian?" slurred Sophie, trying to give Sian her best seductive smile.

"You are relentless sometimes, you know that?" frowned Sian as she started pulling a pair of pajamas on to Sophie. "How did you even get in this state? I didn't see you drinking that much."

"I think people must just really like me Sian. I kept getting drinks given to me. It was dead good. I like birthdays."

Sian let out a small chuckle as she got Sophie to sit up and move in to the bed properly. "Do you want a drink of water or anything?" Sophie didn't answer and simply lay where she was, her eyes closed. "Soph?" As the brunette let out a little snore, Sian giggled and tucked her in to the bed properly, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night babe."

Sian made her way back out of the bedroom, knocking on Rosie's door before entering.

"Rosie?" Sian searched in the dark room for a sign of the older Webster.

"What?" grumbled Rosie, looking up from the bed to see who was in her bedroom.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted me to come with you tomorrow?" whispered Sian as to not let anyone else in the house hear her.

"Errrm …" Rosie looked a little sheepish, she was far too stubborn to ask for help, no matter how much she needed it.

"Rosie, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. It's not a problem and you shouldn't have to go through it alone."

"I … Okay then yeah, that would be nice thanks." muttered Rosie as Sian nodded and smiled before turning to leave. "Sian?" The blonde turned back around to see a fidgeting and uncomfortable Rosie. "Thanks yeah? My sister … she picked a good one."

Sian laughed lightly. "You shouldn't be so nice Rosie, it doesn't suit you."

"Yeah well get out my room or I'll start to think you're trying to pull a lezzy move on me." teased Rosie.

"Now that's more like it." laughed Sian as she turned to leave the room.

….

"Rosie Webster?"

Rosie and Sian raised their heads as the nurse called her name, Rosie got up, the colour draining from her face as Sian squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

Once they got in to the room, Rosie was shown to a bed in the centre whilst Sian sat her self down to the side.

"Right then Rosie, I'm just going to do a quick scan so we can confirm your pregnancy and we can find out all the details like how far along you are okay?" said the nurse, a comforting smile spread across her face.

Rosie nodded her head nervously, she looked like she might throw up at any minute. The nurse seemed to notice and her smile widened a little. "It's okay Rosie, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Is this your friend here that's with you?"

Rosie looked over to Sian who was smiling supportively. "Yeah this is my sister's girlfriend. She's the only one that knows." mumbled Rosie.

"Have you not told the father yet?" asked the nurse curiously.

"He err .. Well this wasn't planned you see and I didn't really know how to tell him. Wanted to find everything out first."

The nurse nodded to show she understood. "Right then, are you ready? We'll get started."

Rosie lay back, her eyes fixated on the monitor waiting for something to appear as the nurse started the scan. "Okay then Rosie, if you just have a look at the monitor here, you can see this little bean shape in the middle, that's your baby, so we can confirm that you are definitely pregnant. From the look of this, I'd put you at about 6-7 weeks."

Sian got up from her seat and moved over slightly so she could see the screen and squeezed Rosie's hand. "Wow, that's amazing isn't it? Are you okay?"

Rosie nodded, clenching her eyes shut, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I'll give you a moment." stated the nurse, getting up from her seat and leaving the room.

"It's just … It's so real now. I can't believe it. I can't believe I've got a little baby growing inside of me." a small laugh escaped Rosie's mouth. "I'm going to be a mum, how mad is that? I can barely look after myself."

Sian chuckled along with Rosie. "I'm sure you'll be a great mum."

Rosie looked up at the blonde smiling, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "You really think?"

"Yeah, I do. You can be a bit much at times but … you've got a good heart and you've been there for Sophie so … yeah I think you'll be brilliant." assured Sian.

"Thanks Sian, I'm really glad you came with me."

"Yeah and now to pay me back, you can go and tell Jason. It's the right thing to do." reasoned Sian, as Rosie bowed her head in defeat.

"I will … I'll do it today I promise, he needs to know. And then I'll tell Sophie and my parents, don't want you to get in to trouble for keeping my secret."


	23. Chapter 23

Sian walked down the street from the doctor's surgery, it was difficult to keep such a big secret from Sophie, especially when it was to do with her own family but she knew that it was Rosie's job to break the news and not hers. She let out a long sigh as her eyes fell on a poster in the pub window.

**Staff wanted, enquire within or phone Becky on 07854654234.**

Sian frowned for a second, she had been thinking about getting a part time job, in a few months she'd be applying to university and everyone knows that doesn't come cheap. And what could be more practical then at the pub right on her doorstep?

Sian stepped in to the pub, looking around briefly before her eyes settled on Becky stood behind the bar, deep in conversation with one of the regulars as usual. A smile formed on her lips as she noticed Sian approaching the bar.

"Alright love?"

"Err yeah… I was just wondering about the job you have going at the minute?" asked Sian, trying not to let her nerves show.

"Fancy yourself as a barmaid do you? I have to warn you, it's not as glamorous as I make it look." joked Becky.

"Yeah … well I was thinking about getting myself a job, save up some money for uni ya know? And I have bar experience from where I used to live."

"Well it doesn't hurt having a pretty lass like you behind the bar .. Tell you what, come in on Monday afternoon and we'll give you a bit of a trial shift, it's never normally very busy and we can see how you do eh?"

"That would be brilliant! I finish college at 3 and I can be here straight afterwards?" asked Sian, an eager smile on her face.

"Yeah that's fine love, looking forward to it." replied Becky, returning the smile. "Don't get too excited though, it'll be pretty boring."

….

Sian entered the Webster's house, thoroughly pleased with herself for earning herself a possible job and practically skipped in to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea.

"And where have you been all day?" came the voice of Sophie as she entered the kitchen.

"Got myself a job." replied Sian, turning to face Sophie and smiling. It wasn't exactly a lie, she'd just chosen to leave a certain part of her day out.

"A job? Where at?" asked Sophie, moving further in to the kitchen and getting a mug out to make herself a cup of tea as well.

"The Rovers. Well nothing's set in stone yet, but Becky asked me to come in for a trial shift on Monday so if that goes well then .. Yeah I'll be working there."

Sophie smiled half heartedly. "That's good babe, well done."

"What's wrong?" sighed Sian.

"Nothing." Sophie started busying herself with tea bags and milk, trying to get away from the question but was stopped when Sian grabbed her hand.

"You can't lie to me Soph, I can see right through you."

"Look it's nothing okay … I just …. I don't like the idea of you working dead late in the pub and loads of men oggling you all day." moaned Sophie, looking down at the ground until she heard Sian laughing. "It's not funny Sian!"

"You are so cute Soph. You have **nothing **to worry about okay? I just want to be able to get as much cash saved up for uni as possible. Don't you? I thought you were gonna ask Dev and Sunita for some work in the shop?"

"Well yeah … but now if I get one and you have one and we're both busy with college work, we'll never have time to see each other." Sophie put on her best pout "I'll miss you."

Sian put her arms around the brunette's neck, holding her close. "You listen to me Sophie Webster, I will always make time for you okay?" Sophie nodded, a trace of a smile on her face. "I love you, and I just want what's best for us. I think you should ask Sunita about that job."

Sophie snaked her arms around Sian's waist, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Okay, I will. I'll go see her now."

Sian hugged her girlfriend briefly, placing a kiss on her cheek before Sophie turned and left the house just as Rosie entered with Jason.

"Hi Sian babes!" Rosie greeted cheerily as she made her way in to the kitchen. Sian looked between the couple in front of her, raising her eyebrows at Rosie who quickly caught on. "Oh … yeah … I've told him don't worry. Wait .. No one's in are they?" asked Rosie, quickly looking around the house causing Sian to chuckle.

"No, you're safe. Is everything okay then?"

"Yeah … it is isn't it babe?" stated Rosie, turning to Jason who nodded, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "We talked about it and we can do this."

Sian let out a squeal, clapping her hands together before wrapping the pair in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys! In like 7 months you'll have a gorgeous little baby!"

"Yeah, it came as a bit of a shock, can't lie about that but … we love each other and maybe this was just meant to be." said Jason, looking at Rosie proudly as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Aww Jason, you're such a sap." teased Sian. "So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well … Jason already told his mum but she has been SWORE to secrecy. Jason said if she tells anyone before my parents find out then she'll never seen the baby." laughed Rosie. "But I was going to tell everyone this evening. Mum and Dad should be getting in from work soon and then I'll tackle them."

Sian smiled and turned her attention back to the kitchen. "Who wants a brew then?"

…..

Everyone was sat around the dining room table after finishing their dinner. Sian kept looking over to a nauseous looking Rosie encouragingly, which wasn't going unnoticed by Sophie who kept frowning at her girlfriend.

"What's going on with you girls tonight?" asked Sally, sensing the tension in the air as Sian, Sophie and Rosie all exchanged looks.

"Nothing." muttered Sian.

"Actually, Mum, Dad, Sophie … there is something I wanted to talk to you about." started Rosie. Her face was now a little flushed and her breathing was faster than usual.

"What is it love? You don't look to good." asked a concerned Sally.

"It's okay mum really. It's just … well on Sophie's birthday I found out something and Sian kind of accidentally found out too, that's why it's been a little weird at the table today because I told her I'd tell everyone today." Rosie took a deep breath and looked between everyone at the table quickly. "I'm pregnant." she blurted out.

"You're what?" shouted Kevin.

"I'm pregnant. Sian came with me to the doctor's this morning and I got everything checked out and it's all okay."

"Is it Jason's?" asked Sally

"JESUS! Why do people keep asking me that, of COURSE it's Jason's … I'm not a complete tramp you know. And before you ask, yes I've told him and yes we're keeping it."

Silence filled the room for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Sophie was the first to speak.

"So how did Sian find out?"

"I walked in on her with the pregnancy test on your birthday. She asked me not to say anything and so I didn't, it wasn't really my place." answered Sian.

"Yeah don't be mad at her Soph. I begged her not to say anything and she's been a huge help. Who'd of thought you'd have such good taste." joked Rosie.

"Hang on … we're getting a little off topic here." started Sally, looking sternly at her oldest daughter. "So you and Jason are happy about this, you're going to have this baby? And he's okay with it?"

"Yeah .. I mean we didn't plan it or anything but he's happy I think … shocked. But happy." Rosie said smiling. At this, the rest of the table seemed to relax, Sally got up from her chair, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Well then, I'm happy for you love, a baby is a wonderful blessing."

The stern look finally lifted from Kevin's face as he saw his oldest daughter light up at Sally's response. "If Jason's gonna do the right thing and stand by you and the baby then … then I'm happy for you too. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself in to."

Rosie nodded. "We've both talked about it and we get it, we're going to have this baby and we're going to love it and look after it. I'm actually quite excited!"

Sophie let out a little scream of excitement as she ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly "This is so great! A little baby! Yey yey yey!"

"Alright Soph, calm down. Don't squeeze me too tight, a woman in my condition." teased Rosie causing Sophie to jump away quickly, looking concerned. "I'm joking, it's fine." said Rosie laughing before pulling Sophie a little closer and whispering quietly in her ear. "Seriously Soph, thank that girl of yours for me, she's a good one, you want to hang on to her."

"Yeah I know." stated Sophie, turning and looking at Sian proudly, a wide smile on her face. "I got lucky with her."


	24. Chapter 24

In the lead up to Christmas, things in the Webster house were becoming hectic. Sophie and Sian were cramming in as much college work before the holidays as possible and were also having to fill in their UCAS applications for university. On top of this, they both now had jobs to do and so were both absolutely exhausted.

Rosie was now 11 weeks pregnant and was starting to get stressed about losing her figure. Everyone would laugh at her and tell her that it was the least of her problems and the weight gain would leave again once the baby was born, but as her stomach grew in size she would only complain more. Her and Jason had been looking for a flat together so that when the baby was born, it would have a permanent home with it's parents, but had both agreed that they wouldn't move in anywhere until after Christmas. Jason had been a true gentleman for Rosie, he'd practically lived at the Webster's and had been up every morning holding her hair back during morning sickness, getting her food and drinks when she was too tired to get out of bed and as she started to show more, he never told her she was anything less than beautiful.

Everyone had wanted to go along to the second scan, and everyone had cried when they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Sian had wrapped her arms around Sophie would had tried and failed to hold in her tears, even Kevin couldn't help but let a few escape and Jason clutched on to Rosie's hand and had never looked happier or prouder in his life.

Sian had thrown herself in to work at the pub and it became something she truly enjoyed. Tina and Becky, the barmaids at the Rovers, had become like family to her and they were constantly being told off by the Landlord, Steve, for gossiping instead of working. Sophie loved coming in to the pub with her family on evenings when Sian would be at work. She'd gaze over proudly at her girlfriend who would be leaning over the pumps nonchalantly, occasionally throwing her head back in laughter as one of the regulars told her a funny story. The blonde never failed to notice that Sophie was in the bar, and she would always look over and give her a playful wink or a big grin. She'd regularly catch her girlfriend watching her work which would only make her giggle as Rosie mocked Sophie for "being such a perv". Despite Sophie being so proud of Sian for working hard and having so much saved up for university already, she knew the real reason she was busying herself so much and it worried her. Sian hadn't spoken to her parent's since they found out about her relationship with Sophie. Vinnie had stuck to his guns and told Sian he wanted nothing to do with her and Sian's mum had moved to Spain with her new toy boy. This meant that Sian had no family to go to for Christmas and Sophie knew that beneath her calm and happy exterior, the blonde was heartbroken.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was sat in the dining room around the table having a glass of wine (a glass of juice for Rosie), laughing and sharing stories about past Christmases.

"I swear that never happened!" protested Sophie as the rest of the table erupted in to laughter.

"Soph, it so did, I remember it like it was yesterday, your face was a picture!" laughed Rosie, clutching at her side.

"I was a kid, I wasn't stupid!" said Sophie with a frown.

"No one's calling you stupid love, it's an easy mistake to make. We just didn't expect you to burst in to tears because Santa put you on the naughty list!" howled Sally, wiping a tear from under her eye as Sophie's frown got bigger and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Awww babe." comforted Sian, putting her arm around her girlfriend. "Next time, you'll just have to make sure you check your calendar properly and come down on Christmas day instead of Christmas eve for your presents." sniggered the blonde, struggling to suppress her amusement as the rest of the table fell about laughing again.

"Okay okay, we get it, it's all very funny, Sophie was a silly little child. Can we stop laughing at me now?" mumbled Sophie, scowling at the rest of the people in the room.

"Well hopefully we'll have no mishaps tomorrow and we'll have a brilliant family Christmas." stated Sally, a huge smile on her face as she looked around the table.

Sian looked down, a little uncomfortable as Sophie placed her hand on top of the blonde's, squeezing it comfortingly as she leant in to her ear. "I'm glad you're here for Christmas baby, there's no one I'd rather spend it with." whispered Sophie, placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek causing her to light up.

"Yeah and just think, next Christmas, we'll have a little baby to buy presents for!" beamed Rosie, stroking her small baby bump proudly.

"Oh I know, it's absolutely brilliant!" agreed Sally, looking around the table. "And as for this year, well we have two new additions to our family. Jason, the father of our little grandchild. And Sian, our Sophie's lovely girlfriend as well … we're very lucky to have you here for Christmas!"

Sian felt happiness wash over her at these words, she couldn't help the grin that spread quickly across her face and she felt a tears prickling her eyes.

"Sian, are you going to cry?" asked Rosie jokingly, looking at the blonde very carefully.

"No … don't be stupid." scoffed Sian as she looked up at the ceiling, begging the tears not to fall.

"Oh em gee, she's actually going to cry! Aww babe, you are so adorable, I just wanna put you in my pocket!"

Sian let out a small giggle of embarrassment as she looked around the table, Sophie put her arms around her comfortingly, giving her a gently squeeze. "It's just because this means a lot to me. You all know my own family have either done a runner to another country or disowned me and so … I don't know what I'd have done without you guys, you're so kind to let me be a part of your Christmas." gushed Sian, a few tears fell down her cheeks before she put her head on Sophie's shoulder to try and hide both her embarrassment and the fact she was crying.

As Sian composed herself and the 'awww's and comforting faded Sally turned and looked at the clock. "My goodness, look at the time! We best get off to bed or Santa won't be coming!" she announced, getting up from the table and starting to collect the wine glasses to put in the dishwasher as everyone let out groans, slowly getting up from their seats and complaining about having to move.

Sophie grabbed Sian by the hand and they slowly made their way upstairs, trudging along to Sophie's bedroom where they almost immediately collapsed on the bed.

"Why did we stay up drinking wine so late? I can't imagine anything worse than being tired and hungover on the best day of the year." moaned Sophie, slowly pulling herself up from the bed and trying to find some pyjamas.

"Aww the best day of the year? You really are a little child aren't you." giggled Sian as she started pulling on her own pyjamas.

"Okay then, name a better day of the year?" challenged Sophie, raising an eyebrow as Sian frowned, deep in thought.

"The day I met you?" she suggested in her cutest voice.

"Aww, you are such a sap! But nah, I'd take Christmas over that every time." teased Sophie, earning her a smack on the arm.

"Night lezzas!" shouted Rosie as she and Jason passed by the bedroom.

"Night fatty!" shouted back Sophie, causing Rosie to return more than a few curse words and insults before Jason finally managed to drag her into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Bit harsh don't you think Soph?" chuckled Sian as they both crawled under the covers.

"She knows I'm only joking. Otherwise I'm gonna pay for that tomorrow!"

Sian shuffled across in the bed, putting an arm over Sophie's waist and snuggling in to the crook of her neck as Sophie placed a few kisses a long her hair line.

"Thank you." whispered the blonde.

"For what?"

"For being here, for looking after me, for sharing Christmas with me, for just being you."

"You don't have to thank me for any of that babe, I'm just happy you're here."

Sian shuffled up in the bed a little more so they were facing each other, her nose was barely an inch away from Sophie's. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too." whispered Sophie, placing a kiss on the end of Sian's nose.

Sian paused for a second before looking at Sophie, a serious look in her eye "Do you think it was fate?"

"How do you mean?"

"Us meeting. Like there's so many things that could have been different. What if my Dad hadn't got the job or the job had been somewhere else? What if it hadn't been so cold? I would have probably walked to college. What if my Mum and Dad hadn't divorced? My Mum would be here and she'd have drove me to college…."

"Yeah I guess … When you put things like that." agreed Sophie, her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about things properly. "What if I hadn't decided to stay and ask you to come for a drink with me?"

"Exactly. And what were the chances two people would get on as well as we do straight away?" Sian said, nodding, before losing herself in her thoughts again. "I think it was fate." she stated.

"If it was fate, does that mean we're meant to be together?" asked Sophie as Sian nodded, looking a little coy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a freak for saying stuff like this …. Like that we're fated for one another, we're soul mates, we're going to be together for ever."

"I don't think you're a freak." laughed Sophie, cupping Sian's face with her hands as she looked deep in to her eyes. "Listen to me Sian Powers, this has been the best 3 and a half months of my life. I'm so glad I met you. I love you."

"Forever?" whispered Sian.

"Forever." nodded Sophie, planting a kiss on Sian's lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Sophie nudged her girlfriend gently. "Sian." … Nothing. "Sian." she nudged a little harder this time but the blonde continued to sleep soundly. "Babe! Wake up!"

Sian let out a groan as she rolled over a little to face the brunette. "You know Soph, when someone doesn't answer the first time, it's usually a sign they don't want to speak to you." she grumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"But Sian it's Christmas!" exclaimed Sophie, clapping her hands together in excitement. Even in her sleepy state, Sian couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of her girlfriend. That was until she rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Soph! It's six o clock in the morning!" she moaned, flopping her head back down in to the pillow before it shot back up again as someone burst in to the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas girlies!" shouted Rosie, bounding towards the bed and throwing herself on to the end of it, a smile on her face that challenged the size of Sophie's.

Sian tried to ignore the sisters, pulling the pillow over her head and shutting her eyes tightly in the hope she could go back to sleep but was interrupted by Rosie smacking her in the leg. "For fuck sake! It's early!" she shouted, sitting up angrily.

"God Sian, don't be such a scrooge." sniggered Rosie, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah babe, it's Christmas, it only happens once a year. And if you're going to have a Webster Christmas, you're going to have to live with getting up at six in the morning." stated Sophie matter of factly, poking the blonde in the ribs playfully.

"If someone doesn't get me a coffee within the next five minutes you won't live to see the rest of Christmas." said Sian as she stretched her arms in the air, letting out a large yawn.

"We can't do that I'm afraid Sian." said Sophie, fidgeting with her hands uncomfortably.

"What? Why not?"

Sophie looked over at her sister, pleading for help with her eyes. Sian didn't fail to see that Sophie was looking a little red in the face.

"Ohhhh … Right!" piped up Rosie, finally getting what her sister was trying to say. "Yeah Sian, we can't go make you a coffee, cause then we'd have to go downstairs. And well, we can't go downstairs yet."

"What? I don't get it … Why can't you go downstairs?" asked Sian, a confused expression on her face as she looked between an embarrassed Sophie and her sister.

"Cause our parents have to go downstairs first, duh, it's Christmas!" said Rosie, looking at Sian like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sian just raised her eyebrow, still not getting it.

"Our parents have to go downstairs first cause … cause they have to check if …" Sophie added a few words on the end but they were mumbled so quietly that Sian didn't catch them.

As if realising this, Rosie finished her sister's sentence. "Cause they have to check if Santa's been."

Sian frowned at the sisters, thinking this was some sort of joke she wasn't in on. She looked at Sophie, seeing the embarrassed look on her face and as she started to understand they were being serious the smile on her face started to grown considerably until a huge laugh escaped her. Sophie looked at her girlfriend, clearly unimpressed as she rolled around in laughter.

"Sian it's not funny!" she shouted, slapping her arm.

"Oh .. That's where you're wrong. It's SO funny!" Sian howled in between her laughter.

"Look we know that Santa isn't real or anything, we're not stupid." muttered Sophie.

"Yeah it's just we always did it as kids and we never really stopped. It's a Christmas tradition, and we like traditions don't we Soph." added Rosie, nudging her sister and smiling

Sian grinned at the brunette, putting her arm around her and giving her a small hug. "Babe, it's okay. I think it's dead cute." she said, placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

The girls chatted a few minutes more before someone cleared their throat in the door way. They all turned to see a smiling Sally and Kevin.

"Some things never change do they girls? One of you is going to be a mum herself next year and yet here you are, up at the crack of dawn waiting to go downstairs and see if Santa has been." chuckled Kevin as he looked at the sight before him.

"So does that mean we can go now?" asked Sophie, jumping up from the bed her excitement clearly visible. Sian's heart almost melted to a puddle on the ground at her girlfriend's behaviour, she really could be the cutest at times.

"Yes Sophie, we can go downstairs now." said Sally, shaking her head but unable to not smile at her daughter.

Rosie and Sophie let out a small squeal of excitement as Rosie stated she would go grab Jason and practically skipped out the room. Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, placing a few kisses along her shoulder before they walked out of the room, the full family meeting on the landing as Kevin stood at the top of the stairs. He slowly crept down as everyone waited at the top, Sian couldn't believe the ridiculousness of the situation but at the same time couldn't help but think it was brilliant that at their age, Sophie and Rosie still loved acting this way.

Kevin turned back to everyone, a huge smile on his face as he said "You must have been good this year! Santa's been!"

Suddenly, the landing became a stampede danger zone as Sophie and Rosie bounded down the stairs towards the living room to be greeted by two piles of presents, labelled with their names.

The next half an hour was filled with paper being torn, screams echoing around the living room, presents being handed around and hugs being exchanged. Sian sat on the arm of the sofa, watching the scene unfold before her, letting out the occasional chuckle at Sophie or Rosie as they would get a little too excited at a present they had received. Once all their presents had been torn open, everyone turned to look at Sian expectantly.

"Aren't you going to open yours love?" asked Sally, placing her hand on Sian's shoulder.

Sian looked between the Websters a look of bewilderment on her face as Kevin nodded towards the Christmas tree, a small pile of presents next to it labelled Sian. She blushed a little and a huge smile spread across her face as she turned back to Kevin and Sally, wrapping them both in a hug. "Thank you so much!" she said, feeling herself getting as emotional as she had last night.

"Hey, it's nothing to do with us who Santa leaves presents for." stated Kevin with a wink.

"Come on guys, let the girl open her presents before she cries again." sniggered Rosie as Sian blushed a little more before heading over to her pile of presents, tearing them open with the enthusiasm of the girls before her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, to not only have the perfect girlfriend but also to be part of her perfect family, this could be the best Christmas ever.

….

The morning had been full of the usual Christmas activities, visits from relatives, the exchange of gifts and a few too many drinks for such an early time. Everyone was now gathered at the dining room table, crackers had been pulled and a paper hat was perched on everyone bar Rosie's head who had stated she looked 'ridiculous enough with her huge belly never mind sporting a stupid hat'.

"Sally this looks amazing!" stated Sian, looking around the dinner table eagerly.

"Well we go all out in this house!" chucked Kevin as everyone started to tuck in to their food.

Once the plates were empty and everyone sat back looking satisfied Sally couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's the longest this house has been quiet for since we've lived here."

"Do you want some help clearing up Sally?" asked Sian, getting up from the table and putting her plate on the counter with the rest.

"Oh no, don't be silly love, you just go sit down and get yourself a drink. Me and Kevin can handle this can't we?"

"We've had to every other bloody year." grumbled Kevin, getting up and grabbing himself a tea towel.

Sian sat herself down on the couch as Sophie lifted her arm, inviting her in for a cuddle and placed a light kiss on her hair line.

"This is the best Christmas ever." whispered Sian, snuggling a little further in to Sophie.

Before Sophie could reply there was a knock at the door and Rosie, excited at the prospect of more gifts, shouted up that she would get it and headed straight for the door.

"Err Sian?" mumbled Rosie, making her way back in to the room as Sophie and Sian turned to see what she wanted. Behind Rosie, an obviously drunk Vinnie was making his way in to the house.

"Well isn't this nice?" he mocked, as he stepped in to the living room, looking around at the scene in front of him. "A lovely family Christmas."

Sian jumped up from the couch, quickly followed by Sophie who placed her hand on the blonde's back. "Dad please don't make a scene, you don't need to come here and ruin everyone's day."

"Ruin everyone's day?" he shouted. "You ruined my life child. And who's paying for it? ME! I'm sat at home, by myself and you're here playing happy families."

"You're the one who deserves to pay for it!" shouted back Sophie as she stepped in front of Sian.

"Sophie stay out of it." protested Rosie seeing the anger in Vinnie's eyes as the full Webster family gathered around them.

"Yeah, don't you think you've done enough damage, turning my daughter in to a dyke?" spat Vinnie.

"DAD!" shouted Sian. "Don't speak to her like that!"

"You cutting her out of your life was the best thing you ever did for her!" yelled Sophie "Look at the state of you, almost too drunk to stand and bursting in to someone else's house making a scene and ruining their day."

"You shut your mouth, don't you dare speak to me." snarled Vinnie.

"No, you shut your mouth, this is my house and Sian is my girlfriend and she deserves better than you!"

Vinnie took a few steps forward, he was much taller than Sophie but she didn't back down, staring him right back in the eye. "I think you should leave now. Don't you think you've upset her enough?" suggested Sophie, glaring at Vinnie.

"You need to listen to your sister and pipe down." said Vinnie, pushing Sophie back a little.

"Dad make him stop." begged Rosie, panic in her eyes as Vinnie pushed Sophie again.

Kevin moved forward, putting a hand on Vinnie's shoulder and shoving him away from his daughter. "I think you wanna listen to Sophie and leave mate." he snarled. Vinnie had had enough and before anyone could stop him he threw a punch at Kevin, knocking him back slightly as Rosie let out a scream. The scream wasn't like anything anyone had expected though, it was a scream of pain causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Jason, running straight to her side, putting his arms around her comfortingly.

"I think it's the baby." cried Rosie, tears forming in her eyes as she clutched her stomach again. "It really hurts."

"What do you mean it really hurts?" asked Jason, panic written all over his face as Rosie let out another scream of agony.

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Sally at anyone who would listen, running over to Rosie.

"What's the matter with her Mum?" asked Sophie, no one paying any attention to Vinnie anymore who was now stood in the door way looking strangely pleased with herself.

"No time to wait for an ambulance, car will be quicker. Sophie, Sian, follow us in a taxi. And you?" Kevin started, turning back to Vinnie as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Get the hell out of my house." And with that, everyone started running towards the door


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry the last few updates have been kind of short, life is just getting in the way. I'm gonna try and make them a bit longer in the future, this one is getting more like it. I've got a lot of ideas for the future of this fic so please stick with it. And as always, reviews are really appreciated**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the waiting room, nervously looking around as they waited to hear any news. Rosie had been rushed straight into a room by some doctors and not even Jason had been allowed to go with her. Sally and Kevin were sat together in the corner of the room, Kevin occasionally running his hand over his head or rubbing his chin before getting lost in his thoughts again. Sophie was perched on the end of her chair, rocking back and forth with an unreadable expression on her face as Sian sat next to her, occasionally rubbing circles on her back comfortingly or placing a kiss on her cheek.<p>

Sian let out a long sigh, standing up and looking around the room "Does anyone want a coffee or something?"

Sally didn't speak and merely shook her head as Jason and Kevin both mumbled something about wanting one. Sophie stood up next to Sian "I'll come help you, I need to get out of this room."

The girls walked to the coffee machine in silence, Sian occasionally looking over to Sophie and wanting to say something that would make it all better but couldn't think of anything and so just stayed silent.

As they stood making the coffees, Sophie eventually looked up at the blonde, forcing a weak smile. "You can talk you know? It's not your fault."

Sian sighed and stroked her girlfriend's arm, "I know, but what can I say? This is horrible, it's really horrible. And if this was brought on by stress or panic or something my Dad won't live to see tomorrow."

"It's still not your fault." mumbled Sophie, "And we won't know anything until the doctors come and speak to us."

"I just don't want anything bad to have happened. She didn't plan this baby but now she knows it's coming … God she wants it so much, she was SO happy." said Sian, leaning back against the wall and running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"She wouldn't stop thanking you, you know? After everything you did for her at the start. And the way you've been there for her since." said Sophie, taking Sian's hand and entwining their fingers. "I'm beginning to think she loves you more than me." she added, finally cracking a smile.

"I highly doubt that." chuckled Sian, "I just wanted to help."

"And you did." assured Sophie, "And she will never stop being grateful. She's not going to blame you for this, no one is."

Sian leant forward, resting her head on Sophie's chest as she wrapped her arms around her, at that moment in time, all Sian wanted was to be held. Sophie kissed the top of the blonde's head, hugging her tightly for a few moments before giving her one final squeeze and pulling away. "We should get back, they're gonna start thinking we've done a runner."

Just as Sophie and Sian arrived back in the waiting room and handed out everyone's drinks, a doctor stepped in. "Are you with Rosie Webster?"

Everyone in the room shot to their feet and walked over to him, leaving him slightly startled but he continued anyway. "I'm Doctor Hudson, I've been dealing with Miss Webster."

"Is she okay?" asked Kevin

"What about the baby? Is the baby going to be okay?" butted in Jason, his eyes pleading with the doctor for an answer.

"I can assure you everything is going to be okay." started the doctor as everyone let out a sigh of relief, "Rosie has a bladder infection, something a lot of women become more susceptible to during pregnancy. She has been very lucky to have caught it so early, an infection like this can lead to further complications such as kidney infections and premature labour, which at this stage in her pregnancy, she cannot afford to go in to. For now, we've put her on medication to fight off the infection and both herself and the baby should be just fine."

"Jesus, thank you so much." breathed Jason, grabbing the doctors hand and shaking it frantically. "Can we see her?"

"Yes you can see her, I'll take you through to her room." said the doctor, nodding at the group.

"Thank you doctor." said Kevin, shaking the doctors hand as they followed him down the corridor towards Rosie's room.

As everyone entered Rosie's room, Jason went straight to her side, embracing her in a hug as a few sobs escaped him. "I was so scared for you two." he said, wiping away a few tears as he rested his hand on his girlfriend's stomach. Rosie smiled at him, one hand stroking his face and the other joined his as they both stroked her baby bump.

"I was scared too, for this little one. I didn't realise it was possible to love something that wasn't even born yet." she said, letting out a weak laugh. "Well this is a bloody brilliant Christmas isn't it! Sian's dad comes over for round two, I get scared I've lost the baby and we all end up round my hospital bed."

"I'm sorry about my dad." muttered Sian.

"Oh don't be daft, it's not your fault." said Kevin, placing a comforting hand on Sian's shoulder.

"Yes, everyone's okay and that's all that matters." added Sally with a smile.

"When can you get out of here Rosie?" asked Sophie, going over to the seat beside her sister and slouching in to it, gesturing at Sian to come and sit on her lap. Once the blonde placed herself down, Sophie wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on to her tightly.

"Doctor said I can leave this afternoon, just waiting for a few test results and then I can get on home." said Rosie cheerily.

"I'm surprised you wanna leave, thought you'd be loving all this attention." teased Sian.

"It doesn't matter where I am, I'm always the centre of attention." stated Rosie, causing Sophie to roll her eyes.

"Well we're not all gonna fit in the car back so, do you mind if me and Sian head home and we'll see you there?" asked Sophie, looking first at Rosie who didn't even seem to acknowledge that she had spoken and was far too busy kissing Jason to care, and then over to her parents who nodded encouragingly.

"Come on Sian, lets get out of here before I vomit everywhere." joked Sophie, nudging her sister in the leg.

"At least you don't have to walk in on me and Jason doing it on the couch … twice!" sniggered Rosie as Sian turned a dark shade of crimson.

"I thought we all agreed we'd never discuss that ever ever ever again?" whined the blonde, stamping her foot like a child.

"What do you mean twice?" butted in Sally, frowning as she looked between the girls.

"Let's go Soph." said Sian quickly as she grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her out the door, leaving a confused looking Sally and a howling Rosie.

….

"Why does your sister insist on embarrassing me?" asked Sian as she got out of the taxi and stepped on to the street.

"Probably two reasons. One, you're incredibly easy to embarrass which makes it all the more hilarious and two, you're super cute when you blush." teased Sophie, knocking their hips together.

"Oh. My. God." said Sian, her eyes falling on the Webster's house as her jaw dropped.

"What is I- JESUS CHRIST!" shouted Sophie as she turned and saw the state of her house. The door had been kicked down and both of the front windows were smashed, glass and splintered wood was scattered around the drive way. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?"

"I'll give you three guesses." said Sian, looking at the house with disgust and then back to her girlfriend. "I'm going to kill him. I'm actually going to fucking KILL him."

"Not if I get there first." growled Sophie through gritted teeth, her fists tightly clenched.

"I'm so sorry Soph." said Sian sheepishly, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Please calm down babe, getting angry isn't gonna solve it. This is all my fault."

"Will you stop saying that Sian?" shouted Sophie, turning around to face a shocked looking blonde. "This ISN'T your fault okay? HOW many times do you need me to say it? I'm SICK of hearing you apologise, this is fucking bad enough WITHOUT YOU GOING ON AT ME!"

Sophie took a breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening them again to see tears rolling down her girlfriend's cheeks. The sudden pang of guilt in her stomach became unbearable very quickly and she rushed forward, enveloping Sian in a tight hug. "I'm sorry baby." she whispered, running her fingers through her blonde hair, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She pulled out of the hug, cupping Sian's face in her hands and using her thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "None of this is your fault okay? It's not your fault your Dad is the way he is and it's not your fault this happened. Please understand that, no one blames you."

Sian nodded her head, still looking slightly unconvinced before peering over Sophie's shoulder and seeing Kevin's car pulling up. "Lets hope your parents see it the same way." she mumbled.

"What the bloody hell happened here." yelled Kevin, looking up at his house in shock as Jason, Rosie and Sally stood behind him, all open mouthed in disbelief.

"Well we don't know but …" Sophie placed her arm around Sian's shoulders supportively, "I'm guessing Sian's Dad didn't just leave quietly."

"You can say that again." muttered Sally, still not taking her eyes off the house.

"Right lets get inside." stated Kevin, "We need to get Rosie to bed and then we'll phone the police."

….

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie. Her and Sian were stood at the front of the house, sweeping up the bits of glass that were scattered around.

Sian nodded her head but didn't look up and merely kept sweeping up the glass.

"You don't seem okay." said Sophie, stopping what she was doing and leaning against her brush, watching Sian intently.

Sian could feel Sophie's gaze burning in to her and stopped sweeping, letting out a long sigh, finally looking up to meet the brunettes piercing blue eyes. "I just … I got used to my Dad ruining my life you know? I accepted that that's who he was and then when I started dating you, I knew he was going to hate me, that was just a fact of life. But there's no need for him to …" Sian looked around, seeing Kevin and Sally near by she lowered her voice for the next word, "fuck up your life as well. I don't see his logic. Why is it that parents always blame the person their kid is in a relationship with? Like I'm so incapable of making a decision for myself, you obviously pushed me in to it so you need to be punished. It's so stupid, HE is so stupid."

"I know what you mean." said Sophie but Sian just shook her head in response.

"You don't though Soph. And I'm not saying this like it's a bad thing or I'm mad or anything, I'm happy for you I am but … You don't know what I mean, you have no idea what I mean and you never will. I know your mum struggled at first but that was two months ago and now she's SO accepting, she actually acknowledges me as part of her family. Your parents love you and they accept you and on top of that, they can even accept me. Then there's my Mum who won't even return my calls and my Dad who's made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with me … aside from when he's trashing my girlfriends house to pieces that is."

Sophie moved over to Sian, wrapping her arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you babe."

Sian chuckled a little as she put her arms around the brunette's waist and looked up, "Your house gets smashed up my dad and YOU'RE apologising to ME."

Sophie giggled and kissed the tip of Sian's nose, "Well I know this is hard for you, we can clean this mess up but it's not that easy for you. Are you okay with us reporting you dad to the police? That can't have been easy for you."

Sian stepped back, picking up her brush again and went to start sweeping as she looked up at Sophie and smiled her most genuine smile, "Of course, I wouldn't expect you not to. He's made it quite clear he's not my Dad anymore, not really. And he did a terrible thing to you, if your Mum and Dad hadn't phoned the police, I would have."

"That'd be a headline for the papers wouldn't it?" joked Sophie, joining Sian in sweeping up again.

"And you think they haven't got a cracking headline anyway? Father smashes up daughter' girlfriend's house on Christmas Day because he doesn't want a lesbian daughter." sniggered Sian as she pushed the last of the glass to one side and placed her brush up against the wall.

"You have a point there Powers, that is one front page headline if you ask me." Sophie placed her arms around Sian's waist, resting their foreheads together and looking in to her eyes. Every time she looked in to them she was sure she'd get lost, they seemed to drag her in no matter what. "I'm sorry you had such a shit first Christmas with me." whispered Sophie

"Well you can't deny it's been eventful." teased Sian, "I doubt I'm gonna forget this any time soon."

"I'll just have to make it up to you next Christmas." said Sophie with a grin, pulling Sian a little closer to her.

"What makes you think we'll still be together next Christmas? That's a little presumptuous of you don't you think Miss Webster?" joked Sian

"Well, then fate has done a pretty shit job if we're not." giggled Sophie, placing a kiss on the end of Sian's nose.

"You know … I don't care that all this horrible stuff happened today, it hasn't ruined it for me. I know it's kind of made a mess of everything but, I still have you don't I? And that's all I could ask for. " stated Sian, a big smile on her face as she said each word. Sophie could see the sincerity in her eyes and it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She closed the gap between the two of them, capturing Sian's lips with her own as they started to move together, Sophie running her tongue along the blonde's lower lip as it was quickly granted entrance.

"OI! Lezzas! Incase you'd forgotten during all that lip locking, it's still Christmas and we're still going to have fun. So stop sucking face and get your arses in here and have some Christmas pudding!" shouted Rosie from the door way, as Sian and Sophie pulled apart, grinning at each other like lunatics.

"Do you have to be so blunt Rosie?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows as they made their way over to the door.

"Do you two have to be so gross?" mocked Rosie.

"Well we learnt from the best." sniggered Sian as she passed Rosie in the doorway, followed closely by a laughing Sophie.


	27. Chapter 27

_6 Months Later … 16__th__ June_

"Has she had it yet?" groaned Sophie, pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Don't be so impatient Sophie, babies don't just pop straight out you know." said Sally, looking at her watch and then back at her daugher, "It hasn't even been that long, it's been three hours. I was here for twelve when it was you."

"I don't need to hear about how long it took for you to give birth to me Mum." moaned Sophie, rolling her eyes and continuing her pacing around the room.

"Well I'm not surprised, that fat head must have taken a while to come out." teased Sian as she looked up at Sophie from the corner of the room, a cheeky grin spread across her face.

Sophie threw her empty water bottle in Sian's direction, scowling as she looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Mr and Mrs Webster?" came the voice of a doctor from the door way causing Kevin, Sally, Sophie and Sian to jump up from their seats. "I'm pleased to inform you that the birth went brilliantly, no complications at all. Your daughter has given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. You can see her whenever you're ready."

Kevin shook the doctor's hand, thanking him profusely as the family made their way in to Rosie's room.

Sophie's hands shot over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears at the sight before her. There sat Jason, perched on the side of Rosie's bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her as she held on to her new baby, both of them looking down on him lovingly.

"Oh my god … Rosie … He's gorgeous!" gushed Sophie in a half whisper as she made her way over to the bed, followed by Sian who placed her chin on Sophie's shoulder, both of them looking down at the baby dotingly.

"Guys …" said Rosie, beaming up at her family, "This is Matthew Thomas Webster."

"Awww he's beautiful love, he's just perfect." said Sally as she smiled at Rosie.

Rosie looked over at her sister and could see how happy she was, she'd been almost as excited as her for the birth and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She just knew she was going to make a perfect Aunty. "Do you wanna hold him Soph?"

Sophie nodded enthusiastically, unable to speak as Rosie sat up slightly, placing the baby delicately in Sophie's outstretched arms who immediately cuddled Matthew close to her, gently rocking him back and forth. Sian wrapped her arm around Sophie's waist as they both looked down at Matthew, unable to believe he was actually here and how perfect he was.

Sophie was lost for words, she just kept rocking him gently, opening her mouth to speak every now and again but unable to find anything that would express what she wanted to say. Sian reached out, softly placing her hand on Matthews head and stroking it tenderly. "Hey little man." she whispered. "You're gonna be fighting the women off with a stick when you grow up you know?" she joked as she continued stroking his head.

"You wanna watch these two mum." laughed Rosie, "They'll be having one at this rate."

"Oh don't be silly Rosie, I fail to see how that's possible." scoffed Sally.

"It's totally possible, things have moved on since you were a kid you know." teased Rosie

"Rosie, I don't think we'll be popping out babies any time soon." spoke up Sian, finally tearing her eyes away from Matthew.

"You might wanna tell Sophie that cause I think she's in love." joked Rosie as she looked over at her sister who was still lost for words and rocking the baby.

"Soph, do you wanna let someone else hold him babe?" asked Sian, placing her arm around Sophie's shoulders who finally looked up at her.

"I wanna hold him forever." said Sophie, pouting at the room.

"I'll remember that when we need a baby sitter!" joked Rosie.

….

Rosie was allowed to bring the baby home the next day. Her and Jason had finally found the perfect flat and it was only in the next street so they were still close to home. Jason had been working on the babies room ever since he'd found out it was going to be a boy. He'd bought the best crib and painted the walls baby blue with a border running around the top of the room, he was turning out to be the perfect Dad.

Sophie had sulked that the baby wasn't coming back to the Webster's but she knew that she could see him whenever she wanted and was happy that her sister had only moved round the corner.

A few days later, Sophie and Sian had received a phone call from Rosie, asking them to go over to the flat and Sophie had been only too happy to oblige, practically sprinting over to see baby Matthew. The girls were now sat in Rosie and Jason's living room, sipping on a cup of tea and chatting about anything and everything.

"So … girls … there's a reason I asked you to come over here. Jason was meant to be here but he got called in to work so I guess it's just me." started Rosie as Sophie and Sian placed their tea down on the coffee table to listen to what Rosie had to say. "Soph, you're my sister and I see how much you care about Matthew, he's so lucky to have someone like you. And Sian, you were so supportive at the beginning when I found out I was pregnant and you've become a really good friend to me and I'm glad you're a part of our family." Rosie took a few breaths as she looked between the girls.

"What is it Rosie, you're scaring me a bit?" asked Sophie, biting on her lip.

"We're getting Matty christened next week and me and Jason really want you two to be god parents." said Rosie, smiling at the couple in front of her who looked a little shocked.

"Are you sure you want me?" asked Sian sheepishly, "I mean I haven't been around that long and I'm not really family …"

"You're family to me." stated Rosie matter of factly. "Please? Soph?"

Sophie nodded her head, a huge smile beginning to form on her face as she moved forward and hugged Rosie tightly "I'd love to, thank you so much."

"Thank you Rosie, it means so much that you asked me. Of course I'd love to do it." said Sian beaming at the older Webster girl.

"Cheers to that!" stated Rosie, holding up her mug of tea as Sophie and Sian joined her, clinking their mugs together and giggling.

….

The day of the Christening finally came, Sophie was downstairs pottering about, trying to clean up the house as she picked up mugs and plates from the kitchen table and placed them in the dishwasher. "BABE! We're going to be late! We need to be at the church in half an hour!" she shouted up the stairs. Just as the last words escaped her lips, Sian appeared at the top of the stairs and started making her way down. Sophie could feel her jaw starting to drop as more and more of Sian became visible. She was wearing a short blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her curves in all the right places. It cut off at her thigh and made her long, tanned legs look all the more attractive.

Sian giggled as she stopped in front of Sophie, blushing a little at the look on the brunette's face. "You'll catch flies like that Soph." she teased, placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek before stepping behind her and beginning to put her heels on. Sophie shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her trance but her eyes fell on her girlfriend's body again. _God she looks hot, 25 minutes till we have to be at the church … what could we get up to in 25 minutes. Stop it Sophie._

Sian looked at Sophie, an amused expression on her face. "I know that look." she said, putting her arms around Sophie's waist and placing a kiss beside her ear. "Don't worry, when we get back, I'll let you tear this dress right off." she whispered. Sophie's stomach did a somersault and her mouth suddenly felt extremely dry.

"Right well .. Lets errm .. Let's get going then." she stuttered, struggling to form a coherent sentence as images of Sian's naked body shot through her mind.

Sian laughed at her fumbling girlfriend. "Are we just meeting your parents at the church?" Sophie managed to nod in response, still trying to get her head out of the gutter. "Right then, taxi for two it is." stated Sian, grabbing the brunette's hand and dragging her out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Sophie and Sian walked along the streets through town hand in hand. They had been idly chatting for the past couple of hours occasionally stopping to look in a shop window or grab a quick coffee.

Sian slowed her pace, tugging on Sophie's hand gently in order to slow her too, causing the brunette to turn and face her girlfriend, frowning ever so slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sophie looked at the blonde, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine .. Just … Thinking." mumbled Sian, swinging their hands between them as she continued walking forward, not looking up from the ground.

"You can talk to me you know babe." Sophie squeezed Sian's hand encouragingly causing her to stop walking, looking up and facing Sophie.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Sian.

"Scared? Of what?" Sophie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's going to happen? We get our A Level results in like just over a month and then … we go away to university if we pass … and then what?" Sian looked at Sophie expectantly.

"What do you mean then what? I don't know what you mean?" Sophie had a puzzled expression on her face, wishing that Sian would stop speaking in riddles. "You know what happens, we're both going to Manchester university, that's what happens."

"Yeah and aren't you scared? You don't even seem bothered. We have to move away from home. And we haven't even discussed where we're going to live. Do you want to live in halls?" asked Sian.

"I … I dunno … I wanna live with you. What do you want to do?"

"See what I mean Soph, I didn't even know you did want to live with me." Sian looked down at the ground, suddenly taking a huge interest in her feet as Sophie let out a long sigh.

"Of course I want to live with you. I thought … well what have we been saving for all this time if we weren't going to live together?"

Sian looked up from the ground "You mean…"

"I mean, I've been saving up this whole time for university because I had every intention of getting somewhere with you. I thought you knew that?" Sophie looked at Sian like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not a mind reader! You never talk to me about anything. You never talk about what you want for us or how you feel about it. You just wait and wait for me to say something and it's infuriating Sophie!" burst out Sian, suddenly unable to hold it in anymore.

"Bu-"

"No, you know what, I've put up with you not talking to me about anything for this long, I can go a bit longer. Listen to me Sophie Webster. We have been together for a while now and you haven't just sat down with me and told me how you feel ONCE. I was the one that told u how much I could fall for you, you blurted out in front of your parents that you loved me and wouldn't have said anything about it if I hadn't asked you, I was the one who told you I thought we were meant to be, I was the one who said I wanted to be with you forever. Why can you NEVER tell me anything?" shouted Sian, finally letting out all the anger she'd been holding on to for so long.

"Do we have to discuss this here?" muttered Sophie causing Sian to scoff back at her.

"You know what Sophie, forget it, don't talk to me." she turned to walk away but was stopped by Sophie grabbing her wrist. Despite herself, she felt herself soften under Sophie's hold and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Sian, I'm so sorry. I guess … It's scary to love someone as much as I love you and to have you know everything about me. It's scary to put myself out there for someone and not know how they're going to respond. I didn't want to tell you I love you and scare you away, I didn't want to tell you I thought we were meant to be cause I didn't want you to think I was some kind of psycho. And I didn't want to tell you I wanted to find somewhere to live with you because I didn't want you to turn me down. It's not because I don't want to say these things … I just don't want to risk losing you by saying them." admitted Sophie, fidgeting with her hands as she managed to get the words out.

Sian sighed, reaching forward and grabbing Sophie's hands to stop her from fidgeting. "You have more chance of losing me by not talking than you have by saying too much. I need you to talk to me Soph, I need to know what's going on with you. Do you think I'm not scared when I tell you things?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being a coward. I'm just not as brave as you and I'm not as strong as you. I couldn't take it if I lost you and I don't want to mess this up." Sophie looked down at the ground, she could feel herself getting upset as the words left her lips.

Sian moved forward, cupping the brunette's face with her hands and forcing her to look up at her. "Then stop hiding. I love you for you, all I ask is you be yourself and talk to me." Sian placed a delicate kiss on the end of Sophie's nose.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try harder I promise." Sophie smiled at the blonde, giving her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. "Soooo … Do you want to live together? Like … get a flat?" Sophie raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for her girlfriend's response.

Sian crossed and uncrossed her legs, staring up at the sky and playfully tapping her fingers on her chin. "Hmmm .. Do I want to live with you … What a pickle …" Sian scratched her head, lost in mock thought as Sophie stood in front of her, completely unimpressed before the blonde eventually cracked a huge smile. "Of course I want to live with you, you donut!" Sian squealed, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck as they hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Sian couldn't wipe the smile of her face as she looked at Sophie excitedly. "Oh my God we're like … one of those proper couples who are mature and don't live with their parents and get themselves their own little home. Wow this is … this is big."

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, looking at Sian curiously. "Are you sure you're ready for this cause we don't have-"

"I want to." butted in Sian, "I really really really want to. I can't think of anything I want more."

"Well then we need to start looking, cause once we get our results it'll only be three weeks until we move so … we need to have some places in mind! And we need to think of furniture and … what we can afford and jobs in Manchester. God we have so much to plan." stated Sophie, starting to feel a little panicked as she thought of everything.

"Then I guess we better get home and make a start eh?" Sian held out her hand for Sophie to take, squeezing it gently before turning on her heel and making their way back to the Webster's house.

….

"Open yours." mumbled Sophie, her eyes darting between the envelope in her own hands and Sian.

"I don't think I can. I'm scared." Sian's eyes didn't move from the envelope she had hold of.

"Oh and I'm the drama queen of the family, just open the bloody things and get it over with!" stated Rosie.

Rosie, Matthew, Sophie, Sian, Sally and Kevin were all sat around the kitchen table. Sophie and Sian were at either end of the table, Rosie holding Matthew on one side in he middle and Sally and Kevin on the other. Both girls were clutching their A Level results tightly, neither had dared to open the envelope yet.

"I can't Rosie, this is like the biggest moment of my life." stated Sophie.

"Well how about I open both of them and then tell you what t-"

"Shut up Rosie." interrupted Sian as she moved the envelope in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked up at Sophie. "Same time okay?" Sophie nodded. "One … Two … Three."

Both girls tore open the envelope before they had time to change their mind and quickly scanned the paper inside.

"Well?" blurted out Rosie impatiently.

"Two A's and a B." said Sophie

"Two B's and an A." added Sian before they both let out a squeal and got up from the table, embracing each other in a hug.

"Well thank god for that!" Kevin looked at his daughter proudly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ohhh I can't believe it, my little girl going off to university. In 6 months I've had both my daughters move out. This is a lot for a mother!" added Sally, wiping away a tear as she hugged Sophie.

"Yeah when are you two moving in to your little love nest by the way?" Rosie looked up at the two of them curiously.

"Well we have to go put the deposit down tomorrow now that we know we're definitely moving and then … I guess whenever we're ready." Sophie looked over at Sian excitedly as they both grabbed each other again, hugging the other tightly.

"I'm so happy." whispered Sian so only Sophie could hear her.

"I can't wait to get you all to myself and start our lives together properly." Sophie kissed the side of Sian's head before pulling out of the hug and looking around the room. "So what are we going to do to celebrate?"


	29. Chapter 29

Sian sat back in the computer chair and clicked her tongue between her teeth, staring back at the laptop screen.

**Sarah92 says: Sianyyy … When are you coming to see us?**

Sian looked behind her at Sophie who was outstretched on the bed, lay on her left side facing towards the blonde, her left arm brought up and her elbow on the bed, resting her head in her hand as she flicked through the magazine she was engrossed in. Sian turned back to the laptop screen and strummed her fingers on the desk a couple of times before starting to type.

**Sian_PowersX says: I've got sooo much to do! I'm moving to uni in 2 weeks**

A reply popped up almost instantly.

**Sarah92 says: Don't you miss us? : (**

Sian let out a sigh. She didn't know what to say. Her friends from Southport had been trying to get her to go back for a long time now and yes, she did miss them. But that was her life then, and her life was different now. Now she had Sophie, and Sian honestly wasn't sure if her past and her present could be together.

**Sian_PowersX says: I wouldn't have anywhere to stay. My mum moved to Spain remember? No house anymore : (**

**Sarah92 says: Stay with me! My parents go on holiday this weekend. Stay with me and I'll invite Lucy, Amy and Beth! It'll be just like old times.**

Sian looked back at Sophie who was still reading her magazine. She couldn't decide what to do, she was so torn between her two worlds and knew it wouldn't be easy when they collided. She wouldn't want to go to Southport without Sophie though.

**Sian_PowersX says: Can I bring a friend?**

**Sarah92 says: Are they as cool as you?**

Sian grinned a little as she glanced at her girlfriend who was idly playing with a strand of her hair as she stared intently at the magazine in front of her.

**Sian_PowersX says: Cooler**

**Sarah92 says: Then of course!**

Sian pushed herself back from the desk so that the computer chair wheeled over to the bed. She spun it around and leant on the bed. "Soph?"

"Hmmm?" Sophie didn't look up from her magazine causing Sian to shake her head, leaning over and pulling it out of her hands. "Siaaaaaan .. I was reading that!" pouted Sophie

"I wanna ask you something." stated Sian. The seriousness in her voice caused Sophie to stop trying to snatch back the magazine, she sat back on the bed, settling herself in front of Sian and nodded.

"Ask away." Sophie smiled reassuringly.

"Well … you know how you said you would like to go to Southport with me?" Sophie nodded. "Do you still want to? Like … this weekend?"

"Of course I still want to. But … don't you think we're like … a little busy at the moment?" asked Sophie. "Why now?"

"Because my friends want to see me before I move to uni, it's been a long time Sophie. And … they want me to bring you as well and we'll stay at a friends this weekend while their Mum is away and we'll have a super fun time." Sian spoke quickly, trying to get all the information to Sophie in as little time as possible. The brunette sat back, looking a little stunned at Sian's sudden outburst.

"You really wanna go huh?" Sophie grinned a little, seeing the red start to rise up Sian's neck as she blushed at herself for getting so carried away.

"There's … There's something else …" Sian started as Sophie raised her eyebrows expectantly. "They ... Don't … know … about … us …" trailed off Sian.

"So tell them?"

Sian shook her head quickly from side to side. "I'm scared. That's not the Sian they know."

"So there's two Sians?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"No it's not that it's just …"

"It's just that you're one person when you're with your friends and you're another person when you're with me. Well Sian … which one do I get, the real you or the fake you? Cause you can't be two flaming people! And I don't want to move in with someone who's pretending to be someone else!"

"Sophie I'm not pretending to be someone else, I'm just scared!" protested Sian as Sophie got up from the bed and moved in to the centre of the room, looking down at Sian angrily.

"And you think I wasn't Sian? You're scared to tell people from your home? Well guess what, THIS IS MY HOME! And EVERYONE knows about us. If someone walked up to me in the street today and asked me about us I'd be SO PROUD to say 'yeah you're right, Sian Powers is my girlfriend'. I live here and I had to tell people that have known me all my life, all my friends on the street, EVERYONE and I was more than happy to do it cause I don't want to pretend to be someone else. I want people to know the real me otherwise what's the point."

"This IS the real me Sophie!" shouted Sian.

"Well why don't you tell your so called 'friends' that?" mocked Sophie, putting friends in air quotes.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO HATE ME FOR IT!" shouted Sian

"They're not very good friends if they hate you for having a girlfriend Sian. This is fucking ridiculous. All this time I thought you were actually happy to be with me but no, you're too ashamed to tell people, you were just pretending to be this proud, happy girlfriend the whole time." Sophie shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not pretending to be anything Sophie! I've never been anything other than myself with you!"

"So you were pretending to be someone else back in Southport, is that what you're saying?"

Sian let out a frustrated scream as she balled her hands in to fists. "NO SOPHIE! That is NOT what I'm saying. YOU changed me Sophie, I NEVER thought I'd fall in love with a girl and people who knew me a year ago would think the same thing. I'm sorry if you think me not wanting to COMPLETELY change their idea of me is unreasonable. "

"Well I'm sorry if you think me not wanting to be your dirty little secret while you play with your mates is unreasonable." spat Sophie as she picked up her jacket and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sian looked at Sophie, fire in her eyes and for a second, Sophie didn't want to go, my god was she sexy when she's angry.

"Out. Don't wait up." Sophie turned and slammed the door behind her as Sian threw the magazine she was still holding after her.

….

Sophie sat in the pub, gently swirling the glass of whiskey and coke in her hand before downing it.

"Another?" asked the barmaid, as Sophie nodded in response.

Sophie hadn't went to the Rovers, she didn't want to have to face people she knew, let alone people that Sian was friends with behind the bar. She couldn't handle the questions 'so how's Sian doing? Are you two looking forward to university then? Are you excited to live together, it's a big step isn't it?'

With every drink that had gone down her throat, Sophie had hoped she'd feel the anger being swept away, but it wasn't working. She still felt as angry as ever, but on top of that, hurt and betrayed.

She thought that they were both past this, that Sian was happy to be with her and wasn't scared of people finding out. After everything they'd been through with her Dad and now it was all finally out in the open, people finally knew and yet she was still hiding.

"Boyfriend trouble?" asked the barmaid, placing Sophie's drink down in front of her.

"Something like that." scoffed Sophie as she took a sip of her drink.

"If I've learnt anything from working in a bar, it's that drinking doesn't help. You should go and talk to him." The barmaid leant ever so slightly over the bar, watching Sophie intently as she placed her drink down and looked up.

"What if SHE is being a complete bitch?" asked Sophie, a smirk forming on her face as she watched the barmaid stand up straight.

"I'm sorry for assumi-"

"It's fine." Sophie raised her hand, stopping the barmaid from speaking and smiled.

"Do you love her?" asked the barmaid.

Sophie sat back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of Sian. The way her eyes said more than her lips ever could, the way her nose crinkled up when she was annoyed at something, her laugh, god that laugh, it gave Sophie butterflies just thinking about it. The way she looked beautiful first thing on a morning when her hair was all messed up and she had no make up on, the husky way she said Sophie's name when they were making love.

"The huge smile on your face says you do." The barmaid interrupted Sophie's thoughts, causing her to look down from the ceiling. "Talk to her. I can see that you love her, so don't sit here wasting your time with me anymore and go to your girl."

…..

Sian had been sat on the bed playing games on her laptop, trying to cool down ever since Sophie had left. She looked up at the clock. Three hours ago.

She heard the front door open and close and slammed the laptop lid shut, pricking her ears up for footsteps to work out if it was Sophie. The bedroom door opened causing Sian to leap up from the bed and stand in the middle of the room as Sophie entered, throwing her jacket to one side. Sophie looked at her girlfriend, and Sian could see the fire was still in her eyes. They weren't their usual sparkling blue but were dark, black almost.

"I was wondering when you-" started Sian as Sophie started taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't talk." interrupted Sophie as she moved forward quickly, crashing her lips against Sian's.

Sian stumbled back, a little taken aback by the kiss but was quickly straightened up as Sophie wrapped her arms around her waist, moving her hands down her sides, past her hips and under her thighs. Sophie lifted a little and Sian took the hint, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Sophie's waist as the kiss continued to get more heated, both girls battling for dominance with their tongue.

Sophie started walking back in to the room, approaching the desk as she ran her hands around Sian's body, cupping her bum.

"I'm still mad at you." whispered Sian in to the kiss.

With one quick movement of her arm, Sophie swept everything off the desk, pushing Sian on top of it roughly causing her to let out a small groan as her body collided with the wood. "Good, I'm still mad at you too." stated Sophie huskily, kissing her way along Sian's neck. Sian let out little gasps as Sophie hit her weak points and ran her hands around the brunette's neck, tugging on her hair a little as she wrapped her legs around Sophie's waist a little tighter, forcing her to come closer. Sian let out a small moan as Sophie's body collided with her centre and she felt Sophie smirk in to her neck. Sian began kissing up Sophie's jaw line, eventually getting to her ear lobe and taking it between her teeth, biting down a little harder than she usually would.

"Urgh." moaned Sophie as she felt Sian's teeth clamp around her ear. "You can be a right stubborn cow you know that."

Sian smiled a little, moving back to Sophie's lips and capturing them with her own before sucking Sophie's bottom lip in to her mouth and nibbling along it. "And you can be a right bitch." groaned Sian, biting down on Sophie's bottom lip a little harder.

Sophie pushed Sian back on to the desk, grinding herself in to the blonde, causing her to let out little moans from the friction of their bodies together. Sian moved her hands to the top of Sophie's shirt, pulling it quickly so that it tore open before flinging it to one side.

"That was my favourite shirt!" growled Sophie as Sian just smirked back. Sophie moved her hands to the bottom of Sian's top, pulling at the material as it started to tear all the way up her body before throwing it to join her own shirt. Sophie leant back in, kissing Sian hard as her hands snaked around her body, unclasping her bra and throwing it angrily away as Sian did the same to her.

Sophie began kissing down Sian's chest, occasionally nibbling her on her skin as she made her way to Sian's breasts, cupping one with her left hand. She took her other nipple in her mouth, running it between her teeth as she nibbled around it before soothing it with her tongue. Sian ran her fingers through Sophie's hair, tugging on it and pulling her up so their heads were level. Sophie moved her hands down to the top of Sian's jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs before Sian stepped out of them, kicking them to one side.

Sian pulled Sophie in to her closer, forcing her body to press against her centre as she let out a moan of satisfaction. Sophie moved her hands down to Sian's waist, firmly gripping her hips and moving her body against her own as she grinded in to her.

"Why can you never stick it out and just talk?" groaned Sian, digging her fingernails hard in to Sophie's back causing her to wince slightly. "Why do you always run away."

Sophie pushed in to Sian hard, causing her back to collide with the desk and a groan to escape her throat. "Because you're infuriating to talk to." murmured Sophie moving down to the waistband of Sian's underwear and slipping her hand in before starting to slowly circle the blonde's clit. "For someone who's mad at me, you sure do feel like you want me." whispered Sophie as Sian let out a moan of both pleasure and frustration.

"Shut up and fuck me." groaned Sian as Sophie pushed two fingers in to her, causing her to throw her head back and let out a loud moan.

Sian ran her fingernails down Sophie's back, causing a grunt to escape Sophie, both in pain and pleasure. "Harder." instructed Sian as Sophie did exactly as she was told, thrusting her fingers inside of Sian and quickening her pace. Sophie could feel Sian getting close as she ran her thumb expertly over her clit earning her a moan of approval.

"Fuck .. Soph…" Sian gripped on to Sophie tighter, it would be impossible for them to get any closer. Sophie curled her fingers, knowing Sian was just a few moments away from tipping over the edge.

"Tell me you love me." whispered Sophie in to Sian's ear as she curled her fingers again, feeling Sian's muscles tighten around her.

"I … I love you. I love you." whimpered Sian. Sophie curled her fingers a final time as Sian clutched on to her body, a wave of pleasure rippling through her as Sophie let her ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers and collapsing into the blonde. A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as Sophie rested her head on to Sian's shoulder, both of their breathing heavy and ragged.

Sian moved her hands up Sophie's body, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." whispered Sophie against Sian's shoulder, both of them still extremely out of breath.

"I'm not ashamed of you. And I'm not pretending to be someone else." Sian spoke quietly, barely audible to Sophie but she caught it.

"I know that really." muttered Sophie, still not getting up from her spot on Sian's shoulder.

"I've just lost everyone else. I lost my family because of this. And I don't want to lose the last people I've got left." sighed Sian, begging her eyes not to let any tears fall.

Sophie suddenly guilt surging through her stomach, she'd never thought of it like that before and she'd never truly stopped to think about how much Sian had sacrificed for their relationship. Sophie leant back off of Sian, cupping her face with her hands and looking in to her eyes. All the anger had faded and what remained in Sian's eyes was nothing but hurt and fear. It broke Sophie's heart that she looked so fragile. "I know. I know baby." Sophie rested their foreheads together, taking a deep breath. "You don't have to tell them. I understand your reasons and it's okay … Lets go to Southport." Sophie stood up properly, looking down at her girlfriend and smiled. "Let's go as friends."

Sian grinned and hugged Sophie tightly. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"I'm the one being selfish . You've given up so much for this relationship, so this is the least I can do for you."

"I'll tell them eventually." whispered Sian, looking in to the blue eyes in front of her, seeing that the sparkle was back.

"I know you will." nodded Sophie. "But I warn you, this is gonna be hard for me. I dunno if I can keep my hands off you for a whole weekend."

Sian giggled and broke out of the hug. "I know exactly how you feel."

"How about … we get in to bed and you can tell me all about Southport and you friends and what we'll be getting up to?"

Sian nodded eagerly as Sophie placed a kiss on her nose before they both made their way over to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Words can't describe how much your reviews mean to me, I really love reading them and hearing what you think of the story, it's the only thing that keeps me writing so please keep reviewing! As a reward for your kind words, here is a lovely long chapter for you that I wrote instead of my university report**

* * *

><p>"SIANNYYY!"<p>

Sophie watched as a tall dark haired girl wrapped Sian in a huge hug that looked tight enough to snap her neck. Sophie stood back, letting Sian be fussed over by the four girls that were stood in the door way, the following five minutes were filled with screaming, giggling and general excitement and the brunette couldn't help but smile at how happy her girlfriend appeared in front of her friends.

One of the girls turned and looked at her, a welcoming smile on her face. "So you must be the one that's been keeping our Siany from us." she stated, stretching out her hand as Sophie took it and shook it loosely. "I'm Sarah."

"Sophie" stated Sophie, putting on her best smile as she retracted her hand.

"And this is Beth, Amy and Lucy." said Sarah, pointing to each of the girls surrounding her who waved and smiled in turn. "Oh em gee, we are going to have SO much fun guys." Sophie felt a smirk tugging at her lips, suddenly being reminded of Rosie as she caught Sian looking at her, clearly thinking the same thing. "Sian, we've got the guys coming round, Chris, Tommy, Stefan, Jay and Kev. It's going to be Ay-Mazing!"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she followed everyone in to the house, Sian shooting her a reassuring smile. Brilliant, loads of guys to lust after her bird and she had to pretend to be unfazed by it.

….

A few hours had passed by, Sophie and Sian had been shown their room and around the house. It was nice and if she was honest, Sophie had been a little blown away by it. It looked big from the outside but inside it was something else all together. Six bedrooms, two bathrooms and two en suites. Her and Sian had been given what she assumed was Sarah's parent's room which contained a king size bed, two huge wardrobes, a sofa, an en suite and more space than you could ever fill.

The 'party' was in full swing, everyone enjoying drinks and socializing. Sian's friends were nice, Sophie couldn't lie, they had been more than welcoming to her, throwing drinks in her direction and asking about her life. She'd had to dodge a few awkward questions about whether she had a boyfriend and how it was that Sian ended up living with her but aside from that, the idle chit chat amongst the group had been enjoyable. Music and the buzz of people was filling the house and Sophie could feel the effects of the alcohol going to her head

"I'm just going to step outside for some air ba… Sian." Sophie caught herself, patting the blonde on the arm and making her way out the back door in to the garden, breathing in the fresh air.

"Had a bit too much?" she heard a voice say and turned to look at a boy, leant against the wall, puffing on a cigarette with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was tall and she guessed handsome with an athletic body, his hair spiked a little, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a polo shirt.

"Just a bit loud in there." laughed Sophie moving over towards him. "Jay right?" he nodded in response and held out the cigarette to her, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm fine thanks, I quit years ago." Sophie looked at the cigarette eagerly but refusing to give in to her craving.

"Come on, you only live one." Jay laughed, wiggling his eyebrows as he saw Sophie's resolve breaking.

Sophie reached forward, taking the cigarette from his hand and taking a long drag, savouring the feeling as she took it back before slowly exhaling the smoke. "Jesus that was good." she sighed, handing the cigarette back to him as he laughed. He seemed like a nice guy, a typical cheeky chappy who she assumed was always after the girls and 'one of the lads'.

"You're Sian's friend from Weatherfield right?" he asked, taking another puff of his cigarette before handing it back to Sophie who nodded.

"It's Sophie." she added, giving him a friendly smile before taking another drag of the cigarette.

"So you having fun?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer as he took the cigarette back from Sophie.

"Yeah it's good, everyone's really nice here and the house is amazing, nothing like my tiny little place."

Jay laughed, finishing off the last of his beer and throwing the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out with his foot. "That's Southport for you, full of posh totties and the like." He gestured towards the door. "Ready to go back in?" Sophie nodded as he pulled open the back door, gesturing for her to go in first before he followed her in to the house.

"SOOPPHHIIEE!" shouted Sian, jumping up from the ground and enveloping the brunette in a hug she stepped back in to the living room. "I missed you sexy." she whispered in to her ear, causing shivers to shoot up Sophie's back as the blonde's breath hit her.

"Sophie, here you go, you'll need this." said Beth, handing Sophie a beer and grinning before plonking herself on the ground with the others. "Come on you two, sit down, the fun's about to start."

Sophie and Sian took a seat next to each other in the circle that had formed on the living room floor. Someone had turned the music down so that everyone could hear each other speaking clearly.

"Okay, so we're going to play truth or dare." stated Beth causing everyone in the room to either roll their eyes or let out a groan. "Oh shut up, it'll be fun!"

"We're not twelve Beth." sniggered Jay earning him a few laughs from the group.

"Scared?" Beth raised an eyebrow at Jay who just shook his head and looked around laughing.

"Not at all babe, lets go."

"Okay well that's that settled. Truth or dare Jay?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Didn't see that one coming …" He pondered the question for a second, tapping his fingers on his chin. "Truth."

"Pussy way out." teased Beth. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Errm … I was fourteen I think. Girl who was in my maths class, she was a bit of a geek and no one else would have her but she had a cracking rack!" he joked, earning him a high five from Chris who was sat beside him. Sophie rolled her eyes, typical.

The game went on for the next half an hour, everyone getting astronomically wasted as the questions and dares got more out of control. Tommy had done a lap round the street in his boxers and after much protesting Lucy had been forced to flash the group causing each of the boys' jaws to drop to the floor.

"Okay Sophie, truth or dare?" asked Jay, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Truth, I don't much feel like exposing myself this evening." Everyone in the group laughed as Sophie took a swig of her beer.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

Sophie's drink sprayed everywhere as Jay's question left his lips causing everyone to fall about laughing at her. Sophie looked at Sian who merely shrugged back at her, a huge smirk on her face.

"Yes." Sophie casually answered, taking a sip of her drink as the boys' jaws dropped for the second time that evening. Beth, Lucy, Amy and Sarah looked between them, an unreadable expression on some of their faces while a couple of them giggled, unsure of what to make of Sophie's revelation.

"Who was it?" asked Stefan

"How many times?" asked Tommy

"When did it happen?" added Jay getting excited at the prospect of hearing the story.

"That wasn't the question I'm afraid fellas." stated Sophie, smirking at their disappointed faces.

"We'll get you next time Webster. Just you wait for your next go." chuckled Jay as Sophie just pulled a face at him.

"So I guess that means it's our Siany's go." sang Tommy, looking over to Sian who raised her eyebrows expectantly. Sophie knew she was drunk, extremely drunk, it was written all over her face. Her cheeks were more flushed than usual and her eyes were a little droopy but she wasn't too bad and she still seemed to know what she was doing. "So … truth or dare Powers?"

"Hmm … I think that I'll break the trend we seem to have developed and be brave. Dare." she stated.

Jay pulled Tommy back towards him, cupping his hands over his mouth and whispering in his ear as a huge grin formed on Tommy's face, all of the boys looking at each other like they'd just thought up the best plan known to mankind.

"Kiss Sophie for longer than 30 seconds." Tommy had the smuggest look ever on his face Sophie had never seen a happier group of boys.

"Oh come on Tommy, that's a bit weird isn't it." piped up Sarah, looking sympathetically at Sian.

Sophie mentally rolled her eyes, if only they knew. Sian looked hesitant for a second but Sophie saw the grin starting to tug at her lips.

Sian looked over at Sophie, hunger and lust in her eyes. Sophie felt herself getting turned on, she knew that look. Sian shuffled over on her knees so that she was in front of the brunette, resting her hands on her thighs as she leant down, their noses centimetres apart. "Start timing then." she giggled, not breaking eye contact with Sophie.

"You don't have to you k-" Sophie was cut off by Sian crashing their lips together, starting to move their lips with one another in perfect time. Sophie felt Sian slowly part her lips, and took the opportunity to run her tongue along the blonde's lower lip before gently moving it in to her mouth, running it over hers as she heard her girlfriend let out a small moan. She felt the hum of Sian's moan vibrate on her lips, sending goosebumps over her entire body as she ran her hands up Sian's thighs, begging for more of her. Sian pulled Sophie's lower lip in to her mouth, taking it between her teeth and nibbling gently before soothing it with a kiss.

"Times up!" shouted up Sarah earning her a wave of groans and complaints from the boys. Sian planted a final peck on Sophie's lips before smirking at her and shuffling back to her spot in the circle.

"That was …" began Stefan, his eyes still wide open with shock.

"FRICKIN AWESOME!" shouted Jay. "Best. Dare. EVER!" All of the lads started exchanging high fives as Sophie stood up.

"I'm just gonna …. Go … get a drink." she stated, making her way out of the room and in to the kitchen, trying to calm herself down and get her breathing back to normal as her racing heart started to slow back down to it's regular pace.

Sophie threw back the whiskey she'd poured herself, feeling the burn travel down her throat as she swallowed it and letting out a satisfied 'Ahh."

"Sian's not a lesbian you know." came a voice from behind her. She turned on the spot to see Sarah stood in the door way, leaning on the frame. "So don't be getting any smart ideas after that kiss. She's just drunk."

"Right." Sophie nodded and turned back to what she was doing, pouring herself another drink and drinking it quickly, trying her best not to snap at the girl behind her.

"I mean it!" Sarah raised her voice a little causing Sophie to turn back around and face her. _Keep your temper Sophie, just keep your temper. Remember you're doing this for Sian, don't let her get to you._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie leant back against the kitchen counter, trying to appear calm and unfazed.

"Oh come on, you've slept with a girl and I see the way you look at her. You might have spent the last year with her but we've known her since she was twelve. She's not gay." Sarah folded her arms across her chest, no longer leaning against the door frame but standing tall, clearly trying to intimidate Sophie. It wasn't working.

"It was a dare. Get over it." Sophie raised her eyebrows, wanting this conversation to end as quickly as possible before it took a turn for the worse.

"Look, if I'd known you were just some big dyke lusting after Sian, I wouldn't have invited you. We don't need that shit here."

It had taken a turn for the worse.

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about okay? Me and Sian are fine, so just drop it." Sophie gritted her teeth, she really didn't want to snap.

"Touched a nerve have I?" Sarah looked smugly down at Sophie's hands that were clenching and unclenching in to fists. "Cause I think you might have a big lezzy crush on her."

"Shut your mouth." Sophie spoke slowly, each word serving as a clear warning to Sarah. She wasn't listening.

"You don't fit in to this world Sophie. We're all normal here, including Sian. You need to kiss that dream goodbye."

Sophie stepped forward from the kitchen counter. _I'll just leave the room and it'll all be fine. Just walk away._ As Sophie went to step through the door, Sarah quickly placed her hand across it, stopping her in her tracks.

"I suggest you move that arm or you'll be retracting a stump." growled Sophie, glaring down at Sarah who just chuckled condescendingly.

"You don't scare me. Just cause you're a dyke it doesn't mean you can push me around, Although that temper does seem a little bad, maybe I should warn Sian not to sleep in that bed with you tonight, hoping of overpowering her while she was drunk were you."

That was the last straw, Sophie pushed her forearm under Sarah's neck, slamming her in to the door so she was pinned. "I would NEVER hurt Sian." spat Sophie. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tut tut tut, temper Webster." gasped Sarah. Under any other circumstances, Sophie would have laughed. Even when this girl was pinned to the wall by her throat, she was still arrogant.

"Sophie?"

Sophie turned to see Sian stood in the hallway. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were filled with confusion. Just at the sight of her, Sophie felt all of her anger filtering away as she lowered her arm from Sarah's neck, moving away from her so she was no longer pinned.

"What are you doing?" asked Sian, moving in to the kitchen and looking between Sophie and Sarah, unable to piece together what she had just walked in on.

"Nothing, we were just talking weren't we Soph?" Sarah rubbed her neck a little, straightening out her shirt and giving Sophie a mock smile.

"It's Sophie. And no … I believe **you **were talking. If you can call what you just said to me talking." spat Sophie, feeling her temper starting to rise again.

"You really need to watch that temper Webster."

Sophie turned back to Sarah, ready to give her one but was stopped when she felt Sian grab her wrist. "Sophie!" Sian's voice was laced with both warning and compassion and Sophie felt herself cool down again at her touch, stepping a little further away from Sarah who looked as smug as ever. "Now tell me what happened babe."

"Well your friend here seems to think that I have a huge 'lezza crush' on you and I need to learn to get over it because you're not gay and it's never going to happen. Oh and then she suggested that I couldn't wait until tonight so that I could take advantage of you." Sophie shot Sarah her best glare, if looks could kill, she'd have hit the deck instantly. "That's when … That's when I lost my temper."

Sian looked over at Sarah, confusion, disappointment and anger written all over her face. "You said that?"

"She needed to be put in her place Sian! I didn't say she could come here to drool all over you. She's been eye fucking you all night. I don't want some dyke eyeing up my mates all night." snapped Sarah.

"See why I lost my temper now?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, looking at Sian who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You know nothing about Sophie okay? You can't speak to her like that. And I can look after myself, I don't need you to go around giving her shit. She would never treat me the way you just said. And I'd really like it if you could just … get along."

"I was getting along just fine until she went and opened her fat mou-"

"Sophie!" Sian shot her a look that shut her up instantly. "Please babe, for me?" Sophie nodded her head, trying not to look at Sarah's self-satisfied expression.

"Can we just go to bed? I'm spent." sighed Sophie.

Sian smiled, squeezing her arm and nodded. "I think we all just need to calm down and get some sleep. Okay?" she turned and faced Sarah who also nodded in agreement. "We'll talk in the morning. Come on you." Sian grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs away from the drama, shouting good night to the rest of the people in the house. Once the bedroom door was shut behind them,

Sophie felt herself let out a sigh of relief, falling back and sitting on the bed, finally feeling herself relax. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. I know she can be a bit intense and well … intimidating at times." Sian looked over at the brunette sympathetically. She felt her heart melt at the defeated look on her face.

"She just … she made my blood boil the way she was going on at me. And when she suggested that I would hurt you I just … I couldn't take it anymore."

Sian moved over to Sophie, resting her knees on the bed, either side of Sophie's thighs so she was straddling her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I know, and I love that you want to stick up for me like that. And trust me, if we didn't need to stay here tonight, I would have told her about us, you didn't deserve the way she treated. But thinking of the bigger picture, I couldn't really afford to do spill the beans."

"I know that." Sophie placed a delicate kiss on the end of Sian's nose causing her face to light up. Sian ran her hand softly over the skin on Sophie's upper arm, running her fingers gently up he shoulder and over her collar bone.

"But you know … now that we're all alone." Sian pressed her lips against Sophie's placing a few kisses. "Now maybe." And another kiss "I can." And another. "Make it up to you." Sian bit her lower lip, leaning back slightly as her eyes darkened and a wicked smile started to tug at her lips.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that." Sophie leant in, capturing Sian's lips with her own as she flipped them over causing Sian to let out a little giggle. "I've been waiting all night to have my wicked way with you."

….

"Siannyyyy!" Sarah, Beth, Lucy and Amy burst in to Sophie and Sian's room, eager smiles on their faces as they went to wake them up.

Sian let out groan and rubbed her eyes, trying to get her bearings as she was dragged out of her sleep. She leant up from Sophie's chest, and out of the hold she was in and couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the sleeping brunette, her naked chest rising and falling gently, her long brown hair scattered over the pillow, she looked so peaceful. Suddenly Sian froze when she realised what was happening. She looked down at her naked body and then to Sophie's and then up to the girls that had just burst in to the room who appeared to be glued to the spot, their mouths open and eyes wide with shock. Sian's mouth opened and shut a few times, unable to get any words out as Sophie, almost sensing that Sian was no longer sleeping, started to stir. "Why are you sat up baby?" she mumbled, stretched out her arm to pull the blonde back which she quickly slapped away. Sophie sat up in the bed, confused at Sian's behaviour but very quickly realised what was occurring when she followed Sian's line of sight.

"I fucking knew it! I knew she had it bad for you and I knew she'd take advantage of you the second she got you up here!" spat Sarah, looking extremely angry.

"Oh will you give it a rest with that and spin a different record?" groaned Sophie, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up fully.

"Are you okay Sian, do you want us to get the lads to get rid of her or phone the police or something?" asked Sarah, shooting daggers at Sophie.

"Don't be so fucking stupid Sarah, she didn't force herself on me you daft cow." Sian shook her head in disbelief as she leant out of the bed, grabbing a t shirt and pulling it on as she held the covers against herself. Sophie couldn't help but snigger as Sarah's face dropped.

"You mean you actually wanted to sleep with her?" Sarah had never looked more mortified in her life. The rest of the girls still seemed to be shell shocked.

"Well I've been doing it for the past eleven months so I don't see why it would bother me now." stated Sian casually as she started pulling on her underwear underneath the covers. If it was possible, their jaws dropped even more.

"What so you're just a lesbian now?" scoffed Sarah, looking at Sophie in disgust who just seemed rather laid back and amused by the situation, nonchalantly pulling on her clothes.

"If that helps you Sarah, yes." sighed Sian, pulling on her jeans and standing up out of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us Sian?" asked Beth, finally breaking her silence.

"Well she's obviously ashamed, wouldn't you be?" spat Sarah as Sian suddenly looked ready to punch her.

"NO! I'm not ashamed. I just didn't know how to tell you guys. And well … My dad disowned me for it so I didn't want to lose you as well."

Everyone nodded their heads in response, seeming to accept her answer. Everyone except Sarah.

"Well I don't blame him, it's fucking disgusting. Get out of my house!" shouted Sarah as Beth, Amy and Lucy looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Sarah?" Beth asked, looking at her friend as if she didn't know her.

"Since when were you against lesbians?" added Amy.

"Since they were fucking each other in my house." Sarah looked between Sian and Sophie, her scowl growing with every second that passed.

"You want us to leave? Well you know what, with pleasure!" Sian picked up her bag from the ground and started making her way towards the door. "Come on Sophie."

Sophie got up out of the bed, quickly buttoning up her jeans and walking out of the room, flashing Sarah her best smile on the way.

As Sian left the house, she stormed down the driveway, slamming the gate on her way out, almost forgetting that Sophie was following her. Sophie quickened her pace, catching up to the blonde and placing her hands on her shoulders and spinning her around so they were facing each other. "Calm down Sian, it's going to be okay." Sophie smiled reassuringly, feeling the tension in Sian's body begin to fade as she slowly smiled back.

"It's just so …" Sian let out a frustrated scream "I didn't think she'd be that bad. I didn't think it was going to be THAT much of a big deal."

Sophie pulled the blonde in, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. "I know baby." she whispered, stroking her fingers through Sian's hair. They broke the hug when Sian felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly read over the text, a huge grin spreading over her face as she looked back up to the house and up to a window, waving at the girls that were stood there. Sophie turned to see what she was looking at and couldn't help but grin too as there stood Amy, Beth and Lucy, all smiling like lunatics and waving frantically.

Sian nudged the brunette and placed the phone in front of her nose so that she could read.

**Don't worry Siany, Sarah's just a bitch. We still love you and your girlfriend is HOT. If you still wanna stay in Southport for the weekend, sleepover at Beth's tonight, don't worry, we won't invite Sarah. Please come, we wanna hear all the goss! Ps. Look up to the window xxxxxxxxxx**

"You wanna stay?" asked Sian hopefully, looking up at her girlfriend.

"If you want to, then I want to." Sophie placed a chaste kiss on Sian's lips and smiled. "So … You going to show me this place I can get the 'best fish and chips' ever then or what?"

"Only if you promise me you won't have a cigarette again." replied Sian playfully.

Sophie looked up at Sian sheepishly, an apologetic smile turning up the corners of her lips. "You saw that eh?"

"No your mouth just tasted like an ash tray!" teased Sian as Sophie laughed a little.

"Okay okay, no more cigarettes. Cross my heart." replied Sophie as she made a cross shape on her chest with her finger.

"Well in that case, lets get going then!" Sian took Sophie's hand in her own, entwining their fingers as she pulled her off in the direction of the beach.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sian, Sophie! You made it!" Beth excitedly looked between the pair as she threw open the door, clapping her hands together with glee causing Sian to let out a small chuckle. Sophie was too busy staring up at the house, completely awe struck to care what was being said until she felt a nudge to her ribs, bringing her attention back to Sian and Beth.

"Are all the houses round here **this** big?" Sophie looked completely taken aback by her surroundings, her mouth remaining slightly open.

"Come on you, get inside." laughed Sian, dragging Sophie by her arm in to the house where her jaw just dropped even further.

"Sian, do you live in a mansion too?" asked Sophie, spinning around slowly, taking in the house she had just entered. The staircase leading upwards was humongous, and the hallway looked like it stretched on forever with at least five rooms leading off from it.

"I live with you Soph, and no one here lives in a mansion." Sian shook her head at Sophie but couldn't help thinking how adorable she was at the minute.

"Sophie, if your question is was Sian's house as big as this, then no. It was bigger." stated Beth, grinning at Sophie as she gave Sian an impressed smile.

"I think I met you too late in your life, I could get used to this." teased Sophie, continuing to look around the house.

"Well our cosy little one bedroom flat in Manchester will do me just fine, now stop gawking and get in the living room." ordered Sian playfully, pushing Sophie down the hall and pointing to a door way which she entered, quickly followed by the other two.

"Oh yey! You came!" exclaimed Lucy, jumping up from her seat and putting her arms around Sian and Sophie, hugging them both. Sophie didn't quite no what to do with herself and awkwardly patted Lucy's back before pulling out of the hug and smiling uncomfortably.

As they started to make their way in to the room Sian gripped Sophie's hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze as she leant towards her ear. "Don't be so nervous babe, it's fine." she whispered before placing a quick kiss behind the brunette's ear and sitting herself down on the sofa.

"We're sorry about this morning." Beth smiled apologetically, handing both Sophie and Sian a drink before sitting herself down on an armchair opposite them.

"Don't be daft, it's not your fault." replied Sian, opening her can of beer and taking a sip.

"Well we probably should have knocked." chuckled Amy.

"Yeah and we probably should have told Sarah to shut the hell up." added Lucy.

"It's fine, honestly, I'm completely over it." Sian shrugged, smiling at her friends and taking another sip of her drink.

"You should have heard some of the crap she took after you two left though." started Beth as Sian raised her eyebrows curiously, Sophie also leaning forward, extremely interested in any story that involved Sarah taking crap. "Jay for one didn't exactly hold back, pretty much called her every name under the sun and said she was the disgusting one not you two. She kind of just stormed out in a sulk after a while cause everyone was being so horrible to her. I thinks she knew she was wrong."

"Some of the lads offered to get her beaten up for you." laughed Amy.

"I think Sophie almost did that herself last night didn't you babe?" Sian squeezed Sophie's leg and grinned.

"Oooo what happened? Do tell?" demanded Lucy. It was now the turn of the three girls to lean forward in anticipation of a story, wanting to hear all of the details.

"Nothing really." shrugged Sophie, "She was running her mouth about me, calling me a few names and then just casually suggested I might force Sian in to sex. That was when I started getting a little bit angry."

"That was when I caught her pinning Sarah to the wall by her throat." corrected Sian, a look of slight amusement on her face.

The other three girls all gasped, Beth clapping her hands together in joy at the juicy bit of gossip.

"You didn't seem that happy about it when you caught me." Sophie raised her eyebrows and grinned at the look on Sian's face.

"Well it wasn't exactly the first thing I expected to see when I came to find you … However in retrospect it is quite amusing. And, lets be honest, she deserved it."

"Okay okay okay." piped up Beth, looking between Sophie and Sian, suddenly excited. "We came here to escape Sarah so lets not talk about her anymore. We came here to hear all the gossip about you two."

"Leave no detail untouched." added Amy

"We want to hear **everything** about how you turned our innocent little Siany." Lucy leant forward in her chair, a huge smile on her face.

Sophie shook her head, an small grin on her face. "I didn't turn her." she laughed, looking over at Sian who also had a smile on her face. "She's my first girlfriend too, I guess we just kind of found each other at the right time."

"So you weren't a lesbian before you met Sian?" frowned Lucy as Sophie shook her head and shrugged a little.

"I guess I wasn't really anything before Sian, I'd never thought about it. I'd kissed girls before but I'd kissed boys too. I'd never of considered myself a lesbian but when I met Sian … As cheesy as it sounds … I just knew. I knew I wanted to be with her" Sophie finished, earning her a few 'awws' from the group.

Sian just shook her head giggling, nudging the brunette with her shoulder, "You massive sap."

"Okay so how did you meet?" Beth rested her chin on her hands, eagerly awaiting a response.

"At a bus stop on the first day of college. Sophie didn't know what time the bus came so she asked me."

"And Sian stuttered and fumbled over her words because she thought I was so breath-takingly beautiful." added Sophie earning her another nudge from Sian.

"Anyway … So we got to talking, got the bus together. And then after college she took me for a drink and we got to know each other. Then Sophie kissed me."

"Actually no wait … hang on a second, that's not what happened." interrupted Sophie.

"That **so **is what happened." Sian frowned at her girlfriend, adamant that she was correct.

"No … I leant in, **you** kissed me."

"So you go ninety percent, I go ten and yet I'm the one that kissed you?" Sian raised her eyebrow. As Sophie went to answer Sian cut her off, "Hang on … No no no no … **You **kissed **me.** I remember now, I almost kissed you but then I lost my nerve and you were the one that started it."

"Oh you just suddenly remember now? How convenient for you." Sophie's voice was dripping with sarcasm

"I'm not lying at all, I swear, you kissed me, I remember."

Their childish bickering was interrupted by Beth, Amy and Lucy laughing at the two of them.

"You guys are adorable." stated Beth causing Sian to blush a little.

"Who kissed who isn't important, continue with the story." Amy flicked her hand, encouraging them to go on.

"So anyway, after Sophie kissed m-"

"Sian kiss-" Sian placed her hand over Sophie's mouth, stopping her from speaking as Sian continued the story.

"So after she kissed me, I kind of legged it because I got all scared and confused. But we met up the next day, talked about it and then … yeah we kissed again and it was all good."

"So you were dating from then on?" asked Lucy

"Well no we kind of didn't agree we were dating then, Sophie's mum walked in while we were kissing and we didn't really get the chance to talk about it." answered Sian.

"So what happened next?" Beth was looking between the pair of them intently like this was the best story she'd ever heard.

"Well Sian **promised me** she'd text that night but **didn't**," Sophie turned and mock scowled at her girlfriend, "But we met up the next day and went to Sian's."

"And?" asked Lucy

"And … " Sophie looked at Sian, both of them smirking at one another, "And we got to know each other a bit better." she finished as Sian let out a small giggle.

Beth opened her mouth in pretend shock, "Tut tut, you naughty pair. You'd known each other for two days and already did the dirty deed."

"Oh give over, like you're any better." teased Sian as Beth flung her hands to her chest and pouted, pretending to be seriously upset.

"So what else happened?" asked Amy, still eager to hear more of the story.

"Errm .. Well my sister walk in on us doing it so she found out. The my parents walked in on us doing it so they found out…." As Sophie continued talking Sian put her head in her hands, unable to contain her embarrassment as she relived the moment.

"You dirty dogs!" chuckled Lucy.

"Oh trust me, I'm paying for it every day. Her sister never lets me forget!" Sian shook her head, trying to shake the memory away.

"And then my parents told Sian's dad …" continued Sophie

"Who promptly disowned me. Only to reacknowledge my existence on Christmas day when he came round and caused a scene at Sophie's house before smashing her windows and front door to pieces."

The girls let out a gasp, unable to believe what Sian had just said. "Vinnie did that?" Beth looked genuinely shocked. She knew that Sian's Dad wasn't the nicest of blokes but she didn't think he'd be capable of some of these things.

"Yep, completely smashed them to pieces. Sophie's family reported him and he had to pay for the damage. I haven't heard from him since and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Anyway since then not a lot has changed has it?" Sophie looked over to Sian for an answer who shook her head in response.

"Your sister had her baby and we became god parents, we passed our A Levels and are going to uni and we just bought a flat together. That's about it I think."

"Oh come on girls, you can do better than that." Beth smirked at the two of them before making her way in to the kitchen, grabbing a few more drinks for everyone and then sitting back down. "When we said we want all the details, we meant we want **all **the details."

….

A few hours had passed by and more than a few stories had been shared. Sophie and Sian were beginning to think that Lucy, Beth and Amy might actually know as much about their relationship as they did. They'd laughed at the story of Ryan being punched, they'd comforted Sian during the story of her bullying at college and scolded her when they heard about her being at Ryan's house. They'd even demanded to hear about their sex lives which caused Sian and Sophie to blush profusely arguing that some things are meant to stay private.

The girls were suddenly interrupted by who Sophie assumed were Beth's parents entering the house.

"Hello girls." spoke up the woman, stepping slightly in to the living room and smiling. "Oh, Sian! Hello love, it's lovely to see you, been a long time! What you doing back, I heard your Mum moved away?"

"I know." Sian smiled back at the woman, she seemed genuinely happy to see her, "It's been too long. Yeah I'm just visiting friends before I move off to University in a couple of weeks. "

"Oh that's lovely." stated the woman, the smile not once faltering from her face. "Well we're going to bed anyway, it's getting late." she added, turning to her husband.

"Yeah I think we're going to go up too, it's been a long night, I'm shattered." Beth let out a long yawn as she finished her sentence.

"Okay well it was lovely seeing you Sian. And girls," The woman looked around the room, smiling but at the same time looking suddenly stern, "Please keep the noise down."

As the woman left, Beth turned to Sophie and Sian, a huge grin on her face, "Yeah girls, keep the noise down." she wiggled her eyebrows earning her a pillow to the face from Sian as the room erupted in to laughter.

"Right come on. Bed. I wasn't lying, I feel dead on my feet." Beth picked herself up from her chair, stretching slightly before making her way to the door. "Come on girls." she gestured towards Sophie and Sian, "I'll show you to your room. And seriously, try to keep the noise down." she added, winking at the pair of them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Apologies for this chapter being rather short and uneventful and ... well poops for that matter but it's just a little filler to establish them moving etc. Loving the reviews btw, keep them coming :)**

* * *

><p>"Sian, I never realised how much bloody stuff you had until I was breaking my back carrying it." Sophie dropped the box on to the floor, scraping her hair back from her face as she let out a long ragged breath.<p>

"Hey a bit of exercise never hurt anyone!" Sian leant forward, patting Sophie's belly playfully earning her a scowl in return.

"I hope you like unpacking Powers because you'll be doing it alone." Sophie folded her arms in front of her chest, putting on her best pout.

"Awww baby, you know I'm only messing." Sian moved forward, placing her arms on Sophie's shoulders, joining her hands at the back of her neck and leaning in to her ear. "You know I can't get enough of that sexy body of yours. And with the work out I'm gonna give you when we're done moving in, you won't need any other exercise." whispered Sian before placing a few kisses lightly along Sophie's jaw line causing shivers to run through her body.

"Quick Matty, avert your eyes before you're scarred for life." teased Rosie, placing her hand over Matthew's eyes as she held him in her arms.

Sophie turned on the spot, raising her eyebrow at Rosie and giving her her best 'I'm not impressed with you look. "Aww we're only joking aren't we Matt, you love your aunties don't you. You love the lezzies just like your Mummy."

"Rosie, you are aware that you brought Matty's carry cot with you so that he could in fact sit in it and not in your arms and you could actually help us move in rather than just standing there like a piece of furniture?"

"Sophie, look at his hand." Rosie stretched her hand out in front of her sister, waggling her fingers showing off her new manicure. "Do these hands look like they partake in manual labour?"

Sophie shook her head in despair, "Then why precisely did you come here? Because if it's just to." she leant forward, cupping her hands over Matthew's ears and looking up at Rosie, lowering her voice slightly "Piss me and Sian off with your **oh** so witty humour then you can kindly fuck right off."

"Geez what's crawled up your backside? Thought you'd be ecstatic you're finally getting out of the mad house and in to your little love nest." scoffed Rosie.

"I just hate the hassle of it all." Sophie let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples as Sian stroked up and down her back sympathetically. "There's so much to do still and I can't even face the prospect of unpacking." As Sophie let out a groan at the thought of how much work was ahead of her, Kevin stepped in to the room and placed a box down, closely followed by Jason who placed a larger one next to it. "Right girls, that's the last of the boxes. Me and Jason'll start putting the furniture together, we'll do the bed first. Do you three want to start organising stuff out and sorting through the boxes and bags?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Just try and stop me …."

"Awww Matty, why don't you give your grumpy Aunty Sophie a cuddle and cheer her up." teased Rosie, moving over towards her sister and placing the baby in her arms, watching as a smile slowly started to form on the younger Webster's lips. Sophie couldn't help it, he was so perfect and so cute that she couldn't be in a bad mood when he was around. There was only two people in the world who made her feel that way, and the other one had just snaked their arms around her waist, placing a kiss on the side of her neck. Sophie turned around and grinned, suddenly feeling on top of the world as she passed Matthew over to Sian who cuddled him close in to her body. "Hey buddy." she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "You're turning your Aunty Sophie in to a right big softy. I warned you that you'd be a lady killer the day you were born you know."

Every time Sophie watched her girlfriend with her nephew her heart almost melted in to a huge puddle on the floor. She could be so adorable and her eyes were filled with nothing but love, staring down at him and rocking him gently in her arms. Sophie and Rosie caught one another's eye, both grinning at one another at how amazing Sian could be with Matthew. It was as if from the day he was born they'd just developed an understanding of one another, he never cried when she held him, only a few days ago she had been the first person to make him laugh and when she put him down for the night, he drifted straight off to sleep. Needless to say, Rosie had made the most of her services in the past two months. Sian raised her hand, pointing out her index finger and softly tapping it on Matthews belly and making a raspberry sound as he giggled each time she did it. Sian would always laugh along with him and it became infectious, everyone surrounding them suddenly felt … happy. "Right come on little man, enough playing silly billys, lets put you in your cot so your Mummy can help us unpack, which I can just tell she can't **wait **to do." Sian looked up at Rosie and smirked as she pulled a face back at her.

"I don't want to have to work, it's not fair." Rosie slumped herself down on the arm of the sofa, looking defeated.

"What do you think Matty? Give me a laugh if you think your Mummy should do some work." Sian moved her hand to his stomach again, nudging it gently and poking her tongue out as he exploded in to a fit of giggles again. "Jury has spoken Rosie so move your rear and start unpacking."

….

"Now wasn't that worth a few hours work?" Sian beamed at Sophie and Rosie, her eyes scanning the full flat, truly proud of what they had accomplished.

Rosie had collapsed on to the sofa the second all of the boxes had been emptied and let out a long groan, complaining about the pain in her back and 'the state of her beautiful nails'.

Sophie looked like the was ready to die, her previously loose hanging hair was now tied in a messy bun and her shirt had been removed leaving her in the white vest that had been underneath. Sian had kept stealing glances throughout the afternoon, watching as Sophie would stretch to place something on a top shelf as the vest slowly rode up her body revealing her toned stomach. God she looked good in that vest, it was tight in all of the right places, hugging her figure perfectly, Sian bit her lip as she stole another glance at Sophie who seemed to feel her gaze and looked up, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she mouthed "_Busted_" and shook her head. Sian's cheeks immediately flushed red, keeping eye contact and biting down on her lip a little harder. Sophie watched her intently as Sian moved her eyes down her body, starting from the bottom and slowly scanning up her legs, over her stomach, across her chest and finally settling on her face. Sophie watched as Sian's eyes darkened slightly and her lips parted, slowly running her tongue over her lower lip and causing it to glisten slightly.

"When you two are quite finished eye fucking each other, can I go tell Dad and Jason they can stop acting like macho DIY expert men and we can leave now?" Rosie looked between the two of them impatiently as neither of them broke eye contact, it was as if she hadn't even spoken. "Errr HELLO? I am here you know."

Sian placed her hands against the counter behind her, bending her body ever so slightly so her bum was pressed against it causing her chest to stick out a little, her eyes still locked with Sophie's. The brunette was watching Sian's every move intently, moistening her lips with her tongue as she felt her mouth going dry when Sian leant in to the counter.

"Sian, stop flirting with my sister and answer me will you." groaned Rosie, her frustration growing. "GOD! You are unbelievable!"

Sian finally spoke up, "That's what your sister's gonna be screaming in a little while." Sophie felt the corner of her lip turning up and butterflies erupting in her stomach as her girlfriend winked at her. She wanted Sian. No, she **needed **Sian and she needed her now.

"Ew, is it possible to unhear things?" complained Rosie, pulling a face as if she'd just smelt something truly disgusting.

"You can go Rosie." Sophie's voice was a little husky due to her extremely dry mouth and her desire for Sian. Rosie didn't need telling twice swiftly leaving the room and shouting for her Dad and Jason to collect their stuff and leave … fast.

Sophie stepped forward, moving slowly over to Sian before standing in front of her and placing her hands on the kitchen counter, easier side of her body so she was trapped in. "You are so bad Powers." whispered Sophie, pushing her body slightly in to Sian's. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking … I wish your family would leave this flat so you can help me decide which part of it to christen first with you."

"Well … how about we break this extremely tense moment we've got ourselves caught up in, I'll shoo them and then I'll come back and decide where I'm going to fuck you first?" whispered Sophie against Sian's lips before crashing her own on to them in a heated and passionate kiss. Sian ran her tongue along the brunette's lower lip but before it could be granted entrance, Sophie pulled away, a huge smirk on her face as she winked and turned away.

"You are such a tease." muttered Sian, resting back on the kitchen counter as Sophie went to throw everyone out.

….

Sophie collapsed on top of Sian, panting heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart back to normal. Their naked bodies were tangled together on top of the kitchen counter that Sian had previously been leaning against. In their quest the christen the flat, they hadn't gotten very far.

Sian could feel her chest rising and falling heavily and looked down at the brunette collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies glistening with a light cover of sweat.

Sian couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, "Well that was a first. Couldn't exactly do that at the house could we." She traced her fingers up and down Sophie's back, drawing a few shapes idly.

Sophie chuckled, lifting herself up slightly and looking down on the blonde, brushing their noses over one another, "Yeah I don't think my Mum would have been too pleased when she came through to make dinner." Sophie leant down, capturing her girlfriends lips with her own and kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this Sophie Webster." hummed Sian, a content smile spread across her face as Sophie began placing soft kisses along her jaw line and up towards her neck.

"Well come on then you naughty girl, we've got another three rooms to go yet and I could use a shower." whispered Sophie before jumping down from the cabinet and turning and walking towards the bathroom, stopping just as she was about to head down the corridor, leaning against the wall and turning back to Sian. Sophie couldn't suppress the smirk that was tugging at her lips and lifted her hand, pointing out her finger at Sian before curling it up and uncurling it a few times in a 'come to me' motion before turning and heading off towards the bathroom. Sian bit her lip and watched as Sophie's naked body disappeared down the corridor before lifting herself off the cabinet and following her eagerly. Yep, she could definitely get used to this.


	33. Chapter 33

The next week passed by as a bit of a blur to Sophie and Sian. They'd been so busy trying to sort everything out for starting university, stocking the flat with food, buying things they hadn't realised they were going to need, purchasing new stationary notebooks and folders for the start of term and getting used to being right in the middle of the city of Manchester. Sophie was finding it the hardest to adjust, she had spent her entire life in a tiny street in Weatherfield where everyone knew each others business and there was no such thing as privacy. Every time her and Sian got in to a heated moment on the couch she expected Rosie to come bursting in the room and making some kind of comment. If she left a mug lying on the kitchen counter she expected her Mum to scold her for not tidying up after herself. But no, nothing. It was just her and Sian, alone and living together. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she loved it. They could do what they wanted when they wanted and there was no one making vomiting noises behind them when they kissed in the kitchen and there was no fighting for who got to use the shower first. They could stretch out on the sofa on a night together, decide between the two of them what they wanted to eat for dinner, they could have sex when they wanted as loud as they wanted. Sophie was beyond happy, it was just going to take some getting used to.

Sophie opened her eyes slowly, it was Saturday morning and the last weekend they had free before freshers week started. Even though they weren't in halls, they had decided to go over to the Student Union and take part in as much as they could to still enjoy being students. It was a beautiful day considering it was September and how mad Manchester could be. The sun was streaming brightly through the window. Sophie looked over at the clock felt a smile forming on her face - 8:15am.

She thought about this time last year, how cold it had been as she walked over to the bus stop and how taken aback she had been by the beautiful blonde who was stood waiting for the bus. Today was exactly one year since she had met Sian. She rolled over and looked at her girlfriend, her chest rising and falling gently, her hair messily falling over her face and the pillow. Sophie reached over, gently brushing a strand of her blonde hair off her face. "Who'd have thought it then eh?" she wondered out loud.

"Who'd have thought what?" mumbled Sian, not opening her eyes yet as she started to wake up.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Sophie placed a kiss on Sian's forehead, laying down on her side so that they were facing one another on the bed, Sian mirroring her as she finally opened her eyes, smiling back at the brunette. "Morning beautiful."

Sian looked at her watch, carefully examining it before looking back at Sophie with a huge smile on her face. "Do you know what today is?" she whispered

"The day I met my perfect girlfriend." replied Sophie, Sian's smile growing even more at the fact her girlfriend had remembered.

"This time last year we were talking for the very first time." Sian had a look of disbelief on her face, pausing for a second as she lost herself in her thoughts. "I can't believe it's been a whole year. But then … at the same time … I kind of feel like. I dunno … I can't ever imagine not being with you, I feel like this is just … life you know? I feel like I've just been with you forever. Do you know what I mean?"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at her rambling girlfriend who was now blushing from her little speech. Sophie placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same way. I kind of can't believe it's happened, I feel like the luckiest person on the planet."

Sian giggled, draping her arm over Sophie's waist and running her fingertips over her hip, "I love you so much you know?"

"I love you too. Question is, what are we going to do to celebrate a whole year of knowing one another?"

"Hmmm …." Sian pondered the question for a second, "Only thing we can do, celebrate it how we celebrate everything. Going out, having far too much to drink and then coming back and shagging each other senseless."

"And who said romance was dead?" laughed Sophie, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed. "I'm going to have a shower, so I'll see you in a bit babe." She picked up a towel and went over to the door, turning back to face Sian and leaning on the door frame, "Unless you want to join me?"

Sian smirked back at her, sitting up in the bed "Sounds like the perfect way to start celebrating."

….

Sophie hurried along the university corridors, clutching on to her papers and notepad and checking her watch. _Shit, first lecture and I'm late and still don't even know if I'm heading in the right direction._ _This place is too big and too confusing. _She looked up just in time to notice she was about to collide with someone but didn't have enough time to stop.

"Fucking hell!" Sophie felt her stress levels begin to rise as the person stumbled backwards and everything Sophie had been carrying fell to the floor.

"You know when you knock someone to the ground, it's kind of common courtesy to help them up." stated the girl that was slowly lifting herself to her feet. Sophie suddenly felt a little embarrassed and outstretched her hand, helping the girl up off the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's my first lecture and I'm lost, stressed and late." Sophie bent down, picking up the numerous items she had dropped as the girl helped, picking up her timetable and looking at it.

"And you're also heading in the wrong direction, AG15 is that way." she pointed behind Sophie who let out a frustrated growl and stood up, turning around and beginning to make her way back the way she came.

"You aren't very organised are you?" chuckled the girl, only irritating Sophie further.

"I'm actually the most organised person you'll ever meet, I had this day planned out perfectly. I just didn't account for this place being a fucking maze." snapped Sophie, quickening her pace a little but was stopped when the girl grabbed her arm and held her back. Sophie was about to unleash hell on her but was stopped when she looked at the room they were stood outside of. AG15."Oh. Thanks." mumbled Sophie. "I'm sorry you must think I'm a right bitch."

The girl laughed, "It's okay, I can see you're just stressed. And I won't hold a grudge as it would seem we're in the same class for the next year … so lets just start again and pretend we just met outside of this door." She stretched out her hand and smiled. "I'm Amber."

"And you're far too nice" joked Sophie as she leant forward and shook her hand. "Sophie. Sophie Webster."

"Well Sophie, Sophie Webster lets get inside before we make ourselves even later." Amber reached for the door handle, gesturing at Sophie to come inside.

The lecture was over and Sophie hadn't found it as difficult as she thought she would and took down a lot of notes paying the lecturer more attention than the rest of the class put together. Amber and Sophie walked out together stopping outside of the door.

"Well I think you just made his week, I don't think anyone at this university has listened so avidly to his lecture in his life." joked Amber.

"How is it that you seem so calm here and know about the lecturers and where everything is?" Sophie looked at Amber curiously, she had a certain mystery about her and Sophie couldn't help but be interested.

"Well this is my second whack at passing first year, I didn't quite get the grades last year. Let's just say I'm not exactly a model student." Amber laughed, taking out her phone and checking the time. "Do you want to go for a drink? We are students after all."

Sophie thought for a second, yes she did but she wasn't sure if she could. "I'm actually already meeting someone after my lecture."

"Boyfriend?" quizzed Amber.

"Errm no …" Sophie laughed uncomfortably. "I'm meeting my girlfriend."

Amber suddenly looked extremely excited. "Oh **wow! **I have **always **wanted to be friends with a lesbian, this is amazing. Although, I didn't see it coming with you, you don't really look the type."

"Cause I don't have a mohawk and wear a vest top and dungarees?" joked Sophie. "You can join us for a drink if you want? I'll just phone and ask if she minds."

Amber rolled her eyes playfully, "Ask? You're so whipped." she laughed as Sophie shook her head and took out her phone.

"Hey babe ….. Yeah yeah it was fine, bit stressful and had absolute hell trying to find my room …. That's exactly what I said! … No yeah that's cool, I was actually going to bring someone too …. Yeah brilliant, be there in ten … Love you too bye." Sophie placed her phone back in her pocket. "So, you wanna guide me back to the union since I have absolutely no idea where I'm going?"

Amber laughed and shook her head, setting off in the direction of the union, "Follow me Sophie, Sophie Webster. You can tell me all about your bird on the way there."

…

"Hey there sexy can I buy you a drink?" Sophie place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek who was stood at the bar waiting for her.

"Oooo go on then, since you asked so nicely!" Sian greeted her girlfriend with a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck before pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Oh Soph, this is Gavin." Sian gestured to the guy stood next to her who was clutching on to a beer. He was quite a short man but very skinny with longish mousey hair and glasses. Sophie reached out her hand, shaking his as she introduced herself.

"Errm this is Amber." stated Sophie, as Sian and Amber exchanged pleasantries and she went to order some drinks.

Sian looked Amber up and down, she wasn't sure why but she instantly didn't like this girl. She wasn't bad looking, black hair cut in to a neat bob and dark hazel eyes, quite short but slim.

"So do you wanna get a seat and we can all get to know each other?" asked Amber, picking up her drink from the bar as the group made their way over to a booth.

"So how long have you and Sophie been together?" Amber looked between the two girls, taking a sip of her wine.

"Just short of a year." Sian kept her answer short. Regardless of the fact Amber was only trying to have a pleasant conversation, she was completely rubbing Sian up the wrong way.

Sophie noticed Sian's coldness towards Amber and placed her hand on the blonde's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze as she leant in to her ear. "You okay babe?" Sian merely nodded in reply, giving her girlfriend a week smile before taking a large gulp of her drink.

About an hour passed by before Sian started making excuses about being tired so that they could leave. Aside from the tension between Sian and Amber, it had been quite a nice afternoon and Sophie had thought Gavin was a really nice guy. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Sophie and Sian left the union, heading off in the direction of their flat hand in hand. It wasn't far away and so was more convenient to walk than to try and get a bus or a taxi.

"Are you sure you're okay Sian?" Sophie looked over at the blonde with a frown on her face, she could tell that Sian had been acting strange all night and it wasn't like her to be so unwilling to socialize.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." Sian kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Sian, I can see right through you." Sophie tugged on Sian's hand, stopping her from walking and turning her so that they were face to face. "Please just tell me."

"I just … you're gonna think I'm a right bitch." Sian inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh. "I just didn't really like Amber, she's nice and everything there was just something about her that bugged me."

"She's nice Sian, you just need to give her a chance. If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have even found my lecture today. And she's my only friend on my course so far."

"I know Soph, it's fine I just couldn't really hack anymore of her company today. She's so … loud and arrogant and kept looking at you after she said something. It was like she wanted your approval or something." Sian played with Sophie's fingers, staring at them intently so she wouldn't have to look in to her girlfriends piercing eyes but she could still feel them burning in to her.

Sophie frowned, looking down at Sian who seemed so uncomfortable. "Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not fucking jealous." snapped Sian. Sophie was a little taken aback by Sian's response and couldn't help feeling a little angry. "I'm sorry Soph, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. This is why I didn't want to tell you, I'm sure she's fine I just didn't really click with her. But I promise I'll try harder next time."

Sophie's anger quickly faded, she could understand where Sian was coming from, anyone that spoke to her in a bar instantly got the look of death from the brunette. "I know you will, I just want someone on my course okay?" Sian nodded, finally cracking a smile and linking her fingers back with her girlfriends. "Now lets get home, I'm bloody starving and it's your turn to cook Powers!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Fucking bastard bollocks shitting FUCK!" Sian threw her bag down on the ground, clutching at the toe she had just stubbed on the coffee table. "Fuck my LIFE!" Wincing in pain she placed her foot back on the ground and started packing up her laptop and putting it in her bag, flicking through the papers and notepads that were scattered across the table, trying to find the book she needed.

"Babe will you calm down, you're getting yourself stressed." Sophie had been stood in the kitchen, sipping on her cup of tea and watching as Sian had a mini melt down.

"Calm down? Sophie, I have three THOUSAND words to write in the next few days about something I can barely even understand. It's alright for you just stood there having a casual little bevvy when all your assignments are finished but I am panicking to fuck. So please! … Don't tell me to calm down." Sian was now angrily throwing the papers off the coffee table, getting more flustered by the second as she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Sian I said I'd help you, you don't have to bite my head off." Sophie was growing tired of the way Sian was starting to act, she'd been like this for a week or so now.

"Right, I'm sure your knowledge of English literature is **really** going to help with my essay on the theories or crime." snapped Sian, letting out a frustrated growl as she threw a book to one side.

"You know what, fuck off then, last time I offer to help you!" Sophie slammed her cup down on the side and went to storm out of the kitchen, stopping right beside the coffee table. "Oh. And if you're looking for that stupid book you've been moaning on about all week, it's next to the bed." And with that, Sophie left the flat, slamming the door behind her.

Once Sophie got out of the flat, she let out a sigh of frustration, leaning her head back against the wall to her building. When did things get so hard? It was almost the end of their first term at university and up until the past few weeks, things had been perfect. But Sian hadn't been herself for a while now. She didn't want to spend time together anymore and just sat up till all hours of the morning reading books and writing her essays. What time her and Sophie did spend together, usually resulted in an argument and one of them storming out, Sian to the library and Sophie to … anywhere. Sophie kicked her leg against the wall, pushing herself up from leaning on it and placed her hand into her pocket, quickly dialling a number before placing it to her ear. "Pub? … Ten minutes …. Yeah I'll see you there bye."

…

"Come on Sophie, Sophie Webster. Turn that frown upside down." Amber approached the bar, putting her arm around Sophie's shoulder who was sat on a bar stool, drowning her sorrows in a whiskey and coke.

"I can't take it anymore Amber." Sophie took a large gulp of her drink, finishing it off before gesturing to the barman for another.

"What's she done now?" sighed Amber, ordering herself a drink quickly before turning back to Sophie.

"Nothing really … it's not what's doing it's just the way she's behaving. She doesn't even realise I'm there half of the time. And when we do speak, it's just to yell at each other for something. I know she's stressed, I get that but … she won't let me help her and she's taking it all out on me. I had essays too and it's not my fault I got them all done a little earlier. I'm just organised." Sophie gave the barman a half smile as he placed her drink in front of her, taking a quick sip of it before carrying on with her rant. "And the way she says some things. Like when I offer to help her with her essays and stuff, she can be **so **condescending. Like she's so much better than me because she's doing a law degree and I'm just 'reading books and writing about them'."

"Is that what she said?" Amber frowned, taking a sip of her drink as Sophie hopped off the bar stool, gesturing for them to go and find somewhere to sit.

"The other day, yeah." No tables were in sight so Amber started heading to one that was outside, under the heaters. "I was asking if there was anything I could do to help her, read through one of her books or something and she just snapped at me saying that reading the books wouldn't help and I had 'no idea how hard her degree is' and 'we can't all just sit about reading books'."

"Jesus, that's hard man. I never really thought of Sian as someone who'd act like that." Amber pulled a cigarette out of her box, waving it at Sophie who nodded and took one.

Sophie lit her cigarette, taking a long drag before exhaling, watching satisfied as the smoke escaped her lips. "She's not. She's not like this and that's why I don't like it. The Sian I fell in love with wouldn't speak to me or treat me like this. It's gone past the point of her being stressed and she's just lashing out."

Amber nodded and took another puff of her cigarette "Yeah, there's no need to insult you and your course like. Or should I say us and our course, I'm a little pissed off too so I can't imagine how you feel!"

Sophie chuckled, "I know, I get that a law degree is hard, god knows I couldn't do it. But it's like she thinks she's better than me for doing one and suddenly I'm not worthy of her or something. That's actually how she's making me feel."

"Well … I've seen the law students and they do seem pretty up themselves. All snotty and wearing glasses and have cool blazers with elbow patches." scoffed Amber.

"Amber … I wear glasses and you are wearing a blazer with elbow patches right now." laughed Sophie as Amber looked down at herself as if she hadn't been aware of what she was wearing.

"Well would you look at that you're right … It's different when I wear it though, I actually look awesome where as they look like snotty dorks. And you look kind of cute when you're trying to concentrate in lectures with your glasses on" Amber laughed, taking a large sip of her drink .

"If only my girlfriend thought so." muttered Sophie.

"I'm sure she still does, she just needs to learn not to be so self centred. Everyone is allowed to be stressed and have off days. But this is just turning in to an off month."

Sophie took a puff of her cigarette, flinging her head back and slowly blowing out smoke rings before looking at the proudly as they faded in to the air.

"You're getting good at that." chuckled Amber.

"Yeah well, I guess that makes you a good teacher." Sophie threw her cigarette to the side, finishing off her drink. "Another drink? I don't wanna talk about Sian anymore, I just want to get catastrophically drunk."

"Oooo catastrophically eh? That's a …" Amber started counting on her fingers, "FIVE syllable word! And Miss Law degree think's you aren't smart, tut tut."

….

Sophie staggered in to the flat, throwing her keys in the direction of the side table by the door but missing by a good couple of feet. Slamming the door behind her, she loudly made her way in to the kitchen, stumbling a few times but somehow managing to keep her balance. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started running the tap, filling herself a glass of water and gulping it down.

"Well I see someone had a fun night."

Sophie turned and saw Sian stood in the living room, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well that's because I got out of this flat isn't it." Sophie spoke coldly, taking another sip of her water.

"Oh well isn't that lovely for you. Amber was it?" Sian tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow as Sophie nodded. "And I'm sure you had a nice long chat about how much of a bitch Sian is didn't you?"

"Well how about you stop being a bitch and it won't be an issue will it." snapped Sophie.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Sophie. How dare I get stressed about my essays, it's only my fucking degree." Sian answered dryly.

"Yeah you're right, what would I know about that? I just sit around reading books all day, I have no idea what hard work is."

"Is that what I said?" snapped Sian, taking a few steps closer so she was in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yes Sian! That's exactly what you said. More than once actually. I'm sick of you speaking to me like I'm a piece of shit." Sophie slammed her glass down on the counter, leaning back against it and folding her arms.

"I'm just stressed out Sophie! I would have thought you'd be a bit more understanding!"

"Understanding? I deserve a fucking medal for being understanding. Look up understanding in the dictionary and my picture will be right there. I wrote the fucking book on understanding. I've put up with your shit for weeks now, I think you're the one that needs to be more understanding. Just cause you have essays, doesn't mean I'm your fucking punching bag." shouted Sophie, glaring back at her girlfriend.

"Oh so on top of everything I have to do I-"

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP FOR A SECOND!" interrupted Sophie, "I can't take you just moaning on about how much you have to do anymore. I know you have a lot okay? I know that it's bloody hard and you're struggling. But it's not my fault, it's not my fault I started all my essays early and I got them finished. It's not my fault if you didn't do the same. It's not my fault if you're not happy with your assignments. NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT! I can't take this anymore Sian! I feel like I'm walking on egg shells around you."

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF BACK TO AMBER LIKE ALWAYS!" screamed Sian.

"Because I don't want Amber! I want you! I WANT SIAN BACK!"

"Oh really? Because you have a funny way of showing it. Every time we get in to an argument you go running off to her. Classic Sophie that though isn't it? Rather run off than deal with something, dunno why I'm even surprised anymore." scoffed Sian.

"I'm not running Sian, you're pushing me away."

"Well why don't you take the hint and fuck off so I can get my work done without you going on at me about how I'm just stressed and do I want to do something tonight and how we hardly spend any time together anymore."

"You know what, WITH PLEASURE SIAN because I can't think of anything worse than being around you at the minute!" Sophie stood up straight off the counter and started making her way out the kitchen, "I'm going to bed."

"Well I'd rather not join you so I'm sleeping on the sofa." spat Sian, storming in to the living room.

"No change there then!" Sophie turned and marched down the corridor, slamming their bedroom door behind her before sliding down it on to the floor, and collapsing in to tears.

….

"How long has it been now then?" asked Gavin, sipping on his coffee as Sian sat down in front of him at the table.

"Three days." sighed Sian, taking a drink of her own before placing it down on the table and staring at it intently.

"How can you not speak to each other for three days when you live together?"

"It's easy to avoid each other if you try. When we're both in the flat she generally doesn't come out of our room unless she knows I'm in the shower or something. She goes in the bathroom on a morning so that when I go to get dressed she doesn't have to be in the room with me. She's not in the house a lot and comes in really late and if I'm in bed she'll sleep on the couch. We don't eat together … It's horrible." Sian had tears in her eyes as she thought about how much of a nightmare living with Sophie had become.

"How did it even get this bad? You're like … one the greatest couples I know. You only have to be around you guys for five seconds to realise how much love you have for one another." Gavin smiled at Sian sympathetically.

"It's my fault. I've been a complete cow to her for weeks now all because I was struggling with my work. And then because I was being so horrible she started spending time with Amber and I was getting jealous which just made me even more stressed and more angry with her. And cause I was more stressed and more angry with her she spent more time with Amber and … it was just a vicious cycle of getting angrier and angrier until it exploded and we ended up like this. Now I'm finished my work but we've not spoken for so long I don't even know how to approach her and tell her. It's less than two weeks until Christmas and I don't know when she wants to go home and if I'm even welcome at her house at the moment."

"You need to talk to her Sian. The more time that goes by, the harder it's going to get." Sian nodded, she knew this was true but it was just trying to find the right time and the right words. Gavin paused, he wasn't sure whether he should ask but he knew he had to. "Do you think there's something going on with Amber?"

Sian frowned, she'd thought about it and was pretty confident there wasn't. "I don't think so. I trust Sophie with my life. I know she loves me … It's Amber I don't trust." Sian polished off her coffee, letting out a long sigh.

"Go talk to her." instructed Gavin.

"What … Now?" quizzed Sian as Gavin nodded in response.

"Go get your girl back. I'm sick of the sight of your miserable face. I don't want to see or hear from you again until you've sorted it out." Gavin grinned at Sian as she got up and started putting her coat on.

"Cheers Gav, wish me luck." Sian gave him a wave and smiled as he held up his hands, both of his fingers crossed before making her way out of the coffee shop. She had to make this right.

…

"Soph?" Sian closed the door behind her, placing her keys on the table. She looked around the flat, no sign of the brunette and the place looked strangely clean. "Sophie?"

Sian started making her way down the corridor and in to the bedroom, she pushed the door open gently and looked inside but no one was there. Sian's eyes were drawn to the open wardrobe and her stomach felt like it had dropped out of her body. All of Sophie's clothes were gone, she quickly scanned the room and it was now obvious that it was extremely empty and most of Sophie's belongings were no longer here. On the bed there was a note and a small box, fighting back tears Sian managed to pick up the note and started to read.

_Sian,_

_I've gone to my parent's for Christmas, I don't know why I didn't go sooner to be honest, I guess I hoped we could sort this out but it's become pretty obvious to me that you have no intention of doing so._

_I feel like you don't even want to be around me anymore, we had a huge argument three days ago because you made me feel so bad and you haven't even tried to speak to me since. If space is what you want, then have it. _

_The reason I got so mad at you is because for weeks, I've felt inferior to you. You make me feel so shit because you're doing a law degree and it's so much harder than mine. I don't deserve the may you've been treating me and you're no longer acting like the Sian I know and love. I hope that Sian comes back soon, if you know where she is, tell her I miss her and I will always love her._

_Here's your Christmas present, I bought it a while ago, I hope you like it._

_I love you,_

_Soph xx_

Sian placed the note down on her bed, tears were now streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks as her shaking hands reached for the box that was on the bed. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened it and looked inside, unable to stop the gasp that escaped her.

Inside the box, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a white gold promise ring with a few small diamonds across the front of it and there was a small message engraved inside. _S&S Forver_.

Sian felt her tears start to fall more rapidly as she held the ring in her hands. She couldn't believe Sophie had bought her something so amazing, it showed just how much Sian meant to her. The way Sian had treated her was even worse now and it needed to be fixed. Sian reached under the bed, pulling out her suitcase and opening it quickly, running around quickly and picking up numerous items of clothing and flinging them in to the suitcase. She was going to fix this.

Once packed, Sian started dialling a number on her phone quickly. "Rosie? …. Yes I know she's on her way there …. What do you mean what am I doing? I'm coming to get her …. I know …. Yes I know it's my fault …. I KNOW ROSIE! …. Will you listen to me a second? …. Okay yes, no I know she didn't deserve it …. Yes I'm sorry! …. I need you to find out what time the next bus or train is to Wetherfield, I need to get there as soon as possible …. Because I love her! … You will? Okay how fast can you get here? ….. Don't drive too quickly …. Brilliant, see you soon."

Sian hung up the phone, picking up the note from Sophie and reading through it again. How could she have let things get this bad?

….

Sian leapt up from the bed as she heard a car beeping outside. She looked out of the blinds and saw Rosie sat in her car, gesturing for her to come down. Sian grabbed her suitcase and quickly made her way out of the building, throwing her suitcase in to the back of the car before jumping in to the passenger seat.

"Well you made a right mess of things didn't you?" Rosie started pulling away from the flat, looking at the clock and then back at the road.

"Don't start Rosie." groaned Sian, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes tightly.

"No you listen to me. My sister loves you, probably more than anyone will ever understand and she'd do anything for you. But that doesn't mean you can just walk all over her and treat her like a sack of shit."

"I know that … I know I screwed up which is why I'm trying to fix it."

"Didn't think of fixing it in the past three days then?" Rosie raised her eyebrow, shooting Sian a quick glance before looking back at the road.

"Things were complicated okay. I know I let things get on top of me and I shouldn't have taken it out on Sophie, that's why I'm coming back to Weatherfield."

"Well you might actually get back at the same time as Sophie, she jumped on a bus before I could even offer to come collect her so you have the advantage of not having to put up with public transport."

"You do believe me don't you?" Sian looked over at Rosie a little sheepishly. Rosie just frowned back at her, pulling a face that suggested she didn't know what Sian was on about. "That I want to fix this. You know I love her don't you?"

"Ohhh … Well duh Sian. I'd have to be blind and stupid not to notice. The love between you and Sophie is impossible to miss. The way you two drool over each other is quite sickening. When I was pregnant with Matty I'm sure you two made my morning sickness hit a million times harder. Coming downstairs to get my cereal and having to watch you two sucking face."

Sian couldn't help but laugh, Rosie could be so blunt.

"Anyway … " continued Rosie, "I prefer Sophie now that she's with you. She's **much **more fun. And you bring out the best in each other. I think you've kind of ruined one another for anyone else."

Sian nodded, "Yeah I definitely couldn't be with anyone else…" she muttered, losing herself in thoughts of her and Sophie and everything they had been through so far

"So did you actually think she was shagging this Amber girl?" Rosie interrupted Sian's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you think she was sleeping with Amber?" Rosie looked over at Sian, eyebrows raised in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh … no. I trust Sophie. I just don't like Amber and it's her I don't trust."

"But if you trust Sophie, then that's all that matters. Doesn't matter what Amber does, Sophie would never betray you like that. Plus … Babe. Have you seen this Amber chick? Talk about a nose. Her Facebook picture alone almost took my eye out."

Sian erupted in to laughter. "Rosie! You can't go around saying things like that!"

"Oh come on. She's hardly gonna be winning any beauty pageants any time soon with a mug like that." scoffed Rosie as they pulled in to Coronation Street and parked up. "There we go, home at last. Now … Sian … Don't fuck this up as well okay? I left a glass of wine so that I could come pick you up."

Sian shook her head, Rosie could be unbelievable sometimes. "Well don't worry, you can get back to your precious glass of wine now and I'm gonna go grovel for Sophie to forgive me."

Sian stepped out of the car, dragging her suitcase with her as she went to ring the bell on the door but was stopped by Rosie. "Oh don't be so bloody stupid Sian! For one, it's **my** parent's house and two, you lived here for the best part of a year. Just get your arse in that house. Ringing the flaming bell …." Rosie shook her head, laughing as they both headed in to the house.

Sian placed her suitcase down as she stepped in to the living room, her eyes instantly locked on to Sophie's who was stood in the kitchen next to Sally, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Mum? Do you remember that thing I was going to show you in the conservatory? Let's go look at that now." Rosie linked her arm with her mother's, who'd never looked more confused in her life and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Subtle." Sophie forced out a weak laugh as Sian hesitantly stepped further in to the house. Her heart melted at the sight of Sophie. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, she looked so broken.

"I'm so sorry Soph." started Sian, moving slowly in to the kitchen so she was closer to Sophie.

"You sure do know how to build suspense don't you? Making me wait three days for an apology."

Sian didn't know exactly how to take Sophie's words. She sounded like she was joking but her voice was cold and lacked emotion. "I know, and I feel horrible. You were right, I never ever **ever **shouldhave treated you the way I did. I just got so wrapped up in my work and so stressed that I turned in to someone I hated. And then I was jealous of Amber and I became even worse and I was pushing you away without even realising it until it was too late."

"Why were you jealous of Amber? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Soph. Just cause I don't think you're gonna sleep with her doesn't mean I can't be jealous of her. She was the one that was comforting you and making you feel better and she was the one who got to go for drinks and have fun with you. I wanted that to be me."

"It could have been you Sian." stated Sophie.

"I know that. I just let things get on top of me. But I **promise** you it will never happen again. I never thought I was better than you, I shouldn't have said all the horrible things I said to you, I didn't mean them. I know you work hard too and I would never think I'm better than you. You're the smartest person I know." Sian moved forward towards Sophie, linking their hands together and entwining their fingers. "I never want to come this close to losing you again. The last three days have been hell."

"Is my Sian back?" asked Sophie. She didn't really need to ask, looking in to the blue eyes in front of her, they told her everything she needed to know. For the past few weeks they had been empty and dark but now they were back to their normal bright sparkling appearance and were filled with love.

"She's back and she wants you to know she loves you and she'll never go away again. She's back for good."

Sophie smiled at Sian, pulling her a little closer and placing a kiss on her lips. "I missed you." Sophie spoke quietly as the blonde rested her head on her chest.

"I missed this." whispered Sian, wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist. "My present is beautiful."

Sophie couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face. "You really like it?"

Sian lifted her head from Sophie's chest, looking up at her a grinned. "It's the best present anyone has ever given me. It's amazing, I can't believe you bought me it."

"Amazing girls deserve amazing presents." Sophie wrapped her arms around Sian, hugging her tightly. For a few moments they just stood, holding each other and appreciating being back the way things should be.

"Do you think we should tell them they can come back in yet?" Sian pointed over to the conservatory.

As she finished her sentence, Rosie burst out of the door a huge grin on her face. "Where's this present she got you then? I'm dying to see it!"

"You were listening the full time? Why am I not surprised." Sophie shook her head.

"I'll make everyone a drink and we can all see the present!" said Sally, stepping in to the kitchen, "Then we'll have a good old catch up. All my girls are home for Christmas!"


	35. Chapter 35

**I know this chapter is a little jumpy but I don't see why I would take my time with all the boring stuff, who wants to read that? So here's a few monumentous occasions to read about. Hope you enjoy, and reviews welcome as always.**

* * *

><p>"Okay so … We were going to tell you sooner but since the family were all coming together on Christmas anyway, we figured we may as well just tell you today." Rosie and Jason were stood up at the dinner table, looking at everyone who was sat there; Sally, Kevin, Sophie, Sian, Jason's mum Eileen and Matthew in his high chair. "We're engaged!" blurted out Rosie, a beaming smile on her face.<p>

Everyone at the table burst in to congratulations, taking it in turns to hug Rosie and Jason and demanding to look at the ring that was now placed on her finger and praising Jason for having such good taste.

"So have you picked a date yet then?" asked Sally as everyone settled back in to their seats at the table, apart from Kevin who had dashed to the shop to get some champagne.

"Well we've been looking in to some venues and stuff and we know it's soon but … we can get the church we want on valentines day and we're going to book it."

"That's only two months away!" cried out Eileen, looking between the couple.

"We know Mum but it's when we want to get married so … why wait?" Jason looked over at Rosie, nothing but love in his eyes and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well we have a lot to sort out!" started Sally, looking over at Rosie who had a large smile starting to creep across her lips.

"Well … and I know Jase is so happy about this … it's a good job I brought …" Rosie jumped up from her seat, grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter and pulling out a mountain of magazines "All these bridal magazines!"

Sally and Eileen jumped up squealing like they were little girls causing Jason to roll his eyes and look over at Sophie and Sian for help earning him a chuckle from the girls in response.

"You wanna get used to this Jason, you're marrying her." laughed Sophie, getting up from the table and helping her mother put the plates in the kitchen. "Where as me and Sian, can go and escape somewhere else."

"Errrm I think not girlies, who exactly do you think my bridesmaids are gonna be?" piped up Rosie, finally pulling her head out of a magazine.

"Well that was the nicest way I've ever been asked." scoffed Sophie causing Sian to laugh at the exchange between the two sisters.

"Listen do you two wanna do it or not because I want my two favourite girls but I can always find someone else."

Both girls laughed, shaking their heads at Rosie's behaviour "Well since you asked us so flaming nicely I guess we don't have a choice." chuckled Sophie.

"Yes Rosie, I'd love to." added Sian with a huge smile.

Rosie clapped her hands together excitedly, bounding towards the girls and wrapping them in a big hug. "Yey yey yey, I'm so happy, this is going to be A-mazing!" Rosie broke the hug, looking between the two girls before suddenly getting very excited again and clutching her hands to her face. "Oh em GEE we need to pick your bridesmaids dresses!"

Sian laughed, "Shouldn't you be more excited for your own dress?"

"Well yes, obviously, but I'm also excited for yours, we're all going to look super hot. Me being the hottest of course."

"Right Rosie, of course." Sophie rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her sister's behaviour.

"Come on girlies, arm yourselves with a bridal mag, let's get shopping!" Rosie started handing out the magazines as Jason picked up Matty from his chair, muttering something about women under his breath.

….

"You know, its rather inconvenient for my bank balance that your birthday is three days after Christmas." joked Sophie as the girls made their way downstairs in to the Webster's living room.

"Well I do apologise but I'm pretty sure I couldn't really help when I was born." Sian followed Sophie in to the living room, collapsing in to the sofa.

"Happy birthday love." Sally smiled at Sian warmly, handing her a cup of tea and a card.

"Awww thanks Sal." Sian took the tea and card from Sophie's mother, tearing it open eagerly as forty pounds fell out. "Sally! You didn't have to give me this much!"

"Oh don't be daft! I didn't know what to get you so just go out and spoil yourself. After all, got to celebrate properly! You're not a teenager anymore, hit the big twenty now." chuckled Sally.

"Errr I'm twenteen actually! Not ready to kiss my teenage years goodbye!"

Sophie shook her head at Sian's response and took a sip of her tea. "Do you want your gift off me then?" Sian nodded her head enthusiastically as Sophie bent down to the bag that was settled on the floor next to her before getting up and handing it to her girlfriend. "Happy birthday baby." Sophie placed a kiss on the blonde's lips before sitting back in her chair and watching as Sian excitedly looked in the bag. "Oh god Sophie you remembered! How did you get it, I thought there was none left?" Sian had a huge smile on her face as she pulled a blazer out and held it in front of her so she could see it properly. A few weeks ago, Sian had seen the jacket hanging in a shop window in Manchester and told Sophie she loved it. The next time they'd went in to the city to go find it, it was gone and completely sold out.

"There was none left, cause I bought the last one." laughed Sophie, "I went back the next day and bought it for you, I was gonna give you it for Christmas but I already had you the ring and I was sure you could wait three more days."

"I love it, thanks babe." Sian got up from the sofa, moving over to Sophie and giving her a hug.

"So, what do you want to do today to celebrate being 'twenteen'?" asked Sophie as they pulled out of the hug.

"Well I want to get the bus in to Manchester so that we can go shopping and get some lunch AND I need to stop by the flat because I packed really quickly and there's some things I wanna pick up."

"Well I think we better get a wriggle on if we're gonna fit all that in!" laughed Sophie, jumping up out of her chair and holding her hand to pull Sian up from the sofa. "Next stop, Manchester."

….

"I can **not **believe you actually hired a stripper!" laughed Sian as her and the brunette stepped off the bus back on to Coronation Street.

"It's ROSIE! Of course I hired a stripper!" Sophie threw her hands up in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah and Eileen Grimshaw, and your mother!" added Sian raising her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? Eileen Grimshaw might have to be held back, she'll probably enjoy it more than Rosie!"

It was February 13th, the day before Rosie and Jason's wedding and Sophie and Sian were back on the cobbles heading towards the flat ready to take Rosie on her hen night. They'd rounded the corner off Coronation Street and were now outside of the flat, ringing the bell before the door was flung open by a flustered looking Rosie.

"Babes thank god you're here, I am having SUCH a nightmare. The corkscrew is broke and I can't get in to my wine. My foundation has ran out **and** on top of all that, I think my boobs have shrunk and they don't look big enough in this dress." Rosie skulked back in to the flat as Sophie and Sian followed, Sophie stepping in to the kitchen and noticing Rosie's bottle of wine.

"Okay, for one Rosie, this … " She picked up the bottle and shook it at her, "Is a screw top and doesn't require a corkscrew. We've brought make up and you can use foundation from that. And does it matter about your boobs? You look fine and tomorrow you'll have a husband who loves you whether your boobs have shrunk or not."

"Urgh you don't get it Soph, my cleavage is what makes girls jealous of me and makes guys heads turn. Get a glass of that wine inside of me." Rosie flopped down on to the sofa, rubbing her forehead.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Sian, sitting down next to the older Webster and looking at her intently.

"I **told you** what's wrong …" Rosie gave Sian a frown.

"No, what's really wrong?"

Rosie looked up at Sian who only raised her eyebrows expectantly causing Rosie to let out a defeated sigh. "It's just … Jason is amazing, god I love him so much, I really do. But … in the space of a year I've gone from a young sexy girl aspiring to be a model, to a mum and a wife and it feels like a lot of responsibility for an airhead like me."

"Yeah it's a lot of change but you know what? Being a wife and a mum may come with a lot of responsibility but it also comes with a beautiful son who's face lights up when you enter a room and a gorgeous husband who loves you to the moon and back." Sian leant forward resting her hand on Rosie's, "And that means you never have to go through any of this alone, you're incredibly lucky."

Rosie smiled widely, "And I have you two."

"Yeah and you have us two." added Sophie, handing Rosie her glass of wine. "And us two have quite a night planned for you, last night of freedom and a chance to go absolutely wild before you're thrust in to family life."

"Speaking of which, you two are still okay to have Matty while we're on honeymoon aren't you? I'd have asked Mum and Dad but Dad has that trip to sort out the expansion of the garage and Mum's become Frank's little slave recently so I **really** need you guys."

"Yes it's fine Rosie, we wouldn't have offered if we minded. I'm quite looking forward to it if I'm honest." said Sian smiling.

"I wouldn't be, he's becoming a right cheeky bugger now. Started crawling and you have to just watch him constantly, he's all over the place." Rosie shook her head thinking about it.

"It's not a problem Rosie, it'll be fine. Now just forget about that for a second and start looking forward to how fun tonight is going to be!" encouraged Sophie.

"Oooo I can't wait. Just let me get this bottle of wine in my system, I'm gonna need it to deal with the mother-in-law." laughed Rosie, taking a large gulp of her wine.

…..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the very first time, Mr and Mrs Jason Grimshaw."

Everyone stood up and erupted into applause as Jason and Rosie stepped in to the hall, making their way to the head table and sitting down. They both looked so happy that it was infectious, their smiles wide and genuine and Jason looked on at Rosie with such proudness that it melted your heart. Rosie sat down next to Sophie and Sian with Jason on her other side who was next to his brother, Todd who had been his best man.

"Are you ready for your speech Soph?" chuckled Rosie, knowing full well that Sophie was dreading it.

"I don't see why I have to do one." muttered Sophie, putting on a mock sulk.

"Because Jason's brother is doing one as his best man and I wanted my sister to do one as my head bridesmaid. Is it too much to ask?" Rosie raised her eyebrows, taking a sip from the glass of champagne in front of her.

"No … I'm just scared."

"Well don't make any of your dreadful jokes and you'll be fine." teased Rosie before turning her attention to Todd who'd stood up ready to make his speech.

"You'll be fine baby." Sian squeezed Sophie's hand encouragingly as they both listened to Todd's speech. The more he talked, the more nervous Sophie became, she could feel her palms starting to clam up and her dress suddenly felt a lot tighter.

"Anyway, here's to Jason and Rosie!" Todd raised his glass as his speech came to an end and everyone toasted the newly weds. "But now over to the bride's sister and the maid of honour, Sophie Webster."

Todd passed the microphone over to Sophie, who shakily grasped it, looking out at the people who were watching her and clapping. She took a deep breath, unfolding the paper that had her speech on and looking back up at everyone.

"I'm a little nervous so you'll have to be gentle with me, I'm not used to having so much attention growing up with a sister like Rosie." Everyone let out a little chuckle which relaxed Sophie somewhat. "Growing up with Rosie as my sister definitely ensured my life wasn't shy of entertainment. We've probably had enough arguments to last someone a lifetime and I can't count how many names we've called each other. But there's never been a second that I haven't felt incredibly lucky to have her. She supports me, is a shoulder to cry on and encourages me every single day. When I first met Sian, Rosie was the first person that found out and she helped make things easier and has been there for both of us, not just as my big sister but also as my friend. I look up to her so much, just looking at what she has makes me so proud of her. Eight months ago, she gave birth to the most gorgeous baby boy I've ever seen in my life and watching the two of them together truly warms my heart. And now she's made Jason her husband and I can't think of a better guy. He's an amazing father and I have every faith he's going to be an equally amazing husband. When these two look at each other, you can see the love they share and there are no doubts that they were made for one another. They're the reason I believe that true love exists and if they can find their soul mate, there's hope for the rest of us. So if everyone could raise a glass to one of the most perfect couples I know, Rosie and Jason!"

The room toasted to the couple, Rosie standing up from her seat and wrapping her arms around her sister. "That was amazing, thank you." whispered Rosie.

A few moments later, Jason and Rosie took to the dance floor for their first dance, Jason wrapping his arms around Rosie and holding her tight as she threw her's over his shoulders, both of their eyes locked together. After the first chorus, everyone got up from their seats, joining them on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance miss?" asked Sophie, holding her hand out to Sian who grinned and took it, standing up from the table.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." giggled Sian, letting Sophie lead her over to the dance floor, both of them wrapping their arms around one another, much like Rosie and Jason had as they gently started swaying together in time with the music.

"You look beautiful today you know?" stated Sophie, smiling at her girlfriend proudly.

"So do you Miss Webster."

Sophie looked over at Rosie and Jason, unable to stop a smile. "They look so happy don't they?"

Sian nodded. "Do you ever think about our future?"

"Every day." replied Sophie, running her hands up and down Sian's back as they danced together.

"And what do you think about?" Sian looked into Sophie's eyes, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I think that …" Sophie wasn't sure whether to say anything, she didn't want to freak Sian out, but she wanted her to know and she wanted to be honest. "I think that one day, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

A huge smile formed on Sian's lips as she ran her fingers through Sophie's hair. "I think that one day, I'll say yes."

….

"Have I definitiely given you everything? You've got all the nappies and his sippy cup and his dummy?" Rosie stood scratching the back of her neck, deep in thought as she tried to remember anything that she could have missed.

"YES Rosie, you've given us everything, it's fine." replied Sophie, pulling a face at Matty who was in Sian's arms causing him to let out a huge laugh.

"You've got Timmy the tiger? Because you know he can't sleep without Timmy."

Sian lifted up Timmy in response causing Matthew to let out a squeal of delight, reaching out his hands as the blonde handed him the stuffed animal.

"What about hi-"

"Rosie will you just calm down? We've got everything, it's going to be fine. Just go and enjoy your honeymoon. We've got the number of your hotel in case we can't get through to your mobiles. Just go, please." interrupted Sophie as Rosie finally sighed, admitting defeat.

"Okay I'll go." she leant forward, placing a kiss on Matthew's head. "I'll miss you baby, be good for your aunties and I'll see you in a week, I love you."

"Say bye to mammy." Sian waved and bobbed Matthew in his arms as he mimicked her and waved goodbye to Rosie.

"And then there was three." Sophie shut the door behind them as they entered the flat, letting out a long sigh.

"Well this'll be an experience." chuckled Sian, looking down at Matthew and poking her tongue out causing him to break out in to another fit of giggles. "What are we gonna do with you all week buddy? We're not used to having someone else here with us. You're lucky we were so unsuccessful on the job front or who knows where you would have lived this week."

"He probably would have ended up with Eileen, poor lad." chuckled Sophie as she stroked the top of his head gently before turning up her nose. She leant in a little closer to him before taking a sniff. "She would drop him off when he needs his nappy changing wouldn't she!"

Sian laughed, heading towards the baby changing bag that Rosie had dropped off. "I'll handle it, come on trouble let's get you cleaned up."

A few hours later the three of them were sat at the dinner table, Matty quite contently playing with a few pieces of banana that were in front of him as Sophie and Sian chatted.

"She wasn't lying like was she, he's a bit of a handful." laughed Sophie, looking over as Matthew as he threw a piece of banana that he wasn't happy with to the ground.

"You're supposed to be in University Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday this week right?" asked Sian as Sophie nodded in response, "I guess we knew we were gonna have to miss a few lectures this week. I only have Wednesdays off so that means the only days unaccounted for are Tuesday and Thursday. I can miss Tuesday if you can miss Thursday?"

"That's fine with me. Very convenient for you that you get only two days and I get three isn't it?" teased Sophie earning her a nudge from Sian.

"You know I'd love to spend every day with the two of you." Sian smiled over at Matthew earning a grin back.

"I think he'd like that too." added Sophie. "Let's just both take the week off, it'll be fun. We'll go to the park one day and I don't think I can handle him legging it about the flat by myself. He's fast for such a little guy."

Sian laughed, shaking her head. "I dunno Soph … I want to but I don't think I should."

"Ohhh come on, I'll do it. It's only one week, how far behind can you get? How can you say no to that face!" Sophie gestured over to Matthew who was grinning, completely unaware of anything that was going on.

"That was low Webster, using the kid against me. But you're right I can't say no." Sian picked up hers and Sophie's plates from the table, placing them by the sink before heading over to Matthew and picking him up. "What do you think little man? Fancy a week of fun with me and your Aunty Sophie?"

Matthew giggled, his normal response to anything Sian said to him and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle back. "I think that's a yes."


	36. Chapter 36

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you mister?" Sian giggled as she struggled with a highly amused Matthew to put his mittens on.

"I don't think he wants to wear them babe." chuckled Sophie as he threw them to the ground, giggling as they hit the floor.

"Whether he wants to or not, he's wearing them." Sian struggled again, managing to get one on his hands before it was thrown to the grown. Sian raised her eyebrows at him and spoke sternly, "Matthew Thomas Webster, soon to be Grimshaw, if you throw these mitts on the floor **one **more time you'll be sorry."

Matthew looked back at Sian, a puzzled expression on his face having never been spoken to that way by her as she placed his mittens over his hands before handing him Timmy the tiger and he burst in to laughter.

"I think you scared the life out of him with your serious voice." joked Sophie, pulling her jacket on as Sian did the same.

"Well he was doing my head in, that kid sure knows how to push my buttons." Sian picked up a woolly hat from the ground, placing it snugly on Matthews head as he looked up at both of the girls from his push chair, a beaming smile on his face. "You're lucky you're cute though."

"We must be crazy going to the park in February." laughed Sophie, looking out of the window at the frosty ground.

"I think we always knew we were crazy. Got the keys?" Sian asked as Sophie held up the keys to the flat in response and they started to make their way out in to the street.

It was an extremely cold day in Manchester as the girls pushed Matthew through the park, stopping by the lake that was frozen over.

"God it might be cold but it's lovely here." Sophie looked out over the lake, you could see a few of the ducks on the other side huddled in the plants trying to keep warm. The sun was reflecting over the ice on the lake and making the frost on the ground sparkle.

Sian bent down, unclipping Matthew from his pram before lifting him out and kneeling down by the lake, resting him on her knee. "You see the ducks Matt?" she pointed over to where the ducks were and he giggled in delight.

Sophie smiled at the two of them, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride that Sian was her girlfriend at that moment. She looked beautiful with her winter hat perched on top of her blonde wavy hair that fell over her shoulders and the way her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Matthew and across the park was breathtaking.

Sian stood up, noticing that Sophie was staring at her and hugged Matthew to her a little tighter so he was warm as he stared over her shoulder, letting out the occasional giggle as a duck came in to view. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now." Sophie smiled warmly at Sian, stretching out her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that then?" Sian raised her eyebrows, grinning back at her girlfriend.

"Because I have the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the world." Sophie tugged on Sian's hand a little, moving her closer as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Noticing someone out of the corner of her eye, Sophie broke the kiss and turned to face a woman who was stood beaming at them. She looked in her late thirties medium height and build with jet black hair and a smile stretched right across her face.

"You have a beautiful family." she gestured between the two of them and Matthew who was now turned around in Sian's arms to see who this new person was. "How old is he?" she waved at Matthew who waved back enthusiastically.

"Eight months. But he's not ours, although sometimes I wish he was when he's not being a cheeky bugger." returned Sian, stroking the top of Matthews head.

"Yeah he's my sister's." added Sophie, smiling back at the woman.

"Oh I'm sorry, he just looks a lot like you though so it makes sense that he's your sister's." nodded the woman.

"Mum!" the woman turned to see who was shouting her and as the person who shouted came in to view, Sophie felt a scowl start to form on her face.

"Oh this is my little one, Ryan." the woman chuckled at her own joke as a not so little Ryan stood beside her, turning to face the girls and a smug grin forming on his face.

"Popped a baby out already have you Webster? You two don't hang about. Or was this something to try and make sure she couldn't leave you for someone else, guilt her in to staying?" mocked Ryan as Sophie took a step closer to him, gritting her teeth.

Sian reached out, holding on to Sophie's arm, "Babe, leave it please. Come on let's go."

"Hang on am I missing something here?" The woman had a puzzled expression on her face, looking between her son and the girls.

"Oh nothing, just that your son made my girlfriend's life a misery at college and relentlessly bullied her because he wanted her to leave me for her." replied Sophie matter of factly before taking Matthew from Sian and placing him back in his pram so that they could leave.

"Is that true Ryan?" the woman turned to Ryan who put on his best 'I didn't do it' face.

"No, of course not. These two just had it out for me from the start. That one punched me!" he pointed over to Sophie.

"And you were asking for it." added Sian. "It was nice to meet you Mrs Connor."

Sophie began pushing Matthew away, taking Sian's hand as they left the park.

….

"Urgh, I thought getting out of Weatherfield meant we never had to set eyes on his greasy face again." Sophie flopped down on the couch, throwing her coat to one side as she let out a long sigh.

Sian smiled sympathetically, handing a bottle of beer to Sophie and taking a larger gulp of her own before sitting down beside her.

"Yeah I hoped the same too. I thought you were gonna deck him again." Sian chuckled, thinking back to the last encounter Sophie and Ryan had.

"I would have if you hadn't stopped me, I'm still furious about what he did to you. And the fact he can still stand there, smug as ever makes me want to smash his infuriating little face in." growled Sophie, just the thought of Ryan made her blood boil. She took a large gulp of her beer, trying to forget about him. "Anyway, I think Matty really enjoyed himself, I told you it would be worth us both taking the week off uni, it's been really fun with the two of you."

"Yeah I kind of don't want to give him back." chuckled Sian, "Although having him here means we can't have more of these." she nodded towards the bottle in her hand before taking a sip.

"We're probably more responsible than Rosie, I wouldn't be surprised if she was nailing bottle after bottle of wine at home." joked Sophie.

"Oh come on I'm sure that's not true. She loves Matthew more than wine … maybe." Sian looked over at Matthew, watching as he would pick up one of his toys, shake it around for a little bit and giggle before throwing it to the ground and picking up another. "I wish he didn't have to be a Grimshaw. Like I know that Rosie and Jason are so it's only right but … he's totally a Webster, look at that grin."

"Maybe if we don't give him back we can just keep him a Webster forever." Sophie laughed.

"I think Rosie might object to that just a little bit when she comes by to get him tomorrow."

"God I can't believe it's been a full week. It's been bloody hard work." Sophie sighed, taking another sip of her beer.

"I know. I'd be happy never to see another nappy again." Sian laughed, shuddering a little at the memory.

"And when I turned my back for like five seconds and he'd crawled off somewhere. I think my heart actually froze."

"He's a fast little guy." Sian looked up at the clock and went over to Matty, picking him up and holding him in her arms. "Let's get some dinner going shall we? Last meal with me and your Aunty Sophie and then you get to see your Mummy and Daddy. Yeyyy." She raised his hand and waved it in mock celebration causing Sophie to burst out laughing at the two of them.

"Bet you can't wait to get home can you." Sophie bent down to Matty's level, stroking his cheek gently. "So your naughty Aunty Sian stops eating all your rusks and you can have them all to yourself."

Sian blushed and pouted a little. "I can't help it. They're so tasty."

"Yeah well Rosie's gonna think we've been over feeding him since she gave us a full box and there's now **none **left." teased Sophie, going over to the kitchen and searching in the cupboards for food. "How does …. Bolognaise pasta bake sound?"

"Sounds like something I want in my belly right now." Sian placed Matthew in his chair at the table and started looking through a bag in the kitchen. "And lets see what we have in here for you buddy. Mmmm a jar of processed vegetables, yum yum. Now that sounds like something I won't be stealing any time soon."

Sophie chuckled, getting supplies out of the cupboard for dinner. "Are you okay to feed him while I make tea?"

"I think we can manage. What do you think Matty?" Sian looked over at him and received a blank expression. "Yep, just the answer I was expecting."

….

Rosie let out a little squeal as her and Jason stepped in to Sophie and Sian's flat and she bounded straight towards Matthew, scooping him up off the ground and hugging him tight.

"Oh I missed you so much baby!" she said, smothering him in kisses as he giggled in delight.

"He hasn't been too much trouble has he?" asked Jason, as he went to join his wife, giving Matthew a kiss on the head.

"No, he's been fine. We've had a really nice week actually haven't we?" Sophie looked over to Sian who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he tried to make a run for it a couple of times but nothing we couldn't handle." Sian chuckled, "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh em gee it was amazing wasn't it babe?" Rosie waved her hands in front of her enthusiastically as she spoke.

"Yeah it was brilliant, really nice weather and plenty of drinks. They upgraded us to the honeymoon suite and it was just fantastic. Could have lived there." added Jason.

"Yeah there was like an endless supply of cocktails and we were right next to the sea. So I got a sex on the beach and then I had sex on the b-"

"Rosie!" interrupted Sophie, holding her hand out to stop her sister. "Please do not feel the need to fill us in on your sexual endeavours."

"Why? I've seen you two going at it, least you can do is listen to my story." objected Rosie causing Sian to blush.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" protested Sian with her best pout on.

"Babe, that face might work on Sophie but I'm afraid I'm just not a lezzy. So no, I'm never going to let you forget. On your wedding day, I'll be telling the story about how I found out you two were together."

"You're not invited." grumbled Sian, making her way in to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. "You two fancy a brew before you leave?"

"Cheers Sian, I'd love one." Jason sat himself down on the sofa, patting the seat next to him for Rosie to join him. Rosie set Matthew back on the floor with one of his toys before joining her husband on the sofa and snuggling in to his side.

"Awww look at you two, in the love bubble!" Sophie clutched her hands to her chest, sitting in the arm chair across from the sofa and beaming at the two of them.

"Alright you two needn't talk. You're so lovey dovey that it's actually sickening." stated Rosie as Sophie just laughed in response.

Sian brought in the cups of tea and passed one to Rosie and Jason before plonking herself down in Sophie's lap and beginning to idly play with a strand of her dark hair.

"So when are you two going to announce your engagement then? I give it six months." Rosie asked, as bluntly as ever.

"Rosie, stop fumbling with your words. If you have something to say just come out and say it." Sophie shook her head, her words dripping with sarcasm as Rosie just looked back at her completely baffled. "We're not going to get married any time soon. Not while we're at university."

"But you think you're going to get married?" questioned Rosie, looking intently between the pair.

"Well yeah probably one day." answered Sian causing Rosie to clap her hands together in delight.

"But it's a long way off Rosie so calm yourself." Sophie rolled her eyes at her sister's behaviour.

"What? I'm just excited, I love weddings." Rosie frowned, clearly not impressed with someone dampening her spirits.

"You had your own wedding one week ago." laughed Sian.

"Yeah but I get to enjoy this one as a spectator. And it'll be a lesbian wedding which is just brill."

Jason finished off the last of his cup of tea, placing it down on the coffee table. "Come on babe, leave them alone. We'll get going." he picked himself up from his seat, bending down and picking up Matthew and his toy as Rosie got to her feet too.

"Well thanks for looking after him, we really appreciate it." started Rosie, smiling at Sophie and Sian.

"Yeah you're both absolute stars, we'll have to make it up to you somehow, go out for dinner or something the four of us." added Jason.

"That'd be nice yeah. But honestly it wasn't a problem, he's been a complete angel." Sian smiled at Matty who gave her an enthusiastic grin back.

"Okay well we'll get going, you can have your quiet little flat back." laughed Rosie as her Jason and Matthew headed towards the door.

"Bye buddy, you'll have to come back and see us again soon mind." Sian waved at Matthew as Jason carried him out.

"Bye guys, was nice seeing you." added Sophie.

Once the door shut behind the three of them, both girls let out a long sigh of relief before laughing.

"Thank god for that." Sophie leant back against the door, a huge smile on her face as Sian stepped over, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her head on her chest. "I love that kid but christ he's hard work."

"And I've missed having you all to myself, he was getting all of our attention." Sian ran her hands down Sophie's sides, lifting her shirt up slightly and trailing her finger tips on her skin.

"Hmmm well in that case, we best correct that and give you some attention Miss Powers." Sophie leant forward, grabbing Sian before she had a chance to object and flinging her over her shoulder in to a fireman's lift.

Sian squealed and kicked her legs as Sophie started carrying her through the flat, "Sophie this isn't funny, put me down!"

"If it isn't funny why are you giggling so much?" laughed Sophie, walking down the corridor with a still struggling Sian.

"What are you doing with me?" giggled Sian as Sophie stepped in to the bedroom.

Sophie threw Sian back on to the bed before crawling on top of her, "I'm giving you some well earned attention."


	37. Chapter 37

_6 months later … 22__nd__ July_

"Are we crazy?" asked Sian, looking over at Sophie looking highly amused and then back to the laptop screen.

"The fact you've had to ask me that about a hundred times in our relationship so far suggests that yes, we probably are." laughed Sophie, her eyes also lingering on the screen in front of them.

"I want to but it seems completely irresponsible. We have rent and bills to pay and we might not get a job next term." Sian tried to be the voice of reason but Sophie could see that she didn't really mean the things she was saying.

"Yeah but we **might **get jobs." argued Sophie. "And then we'll kick ourselves for not doing this."

Sian scrunched up her nose, trying to decide on what to do before burying her head in her hands. "This is so hard, god I want to so much but we could be fucking our future selves over royally."

Sophie looked at the laptop, then back at Sian, then back to the laptop, then back at Sian as her finger slowly moved over the curser and clicked 'Book now'. A huge grin formed on her face as the next page started to load. "That's future Sian and Sophie's problem. Right now, present Sian and Sophie deserve a holiday."

Sian's jaw dropped as the booking confirmation popped up on the screen. "I can't believe you actually just did that." she grabbed the laptop from Sophie, bringing it closer to her face, still doubting it was real before looking back to Sophie, her open mouth transforming in to a beaming smile before she let out a scream of excitement, wrapping her arms tightly around Sophie's neck. "We're going away on our first holiday!"

"Yeah, we're going on our very first holiday and it was a bargain. But most importantly, we're going away on our very first holiday **tomorrow**. We need to pack, I need my passport which is at my parent's house. We need to tell my parents we're not going to be in the country. We need to move. Now." Sophie jumped up from the couch, suddenly extremely serious and headed straight for the bedroom. She started picking items up from the ground, throwing them on the bed before she tipped out her suitcase that was still full of things from Christmas.

Sian stepped in to the bedroom a few moments later, standing up straight and saluting to Sophie. "Private Powers reporting for duty **sir**!"

Despite herself, Sophie couldn't help but laugh at Sian's behaviour before pointing her over to the pile of clothes near the wardrobe, "Get packing private or you'll have to drop and give me twenty."

Sian winked, "You'd like that wouldn't you." before she made her way over to the pile of clothes and started folding.

"Not that shirt babe, it's too tight and it's gonna be hot." Sophie pointed to the shirt Sian was about to fold.

"But you look sexy in it." Sian pouted, looking down at the shirt in her hands.

"Well you can see me in my bikini instead to make up for it." winked Sophie as a wicked grin started to play at Sian's lips. "Babe, stop, PACK!"

….

"We've definitely got everything?" asked Sophie as they dragged their suitcase out of the building towards the taxi.

Sian looked in her bag, "Tickets, passports, hotel booking, keys. Yep, I think that's everything."

Sophie grinned ear to ear, giving Sian a quick kiss on the lips, "I can't wait to get there, just me, you and five days of sea, sun and relaxation."

"It's going to be amazing." Sian handed her suitcase over to the taxi driver who placed it in the boot closely followed by Sophie's before they both stepped in to the taxi.

"Where to ladies?" the taxi driver started the engine, looking at them both in the rear view mirror.

"Manchester Airport please." Sian smiled at him and then over to her girlfriend.

"Going somewhere nice?" he asked as he started pulling out of their street and on to the main road.

"Majorca, only booked it last night, got a good last minute deal." replied Sophie.

"Oh lovely, well I hope you enjoy it. Sure will be nice to get out of Manchester." the taxi driver turned to face the two of them, "I'm sure two ladies like you will be fighting the men off with a stick."

Sophie laughed, "Actually I don't thi-"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Sian, pointing ahead.

The taxi driver turned back to the road just in time to see a car heading straight towards them, he turned the wheel but it was too late, Sophie and Sian both let out a scream as the car collided with the taxi and everything went black.

Sophie groaned, she could feel a warm dampness on her head and the smell of burning plastic and smoke filled her nostrils. Her vision was blurred and everything looked dark and it took her a long time to get her bearings. She quickly realised she was upside down and looked to her right and saw Sian, blood trickling down her head and obviously unconscious and the sight of her quickly snapped her in to action. Sophie unclipped her seatbelt and looked around, there was flames in front of the taxi and she could hear people shouting. "Sian." she croaked, shuffling along a little in the taxi but instantly regretting her actions, pain was shooting down her left arm and her head felt heavy. Sophie nudged Sian gently and called her name again, but still no response. Sophie was coming to her senses more and more with every second that went by, looking back out of the car she noticed the flames starting to rise and quickly realised they had to get out of the vehicle as soon as possible. The pain faded as adrenaline took over, "Right come on baby, lets get you out of here.". Sophie reached over to Sian, wincing as the pain in her arm increased and unclipped Sian's belt. Sophie leant back over to her side of the car, trying the handle but it wouldn't budge as the metal was too warped from the crash. This was going to hurt. Sophie leant back in the seat so she was lay on her back and curled her knees up to her chin, taking a deep breath before kicking them out in to the door. It moved slightly but wouldn't open. Sophie kicked again and it budged a little further but it took one more before it swung open. Sophie turned and gripped Sian underneath her arms, dragging them both out of the vehicle and on to the pavement outside. Sophie's arm was radiating with pain and she felt about ready to pass out due the blood that was leaving her body from the split in her head but getting Sian to safety was more important than that. "Typical isn't it babe, we try to do something nice and get away for a bit …" Sophie winced as she tried to pick herself up off the ground and felt a few shards of glass cut in to her leg. "Fucking hell I am sueing that taxi company." Sophie staggered to her feet, lifting Sian in to her arms and stumbling away from the car and over to the side of the road before collapsing in to a heap. She could feel herself drifting away, her vision blurring and the sounds around her becoming muffled, looking up she could see blue flashing lights and the shadows of people coming towards her.

She knew someone was talking to her but couldn't figure out what they were saying, only when they tried to pick Sian up from her lap did she snap back to reality. "No, what are you doing?"

"What's her name miss?" asked the paramedic, leaning forward and looking at Sian.

"Sian. Sian Powers." croaked Sophie, feeling herself drifting off again.

"Niether of you are in a good way, we're here to help you, it's going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Sophie … Sophie … Sophie Webster."

"Okay Sophie, we need to get you and your friend to-"

"Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend." muttered Sophie, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Okay, we need to get you and your girlfriend in to the ambulance, you're going to have to let go of her Sophie so we can put her on the stretcher. Can you do that for us?"

Sophie nodded, relaxing her hold on Sian as a couple of other paramedics lifted her on to a stretcher and carried her off to the ambulance.

"Can you walk Sophie?" asked the paramedic but he didn't get a response from the brunette who was starting to lose consciousness.

"We need another stretcher over here!" was the last thing Sophie heard before she passed out.

"Mum, Dad, she's waking up!" shouted Rosie as Sophie's eyes started to flicker open. Kevin and Sally dashed back in to the room to see Sophie stirring in her bed. She had a few stitches across her eyebrows and her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her arm was in a sling and there was a bandage wrapped tightly around her leg where the glass had cut in to it.

"Wh-What happened?" mumbled Sophie, her voice extremely hoarse.

"You were in a car crash love, but it's going to be okay, you're fine." replied Sally, smiling softly at her daughter.

"I'll go get a doctor." Kevin turned and left the room, leaving the three women alone.

The crash slowly started coming back to her and Sophie sat up quickly in the bed, instantly regretting it and tightly shutting her eyes trying to block out the pain in her head.

"Take it easy So-"

"Where's Sian?" Sophie interrupted her mother, looking between her and Rosie, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"She's in the next room." replied Rosie. Sophie could tell from her sister's tone that it wasn't good news.

"Is she okay?" Rosie put her head down at her sister's question, not wanting to answer. "Mum is she okay?"

"She's in a bad way Sophie." Sally looked sympathetically back at her daughter, seeing the fear and panic in her eyes.

"In a bad way? What … What does that even mean?" No one said anything and Sophie felt herself getting angry. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"

No one got the chance to respond as a doctor stepped in to the room, smiling warmly at Sophie, closely followed by her dad.

"Ahh Miss Webster, it's nice to see you're awake. You've been very lucky. You have a concussion and a few cuts and bruises. We've had to give you a few stitches in your leg where the glass went in and you've broken your left arm. Other than that you're going to be ju-"

"I couldn't give less of a damn about my minor injuries. Will you tell me how Sian is?" Sophie frowned at the doctor and folded her good arm across herself.

"Sophie don't be so rude." said Sally as the doctor took a deep breath.

"Miss Powers is in critical condition. She's suffered a head trauma and is yet to wake up. She's got a considerable amount of swelling around her brain and until she wakes up and that goes down, we really won't know the extent of her injuries. The next twenty four hours really are critical." stated the doctor.

"I want to see her, she shouldn't be by herself." Sophie threw the bed covers off herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Rosie placed her hand on Sophie's leg, stopping her.

"Sophie babe, you really should rest." Rosie's words fell on deaf ears as Sophie shook her hand off, stepping out of the bed and wincing slightly as her bad leg hit the ground.

"Where is she?" Sophie looked between the group of people in her room impatiently.

"I'll show you to her room." said the doctor, ushering for Sophie to follow him as she hobbled after him in to the next room.

Sophie felt tears stinging her eyes as soon as she saw Sian. Her head was wrapped in bandages and her face was covered in cuts and bruises but she still looked beautiful to Sophie. There was wires and tubes coming from her chest and her hands.

"Don't let the machinery alarm you miss, they're only to monitor her condition." assured the doctor. "I'll leave you to it, you should talk to her. Hearing a familiar voice can help people wake up."

Sophie mumbled thanks as he left the room before limping over to Sian's bed, pulling up the chair that was beside it and sitting down. She reached out, taking hold of Sian's hand and holding it tightly.

"Hey baby. Look at the pair of us. Should have been lay on the beach catching a tan and instead we're covered in cuts and bruises and in a hospital bed." Sophie managed a weak smile as her tears started to fall. "I need you to wake up babe. I need you so much, probably more than you realise. I have no idea what I'd do without you, you mean absolutely everything to me." Sophie sniffed back her tears, trying to stop herself from getting too upset. "I need you to wake up because we need to do everything we said we would. We're going to finally go on holiday together, and we're going to get a better flat that actually has enough room for all of our stuff. And we're going to graduate university together and then you're going to become a top class lawyer and I'm going to be a teacher. And I'm going to ask you to marry me and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Can't do all of that if you don't wake up can we?" Sophie was unable to speak any longer, her sobs wracking through her whole body as she lay her head down on the side of Sian's bed, letting her emotions take over her as tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. Sophie placed a kiss on Sian's hand, tightening her hold on it before placing her head back down on the side of the bed, crying herself in to a deep sleep.

…

"Soph?"

"Sian?" Sophie's head shot up from the bed, waking up straight away but was instantly disappointed as she looked down at a still unconscious Sian.

"Did you sleep here Sophie?" asked Rosie, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Sian's bed. Sophie nodded in response, rubbing her eyes and letting out a long sigh. "You know you have a bed in the next room?"

"I want to be here when she wakes up." muttered Sophie, taking Sian's hand in her own again.

"Mum and Dad left but they brought you some pyjamas to wear so you don't have to sit about in that hospital gown, it's rather unflattering. Sian wakes up and sees you in that, she might fall back to sleep again" Rosie joked earning her a feeble smile from Sophie. "Go put these on, you'll only be two minutes and she's not going anywhere." Rosie got up, handing Sophie the pyjamas who reluctantly stood up, hesitating for a second as she looked down at Sian. "I promise I'll shout you if she shows even the slightest sign of waking up."

Sophie nodded and made her way out of the room before quickly coming back in. "Rosie?" her sister lifted her head. "I don't think … I don't think I can …" Sophie gestured to the pyjamas and lifted her arm in the sling as Rosie nodded her head, showing she understood.

"Okay well we'll just get you dressed in here then." said Rosie, standing up from her seat and drawing the curtain around them. Sophie gave her a concerned look, glancing down at herself and then back up at Rosie.

"I haven't got a bra on Rosie." she mumbled as Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Sophie, I'll avert my eyes, I have no desire to see your boobs." chuckled Rosie as she lifted the hospital gown over Sophie's head from behind. Sophie looked over her shoulder at her sister, passing her the pyjama top as Rosie struggled somewhat but managed to pull it on. Once Sophie was dressed she mumbled her thanks and sat straight back down in her chair beside Sian as Rosie pulled the curtain back. Rosie placed herself in the chair next to Sian's bed opposite Sophie.

"She still looks beautiful doesn't she?" muttered Rosie, looking down at Sian.

Sophie nodded, "She always does." The younger sister paused for a second as she thought. "Have you been here all night?"

Rosie shook her head, "No I left for a little while. Went and put Matty to bed and then came back here."

"Don't you need to look after him now?" asked Sophie.

"Jason's took a few days off work. I want to be here for my two favourite girls." Rosie smiled at Sophie who merely nodded in response. "Do you want a coffee?" Sophie nodded again as Rosie got up from her seat and made her way out of the room.

Sophie leant in towards Sian, kissing her hand a few times before lowering it back on to the bed and entwining their fingers, running her thumb gently over it. "Keep this beauty sleep up and I might not be able to keep my hands off you." Sophie managed a weak smile at her joke, squeezing Sian's hand a little tighter. Sophie looked down at her lap, begging herself not to get upset again as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Forcing herself not to look at Sian in an attempt to keep herself composed she continued talking in to her lap. "You're starting to take the piss a little bit now. And to think I used to have a go at you for sleeping in so much at the flat, this is going a bit far … I'm getting a little tired of talking to myself … I miss hearing your voice, even if it's just to tell me to stop rambling."

"Stop rambling." came a feeble croak from above her causing Sophie's head to shoot up.

"Sian?"

"Hey." whispered Sian as her eyes started to flicker open.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how worried I was." Sophie stood up, placing a kiss on Sian's forehead before beaming down at her. "I'll just go get a doctor."

Sophie dashed out of the room, no longer caring about the shooting pain up her leg as she stepped on it, looking around for someone to speak to. She stumbled upon a nurse and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to stop and stare at Sophie, a concerned look on her face as Sophie bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"My girlfi … My girlfriend, Sian … Powers. She's … She's awake." panted Sophie as the nurse nodded in response and rushed off to get a doctor as Sophie made her way back to the room to see a now fully awake Sian looking a little groggy.

"How are you feeling babe?" asked Sophie, making her way back over to Sian's side and holding on to her hand.

"I've felt better." Sian let out a weak laugh as she looked up at Sophie. "How long have I been out for?"

"About a day." replied Sophie as a doctor and a nurse hurried in to the room, smiling at Sian.

"Nice to see you're awake Miss Powers." he nodded to Sophie, "I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave while we carry out a few tests."

Sophie agreed reluctantly, leaning down and planting a kiss on Sian's lips, letting it linger a little longer than usual before standing back up. "I'll be right back when they're done baby." Sophie smiled, lowering her voice slightly so only the two of them could hear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." whispered Sian, giving Sophie's hand a quick squeeze before she left.

Sophie sat herself down on a seat outside of Sian's room, placing her head in her hands and exhaling deeply.

"Why are you out here?"

Sophie looked up to see Rosie in front of her holding two coffees.

"She's awake." replied Sophie, taking a coffee from Rosie and sipping on it.

"And again … Why are you out here?" Rosie had a confused expression on her face.

"Doctors are doing tests." Sophie answered simply, her head felt full of thoughts and she could barely think of a coherent sentence to put together. Rosie sat down next to her, sensing her sister didn't really want to speak, giving Sophie's hand a gently squeeze before they both fell in to a silence and waited for the doctor to come out of the room.

What felt like hours passed by but it was probably only a few minutes. When the doctor finally stepped out of the room, both Sophie and Rosie jumped to their feet.

"Is she okay?" asked Sophie.

"Is there anything serious wrong?" added Rosie.

"She's going to be just fine." assured the doctor as both girls let out a sigh of relief. "She's got a few cuts and bruises and there's still a little swelling around her brain but that should go down. We'll be keeping her in for a few days to monitor it but other than that, she's been incredibly lucky. You both have."

Sophie thanked the doctor and went to go back in Sian's room before pausing and shouting him back. "What about the taxi driver?"

The doctor put his head down before regaining eye contact with Sophie. "I'm afraid, despite our best efforts, he wasn't quite as lucky."

Sophie swallowed hard, nodding her head as the doctor turned and walked away from the room. "I don't know why I wanted to know that." said Sophie, seeing the baffled look on her sister's face as they made their way back in to Sian's room.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." joked Rosie as she headed over to the seat beside Sian's bed.

"Hey yourself." chuckled Sian as she patted to the spot on the bed beside her, gesturing for Sophie to join her. "You broke your arm huh?" she pointed to Sophie's sling as she nodded in response and sat on the bed beside Sian. "I wish I could get out of here now, I've only just woken up and I'm already sick of the sight of this room."

Sophie shook her head, "You've got to stay here Sian, they need to make sure you're okay."

Sian looked over at Sophie frowning at Sophie's coldness. "What's wrong Soph?"

Sophie felt the familiar prickling of tears in her ears at Sian's question. "I was really scared Sian."

The blonde leant in to Sophie, resting her head on her shoulder, "I'm going to be fine baby. Just a few cuts and bruises and then I'm out of here in a few days. You've suffered worse than I have, you have a broken arm!" laughed Sian, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Soph, how are you gonna pull your super lover moves on the couch with a broken arm?" teased Rosie causing Sian to laugh a little louder.

"Aww babe, I'm just gonna have to give and not receive for a while." chuckled Sian, placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

"Okay well if this is the direction the conversation is tak-"

"Rosie, you took it in this direction." pointed out Sophie, interrupting her sister.

"Well mine was just a passing comment, it wasn't a conversation starter. Anyway … I told mum and dad I'd let them know when Sian wakes up so I'll step outside for a bit." Rosie stood up from her seat and swiftly exited the room.

"I'm so glad you woke up." Sophie wrapped her good arm around Sian, hugging her tightly as the blonde let out a hum of contentment.

"Well I couldn't leave you all by yourself could I?"

"You better bloody not!"

"I never would." reassured Sian, leaning in and kissing Sophie. "When I said forever, I meant forever."


	38. Chapter 38

**I really have spoiled you today. Three updates in a day, I know how to treat my readers. But do you know how to treat your writers? Reviews as always**

* * *

><p>"Is the little bed bound baby ready to get out of here?" teased Sophie as she burst in to Sian's room, her good hand behind her back as she beamed at her girlfriend.<p>

"God yes, never been more ready to leave somewhere in my life." groaned Sian, lifting herself up out of the bed. Sophie removed her hand from behind her back, presenting the blonde with a bunch of flowers who lit up instantly. "Aww babe they're gorgeous." Sian leant forward, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Rosie's on her way, she's going to drive us to the flat." stated Sophie, picking up Sian's bag and making her way out of the room.

"That's nice of her. Soph, you don't have to carry that, you only have one arm as it is." protested Sian, trying to grab for her bag but it was quickly lifted out of her reach by Sophie. "Is your arm bothering you at all?"

Sophie lead the way out through the hospital and towards the exit and shrugged, "It doesn't hurt or anything, I've been taking pain killers if it gets a bit much. Mostly it's just annoying not being able to do stuff. Can't really dress myself properly and some housework is a bit hard but oth-"

"Hang on. House work? Since when did you do housework?" teased Sian earning her a nudge from the brunette.

"I do plenty of housework I'll have you know. I'm just glad it wasn't my right arm. Or a leg, that would probably have been worse."

"Ever the optimist aren't you?" chuckled Sian as they exited the hospital, looking around the car park for Rosie and quickly spotted her waving frantically from her car and winding down the window.

"Hurry up lezzas, I'm parked on double yellows here!" she shouted as the girls shook their heads, laughing as they got in to the car.

"Rosie, it's your fault if you're parked on double yellows, there's like a million spaces here." Sophie looked at her sister in disbelief of how ridiculous she could be at times.

"Yes but **this** space was right here." argued Rosie, pulling out of the hospital car park and starting to drive painfully slow. Sophie looked back from the passenger seat to Sian who was sat in the back and they both shook their heads, grinning.

"You know sis, you can go faster than five miles an hour, we're not scared you're going to crash." joked Sophie.

"Well better safe than sorry is my motto."

"When have you **ever **used that motto, that is the opposite of your motto." Sophie raised an eyebrow at Rosie who merely shrugged in response.

"Never too late to get a new motto."

The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silences and idle chit chat until they finally arrived outside of Sophie and Sian's flat.

"God am I glad to see this place." sighed Sian, looking up at the building as she stepped out of the car. "It's good to be home."

"Not quite a hotel in Majorca though is it?" added Rosie, handing Sian her bag out the back of the car as Sophie fumbled for her keys.

"I'm sure we'll get to go one of these days. This is obviously all part of fate's plan." Sian smiled at Rosie, trying not to show her disappointment at the mention of the holiday. With everything that had been happening over the past few days, she'd completely forgotten where her and Sophie should be right now.

"Jesus what have you two done to piss fate off?" joked Rosie as she leant against her car.

"You going to continue making us feel worse or are you coming in for a brew?" Sophie raised her eyebrows at her sister, waiting for her answer.

"I've got to get back actually, told Jase I wouldn't be long, he really needs to catch up on work since he's been looking after Matty this full time."

"How is Matty?" asked Sian.

"Never shuts up and never sits still. I can't believe he's over a year old already. He doesn't really know any words yet, he can say mammy and daddy and hello and bye but that's about it. Doesn't stop him from trying though I tell you that. Constant gibberish falling out of that kids mouth" chuckled Rosie.

"You'll have to come round with Jason and him for a visit soon, I miss the little guy, can't believe I haven't even heard him speak yet." Sian smiled as Rosie nodded in response.

"Yeah that'd be great, we'll pop round soon. To be honest, all our money was on his first word being Sian." laughed Rosie as she made her way back to the car. "Anyway, look after each other, I'll call you soon and we'll arrange something. Be gentle when you're 'getting reacquainted' girlies, you're both still fragile!"

"Bye sis, thanks for the lift and the inappropriate comments, was a pleasure as usual." Sophie shook her head, putting her key in the door as her and Sian made their way up to the flat, Sian instantly flopping down in to the sofa and closing her eyes as they entered.

"Even our sofa is more comfortable than that hospital bed." Sian let out a long sigh, stretching herself out on the couch as Sophie went to put the kettle on before hovering in the living room near her girlfriend.

"What's up Soph?" Sian sat up, turning to face the brunette, seeing the torn expression on her face as she paced a little in the room.

"Nothing I'm fine." Sophie gave Sian a weak smile who just raised her eyebrow unconvinced. "It's just … I dunno if you're going to appreciate this after the week we've had, it might seem too soon."

"Tell me." Sian patted the spot next to her on the sofa as Sophie sat down, inhaling deeply before reaching in to her pocket and handing an envelope to Sian. "I went to the travel agents. I explained everything that happened."

Sian opened the envelope and saw two new plane tickets and the dates of their hotel booking had been changed to next week. "This was the only time they would change it for. I wasn't sure if you'd want to cause it's so soon after the crash and I didn't know if you'd be feeling up to it but I thought I may as well try. It's totally okay if you don't want to go, I understand but it didn't hurt to go and talk to the travel agent and just see what they could do an-"

Sian silenced the brunette with a kiss before pulling back and smiling. "This is one of those times when I would tell you to stop rambling."

"So do you … want to… go?" Sophie raised her eyebrows, trying to read the expression on Sian's face.

"I would **love **to go. I think we deserve it after this week don't you?" Sian kissed Sophie again. "Thank you for sorting this out. Are you sure you want to go? You're gonna have a bit of a dodgy tan with your arm like that."

"I don't even care, just getting away from here and being somewhere hot is enough for me." stated Sophie, getting up from her seat and going to sort them both a cup of tea.

"Hopefully we'll be a little more successful with our trip to the airport this time." Sian half joked. She couldn't really remember the crash but the mere thought of it still made her shudder.

"Well fingers cross." Sophie shouted up from the kitchen, busying herself with milk and tea bags.

"Rosie knew we were going didn't she?" Sian stood up from the couch making her way over to the kitchen and leaning on one of the counters.

"She went with me to the travel agents." Sophie turned and handed Sian her cup of tea who took it and sipped at it eagerly.

"Jesus that's good, hospital tea tastes like poops." giggled Sian before heading back in to the living room and collapsing in to the sofa where she was quickly joined by Sophie.

"So what's the plan for tonight boss?" asked Sophie as she placed her tea on the coffee table, wrapping an arm around Sian who leaned in to her.

"Well you can't cook with a limb out of action, you're joking if you think I'm cooking so perhaps … take away, movie and early to bed?" suggested Sian.

"I knew there was a reason we were together." joked Sophie, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead who giggled in response.

….

"Well we made it further than last time." Sophie dragged her suitcase out of the taxi, thanking the driver and heading in to the airport as Sian followed.

"It wasn't really hard to make it further than last time, we got about two minutes away from our flat." stated Sian as they headed over to check in.

As they reached the check in desk, the woman behind smiled warmly, "Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"We just wanted to check in for our flight please." Sophie passed their boarding passes over the counter.

"Can I just see your passports please?" asked the woman as Sian opened her bag, taking them out and passing them over as Sophie tried to suppress a laugh.

"If you're thinking about my passport picture again you're going to be sorry." muttered Sian.

"I'm sorry babe but it's hilarious." laughed Sophie as she took the passports back from the woman and handed them to Sian who hastily put them in her bag.

"And how much luggage are you taking with you today?" asked the woman.

"Just the two." Sophie picked up her suitcase, placing it down as the woman busied herself with labels before doing the same to Sian's.

"Okay well flight EY1902 to Tenerife will be boarding from terminal two and is on time, scheduled for arrival at three o clock this afternoon. We hope you have a pleasant journey."

Sophie and Sian thanked the woman before heading off in the direction of the terminals hand in hand.

"Could it be possible that something is actually going to go right for us for once?" joked Sian before Sophie turned to her, wide eyed.

"Touch wood Sian! That's just asking for something bad to happen!"

Sian shook her head and smirked, walking over and tapping one of the information desks before heading back over to Sophie. "Happy?"

"Very!" stated Sophie, taking Sian's hand in her own and leading them off. "Now lets finally get on this holiday!"

…

The girls stood open mouthed in the foyer of the hotel, looking around in awe.

"This is literally the nicest hotel I've ever set foot in." stated Sian, still looking around in shock.

"Let's hope the room is as awesome." Sophie picked up her suitcase and headed over to the main desk before smiling at the man behind it. "Hi, I just wanted to check in please, was a booking for Webster."

Sian came over and joined Sophie at the desk, rubbing a few circles on her back as they watched the man behind the desk type a few details in to his computer.

"Ah yes, we have it right here. For the two of you is it?" Sophie and Sian nodded in response as he looked further down the details. "For four nights in a … double room?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, the awkward moment when you're in a same sex couple and the hotel doesn't quite get it. "Yes, we want a double room." grumbled Sophie.

The man behind the desk cleared his throat before continuing "Okay well your room is ready for you now ladies, you're in room 1023." he handed two room keys over which Sian took and quickly placed in her pocket. The man looked down at Sophie's broken arm and then back up at her face. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

Sophie shook her head, "We'll be fine thank you."

"Well then enjoy your stay, please let me know if there's anything else I can help with."

"Thank you." Sian smiled warmly before picking up her suitcase and following Sophie down the corridor in the direction of their room. Despite the fact that all they had done so far was check in to their hotel room, she couldn't help the excited feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was impossible to wipe the grin off her face.

"Here we are, our home for the next four nights and five days. Room 1023." Sian took one of the keys out of her pocket and pushed it in to the door as it flashed green and she removed it before they both eagerly entered, looking around.

The room was big enough with a king size bed, two bedside tables and a small sofa. There was a wardrobe and a desk along with a mini bar and the bathroom was reasonably sized with a shower and bath combo. The room had a set of double doors that lead out onto a balcony that overlooked the pool area.

"Well this is nice isn't it?" said Sian, placing her bags down and looking around the room.

"Yeah it's not too shabby like is it." agreed Sophie.

"So should we do the sensible thing and unpack first or do we do what we actually want to do and go out and explore?" Sian raised her eyebrows at Sophie, already knowing what the answer was be.

"I think we both know the right thing to do. Let's go out and explore." Sophie grinned, holding her hand out for Sian to take and leading her out of the hotel room.


	39. Chapter 39

Sophie fumbled with her towel, trying to lay it out of the sand but couldn't quite flick it out properly with her broken arm and it kept falling it the ground in a tangled heap. She let out a frustrated growl as she picked it up again and tried to lay it out.

"Babe will you just let me help you?" giggled Sian, looking over the top of her sunglasses at Sophie.

"I can do it." Sophie flicked the towel out again and it settled a little better on the sand and she used her feet to kick it out straight. "There see, perfect." She plonked herself down on to the towel and lay back on her elbow, looking over at Sian smugly before removing her aviators from the top of her head and putting them on properly.

"You can be a right stubborn cow you know that?" teased Sian, lifting up slightly so she was looking at Sophie. "You have a broken arm, it's okay to ask for help."

"I'll ask for it when I need it." Sophie poked her tongue out at Sian who merely shook her head and lay back down on her towel and let out a long sigh of contentment.

"This … is amazing." Sian held her arms out, letting the sun's rays fall on them.

After dumping their bags in the hotel, the girls had done a few laps of the hotel, checking out the pool and the bars and t restaurant before heading back up to their room. They'd managed a half-hearted attempt of unpacking before getting changed and heading straight for the nearest beach.

"I wish it wasn't so busy on this beach." muttered Sian, not getting up from her position lay out on the towel.

"Yeah it's a bit crowded isn't it." agreed Sophie.

"That's not why. It's because I've always wanted to have sex on the beach." Sian giggled as she finished her sentence and looked over at the brunette who had a smirk on her face.

"Maybe a late night trip to the beach is in order, can't have you leaving here disappointed." Sophie lifted her sunglasses and winked at her girlfriend before placing them back down.

About an hour passed by as both girls lay in silence, just enjoying the sun and being able to relax for once. The beach was starting to empty as it got later in the day and the sun started to set.

Sian sat herself up, resting on her elbows and looked over to Sophie. "I can **not** wait until you get that pot off to see your big white patch."

"Alright leave it out." Sophie frowned at her girlfriend who was creased over with laughter.

"I'm sorry Soph but it's gonna look a picture."

"Well who's to say you'll look any better?" scowled Sophie, sitting up properly and looking at Sian. She was glad she had her aviators to hide her eyes because she felt like they'd just almost popped out of her head. Sian was wearing a red bikini that barely covered her and her whole body was glistening with a light sheen of sweat from the heat making it look all the more appealing.

"Sophie, look at this golden tan! And your open mouth suggests I don't look too bad." Sian grinned smugly at the brunette who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Is there any need for cockiness?"

"When you've got a hot bod like this there is." Sian went to lay back down but was stopped as Sophie stood up, reaching under Sian's arms and putting her over her shoulder.

"Right missus, I think you need to cool off for being so arrogant." Sophie laughed at the sound of Sian screaming in protest as she walked quickly over towards the sea.

Sian kicked and screamed more, the closer they got to the sea but Sophie's laughs merely got louder. "SOPHIE WEBSTER DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THAT WATER!"

Sophie laughed even harder as she started to enter the sea, the waves lapping at her legs. "Sorry babe, there's no going back now, I've come too far." Sophie took a few steps further in to the water, the waves now reaching her waist as she took a deep breath and threw Sian forward who let out a shrill scream before she hit the water. A few seconds later she resurfaced, spluttering and trying to wipe her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Who looks a picture now?" chuckled Sophie as Sian just looked at her completely unimpressed.

"I can't believe you just threw me INTO THE OCEAN!" Sian flung her hands out dramatically, gesturing to her soaking body.

"Well that'll teach you to be so cocky won't it." Sophie moved forward, placing her arms around Sian's neck. As she leant in for a kiss, the blonde tilted her head to the side so it landed on her cheek. Sophie tried again but she moved her head the other way so the kiss landed on her other cheek. "Babe…" groaned Sophie, pouting a little.

Sian folded her arms across her chest, a frosty look on her face. "I think before you get a kiss from me, you need to firstly apologise and then tell me that I wasn't being cocky, I just do have an extremely hot body." Sian couldn't suppress the smirk tugging at her lips as she finished her sentence.

Sophie chuckled a little, pressing her body a little closer to Sian's. "I am very sorry I threw you in the sea. And you know I think you have a very, very, very, **very **hot body. So hot in fact …" Sophie moved her right hand down Sian's side, running her fingertips lightly over the skin and down to her hip so that it was under the water. As her fingers started to brush the waistband of Sian's bikini she stopped and grinned at the blonde. "That I think I might wanna have my way with it."

"Soph, there's people around!" Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, holding her close so that she was shielding her from the people on the beach.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Sophie's grin widened as her fingertips began to slip under Sian's bikini bottoms.

Sian hesitated looking around quickly to see if anyone was close to them but was snapped out of her worried thoughts when she felt Sophie's finger make contact with her centre. Sophie smirked as she felt the blonde dig her fingernails in to her back, pulling her a little closer. Sophie started to circle her finger over Sian's clit, gradually adding a little more pressure as Sian's breathing started to become more erratic with every touch.

"Jesus Soph." Sian rested her head on Sophie's shoulder, moving her hips in time with her hand as she pressed a little harder. Sophie moved her hand down a little, pushing two fingers inside of Sian as let out a loud moan of approval. Sophie started to build up a rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out of Sian, starting to push a little harder as she felt her girlfriend getting closer. As Sophie curled her fingers gently flicking her thumb over the blonde's most sensitive area, Sian clutched on to her, running her fingernails down her back, "Fuck … babe … don't stop." Sophie curled her fingers again as Sian's body started to shake a little with the pleasure that was coursing through it. Sophie felt Sian's muscles tighten around her fingers as she curled them one final time, "Sophie … fuuucckk." Sian's legs buckled as she collapsed on to Sophie, her orgasm washing over her entire body. Sophie slowly withdrew her fingers, as Sian rested her head on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart and ragged breathing.

"Does that count as sex on the beach?" chuckled Sophie as Sian finally raised her head and stepped away from the brunette.

"Nope …" Sian turned and started to retreat back to the beach, "That counts as sex in the sea, don't think you've gotten out of that one." Sian winked before turning her back and heading towards their towels on the sand.

…

"Babe if you don't stop fidgeting with that thing I'm going to hurt you." Sian looked over at Sophie was trying to stretch her fingers in to the cast on her arm and was scratching frantically.

"It's full of sand though." Sophie put on a pet lip, placing her arm down on the table and admitting defeat as she took a drink of her beer.

The girls had been on holiday for four days now and were both having the time of their lives. The days were spent relaxing by the pool or on the beach and each evening involved drinking far too much alcohol before staggering to their hotel room and collapsing in to bed. They were now sat in their usual evening spot, at a table by the hotel's outside bar, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and how hot the evenings were here compared to at home.

Sophie's phone buzzed on the table and she picked it up, squinting her eyes slightly to try and work out what the text said.

"I can't believe you forgot your glasses." chuckled Sian, sipping on her cocktail.

"It's from Rosie, I think it says she's picking us up from the airport tomorrow but I'm not sure." Sophie handed the phone over to Sian for her to read.

Sian nodded, "That is precisely what it says. That's nice of her."

Sophie took her phone out of Sian's hand, placing it back down on the table before looking around them in the bar. "Should we go somewhere?"

"Go where?" Sian frowned, mimicking Sophie's scan of the bar. "What's wrong with here? We've been here every night."

"Exactly. It's our last night, lets go somewhere else."

"Okay then Webster." Sian took a large gulp of her drink, finishing it off before slamming it down on to the table. "What have you got in mind?"

Sophie knitted her eyebrows together, lost in her thoughts for a second before pointing down the road towards the clubs. "I want to dance."

"Then polish off your dancing shoes lady, lets get going." Sian stood up, outstretching her hand for Sophie who took it eagerly, entwining their fingers as they walked down the road towards a suitable club for the night.

It didn't take them long to decide on one, it looked like a typical night club in Manchester, bustling with young people who were drinking far too much far too quickly. But who could blame them? They were on holiday after all.

Sophie and Sian headed straight to the bar, Sophie leaning over and shouting their order over the music to the barman before turning back to Sian and smiling. As the barman handed Sophie the drinks, she fumbled trying to grasp the both of them and was helped by Sian who grabbed her own drink, polishing it off quickly before placing the glass back on the bar.

"Let's dance!" Sian clapped her hands together excitedly as Sophie downed her own drink before taking Sian's hand and leading them off to the dance floor.

Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck as the brunette snaked hers around Sian's waist, both of them moving together in time with the music. As the song changed to another, Sian's face lit up with excitement. "I LOVE THIS SONG!". She began dancing with more enthusiasm, turning on the spot so she had her back to Sophie, grinding in to her in time with the music. Sophie swallowed hard as she felt Sian's body pressing in to her own. Sian wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, leaning a little further back in to her as Sophie started to plant kisses along her exposed neckline, resting her hands on Sian's hips as she shook them in time with the beat. The club started to feel a little hotter to Sophie and she could feel her cheeks getting more flushed with each movement Sian's hips made against her.

Sophie leant forward, her lips brushing against Sian's ear, "You keep this up, and I might have to tear your clothes off right here on the dance floor." she whispered.

Sian felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Sophie's breath hit her. The brunette's fingers traced delicately over her hips causing goosebumps to form on every inch of skin she touched. Sophie loved that even after all this time and the amount of sex they'd had she could still have this effect on Sian.

"Maybe we should get out of hear." Sian's voice was husky and laced with desire.

Sophie shook her head, "You'll have to wait a bit longer. I'll go get us another drink and we'll leave soon."

Sian pouted a little but nodded before Sophie headed over to the bar. As she waited for her drinks she glanced back and saw Sian still dancing in the middle of the dance floor, lost in the music and moving her body expertly in time with each song. Sophie didn't fail to notice that the blonde had most of the men in the bar's attention but it didn't bother her. In fact, it made her practically burst with pride that she had what they all wanted. Sophie turned back to the bar, thanking the barman before picking up the drinks with some struggle in her right hand. _The people in here can look all they want, but tonight, she's coming home with me._ As Sophie turned around from the bar, her attention was immediately drawn to Sian who was no longer dancing but screaming at a man who seemed to be attempting to do a little more than look. Sophie put the drinks back on the bar, and hurried over to Sian, standing behind her as she continued screaming.

"What part of no don't you understand? I'm NOT INTERESTED. FUCK. OFF!" Sian was waving her hands frantically to emphasise her words and she looked more furious than Sophie had ever seen her.

"You heard her pal, do one." added Sophie, placing her hand supportively on Sian's back. Sian turned to see Sophie behind her and managed to smile, even just the slightest touch from the brunette seemed to make everything better.

"This has got nothing to do with you love, maybe you should take your own advice and move along." spat the man.

Sophie stepped in front of Sian, locking eyes with the man and making it perfectly clear she had no intention of backing down. "It's got everything to do with me when you're harassing my girlfriend."

Sian placed her hand on Sophie's arm, attempting to pull her back and asking her to leave it but Sophie wasn't listening, her and the man trapped in an intense competition of trying to stare one another down.

"A lass that looks like that aint no lezzo, she just needs a real man to make her feel good." the man spoke through gritted teeth and every word he spoke just infuriated Sophie more.

"You couldn't make her feel good if you had a step by step manual." growled Sophie, taking a step closer to him.

The man finally broke eye contact with Sophie, peering over her shoulder at a disgusted looking Sian. "Here love, I've got the cure for lesbianism." he grinned ear to ear and pointing down to his crotch, "It's my di-"

Sophie couldn't take the arrogance of this man any longer and despite his size, she brushed her fear to one side and swung her fist up to meet his face. It was probably more his drunkenness than the force of Sophie's punch that caused him to stumble backwards and fall.

"Jesus, de ja vu or what?" Sophie turned to Sian grinning as she shook her hand in front of her, ignoring the throbbing pain. "How many scumbags am I gonna have to punch before they get the message and leave you alone?"

"Hopefully a lot more because it's fucking hot." Sian leant forward, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck and pulling her closer before kissing her hard, forgetting about the man that was probably about to get up and kill them both as she lost herself in a moment with Sophie, her tongue sliding in to her waiting mouth and gently massaging hers.

Reluctantly, Sophie broke the kiss, taking Sian's hand with her own as she looked back at the man who was staggering to his feet. "Too drunk to run?" asked Sophie, a huge grin on her face.

"Nope, come on quick before he gets up." Sian dragged Sophie behind her, both of them giggling as they fled the club, quickly making their way back up the road towards their hotel and only stopping for breath once they were in the foyer.

"We sure know how to make a holiday end with a bang." laughed Sophie in between her breaths as she doubled over in the foyer, clutching her side. "I've got a stitch, I feel like I'm back in school doing cross country."

Sian laughed hysterically, holding on to Sophie's shoulder to keep herself upright. "Come on, I need my hero to take me to bed before someone gets the chance to cure my lesbianism."

Sophie chuckled, linking her arm with Sian's and heading off in the direction of their bedroom.

…

As Sophie and Sian walked through the terminal, dragging their suitcases towards the exit, Sian stopped, holding the brunette back by her hand.

"Before we go through there and enter the real world, I just want to say that I had an amazing time and I loved getting away with you. This was the best decision we ever made even if it meant things all going tits up the first time. I can't wait for all the other holidays we're going to have in the future." said Sian, smiling sincerely at the brunette, trying to express just how true her words were.

Sophie leant forward, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sian returned the kiss before linking Sophie's arm with her own as they exited the terminal and looked around the gate for Rosie.

Sophie's eyes fell on her sister, clutching on to Matthew and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Rosie was stood with a beaming grin on her face holding a sign that said **Lezzies**.

"Rosie, you do know people probably think you're not only a right weirdo but also a little bit offensive." chuckled Sophie as she approached her sister, enveloping her in a hug and stroking Matthew on the top of his head.

"You really are unbelievable sometimes." Sian shook her head before looking over at Matthew and grinning widely as he outstretched his arms for a hug. Rosie leant forward, signalling for Sian to take him as Rosie took the suitcase from her. Sian grabbed Matthew out of the older Webster's arms, giving him a big hug. "Hey mister, you're getting so big! I'm gonna have to start working out if I wanna keep carrying you." she chuckled. "Did you miss us?"

Matthew started rambling on, making sounds that didn't sound like any words in the English language but Sian nodded along with him, pretending everything he was saying made sense. "Wow, what a great little anecdote buddy."

Sophie burst out laughing, putting her arm around Sian's waist and kissing her temple. "Come on silly, lets get home."

"Yeah Sian, please don't encourage the madness." added Rosie, "We've heard that story of his about twelve times today."

"Awww Matty, does no one appreciate your story?" Sian gave Matthew her hand, pulling it away as he tried to pinch it, giggling to himself as she kept pulling it back before he could grab hold of it.

"I appreciated it the first time, I even thought it was kind of cute the second time. Three was pushing it and twelve is taking the." Rosie mouthed the word 'piss' before turning and making her way out of the airport, quickly followed by Sophie and Sian.

As they approached the car, Sophie's mouth fell open in mock shock, "Oh my god Rosie, you're in an actual space. Are you feeling okay?"

Rosie scowled, "Oh ha dee ha. Get in before I change my mind and make you walk back."

Sian opened the back door, leaning in and placing Matthew down in his car seat before buckling him in. As she leaned away from him, he waved enthusiastically and mumbled the word 'bye'.

"God don't sound too eager to get rid of me, I'm just going to get in the other door." chuckled Sian, closing the door and making her way to the other side of the car.

Everyone put their seatbelts on and Rosie started the engine, slowly backing out of her parking space before pulling out of the car park. "So tell me all about your holiday girlies, what did you get up to? Feel free to leave the dirty bits out."

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her sister. "Like you did with your honeymoon you mean?"

"Oh shut up Sophie and tell me about your holiday."

"It was lovely wasn't it Soph?" Sian looked up from playing with Matthew for a second to join in the conversation.

"Yeah it was amazing, went to the beach every day, drank a lot, sat by the pool. I couldn't go in cause of this pain in the arse." Sophie lifted her arm in the cast. "But aside from that, was brill."

"Sophie punched someone." chimed in Sian as Rosie's mouth dropped open.

"Sophie Webster you naughty girl. Tell me everything." Rosie sounded excited at the prospect of gossip as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Sian." Sophie scowled at the blonde before turning back to her sister. "Wasn't a big deal, just some guy hitting on Sian that wouldn't take no for an answer … so I punched him."

"Fancy yourself as a knight in shining armour do you?" teased Rosie.

"Awww she was my little knight in shining armour." Sian leant forward in her seat, stroking Sophie's arm.

"Right, here you are then, home at last and back to reality." Rosie stopped the car as they pulled up outside of the flat.

Everyone stepped out of the car, both girls pulling their suitcases out of the car and heading towards the building. Rosie stopped and stared at Sian who was wearing some short denim shorts, showing off her long legs that were tanned to perfection.

"Rosie. What exactly are you doing?" Sophie noticed her sister staring and raised her eyebrow.

"Have I got something on me?" Sian spun around in a circle, trying to see the back of her legs.

"No it's just … Your tan is amazing, think I might have to get Jase to take me away."

"Oooo looks like I've got some competition Sian." Sophie nudged the blonde playfully, both of them smirking at Rosie. "Now you've got both of the Webster sisters lusting after you."

Rosie pulled a face, shaking her head, "In your dreams Siany babes. This." she signalled up and down her body, "Is just way out of your league."

"And it breaks my heart every day." Sian wiped under her eyes, pretending to cry as Sophie just laughed at the exchange between the two of them.

"Right, well this is quite frankly sickening so I'm going to make a move, glad you enjoyed your holiday girlies, we'll make plans to do something soon." Rosie headed back towards her car, blowing a kiss at them.

As the girls entered their flat, both of them collapsing straight on to the sofa, Sophie let out a long sigh. "The holiday was amazing but it's good to be home. Now get that kettle on Powers. There's nothing like a good old English cup of tea."


	40. Chapter 40

_Just over two years time - September 10__th__ …_

Sian groaned as she started to wake up, she could see the light streaming through the blinds and she wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. Today was Saturday, her last free weekend before her and Sophie started their final year of study. She rubbed her eyes, trying to open them and looked over at the clock. 0_9:38, definitely not ready to get out of bed yet. _Sian turned in the bed and noticed that Sophie wasn't there and frowned. It wasn't like Sophie to leave her in bed alone especially not this early and especially not on today of all days.

Sian swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed, bending down and grabbing a vest and pulling it on. She stood up and stretched, letting out a long yawn as she ventured out of the bedroom and in to the flat.

"Soph?" there was no reply as Sian made here way down the corridor, peering in to the living room. "So-"

Sian was stopped as her eyes fell on the kitchen and her face lit up. She moved over the kitchen counter and picked up the bouquet of flowers that was waiting for her. They were lilies, her favourite and beside them was a note. She placed the flowers back in the vase and picked up the note.

_Happy Anniversary Baby,_

_I can't believe it's been four years already! Time flies when you're having fun._

_I hope you like the flowers, I know they're your favourite and I thought they'd make up for me not being there. I'm sorry I'm not there, you better not be too pissed at me but I have a lot to sort out for today. So I suggest you make yourself a brew (there's tea in the pot), have a shower and make yourself look beautiful because you have a fun day ahead of you that involves hunting me down. Rosie's coming to pick you up at 12 but she's not going to help you so don't even think about it, she's purely your driver for the day, she's as clueless as you are. She'll give you your first clue when she arrives. Knowing you it's probably half 11 by the time you rolled out of bed so you better get a move on._

_I can't wait to see you, don't keep me waiting too long!_

_I love you sexy,_

_Sophie xxxx_

Sian felt her stomach do a somersault as she placed the note down, her girlfriend could be such a sweetheart it made her heart melt. She looked at the clock, two hours until Rosie arrives and she had bed hair and smelled really bad. Sian clapped her hands together excitedly and skipped off towards the bathroom.

…

"Well you took your fucking time." Rosie huffed impatiently as Sian got in to the car and sat down. "It's been killing me not opening this letter."

Sian took the note from Rosie, unable to contain her excitement as she tore it open and read the note inside.

_Hey baby, here's your first clue._

_The hunt starts at our beginning._

"Well?" Rosie raised her eyebrows, waiting intently for Sian's reply who looked up at her grinning.

"You're almost as excited about this as I am."

"Well this is fun, a real life treasure hunt. Only the treasure is my sister." Rosie stared at Sian, widening her eyes and lifting her hands in despair. "Well? Where are we going?"

"Coronation Street bus stop." answered Sian as she put her seat belt on and Rosie started to pull away.

"Right here we are, what do we do now?" Rosie looked around the bus stop, a baffled expression on her face.

Sian got out of the car, ignoring Rosie completely and approaching the bus stop. She assessed the bus shelter, there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary. She turned to the stop sign and noticed a sticky note stuck near the top of it. A huge smile spread across her face, Sian reached and pulled it down before starting to read.

_Well done beautiful, not as daft as you look. Second Clue -_

_Remember when I told you I love you?_

Sian's smile grew as she went back to the car, handing the sticky note over to Rosie who read it and scrunched up her face. "What does that mean?"

"It means wait here while I go over to the alley behind your house and get my next clue." Sian skipped over to the alley way, looking around it but couldn't see anything. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she thought back to what happened a few years ago, scanning the area carefully. She left the alley and looked straight ahead, closing her eyes and stepping forward, reliving the memory. She paused, opening her eyes and turning to the left, a proud expression on her face as she moved closer to one of the bricks on the wall. Written in chalk was Sian's next clue.

_I'm glad it wasn't forecast to rain! Clue number three -_

_It's nice to remember the good, but sometimes you've got to celebrate the bad. _

_You're doing well baby, don't crash out now._

Sian took a picture of the brick on her phone before heading back to the car. She sat down in the passenger seat as Rosie stared at her intently. "Well?"

Sian sighed, handing her the phone as Rosie read it over a couple of times. "I don't get it."

"That makes two of us." Sian frowned at the phone.

"What's the worst fight you and Sophie ever had?" asked Rosie.

_Flashback …_

"_Are you joking? Are you actually joking?" scoffed Sian. Sophie merely shrugged in response. "Why am I so mad?"_

_Sophie rolled her eyes, "Excuse me for wanting to have sex with my girlfriend and then questioning why she doesn't want to."_

_Sian felt herself snap, she picked her mug up off the kitchen counter, throwing it towards Sophie who ducked just in time before turning to watch as it collided with the wall, smashing in to pieces and falling to the ground. Sian didn't stop there, she picked up the glass beside it, propelling it at Sophie who dodged it and held her hands out in front of her._

"_SIAN WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THROWING THINGS LIKE THAT AT ME, IT WOULD BLOODY HURT!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO TO YOU, CARESS YOU GENTLY WITH THEM?" Sian picked up a plate, throwing it after the glass and the mug and watched as Sophie quickly jumped to the side out of its way._

"_Sian please, calm down." Sophie lowered her voice, trying to reason with the blonde but she had passed the point of calming down._

"_CALM DOWN? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You try to come in to our bedroom and FUCK ME, after failing to notice I've been miserable ALL DAY. YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND FORGETS THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF MY DAD DYING!" Sian screamed at Sophie, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed to the ground, her emotions taking over her as she sobbed uncontrollably._

_Sophie's stomach dropped as Sian's words hit her, how could she forget? How could she be so selfish and self absorbed to forget something like that?_

"_Sian baby, I am so sorry." Sophie started making her way in to the kitchen, kneeling down in front of the blonde and trying to wrap her arms around her. _

_Sian shot up, jumping away as if Sophie's touch burnt her. "Don't you DARE touch me." Sian started making her way out of the flat, grabbing her jacket from the sofa._

"_Sian where are you going?" Sophie pleaded, her voice filled with desperation and guilt._

"_TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM YOU!" Sian slammed the door behind her as she left the flat._

_Flashback ends …_

"Jesus, I remember that night. You came round to our flat and it took me ages to convince you to go back to her." muttered Rosie, thinking back just over a year ago.

"Yeah …" Sian got lost in her thoughts again before snapping back to reality. "But I don't see how that can be it. I mean … that's just our flat and I came from there."

"Well maybe you missed something." Rosie shrugged.

"No that can't be it." Sian looked at her phone again, squinting at the picture and reading the clue out loud a few times before slapping her hand to her forehead. "God we are so fucking stupid."

"Speak for your self." muttered Rosie, scowling at the blonde.

"Don't CRASH out. The car crash, we need to go back to the scene of the crash." said Sian, watching as the cogs started to turn in Rosie's head and what Sian was saying finally made sense.

"Scene of the crash, coming right up!" Rosie started the engine and began pulling out of Coronation Street. "By the way, Sophie is so paying me back for all this petrol."

Rosie pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car with Sian, looking around the area.

"It's like nothing ever happened isn't it?" Sian scanned the road carefully, searching for some kind of clue.

Rosie nodded, looking down at the road, "It's all in the past now though eh?"

"Well I don't see a clue." Sian turned around and looked at the pavement next to the crash site and around Rosie's car.

"Sian?" The blonde didn't turn around and kept looking, around, checking along the railing, "Sian!" Still nothing as Sian continued scanning the area. "SIAN WILL YOU TURN AROUND?"

Sian turned to face Rosie who was pointing to the left on the other side of the road. As Sian's eyes travelled in the direction Rosie was pointing, her jaw dropped. "I cannot believe she did this. How much does one of those even cost?"

In front of the girls was a billboard, solid black lettering across it that said: _Almost there! Clue Four - Try not to get arrested this time._

Sian burst out laughing as she read the clue and Rosie just looked over at her, completely confused.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Rosie.

_Flashback …_

"_Sophie we can't do this here." giggled Sian as her girlfriend dragged her round the back of the bar._

"_Well maybe if you weren't driving me wild with your sexy dancing we wouldn't have to." Sophie smirked as they got to the back of the building and pushed Sian against the wall, resting her hands either side of her head. "Don't you want to?" Sophie began kissing down Sian's neck as the blonde let out little moans and whimpers with each kiss that landed on a weak spot._

"_Babe …" whispered Sian, "What if someone sees us."_

"_You need to stop worrying so much…" Sophie continued kissing along Sian's neck, moving her hands and running then along her sides, lifting her dress up slightly. "Do you remember, after the first time we slept together, what you said to me behind the Rovers?"_

_Sian took a deep breath as Sophie started sucking on a pulse point, "I said … I said you bring out such a naughty side of me Sophie Webster."_

_Sophie smirked in to Sian's neck, soothing her now bruised pulse point with her tongue as she kissed up towards her ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and nibbling it gently. "How about we bring that side out to play?" she whispered as she moved her hand down to Sian's thigh, running it along the inside slowly._

"_Oh what the hell." Sian cupped Sophie's face with her hands, kissing her passionately as the brunette let out a moan of approval. Sian ran her tongue along Sophie's lower lip, begging for entrance which it was quickly granted._

_Sophie moved her knee in between Sian's thighs and felt as the blonde almost instantly pressed down on it, desperate for contact. Sophie moved her hand up to Sian's centre, cupping her over her underwear. Sophie instantly felt herself becoming more turned on, she could feel Sian's wetness already just through her underwear. "Please Soph, just do it already." Sian's voice was laced with lust and desperation and Sophie had no intention of making her wait any longer, she wanted this just as badly._

_Sophie ran her hand in to Sian's underwear, slipping a finger in to the blonde's wet folds. _

"_I really want you babe." Sian groaned as she felt Sophie gently begin to rub on her most sensitive spot. Sophie moved her other hand up, brushing the strap of Sian's dress to one side before kissing and nibbling the newly exposed skin. Sian's body felt like it was on fire with her desire for her girlfriend and moved her hand down to join Sophie's, pushing it further down. Sophie took the hint and pushed two fingers deep inside of her as Sian flung her head back, tightly shutting her eyes and letting out a loud moan._

_Both girls suddenly stopped what they were doing as a bright light shone on them. Sian fumbled with her dress, straightening it out and pulling the strap back up on to her shoulder._

_Sophie turned and saw two policemen step out of their vehicle and make their way over to the girls. The brunette turned back to Sian and due to sheer embarrassment, frustration and the awkwardness of the situation, they both burst in to fits of laughter._

"_Ladies, if you'd like to step over here for a second." started one of the officers._

_Flashback ends …._

"I cannot believe you shagged behind a dirty bar in Manchester, the classiness of the pair of you is truly astounding." Rosie pulled a face as Sian finished her story.

"Yeah … we both got arrested for indecent exposure and courtesy of my shameless flirting and a rather easy to manipulate policeman, we escaped with a warning." chuckled Sian, thinking back to their trip to the police station.

"So this is it?" Rosie pulled up outside the bar and looked it up and down.

"This is it. Pile out." Sian stepped out of the vehicle and grinned at the building, looking over at Rosie who was pulling a disgusted face.

"The pair of you have well and truly went down in my estimations."

"Oh cause you're such a classy bird Rosie." scoffed Sian as the pair of them started making their way round the back of the building.

The look of disgust on Rosie's face grew even more as they stopped at the back of the building. "I'm a lot of things but someone who'd let Jason take me up against this wall I am not. Sian you need to wipe that grin right off your face and bow your head in shame."

"Blame your sister not me. She's a bad influence." Sian smirked, looking around for the next clue and quickly saw another chalk message on the bricks. "Here it is Rosie."

They both walked a little closer to the message so that they could read.

_And you've finally reached the finishing line. Here's your last clue:_

_What's our favourite spot in the city? Don't make me enjoy it without you_

Sian smiled, she knew exactly where to go.

"Where to then captain?" asked Rosie as they headed back to the car.

"Heaton Park bridge." replied Sian as they got in and put their seat belts on.

Rosie started the engine and looked over to Sian, looking confused again. "Why?"

_Flashback …_

_Sian leant against the railing, looking over the edge of the bridge and in to the water below. She felt two arms snake around her waist and let out a content hum as Sophie rested her chin on her shoulder._

"_I think this is my favouritest anniversary ever." whispered Sophie, placing a kiss on Sian's cheek._

"_That's a bold statement Webster, last year you took me to London."_

"_And it was stressful trying to get around everywhere. It was hard work to make it so good. This has been easy and relaxing and I haven't had to think about anything other than you."_

_Sian turned around, resting her back against the railing and wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck. "Today has been perfect. I've loved it."_

"_What makes you think it's over?" asked Sophie, placing a kiss on Sian's lips._

"_It's not?"_

_Sophie shook her head. "The night is young, we can fit a lot more in yet."_

"_I love you so much." whispered Sian, as they gazed in to one another's eyes. "I can't believe three years ago I'd only just met you."_

"_Well we've got a lot of years to go." Sophie smiled at her girlfriend, running her hands up and down her sides. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_You don't have to wait baby, you're spending it with me right now. This is your life" said Sian, stroking the back of Sophie's neck with her hand._

_Sophie leant forward, resting their foreheads together and taking a deep breath. "You're my life." she whispered._

_The girls stood in silence for a minute, enjoying the moment, enjoying each other. Sian stood up straight, looking around the pair of them and smiling. "I think this might be my favourite part of the city."_

"_I think I might have to agree with you." Sophie nodded, linking her hand with Sian's and entwining their fingers._

_Flashback Ends …_

"So she makes you go to some seedy bar where she fucked you in an alley and then to make up for it, makes you remember what a sap she can be, nice move Sophie." scoffed Rosie earning her a smack on the arm from Sian.

"Do you have to make it sound so shit?" scowled Sian as they began pulling in to the park.

"I'm only winding you up. I can't believe Sophie's done all this for you today, it's amazing. Of course it would be nothing without me, I'd go as far to say I'm the glue that's holding this plan together." beamed Rosie as she stopped the car and looked ahead of her at the bridge. "Looks like nothing special to me."

"It's not the bridge that's special Rosie, it's what it means." Sian shook her head, what had she done to deserve the day with Rosie. "Okay you can leave now, thanks for the lift."

Sian got out of the car, looking ahead and strained her eyes to look at the bridge. It was getting dark and you could see the sun setting in the distance but despite the dimly lit park, Sian could make out Sophie's shadow, leaning over the side of the bridge and looking down at the water, much like she had a year ago.

"Errr excuse me, I drive you around all day and I don't even get to stick around and see what the treasure hunt was for?" Rosie leaned against the front of her car, putting on a pet lip as Sian ignored her, making her way over towards the bridge.

Sophie spun around on the spot, her eyes shimmering and a huge grin on her face as she heard foot steps on the bridge and saw Sian walking slowly towards her. "You found me eh?"

"I guess I did yeah." chuckled Sian, walking closer so she was only a few steps way from Sophie. "Was a nice trip down memory lane … You look amazing, I feel a little under dressed now."

Sian looked Sophie up and down, she looked beautiful and was dressed in her best jacket and trousers with a tight-fitting white shirt underneath. Her hair was wavy and left down, falling perfectly over her shoulders. Sophie couldn't help but smile at Sian's response. "You look gorgeous, you always do."

Sophie wiped her palms on her trousers before running her fingers through her hair, shooting Sian a nervous smile.

"What's wrong Soph?" asked Sian, stepping a little closer before Sophie held out her hand, stopping her where she was.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous. I just … I need you to stay there until I get this out okay?" Sian nodded in response and Sophie gave her a reassuring smile. "Four years ago today, I got myself the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, funny, caring girl in the whole entire world. I never in a million years thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone as perfect as you but now I can't imagine my life without you. You actually make me feel complete, you're not just a part of my life you're a part of me and … I need you … I need you just to function properly." Sophie took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with Sian. "I think I knew from the first moment I spoke to you that I loved you and as soon as you told me you loved me too, I was sure we'd always be together … For the rest of my life I want you to be the first person I see on a morning, and the last person I see at night … I don't want anyone else to be the person to hold me or kiss me or hold my hand … I just want you, forever. So …" Sophie put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box as Sian's eyes filled with tears, her hands shot up to her mouth and the tears began to fall as Sophie dropped to her knee. "Sian Powers … Will you marry me?" Sophie opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Sian couldn't get any words out, the tears were streaming down her face and she felt rooted to the spot. All she managed to do was nod her head and Sophie's face lit up, a smile stretching from ear to ear as she got up from her knee and dashed forward to Sian, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and lifting her up from the ground as Sian finally managed to move, snaking her arms around Sophie's neck and holding her close. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, **yes **…there's nothing I want more than to marry you!"

Sophie placed Sian back on the ground and they broke apart, both grinning like chesire cats as Sophie took the ring out of the box, looking up at Sian who stretched her hand out in front of her. Sophie pushed the ring on to her finger before the blonde brought it up to her face, inspecting it properly. "It's perfect Soph."

"I'm glad you like it." Sophie had never felt happier, wrapping her arms around Sian's waist again and wrapping her in another hug.

"Not just the ring, everything. It's perfect … You're perfect" Sian leant forward, kissing Sophie passionately, both of them enjoying the moment and bursting with happiness.

As they broke apart, Sophie took both of Sian's hand in hers and grinned, "So would my fiancé like to go for dinner to celebrate."

Sian giggled, "I like that … fiancé."

"Well it's what you are." Sophie squeezed Sian's hands gently as they both stood beaming at one another for a while. "So … dinner?"

"Dinner sounds amazing, I think I deserve it after putting up with your sister all day!"

Sophie laughed, shaking her head as she lead Sian away from the bridge and out of the park.


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh em gee I knew it! I **so **predicted this!" gushed Rosie, running over and enveloping the two girls in a hug.

It was the day after Sophie had proposed and after a delicious meal, a considerable amount of champagne and a hell of a lot of sex followed by a few hours sleep to refuel, her and Sian headed over to the Webster's to break the news.

"Rosie, you predicted we'd get engaged in six months, two and a half years ago." laughed Sian as she broke out of the hug.

"SIAN!"

Sian looked down and saw Matthew running over to her, colliding with her legs and hugging them. "Hey big guy, oooof you're getting heavy." Sian placed her hands under his arms, lifting him up for a cuddle.

"I go to nursery tomorrow with the big boys and girls Sian." stated Matthew, beaming with pride.

"Wow that's brilliant buddy, are you excited?" the blonde looked over to Matthew as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"That's Aunty Sian to you, young man." said Rosie as Sian placed him back down on the ground and he looked sheepishly between the two of them.

"Aww give over Rosie he's fine." Sian bent down, holding her hand out to Matthew who gave her a high five before pulling her hand in front of his face, studying it carefully.

"What's that?" he pointed at the ring on Sian's hand as she looked up at Sophie, beaming with pride.

"That's my engagement ring, your Aunty Sophie gave it to me." Sian smiled, watching as he frowned at it, just the way the rest of the Webster family did, eyebrows knitted together.

"But you already have a ring off Aunty Sophie." Matthew pointed to the ring on Sian's other hand, the one Sophie had given her for Christmas two years ago.

"Well this one is more special." stated Sian, ruffling up his hair before standing back up and leaning in to her girlfriend who instantly wrapped her arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly.

"This is so exciting, I can't actually believe it. When are you going to get married?" Rosie spoke quickly, practically brimming with excitement causing her sister to roll her eyes.

"Will you calm yourself? We haven't even discussed it that far yet but we both said we wouldn't want to get married while we're both still at university. So probably some time at the end of next year or beginning of the year after." Sophie replied, smiling at Sian.

"Well that's ages away." huffed Rosie, scuttling off into the kitchen just as the front door burst open.

"Oh Kevin they're already here." Sally hurried in to the living room, wrapping her arms around both of the girls. "Congratulations girls, this is brilliant news."

Sophie and Sian barely had time to thank her before Kevin came over and did the same, hugging them tightly.

"Rita and Emily are on their way over. Becky and Tina want to come round as well and see Sian because they haven't stopped complaining about 'how long it's been' and **everyone** is just dying to hear the story of how it all happened." Sally hurried in to the kitchen, placing some shopping bags down before starting to unpack them, pulling out several bottles of champagne.

"Jesus Sally, got enough bottles of bubbly there?" joked Sian as her and Sophie took a seat on the couch, Matthew instantly running over and plonking himself next to the blonde.

"Why's everyone so excited?" asked Matthew, looking up at Sian and Sophie.

Sian shrugged, "You've got me there Matt, I don't get what all the fuss is about either." she looked over at Sophie and pulled a face before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Are we having some sort of little party here Mum because there's really no need." Sophie shouted from the couch as her mother busied herself in the kitchen unpacking the shopping.

"Oh don't be daft Sophie, you only get engaged once … well … ideally, so it doesn't hurt to celebrate." stated Sally as she started to put out a few snacks on the kitchen table.

"Me and Sian already celebrated by ourselves." grumbled Sophie, rolling her eyes.

Rosie entered the room, grinning at her sister's unimpressed face. "Yeah I bet you did as well, I'm surprised you've surfaced from your bedroom."

"Rosie! Children, present." Sian gestured to Matthew who was sat beside her, looking between everyone in the house a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh god Sian, he doesn't know what we're talking about … do you Matt?

Matthew lifted his head at the mention of his name and frowned at Rosie "Mummy are we having a party?"

Rosie bent down in front of him, "Yeah baby, we're having a big party and we're going to invite everyone, all the neighbours and get a huge party going and it's going to last **all day**." Rosie looked up at her sister smirking as she spoke.

"Aww babe, will you relax? This is supposed to be a happy time." Sian squeezed Sophie's leg reassuringly.

"Mummy I need to go potty." Matthew fidgeted with his hands, looking up at Rosie who smiled down at him.

"Come on then." she held out her hand for him to take as he hopped off the sofa and went with her just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." shouted Sian as she jumped to her feet and went to open the front door, revealing Emily and Rita on the other side.

"Hello Sian love, congratulations!" said Rita, giving the blonde a small hug before stepping in to the house, Emily adding her congratulations as she went after Rita.

Sian followed them in to the living room "Awww thank you for coming round to celebrate with us. Sophie is just **so **happy everyone's coming to hear the big story of how she popped the question. Aren't you babe?" Sian grinned at Sophie who gave a half hearted reply before letting Rita and Emily smother her with hugs.

Just as Rita and Emily sat down, the front door opened again as Jason entered the house, followed by his mum. "Hey Sian, I hear there's a cause for celebration." he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before looking around quickly. "Where's Rosie and Matty?"

"Oh she took him to the toilet." replied Sian as he nodded in response and headed up the stairs.

Eileen stepped a little further in to the living room and stood in front of Sian. "Becky and Tina were just behind me so I wouldn't go far from the door. And just a warning, they looked **very **excited." she chuckled.

Sian leant over the side of the sofa so her head was right beside Sophie's. "Babe?"

Sophie turned her head and smiled at her girlfriend, "And what can I do for you Miss Powers?"

"What's your future wife gotta do to get a glass of champagne around here?"

"Is this a taster of what married life is gonna be like?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

"Regretting your decision now?"

Sophie laughed and shook her head, "Not at all." She placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek before lifting herself up off the couch and going off in the direction of the kitchen.

There was another knock on the door before it was opened and in walked Becky and Tina, a bottle of wine in each of their hands. As soon as they made eye contact with Sian, they both let out a scream, dashing towards her and both wrapping her in a tight hug.

A few minutes passed by and everyone settled in the house, Kevin and Sally stood in the kitchen archway chatting away the Jason's mum, Rita and Emily were sat on one of the couches talking to Jason and Rosie who had Matthew sat on her knee and Sian and Sophie were on the other couch, talking to Becky and Tina.

Becky cleared her throat, raising her voice slightly, "Anyway, the real reason we all came here, we want to hear how it happened."

Sophie started to blush as everyone in the room quietened down, turning towards her and Sian.

"Yeah come on Soph, I've had to wait all bloody day to hear this story." added Rosie.

"You were there for half of it Rosie." Sian raised her eyebrow at Rosie's remark and couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on we want details." Tina slapped her hand down on her knee impatiently as everyone else in the room started to urge Sophie on to speak.

"Okay okay okay okay." Sophie held her hands up, laughing. "I'll tell the story." She took a deep breath, looking to Sian who smiled encouragingly. "Well it was our four year anniversary yesterday so I thought what better day of the year to propose than our anniversary. I had put together like … I guess a treasure trail for Sian to follow during the day so that she could find me and it was made up of clues that would take her to certain places that were important in our relationship until she eventually got to the last place. It was the bridge in Heaton Park where we ended up on our last anniversary and so I waited there for her to turn up … When she did. That's when I asked her to marry me."

Everyone in the room let out an 'aww', a few of them clutching their hands to their chest and smiling.

"Did she get down on one knee Sian?" asked Becky as Sian giggled and nodded in response.

"Yes, she asked me properly, took the ring out of her pocket, got down on one knee and asked me if I'd marry her." Sian beamed at Sophie who was still blushing as everyone let out another 'aww'.

"So what dates are you thinking of then?" asked Rita, as Sophie and Sian looked to each other and shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about it yet, it only happened last night and then we went out to dinner and just celebrated so … we haven't had a serious talk yet. But … we don't want to get married until we're both finished studying." replied Sian as everyone in the room nodded in response.

"But it's our final year this year so maybe the wedding won't be that far away." Sophie added which caused everyone to perk up a bit, seeming to like the prospect of the wedding not being too far in the future.

Kevin cleared his throat, raising his glass in the air, "Well, I think I speak for everyone girls when I say, I'm absolutely over the moon for you two … and Sian … even though you've been a member of this family for a few years now, I'm delighted you'll be an official one, I can't think of anyone better for my daughter. Here's to Sophie and Sian."

Everyone raised their glasses, toasting to the couple as Sian leant in to Sophie's ear. "I love you." she whispered causing the brunette to turn and face her, their noses inches apart.

"I love you more." Sophie brushed her nose over Sian's who shook her head in response.

"Impossible." Sian closed the gap, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's and kissing her softly.

_10 months later … 11__th__ July_

"Sian will you just hurry up and take the picture please?" Sophie rolled her eyes impatiently as Sian fiddled with the camera.

"Okay I think I've got it, say cheese." Sian clicked the shutter as Sally, Kevin, Rosie and Sophie all put on their best smiles.

Today was Sophie's graduation and she had got herself a first class honours degree in English Literature and a PCGE ensuring she was now qualified to become a teacher just like she had always wanted. To say Sian was proud, was an understatement. She had cheered the loudest from the crowd as Sophie stepped on to the stage to receive her diploma and hadn't been able to stop smiling since. Sophie had looked beautiful in her cap and gown with a simple black dress and heels underneath. Sophie's graduation was a few days after Sian's who had also managed to get a first class honours degree in Law and pass her bar vocational course with flying colours. She had applied for an apprenticeship with a local law firm and had been accepted which meant she was only one year away from becoming a barrister.

"Come on you two, get together for a photo." Sally ushered Sian over to Sophie who instantly wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, holding her tight and entwining their fingers.

"Awww could you two be any cuter?" Rosie chuckled as Sally took the photograph.

"So four hard years of work has finally paid off then girls?" asked Kevin, taking the camera from his wife and placing it in his pocket.

Sophie nodded, smiling enthusiastically, "I can't even express how pleased I am to have finished."

"Means we have to enter the real world now though, get real jobs. I'm kind of gonna miss being a bar maid." Sian pulled a sad face as she thought about having to act like a real adult.

"Sian, you're twenty three years old, get a grip." teased Rosie.

"Oh you won't be missing it when you're a top class barrister with a big fat pay cheque." Kevin winked at Sian as they all started walking away from the university building.

"So what's the plan now then girls? What you going to do now you're finally out of education?" asked Sally.

"Well I have my apprenticeship." started Sian.

"And I have a few interviews lined up for schools in the area." added Sophie before they both made eye contact and grinned at each other. "And I also believe we have a wedding to plan."

Rosie clapped her hands together, letting out a small squeal. "Please please **please **can we start planning it now? You promised me that when you graduated we could start planning it. I've waited nearly a year, don't make me wait any longer!"

Sophie laughed, linking her hand with Sian's as they all walked over to the car. "Lets just get today over with and get my interviews out the way. Then I **promise **we'll start planning the wedding."


	42. Chapter 42

Sophie lay stretched out on the sofa in her and Sian's flat, flicking through a wedding magazine and turning the odd page over before scribbling down some notes in her notebook. She looked up and grinned as Sian entered the room, sitting herself down in the seat opposite and placing the phone down in her lap.

"Catering, flowers and the band are sorted." Sian let out a huge sigh of relief as Sophie's grin practically tripled in size.

"This is one of those moments where we question our sanity isn't it?" laughed Sophie, scribbling a few things down in her notebook.

"Putting together a wedding in a month? Pretty much yeah." Sian managed a laugh as she picked up her own notebook, skimming over her notes quickly. "You have your final dress fitting tomorrow morning don't forget. And then we have to go to the hotel and finalise the room layout and everything for the reception. Oh and you have to get Rosie to try her bridesmaid dress on again because the woman in the shop says she doesn't think the measurements were right so take her with you for your final fitting tomorrow."

"I think we might somehow manage to pull this off." chuckled Sophie as she looked over her notes. "We've actually almost sorted everything."

"Well I should think so … we only have a week left before the wedding and even with us being so organised I feel like I'm about to have a melt down." Sian smiled but Sophie knew she was beyond the point of stressed.

The girls had planned their wedding for their fifth anniversary, it seemed like such a perfect date and with it being exactly a year after Sophie proposed it was what they both had their hearts set on. But as September the tenth got closer, Sian could feel herself getting more stressed. It wasn't just organising the wedding that was bothering her. Despite her father disowning her nearly five years ago, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness that he was no longer alive and he wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. Sian was also starting her apprenticeship in a few weeks and the strain of preparing for that on top of the wedding was really taking its toll.

"Are you sure you want to do this? On this date I mean? Because we don't have to, I'd completely underst-"

"I want to Soph, It's just a lot to sort out but it would be a lot no matter when we did it." reasoned Sian, smiling reassuringly.

"I know but you start your new job in a few weeks." Sophie took her glasses off, placing them on top of her head as she looked at Sian intently.

"And you started your new job yesterday." added Sian, raising her eyebrows. "You've had just as much to deal with as me, if not more now because you have to go to work every day."

"So …. one hundred percent? One week today we'll get married?" Sophie grinned and it was soon returned by Sian.

"One billion percent … I can't wait to be Sophie Webster's wife." Sian got up from her arm chair, jumping on Sophie and smothering her in a tight hug.

_6 days later …_

"Rosie what are you doing? You're supposed to be with Sophie." Sian protested as Rosie dragged her in to the toilet of the Rover's Return.

It was the night before the wedding and Sian hadn't seen Sophie all day, they had agreed that they'd be traditional and not see each other until they were getting married. Tonight, they were both out celebrating their hen nights, Sian with Becky and Tina and some regulars in the Rovers and Rosie had taken Sophie to some bar in Manchester with a few friends.

"I've lost her." Rosie confessed, standing in front of Sian in the toilets.

Sian frowned, completely confused. "What do you mean you lost her? Did she fall down the side of the sofa?"

"No I mean I don't know where she is, one minute we were in the club having fun and then the next she just changed, looked completely miserable and then … poof she was gone."

Sian's jaw dropped, "How did you not notice she was leaving?"

"Because like I suggested, poof, she just vanished. I turned my back for like a second and she pulled a fucking Houdini, Sian." Rosie pulled a face, she knew she'd get the blame for this. "I'm worried about her."

"Where have you looked?" asked Sian, taking her phone out of her bag and starting to dial Sophie's number.

"It's pointless ringing her, it just goes to voicemail every time." Rosie watched as Sian stood impatiently with the phone to her ear before muttering profanities under her breath and placing it back in her bag.

"So? Rosie, where have you looked for her?" Sian's tone was becoming more impatient by the second.

"Errm .. I looked all over Coronation Street, I searched the bar, I searched the bars surrounding it, I went back to your flat, back to my flat and over to our parent's house. I don't know where else to look." Rosie's voice broke as she finished her sentence.

"There's two places I can think of that she might be at. When she needs to think she goes to the canal round the corner from here, I know she loves it there. You go and check and I'm gonna get a cab to the other place. Call me if you hear anything." Sian started leaving the toilets as Rosie nodded in response.

"Sian?" The blonde turned just as she was about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Our favourite place in the city of course."

….

Sian stopped as she approached the bridge and looked across it. She could see Sophie, stood with her arms resting on the railing, looking over in to the water, deep in thought.

Sian began to take a few steps forward, feeling the biggest case of de ja vu she'd ever experienced, only this time Sophie didn't look up and she didn't smile at her.

"Hey." Sian spoke quietly as Sophie's head shot up.

"Hey." Sophie managed a feeble smile before looking back down at the water.

"You sure know how to make a girl worry." Sian took a few steps closer, leaving about a foot in between her and the brunette as she mirrored Sophie's position, looking down in to the water.

"I'm sorry." muttered Sophie.

Sian shuffled a little closer, looking up at her girlfriend. "Babe … What's wrong?"

Sophie let out a long sigh, refusing to make eye contact with Sian. She knew if she looked in to those brilliant blue eyes they'd burn right through her and see everything. "I don't want to tell you."

"Are you having second thoughts about tomorrow?" Sian wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer but had to ask anyway. Sophie shook her head in response causing Sian to release a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What is it then?"

Sophie took a deep breath, "The opposite of that … I'm **not** having second thoughts. I want it more than anything in the world." Sian looked over at Sophie, a puzzled expression on her face as Sophie raised her head, finally locking eyes with her girlfriend. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing wrong with that Soph, I'm scared too." Sian reached out her hand, placing it over Sophie's and squeezing it gently.

"I'm scared I'll disappoint you. I'm scared that I won't be a good enough wife, I'm scared I won't make you happy. You could have anyone you wanted and I don't want to let you down."

"Have anyone I wanted? I already have what I want. No matter who came along I'd pick you every time." Sian stepped over so she was right by Sophie's side, resting her hand on the back of her neck and stroking gently. "You're the only one for me Sophie Webster, and you could never **ever **disappoint me."

Sophie turned away from the water, facing Sian and wrapping her arms around her waist, looking deep in to her eyes and seeing just how much she meant those words. "I love you so much Sian, you mean absolutely everything to me."

"I love you too, and I meant it when I said I couldn't wait to marry you, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life as your wife." Sian leant forward, kissing Sophie who instantly deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Sian's lower lip before slowly sliding it in to her mouth. Sian couldn't help but moan in to the kiss as she felt Sophie's tongue gently caress her own. As air became an issue and they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, grinning like lunatics.

"We've broken the rules, you weren't supposed to see me before the wedding." whispered Sian.

"Well since they're already broken, how about we take this back to our flat." Sophie giggled, sliding her hands that were resting on Sian's hips up her body.

Sian laughed, pulling away from Sophie and shaking her head. "Tut tut, not until after the wedding. Now you phone Rosie and tell her where you are right now and then go meet her. I'm going back to Coronation Street and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

"You already had one!" giggled Sian, making her way back out of the park and phoning for a taxi.

….

"Is she here?" Sophie eagerly looked at Rosie who had a huge smile on her face, as she nodded in response and the brunette finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Will you calm down Sophie, did you honestly think she wouldn't show up?"

"I wasn't sure, I just know I feel better now that she's actually here and isn't like … too scared or anything" replied Sophie.

"Ohhh I'm scared, I'm really really scared. Why did I get such a tight dress I can't fucking breath." Sian was pacing back and forth in one of the rooms as Becky and Tina watched.

"Sian, calm down, it's your wedding day." Becky tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, it's completely normal to be scared." added Tina.

"Do you want some of this to take the edge off?" Becky reached in to her bag, holding out a flask to Sian who looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What? Bit of dutch courage an' that."

"I'd rather be sober for today. I'm sure that's what Sophie would want." Sian turned and started pacing again

"I need a fucking drink, someone get me a drink." Sophie leant against the wall, trying to breath deeply.

Rosie turned and looked at one of the florists who had just walked past, "Errm excuse me, did you not hear her? The **bride **wants a drink."

The florist merely stuttered that she knew nothing about drinks and quickly ran away.

"Jesus, can't get the staff these days can you? I'll go find some alcohol, someone here must have some." Rosie hurried out of the room just as Kevin entered.

"How you feeling love?" he shut the door behind him so that he and Sophie had a bit of privacy.

"Bricking it." Sophie managed a weak laugh but Kevin could see she wasn't joking.

"You have nothing to worry about, you've found your soul mate and in this world that can be really hard to do. You and Sian are absolutely perfect together … You look so beautiful and grown up Sophie, I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

Sophie blushed and shook her head, "At least Sian doesn't need to go through this little father, daughter chat."

"Jason, you might be walking me down the aisle but you don't have to give me 'the talk'." laughed Sian.

"I was only telling you how proud of you and Sophie I am." scowled Jason. "And you look amazing as well."

Sian smiled and could feel herself blushing a little, "Thanks Jase, you little smooth talker."

Just then there was a knock at the door and a man poked his head in, "Are we ready to start in here?"

Everyone looked at Sian excitedly as she managed a nod before the man said he'd be back in a moment and shut the door behind him and left.

"Is the bride ready? We'll start now if you'd like to follow me?"

Sophie took a deep breath as she took her Dad's arm and followed the man out of her room towards the back of the hall where she would be walking up the aisle.

The hall wasn't massive but it was beautiful and the flowers that they had chosen to decorate with complemented it perfectly. Sophie looked out at everyone who was here, she could see her Mum sat with Matthew on her lap next to Rita, Emily and her Grandad at the front. A little further back she noticed Dev and Sunita who she used to work for sat with their children.

Before she got a chance to look any further, the music started and her heart started to race. This was it. Rosie began walking first and everyone turned their heads in anticipation of seeing Sophie.

"You ready love?" asked Kevin as Sophie looked up and smiled before nodding her head.

Sian pricked her ears up as she heard the music start. "Jesus Christ this is it."

"Just breath love, you're going to be fine." encouraged Becky just as the door opened and the man from earlier popped his head in.

"It's time to go."

Sian nodded and followed him out, with Jason by her side as Becky and Tina followed, both of them buzzing with excitement.

Sian stopped just before the aisle so she couldn't see up it. She watched as Tina and Becky started walking up first and she waited for Jason's signal that Sophie was at the top. She didn't want to ruin this, she wanted it to be perfect.

Jason nodded and outstretched his arm, Sian was unable to wipe the grin off her face as she linked her arm with his. "You ready?" he asked, as Sian eagerly nodded and they started to walk.

Sian noticed as everyone's heads turned, she saw them clutching their hands to their chest, a few of them wiping tears away or whispering to the person next to them. But she never saw them properly, they were just blurs as she passed them by. The only person she saw was the person who had locked eyes with her the second she'd started to walk up the aisle, the only person she saw in the room was Sophie. She looked amazing, her hair was curled and fell down across her shoulders perfectly. The dress was beautiful and understated; strapless with a small amount of simple beading around the corset.

As Sian reached the top of the aisle, niether her or Sophie could wipe the grins off their faces. Sophie outstretched her hand as Sian took it and they took a few steps further forward.

"You look beautiful." whispered Sophie.

"So do you. You dress is amazing." Sian smiled widely as they stopped in front of the registrar and faced one another, both of their hands linked together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family, We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sophie Lauren Webster and Sian Powers."

As the registrar continued talking, Sian and Sophie couldn't take their eyes off one another, occasionally giggling a little or squeezing the other's hand.

"Now Sophie and Sian have decided to write their own vows for one another so, Sophie, if you'd like to say your vows."

Sophie took a deep breath, she could feel her hands shaking and she was sure everyone in the hall would be able to hear her heart pounding. "Sian when you met me, I was only eighteen years old, my main priorities were getting out of college and finding somewhere to go for a drink that night. When I saw you saw you standing at that bus stop and you fumbled with your words and stuttered trying to answer my question, I thought you were the cutest most adorable girl I'd ever met and I knew from that moment on that I always wanted to be with you." Sophie inhaled deeply, she could feel tears stinging at her eyes and she was desperate not to let them fall. Sian gave her hand a quick squeeze of encouragement before she continued. "You bring out the best in me, you make me smile, you make me believe in myself and you make my life worth living. You're the reason I want to get up in the morning and you're the reason I'm happy. I promise that for the rest of my life, I'll try and support you, laugh with you, go places with you and try and make you as happy as you make me. I love you so much."

Sian wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eye, she had been silently begging them not to fall through Sophie's vows but it became harder with every second that passed.

"Sian, if you'd like to say your vows now." The registrar encouraged.

Sian giggled a little as she tried to compose herself, breathing deeply and closing her eyes for a second before opening them and looking right in to the sparkling blue orbs in front of her. "The last five years have truly been the best five of my life and I honestly can't imagine them if I hadn't had you with me. We've been through a hell of a lot together but no matter what happened, we always managed to pick up the pieces and put each other back together. I remember the day my Dad died … I felt completely broken, I hadn't spoken to him for two years but I'd always hoped that one day I would again. You were the one that held me all night and told me everything would be okay, you were the one that made me feel whole again and every single day since then, you've continued to do the same." Sian smiled as Sophie reached forward, wiping away Sian's tears with her thumbs before linking their hands back together and smiling reassuringly. "Looking back on everything that's happened, we have so many memories together and they're memories I'll treasure forever. But the best part of all this is that it's only a small fraction of our lives together. I can't wait to add more memories and spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be there to celebrate with when I win my first case in court … Actually I want you there when I lose my first case in court so you can help me drown my sorrows. I want you there every night when I go to bed and I want you there every morning when I wake up. I know I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, just over four years ago I told you forever and I meant it. You're my soul mate, my partner, my best friend and I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you so much."

Everyone sat in the hall let out 'awws' and Sian noticed out of the corner of her eye Sally, Kevin, Jason and Rosie, all trying to hide the fact they were crying.

"Who has the rings?" The registrar looked up as Rosie wiped her eyes quickly before handing the ring over to Sophie and Becky did the same for Sian. "We now come to the exchange of rings, which is the traditional way of sealing the vows that you have just made. A ring is an unbroken circle symbolising unending and everlasting love and is the outward sign of the lifelong promise you have just made to each other. Sophie, if you'd like to repeat after me. I Sophie Lauren Webster."

"I Sophie Lauren Webster," Sophie couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she spoke.

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect for now and always." The registrar nodded at Sophie.

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect for now and always." Sophie's smile broadened as she took the wedding ring and slid it on to Sian's finger.

"Okay Sian if you'd like to do the same. I, Sian Powers, give you this ring,"

"I, Sian Powers, give you this ring" Sian giggled a little, both girls not breaking eye contact.

"As a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect for now and always"

Sian took a deep breath, composing herself "As a symbol of my love, passion, affection and respect for now and always." Sian took the ring and slowly pushed it on to Sophie's finger, both of them beaming at one another as they took each other's hands again.

"Okay, Sophie and Sian are now going to sign the register, which will bind them together in law in the presence of you, their witnesses and guests. Sophie, Sian, would you like to step forward to sign along with your witnesses."

Sophie and Sian stepped forward, followed by Becky and Rosie as they all signed the register, everyone in the hall watching eagerly as they finished and stepped back down, grinning from ear to ear at the fact they were now legally married.

The registrar couldn't help but look overjoyed too, stepping forward and looking proudly between the couple. "Sophie, Sian, you are now partners in both love and law and it gives me great pleasure to congratulate you on your civil partnership. You may now both, kiss the bride."

Sian leant forward wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck as the brunette snaked her arms around her waist, both holding each other tight as their lips crashed together, everyone in the hall applauding and cheering. As they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Sophie looked up, "This is the best day of my life." she whispered

"Mine too." agreed Sian as they gave each other a final peck on the lips before joining hands and making their way back down the aisle and out of the hall.

…

"Rosie I am begging you, please don't embarrass us with this speech, I'm already regretting ever saying you could do one." grumbled Sophie as she took a large gulp of her champagne.

"Sophie, will you calm down and lighten up a little." Rosie shook her head before standing up, tapping her knife against her glass as everyone quietened down and looked over at where the noise is coming from. "Hi everybody. Firstly I'd just like to thank you all for coming today on behalf of my sister and her lovely new wife, it's been a brilliant day so far and hopefully it'll just keep getting better." Rosie took a deep breath, looking over at Sophie and Sian and giving them a quick smirk before turning back to the crowd. "I remember, I was the first person to find out about these two love birds, and I didn't find out the easy way. Me and Sophie were never really sharing sisters and she didn't tell me a lot but I always managed to drag it out of her if she was seeing a boy. So imagine my surprise when I met Sian for the first time … getting it on with my sister on the couch! I had to wash my eyes out with acid afterwards." Everyone in the crowd erupted in to laughter as Sian felt herself go bright red and Sophie buried her head in her hands. "But, that night we sat up for hours and talked about anything and everything and I got to know Sian really well and realised that these two were made for each other. Of course just as the memory of the two of them going at it started to fade, I caught them a few weeks later on the couch again only this time, I was with our parents too." Everyone laughed again, only this time it was a bit louder and both of the girls felt ready for the ground to swallow them up. "In all seriousness though … Sophie is the greatest sister someone could ask for, she's loyal, loving, kind and always there to offer advice and support. Sian has become a true friend to me, when I found out I was pregnant and I was scared, she was there for me and helped me see things clearly. Ever since then, I wouldn't think twice about considering her not only my friend but also my family. These two are a match made in heaven, I always tell them how they're so cute it's sickening but to be honest, it's also really amazing. I can't imagine a better couple and I just know that they're going to be together forever. So if everyone could raise a glass and join my in congratulating the happy couple, Sophie and Sian."

As Rosie sat down, Sophie leant over, giving her a hug. "That would have been lovely if you'd cut the first half out."

"Rosie that was mostly brilliant, thank you." added Sian.

Everyone looked up as someone on the stage from the band stepped up to the microphone. "If I could have your attention please, it's time for the newlyweds to take to the dance floor for their first dance."

The room filled with applause as Sophie took Sian's hand and led her over to the dance floor, both of them falling in to a hold as the music started and they gently started to sway together in time with the song.

"I can't imagine this day being any more perfect." whispered Sophie.

"Me either, it's been amazing from beginning to end." Sian kissed Sophie's cheek as they continued to dance together.

"I was scared you wouldn't show up at first." laughed Sophie, holding Sian to her a little tighter.

"And miss seeing you in that dress? No chance." Sian rested her forehead against Sophie's, humming quietly in contentment. "So do I get to officially be Mrs Webster now?"

"Our certificate would suggest so." Sophie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I can't believe you didn't want to be Powers anymore, Webster just pales in comparison."

"I wanted to be Mrs Webster, I like it." Sian kissed Sophie softly.

"Well then Mrs Webster it is." Sophie wrapped her arms properly around Sian, securing her in a tight hug as they held each other, slowly rotating occasionally as the song played on.


	43. Chapter 43

"I think Mrs Webster needs to lose a few pounds." huffed Sophie as she opened the door with her elbow and kicked it ajar before bursting in to the flat with Sian in her arms.

"Hey that was uncalled for! You're the one that insisted carrying me in." giggled Sian before Sophie placed her down on the ground.

"I'm only kidding baby." Sophie gave her wife a quick kiss before looking around. "Home sweet home eh?"

"I never wanted to leave that hotel." sulked Sian, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a proper honeymoon, but I promise when we can both get some time off work, we'll go away for more than a weekend. It's just I've only been working there a week or so and I couldn't get the week off." Sophie felt incredibly guilty that due to just starting at a new school, she couldn't book the time off for a honeymoon, especially with such short notice.

"It's fine Soph, I enjoyed the weekend with you and all that matters is we're married now, that's the important bit."

Sophie dropped in to the couch, frowning. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow." she groaned, throwing her head back "Remind me why I wanted to be a teacher again?"

"Because you like moulding the minds of our youth?" laughed Sian as she sat herself down beside Sophie, snuggling in to her side.

"I am **exhausted. **Being in a classroom of chattering seven year olds sounds like my idea of a nightmare right now." Sophie wrapped her arm around Sian, holding her close to herself. "What will you be doing tomorrow then?"

"Sleeping, drinking tea and watching daytime television. I don't know how I'm going to manage it all." gloated Sian.

"Oh well that's just lovely for you isn't it." Sophie lay her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

"Babe we have a bed, you don't have to sleep here." giggled Sian.

"I'm not sleeping just … resting my eyes." mumbled Sophie.

"Yeah sure you are, come on sleepy head lets get you to bed." Sian sat up and went to pull Sophie up but got no response. "Sophie Webster are you asleep already?" Sophie didn't move, her breathing slowing down and her chest gently rising and falling.

Sian shook her head, looking down at Sophie and smiling, she looked too peaceful to move. Sian tiptoed off to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket before going back to the sofa and throwing it over Sophie. She bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you baby, sweet dreams."

…

Sophie rushed in to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and quickly taking a large drink. "Now that hits the spot." she chuckled, turning to face Sian who was sat on the couch staring at her. "What?"

"Why do you have to look so sexy before you go to work? I never want you to leave." grumbled Sian causing Sophie to merely laugh in response. Sophie was wearing a black pencil skirt and heels accompanied by a fitted blazer and a white blouse. She always wore her glasses for work and Sian loved it, she said that the sexy secretary didn't even cut it.

"I'm not trying to look sexy, I'm trying to look professional." Sophie grinned at the blonde.

"Well I think that you look damn sexy and you need to hurry home from work tonight so I can have my way with you." teased Sian, winking at Sophie who shook her head, placing her coffee down and making her way out of the kitchen.

She approached the couch, placing a quick kiss on Sian's lips, "You are a **bad **girl."

"Are you trying to turn me on even more?" Sian raised her eyebrows.

"I honestly wasn't." laughed Sophie who gave Sian another quick kiss before picking up her bag and heading towards the door. "I'll see you tonight babe, have a good day, I love you."

As the bell rang, Sophie looked up at the clock, _One o clock, how can it only be lunch time, I've been here an eternity._ She rubbed her eyes as the buzz in the classroom got louder at the prospect of food and she stood up, shushing the children who were waiting excitedly.

"Right come on, single file by the door and you can go for lunch."

The children hurried over to the door, it was like they'd never been fed before and Sophie couldn't help but chuckle at them. "You leading the way big man?" asked Sophie, looking down at the boy at the front of the line who nodded enthusiastically. "Come on then, let's get going."

Sophie walked with her class over to the dining hall and the kitchen staff took over, instructing them to queue up near the food, as she headed over towards the staff table, plonking herself down next to the rest of the teachers, rubbing her temples.

"Having a rough day?" chuckled Peter, the PE teacher.

"Something like that, it's been a long weekend." groaned Sophie, running her fingers through her hair and taking her glasses off.

"Why what happened?" asked Susan, the Maths teacher. Sophie didn't like Susan, she had always seemed a bit self centred and full of herself. Sophie didn't say anything and merely held out her left hand, showing the table her wedding ring.

"Oh my god I didn't even know you were engaged!" gushed Susan, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Before Sophie got a chance to answer, the school receptionist approached the table. "Sorry to interrupt Mrs Webster but your wife is at the front desk, she says it's urgent."

Sophie looked over at Susan and watched as her jaw dropped, Peter on the other hand looked like all his Christmases had come at once. "Excuse me." Sophie muttered before getting up from the table and swiftly making her way to reception.

As she approached she saw Sian stood at the front desk, resting on her elbows with her head buried in her hands, Sophie could see she was physically shaking.

"Sian?"

Sian looked up and Sophie's heart instantly dropped as she saw Sian's puffy and bloodshot eyes with tears streaming down her face. Something was seriously wrong. "I've … I've been trying to … I've been trying to ring you for ages."

"Babe what is it you're scaring me?" Sophie rushed over so she was stood in front of Sian, holding her shoulders and trying to stop her from shaking.

"It's R .. Ro…"

Sophie's heart dropped even further. _Don't say Rosie._

"It's Rosie and Jason." finished Sian as Sophie closed her eyes tightly, trying not to imagine the worst as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"What's happened?" Sophie kept her eyes closed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"They were … There's been an …. Accident." stuttered Sian, she didn't want to be the one to tell Sophie. She was upset enough and couldn't imagine how Sophie felt.

"And?" Sophie kept her eyes closed, silently praying for the best.

"Jason's … Jason didn't make it." Sian choked out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to tell Sophie. "Rosie's in- Rosie's in critical condition. They .. They don't know what's going to happen."

Sophie snapped in to action, turning to face the receptionist. "I have to take the rest of the day off, it's a family emergency, my sister's in hospital. Get someone to cover my classes for the rest of the day **now**."

With that, Sophie took her phone out of her pocket, dialling quickly, "Hi I need a taxi straight away … High Heaton Primary School … We need to go to the hospital …. Thanks." She turned to Sian, taking her hand as they both made their way quickly out of the building towards the car park.

Sophie and Sian ran in to the hospital, frantically looking around and quickly saw Sally and Kevin waiting, both of them looking worried sick, their eyes red and puffy just like Sian's.

"What's happening?" asked Sophie, stopping in front of her parents.

"It's not looking good." Kevin looked down, just looking at him you could tell his heart was breaking.

"What happened?" Sian looked between Sophie's parents. Sian had received limited information from the two of them, just what she had told Sophie and that they couldn't get hold of her.

"They were on their way to view a house in the city, they wanted to get somewhere bigger cause they were trying for a new baby. A car ran a red light and hit them." said Sally, sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. An hour and a half passed by and everyone sat in silence. No one looked up from their lap or the ground, they were too busy lost in their thoughts.

"Rosie Webster?"

Everyone jumped up as the doctor approached them.

"Yeah that's us." Kevin spoke quickly, eagerly awaiting what the doctor had to say.

"Your daughter is still in critical condition, she's had to be put on a ventilator to stabilise her breathing. She's flat lined five times so far and with every hour that passes and the more frequent it becomes, the slimmer her chances of recovery are. If you wish, you can see her now briefly. Two at a time please."

Everyone stood in silence, no one knew what to say and no one could help but think the worst.

Sian finally managed to speak up "You two should go in first." she gestured to Sophie's parents.

Kevin nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife and leading her off to Rosie's room.

Sophie and Sian sat down in the seats in the waiting room. Sophie's eyes were glazed over and there was an unreadable expression on her face. Ten minutes passed and she hadn't spoken since the doctor had left. She was unable to comprehend what was happening, she couldn't lose her sister. And Jason … Jason was no longer alive. How is Rosie going to take it? And what about Matthew, that poor lad has lost his father.

Sophie was thrust from her thoughts when she felt Sian nudging her, looking up to see her parents, tears streaming down their faces as they sat back down in the waiting room.

"I'm going to have to go and pick Matthew up from nursery." mumbled Kevin to no one in particular.

"Are you bringing him here?" asked Sian, that hardly seemed the right thing to do but where else could he go?

"I'm gonna have to, there's no one else." Kevin looked down, unable to think of what to do for the best as he trudged out of the hospital towards his car.

"Come on babe." Sian turned back to Sophie, taking her hand to help her up from her seat and walking her to Rosie's room.

"Do you want me to wait outside for a bit so you can talk to her?" asked Sian to which Sophie gave a feeble nod before making her way in to Rosie's room. Sophie's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on her sister. She was surrounded by machines and wires, a tube in her throat helping her to breath and the steady sound of her heart beat on the monitor filling the room.

"I can't believe this is the second fucking time I'm having to stand over the unconscious body of someone I love in a hospital bed." Sophie mumbled as she plonked herself down in the seat beside Rosie. "Hey sis … I don't really know what to say to you other than … I love you. I know we make each other's life hell and tease the other something rotten but I do, I love you. And I don't know what I'd do without my big sister." Sophie's tears started to fall as realisation dawned on her that she could lose Rosie. "I need my sister to be there for me, who's going to take me in when Sian kicks me out after a row? And who's going to convince me I was being a right cow and I need to go and apologise? I'll have no one to make really inappropriate comments about me and help me drink far too much. Despite everything we put each other through … You're the best sister someone could ask for."

Before Sophie could continue speaking, she felt her stomach drop as the steady sound of Rosie's heart beat was replaced by one constant beeping. She was flat lining. Doctors piled in to the room, ushering Sophie out quickly as they started trying to bring her back.

Sophie collapsed in to Sian's arms, not wanting to watch but unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her. She watched as one of the doctors started chest compressions, barking orders at the staff around him, one of them picking up a syringe and injecting the liquid in to Rosie's arm.

"Someone get me a crash cart NOW!" ordered the doctor as Sophie felt the sobs starting to take over her.

"Babe, you shouldn't be watching this." Sian tried to drag Sophie away but she wouldn't move.

"Charging three hundred." said one of the doctors, rubbing the paddles together. "CLEAR!"

Sophie began to sob harder as she watched her sister's limp body jolt up as the paddles connected with her chest.

"I'm still getting nothing here! CHARGE AGAIN!" shouted the doctor, continuing chest compressions.

"Charging four hundred." one of the doctors picked up the paddles again, looking over at Rosie's monitor, still nothing. "CLEAR!" he pressed the paddles to Rosie's body which jolted up again but still nothing.

"Come on, one last time!" instructed the doctor as the other nodded at him, charging again.

Sophie was barely able to stand by herself anymore, clinging on to Sian as the hope for her sister started to slowly fade away the longer it took.

"CLEAR!" Rosie's body jolted again and everyone looked to the monitor, nothing.

The doctor looked down, stopping what he was doing and let out a defeated sigh, "I'm calling it. Time of death 15:46"

Sophie fell in to Sian, both sliding down the wall to the ground, collapsing on to one another as the brunette let out a shout of utter heartbreak. The sobs wracked through her entire body as the doctors slowly filtered out of Rosie's room. As the main doctor walked back to the waiting room, Sian heard the sound of Sally, crying out as the doctor apologized. Sally quickly dashed round the corner, watching as a nurse shot everyone a sympathetic look and pulled a sheet over Rosie's lifeless body.

Everyone stood in the family room, unsure what to do. Sophie's tears had stopped and had been replaced by a blank stare. Sian was sure it hadn't sunk in yet. She looked in to the next room to see Matthew playing with some building bricks in the play area.

"Has anyone told him?" Sian looked between Sally and Kevin who both shook their heads. "When are you going to, he needs to know?"

"I can't." croaked Sally. "I can't handle it."

Kevin looked down at his hands, shaking his head. "I know he needs to know Sian, but … this is too much, we've lost Rosie, we can't get our heads round it never mind tell a little boy that his parents are both dead."

"You should tell him." Sophie finally broke her silence, looking up at her wife.

"Why me? You're all more family than I am." protested Sian.

"Maybe by blood but not to him. He loves you and looks up to you." Sophie rubbed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "It's you he'll want."

Sian looked amongst the group of people in front of her who all nodded at her. She turned and headed towards the door to the play area, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"SIAN!" Matthew ran straight over, cuddling in to her legs as always. Sian felt like her heart was breaking, he was so happy and so oblivious to what had happened and she was about to destroy all of that.

"Hey buddy." Sian bent down to his level before pointing over to the chairs in the corner. "How about we sit down and have a little chat, I've got some news for you."

Matthew skipped over to the chair eagerly, jumping up on to it and beaming back at Sian, this was killing her.

"Where's my Mummy and Daddy, Sian? Grandad picked me up from nursery today."

Sian closed her eyes, how do you even begin to tell a four year old his parents have died. "Yeah … Matt … That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Are they mad at me?"

"No they're not mad at you, you've done nothing wrong. Your mum and dad they were … well they were in an accident." Sian pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop any tears falling. "Jesus, I promised myself I wouldn't cry for you."

"Are you okay Sian?" Matthew's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm okay yeah. I'm just sad … Your Mummy and Daddy were in a car accident Matt, and they've … they've went to heaven." Sian couldn't think of a better way to put it and paused, seeing what Matthew's reaction would be.

"Did they die?" Matthew's eyes suddenly filled with tears and he'd never looked more fragile in his life.

Sian nodded her head, trying to hold in her tears. "Yeah Matty, they died … It's going to be okay though because it means they're not in pain or anything and they're together in heaven now."

"Why did they have to die?" tears started to roll down his face and Sian could feel her heart breaking more with every second that passed.

"It's no ones fault buddy, it was just a car accident and sometimes accidents happen. It was just a bad accident."

Matthew leant forward, clinging on to Sian as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her chest tightly as he cried. "Do I have to live by myself now?" he asked, looking up at Sian.

"No .. No of course not Matty, you'll never be by yourself okay? You've still got me and your Aunty Sophie and your Grandma and Grandad, and we all love you very much and we'll look after you okay? We all need to look after each other." Sian hugged him again, kissing him on the top of his head as he sniffed back his tears. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Matthew shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay well I just have to go talk to your Aunty Sophie and then I'll be right back. I'll just be a couple of minutes okay?"

Matthew nodded his head as Sian got up, stepping back in to the family room.

Sally's head shot up, "How is he?"

"How you'd expect." replied Sian, taking a seat next to Sophie and wrapping her arms around her, holding on to her tightly.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kevin, looking around the room.

"I guess … we have things to sort out now, we should go and see Eileen. We need to make funeral arrangements and …" Sally couldn't speak anymore as sobs took over her.

"What about Matthew?" asked Sian, looking between Sally and Kevin.

"We can't … We can't look after a child. We just lost our own. And we have to … We have a funeral to arrange…" Kevin trailed off, feeling extremely guilty. "Come on Sal lets go speak to the doctor and find out what's happening."

As Kevin and Sally left the room, Sian turned to face Sophie who shook her head. "I can't." she whispered.

"Can't what?" asked Sian, brushing Sophie's hair out of her face.

"I can't look after him. I just can't … He looks like her and …"

Sian stood up, suddenly angry at the rest of the Webster family. "Babe, I know this is hard for all of you, I know this is a truly horrific thing to have happened but … none of you even seem to care about him!" she shouted, pointing to Matthew in the other room.

"Sian, I just lost my sister!" Sophie shouted back, feeling tears stinging her eyes again.

"And that scared, upset little boy in the next room just lost both of his parents! Sophie, we are taking him home with us and we are going to look after him and we are going to love him!" Sian didn't want to have to shout but it seemed that tough love was the only way.

Sophie let a few more tears fall, looking over at Matthew in the play area. He was still sat where Sian had left him, swinging his feet back and forth and staring at them intently.

"I'm sorry Soph, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. But he needs someone, and we have to put him first." whispered Sian, kneeling in front of Sophie, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"You're right." whispered Sophie, sniffing back her tears and standing up, wiping her face. "You're totally right, I'm sorry, I know he needs us. Let's just take him home."

Sophie took Sian's hand, lifting it to her face and kissing it before walking in to the other room to get Matthew, who's head shot up as soon as they stepped in.

"Are you ready to come home with me and Aunty Sian?" asked Sophie, putting on her best smile. Matthew didn't say anything but nodded in response as he stood up.

"Come on then big man." Sian held her hand out as he slowly walked forward, grabbing her hand and then holding on to Sophie's with his other as they went to go find Sally and Kevin.


	44. Chapter 44

"Are you okay buddy?" Sian knelt down in front of Matthew as she stuck up his collar, wrapping his black tie around his neck and starting to tie it. He nodded in response. "You can talk to me you know?" He nodded again. Sian finished with his tie and pulled his collar down, brushing her hands over it and flattening it out. "Your Mum and Dad would be so proud of you, you know? You're acting so grown up and you look really smart."

Matthew managed a feeble smile as Sian stood back up, stretching out her hand and leading him over to the couch. Sian was worried about him, she understood that he'd went through a really traumatic experience and being a four year old and having to be told your parents have been killed in a car crash? Well, she couldn't even imagine how that felt. Matthew had barely spoken a word since Sophie and Sian brought him home from the hospital and as soon as he'd gotten back, he went straight to bed. Today was Rosie and Jason's funeral and he still wouldn't talk about it.

Sian, Sophie and Matthew were at the Webster's house, all waiting in the front room for the cars to arrive. Sally, Kevin, Eileen and Todd were sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea in complete silence.

Matthew wasn't the only one Sian was worried about. Sophie was walking around like a ghost of her former self. She was pale and weak looking, her eyes had lost their sparkle and she didn't laugh or smile or really even talk. She just existed. Sian didn't know what she could do for the best, she couldn't fix this or make it better, there was no bringing Rosie back and no words or actions would change that. All she could do was be there for both her and Matthew and be ready to listen when they were ready to talk.

Sian looked out the window before turning back to the family. "The cars are here."

Everyone slowly got to their feet, blank expressions on all of their faces as they piled out of the house. Sian looked around the street, all the neighbours were coming out of their houses and were stood by the side of the road watching.

Sophie's eyes fell on her sister's coffin, her name written in flowers across the front of it. Sophie felt the tears starting to sting her eyes again as she read Rosie's name and she could no longer hold in her sobs. She felt Sian wrap an arm around her waist and leant back in to her, resting her head on her shoulder and letting her tears fall. Sian kissed the top of her head, whispering words of reassurance as she held on to Matthew with her other hand.

"Come on baby, lets get in." Sian rubbed a few circles on Sophie's back before she bent down, picking Matthew up and hugging him to her, making sure he was okay as she wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulder leading her off to the car.

Sophie got in first, followed by Sian who sat next to her, holding on to Matthew who sat on her knee, clutching on to her hand. Sian outstretched her other hand to Sophie, who took it eagerly, entwining their fingers. Sian raised Sophie's hand to her face, placing a lingering kiss on it before resting it back on Sophie's knee.

"It's going to be okay baby, lets just get through today." she whispered as the cars slowly started to pull out of the street.

…

The funeral was short but filled with emotion and heartbreak. Sian held Sophie as she cried and squeezed Matthews hand comfortingly as he kept a tight grip on her. She got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Sophie as she broke down during her eulogy and took over when her wife could no longer get the words out. She tried to stay strong throughout the funeral for the family but as Rosie and Jason's coffin was lowered in to the ground, she could no longer hold in the tears that had been begging to fall from the start. Matthew stood at her feet, her hands placed over his shoulders as he cried and she felt her heart breaking, not just for her sister-in-law but also for her wife and nephew. The drive back to the house was filled with silence, no one able to find any words to express how they felt.

Everyone piled out and entered the Rovers, Becky and Tina smiling comfortingly at Sian from behind the bar as she walked in, carrying a silent Matthew and holding on to her wife's hand before the three of them settled in to a booth, quickly followed by Sally and Kevin.

Sophie finally looked up and broke her silence, "This isn't what she would have wanted."

Sian looked over at Sophie, scrunching up her face that expressed she didn't understand.

"Us … Sitting around moping, she'd want us to celebrate her life rather than mourning her death." explained Sophie, looking around the group who all nodded. "She had an amazing life, and she lived it to the full." she gestured to Matthew who was looking blankly ahead at the table, "She brought a brilliant kid in to the world and she had the perfect husband and that's not something to get depressed about. She didn't die alone and she had everything she wanted, she'd want us to celebrate that."

Becky approached the table, handing out drinks to everyone before stepping back, "I'm really sorry for your loss, Rosie and Jason were both brilliant people, and they won't be forgotten."

Everyone nodded in response, managing a weak smile before Becky quickly scuttled away.

"You're right Soph, sitting here feeling upset and having a frankly miserable time isn't Rosie at all." Sally looked around at everyone. "She loved a good drink so we should all have one in her honour."

Kevin chuckled, "She sure did love a drink, remember her twenty first birthday?"

_Flashback …_

_Rosie stumbled in through the door with Sophie under her arm, both girls singing merrily along to a song that couldn't even be made out due to the slurring of their words._

"_And just where do you think you two have been? At this time as well?" Sally pointed up at the clock which showed it was three o clock in the morning._

"_And with your under age sister, she's only sixteen!" Kevin pointed over at Sophie who was balancing herself on a wobbly Rosie._

"_I'm seventeen in less than two months Dad." giggled Sophie._

"_Yeah, and you'll still be underage then!" Kevin looked angrily between the two girls in front of him._

"_You still haven't answered our question, where have you been?" Sally raised her eyebrows, waiting for their answer._

"_A club in town, Mum, it was so amazing, there was so many fit guys there. Even our Sophie could have pulled if she wanted." slurred Rosie before the two sisters collapsed in to a fit of laughter again._

"_Did you see that guy with the mophead? Trying to get my number. And his face when you told him to bugger off to the hair dressers." blurted out Sophie in between laughter._

"_Oh em gee Soph, there was no way he was good enough for a Webster sister. He looked like he had some sort of disease. And don't even get me started on that hair cu-"_

"_Excuse me! We're getting a little off topic here." interrupted Sally, folding her arms across her chest. "Rosie Webster, your sister is sixteen years old and you've taken her to a night club, got her extremely drunk and brought her home at ridiculous o clock. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Rosie suddenly looked extremely serious and turned to Sophie. "Your welcome sis." was all she managed to say before they both collapsed in to each other, howling with laughter._

_Flashback ends …_

"It took me days to shift that hangover!" laughed Sophie.

"Well I should think so as well, you were absolutely plastered!" Sally laughed along with her daughter.

"I wish I'd known you then, to see you suffering after that! I can just imagine how much you and Rosie had to drink, you always liked to go hard." Sian looked over at her wife, a beaming smile on her face.

"The next day Rosie was fine though! Couldn't believe it, she tried to drag me shopping with her." Sophie sat with a look of disbelief on her face as she thought back to her sister's behaviour.

"God don't even remind me of shopping with your sister." Sian shook her head, "The day we went shopping for an engagement ring for you was the worst day of my life."

_Flashback …_

"_Sian, she got you the most amazing ring in the world, if you really want to get her one in return, you're gonna have to go all out." Rosie pressed her hands against the glass cabinets in the jewellery store, staring at the rings intently._

"_Yeah but I don't know what to get, I don't just want to get the most expensive one, that doesn't make it the best." replied Sian, raising an eyebrow at Rosie._

"_Sian … Babes … For a lesbian you don't really understand women do you?"_

"_And for Sophie's sister you don't really understand her do you? She doesn't care how much I spend, it has to be perfect." Sian stepped closer, pointing to a ring in the cabinet. "What about that one?"_

_Rosie raised her eyebrows, "Yeah if you like half a diamond then that's brilliant. What about that one?"_

"_Rosie! It's fifteen grand, I'm a student and a poor one at that! Be realistic please." Sian continued looking at all the rings in front of her._

"_If you're not going to do this properly there's no point even bothering." Rosie folded her arms across her chest. "I came here to help an-"_

"_Well help then!" interrupted Sian, "We're not looking for a ring __**you **__like we're looking for a ring Sophie will like."_

_Rosie scowled, turning her head back to the cabinet, before her face lit up, "Okay what about that one!"_

_Sian shuffled a little closer to have a look at the ring Rosie was pointing at, "That's … That's actually nice." Sian lowered her head to the glass, studying the ring a little closer. "Yeah, that's gorgeous."_

"_Okay brill because I need to go shopping for a dress to go into town with tonight and you're helping me." Rosie started looking around for a shop assistant, gesturing for them to come over._

"_So you tricked me in to thinking you just wanted to help?" Sian frowned over at Rosie who just smiled in response and shrugged._

"_Pretty much."_

_Flashback ends …_

"Now you understand why I didn't bring her with me to pick your ring." chuckled Sophie.

"Yeah once you stepped in to a shopping centre with Rosie you had no hope of leaving for the next few hours." Kevin rolled his eyes, thinking back on the many shopping trips he'd had to share with Rosie.

"Here's to the best sister, daughter and mother in the world." Sophie raised her glass, smiling as everyone joined her, raising their glasses in honour of Rosie.

…

The group piled back in to the Webster's house, Matthew drifting in and out of sleep in Sian's arms as they got in to the front room.

"I'm just going to put him straight to bed, it's been a long day." Sian kissed Sophie on the cheek before making her way up the stairs towards Rosie's old room, slowly opening the door and looking around. It felt strange being in here, everything the same as the lastt time she'd set foot in here.

_Flashback …_

_Rosie collapsed back on to the bed, letting out a long sigh._

"_Rosie you haven't even done anything!" shouted Sophie, throwing the box she had just lifted back on to the ground._

"_I'll have you know, I'm pregnant and carrying another human around inside of me is enough work without lugging all these boxes around too."_

"_These are __**your**__ boxes. Where's Jason? Why are we having to carry everything." Sian placed her hands on her hips, looking over at the older Webster sternly._

"_Come on girls, pair of strapping lezzies like you, you can handle a bit of heavy lifting." Rosie chuckled, stretching herself out on the bed._

_Sophie had just went to pick the box up again but threw it back down on the ground as Rosie finished speaking. "You know what, I couldn't give a stuff how these boxes get out of here but I'm not carrying them." She turned and stormed out of the room, giving her sister the finger on the way._

"_Oh come on Soph, you need to lighten up. Sian's not offended are you?" Rosie looked over at the blonde._

"_I'm a little offended. Strapping lezzy?" Sian raised her eyebrow._

"_Well … Sian, babe. Have I taught you nothing? Lose the checky shirt."_

_Flashback ends …_

"Aunty Sian?"

Sian's head shot up to Matthew, he never called her Aunty Sian when it was just the two of them.

"Yeah buddy?" Sian moved over and kneeled in front of Matthew who was perched on the end of the bed. Whilst she had been lost in her thoughts, he had managed to get himself in to his pajamas and was now sat on the bed, swinging his feet back and forth, looking extremely lost.

"Why was everyone laughing today, I thought we were meant to be sad?" Matthew cocked his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face.

"We are all sad Matty, it's just that your Mummy was a very special lady and we were all telling stories about her that made us happy." reasoned Sian, looking up at him and smiling. "What was your favourite thing about you Mum?"

Matthew knitted his eyebrows together, lost in thought for a second. "She always told the best bed time stories."

"Well then … Just like us, you hang on to that memory of her, and remember how much you loved her bed time stories." Sian smiled, tucking him in to bed before placing a kiss on his head. "Good night little man."

As Sian made her way back to the door, flicking the bedroom light out, she heard her name shouted again and turned back to face Matthew.

"Will you tell me a bed time story?"

Sian hesitated for a second, she'd never told a bedtime story before and she didn't want to step on Rosie's toes.

"Please?" Matthew pleaded with his eyes and Sian felt herself giving in, how could she say no? She was pleased he had actually started speaking again and wanted to do anything she could to help.

"Yeah, of course I will." Sian moved over to the bed, placing herself down on the end and smiling warmly at Matthew. "What kind of stories do you like?"


	45. Chapter 45

Sian pushed the bedroom door slowly open and blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She could just make out Sophie's shadow, curled up on the bed and she could hear sobs coming from her wife. Today was the day after Rosie's funeral, they had just gotten back to their flat and finished setting up a bed for Matthew where the couch should be. Tomorrow was going to be Sian's last day of freedom before starting her new job and she couldn't even begin to explain how stressed she was. She'd told Sophie she'd ask to start later, but she'd insisted that Sian should go and it was too good of an opportunity to mess the company around.

"Sophie?" Sian moved further in to the bedroom, getting no response from the brunette who continued to sob. "Babe, it's going to be okay." Sian sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking the top of Sophie's head.

"It's not … It's not going to be okay." Sophie sobbed in to her hands, refusing to look up at Sian. "Rosie's gone, and she's not coming back. I miss her, it's been a week and I miss her. I've gone weeks without seeing her before but now I know I can never see her again … it makes it a million times harder."

Sian continued running her fingers through Sophie's hair, listening intently. This was the first time Sophie had actually opened up since Rosie's death. "I know that baby, I know it's hard. But like you said yesterday, she wouldn't want you to just lay around and cry about it, she'd want you to be happy."

"I can't lay about and cry about it anyway can I? Because I can't get upset, I've got to be there for Matthew. He just lost his mum and dad and we have to look after him. And I just started a new job and had to take time off already and it's just … it's all too much." Sophie sat up, rubbing the tears away from her eyes and finally looking up at the blonde. "We just got married Sian! We got married two weeks ago and look at the state of us. Looking after a four year old orphan, just lost my sister and both stressed with work. We should be having the time of our lives, we should be sat on our couch, watching television and having a bottle of wine or something."

"Yeah, we're married. And that means we'll get through this together. What happened to Rosie and Jason was horrible but it doesn't change the fact we're married and it doesn't make our marriage less special … Things will get better, I'll make sure of it. We can get through this baby."

Sophie leant forward, taking Sian's left hand in her own, running her thumb over the wedding ring on her finger and staring at it intently. She looked up at Sian, seeing her eyes filled with concern. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

Sian smiled and Sophie couldn't help but notice how genuine and warm it was, when Sian smiled at her, everything seemed better. "I promise. Forever, remember?"

Sophie nodded her head before leaning in and kissing Sian's lips tenderly. As she broke the kiss, she let out a long sigh, "Can we go to bed now, I just want to sleep."

…

"Should we change his school?" Sophie nodded over to Matthew who was sat on the sofa, eating his breakfast.

"If he's staying here we should." Sian took a sip of her coffee, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Is he staying here?"

"Where else is he gonna go?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sure we could work something out. But this is serious Soph, he's been through a lot. We decide he stays here, then he stays here and we look after him properly … Are we ready for this?"

"I … We can handle it. I think this is what's best for him … And it wouldn't be too bad, he's only just started at his other school so he hasn't had a chance to get too settled yet … we can't take him to Weatherfield every day, we both have jobs. And if we changed him to High Heaton, I could bring him home when I finish work. One of us should learn to drive … We could really use a car, I think you wo-"

"Soph."

Sophie's head shot up, locking eyes with her wife. Sian had a huge grin on her face, the first time since Rosie's death she'd looked truly happy.

"Babe, you're getting a little carried away. We're not the only two that have a say in this." Sian tilted her head to the side, gesturing at Matty who was watching cartoons on the television.

"Oh … Right. Should we ... talk to him?" Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"If you're sure about this?" Sian looked over at her wife who nodded and smiled. "Then lets go talk to him."

Sophie and Sian sat themselves down on the sofa next to Matthew who looked up as soon as they joined him, giving them a weak smile before turning back to the television.

"Hey, Matty do you mind if we have a talk for a bit." Sophie leant forward, taking the remote off the coffee table and turning the television off. Matthew turned to face the girls, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you like living here?" Sophie looked at her nephew, waiting for a response as he slowly nodded his head. "Do you want to live here … permanently?" Matthew scrunched up his face, not quite understanding.

Sian leant forward, squeezing Sophie's knee reassuringly. "What your Aunty Sophie means is, do you want to live here properly. Bring all your toys here and you can stay with us."

Matthew smiled, nodding his head eagerly. "It's better here than at Grandma and Grandad's."

Sophie chuckled, "Yeah they're not much fun are they?"

"You know if you live here, we're going to have to change your school?" said Sian, trying to read Matthew's facial expression.

"That's okay, Miss Parker smells funny anyway." Matthew scrunched up his nose as he thought about his teacher earning him a laugh from both of the girls.

"Well this school is nice, I work there." stated Sophie.

"You'd be my teacher?" Matthew cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"No, I wouldn't be your teacher, I teach the older boys and girls." chuckled Sophie as Matthew's facial expression relaxed.

"So you're okay with staying here Matt?" asked Sian as the little boy nodded his head enthusiastically in response. Sian stood up, looking around the room and stretching. "Lets go get your things then."


	46. Chapter 46

Sophie pulled her jacket on as she dashed around the flat trying to collect things, a slice of toast hanging out of her mouth. "MATT! We're leaving in two minutes, are you ready?"

Sian entered the living room, pulling on her own jacket just as Sophie finished shouting. Sian stuck her finger into her ear, wiggling it around. "Jesus Soph, you almost popped my ear drum, do you need to shout?"

"Yeah Aunty Sophie, do you need to shout?" Matt stepped in to the living room, a huge grin on his face.

"Watch it cheeky, only I get to speak to her like that." Sian smirked, patting him on the top of his head as he scuttled off to get his school bag.

"You're rubbing off on him." chuckled Sophie, finishing off her toast. "Have you got a lot on today?"

"I have paper work **all** morning and then I've got to go with Jack to meet a client. I'll be done in the office by four hopefully and then I have a driving lesson at half past." Sian picked up her bag from beside the couch, checking through it to make sure she had everything.

"So I'll make dinner for six then?" Sophie placed her arm on Matthew's shoulder, leading him towards the door.

"Sounds perfect, have a good day, I'll see you tonight, I love you." Sian gave Sophie a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Ewww." Matthew scrunched up his nose as they kissed.

"What?" Sophie smirked at him as he pulled a face, dropping down to her knee in front of him.

"Kissing is gross."

"Oh yeah? Well when you're a bit older I'll remind you of that, come on." Sophie took his hand and started walking him out of the flat.

They stepped in to the taxi to school, Sophie going through her lesson plan as Matthew chattered away to the driver. Placing her notes down, Sophie looked over at Matthew, he was doing so well. It was two weeks since they had talked to him about living in the flat and he'd struggled a lot at first, he cried and Sophie cried with him when they'd talk about Rosie but they were getting through it together. This was his first week at a new school and he'd fit right in straight away, getting right in to the lessons.

"Are you liking this school then?" asked Sophie.

Matthew nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! It's much nicer than my last school. And this teacher doesn't smell funny. And you get to take me to school and bring me back again."

Sophie laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying it mister, come on we're here, pile out."

…

"Not that I mind Sian but … Why am I here and not your wife?" Jack parked the car up by the side of the road, looking up at the house in front of him.

"Because this is a surprise and I want to make sure it's perfect before I say anything." Sian got out of the car, looking around.

"Well if it's as nice as they make it sound in the advert then I'd say it's pretty perfect … Nice area." Jack looked up and down the street, smiling as they made their way up to the front door.

"Yeah … it's like a ten minute walk to Sophie's school as well." said Sian, a huge grin on her face. She had to admit, the house seemed ideal. Matthew would no longer have to sleep in the living room, they could all have their own space.

She rang the bell and didn't have to wait long for an answer as an older looking lady swung the door open, a false smile plastered on her face.

"Are you here to see the house?"

Sian nodded, smiling in response as her and Jack entered the house. He had been right, it was as perfect as the advert had stated. It was huge compared to their flat, plenty of room for all of their stuff, no more piles of clothes lay around because they could have a home.

"Do you and your husband have children?"

Sian was snapped out of her thoughts by the woman's question. She turned to Jack who was laughing a little and she soon joined him.

"Oh … no … We're not ... He's not my husband." Sian looked over at Jack, both shaking their heads.

"Oh … I'm sorry, I just saw the wedding rings and assumed." replied the woman.

"It's okay, I'm actually looking here for my wife and our nephew." Sian saw the confused look on the woman's face. "We're kind of a dysfunctional family."

"Clearly … I'm sorry did you say your wife?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Sian looked between the woman and Jack, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Right I see … Well, if that's all then, I have another appointment now so …" the woman trailed off, awkwardly looking at Sian.

Jack rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Sian's shoulder, "Come on lets go."

Once they got back in the car, Jack looked over at Sian sympathetically. "Look, don't let her get to you, she's just a bigoted old woman. The house was amazing. You should take it."

"You really think?" asked Sian. She wanted the house so badly, she knew that her Sophie and Matthew could be happy there.

"Yes, really. It's huge, the location's brilliant, it's affordable and you love it. Take it." Jack put the key in the ignition and went to pull away, quickly turning back to Sian before starting to drive. "We both know you're going to take it, so just do it."

Sian laughed, "You're right, I'm going to take it."

…

"Oh my god it smells amazing in here." Sian threw her bag down by the door as she entered the flat, shutting the door behind her.

"Well I should think so, I've been slaving over this oven." chuckled Sophie, making her way over to Sian and giving her a kiss. "Good day?"

"Yeah, it was actually." Sian smiled, thinking about the house that she'd been to see today.

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "What are you grinning at Mrs Webster?"

Sian tapped the side of her nose, winking at Sophie before making her way in to the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"Matty? What do naughty boys and girls get for dinner?" Sophie shouted in to the living room as Matthew turned around, leaning over the side of the sofa.

"A big plate of nothing." Matthew stretched out his arms as he said the word 'big', grinning as he spoke.

"Yep, that's right." Sophie turned back to face her wife. "There you go, that's what you're getting. So I hope that secret is tasty."

"Babe …" whined Sian, wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist. "There's a difference between a secret and a surprise."

"Oh so I'm getting a surprise am I?" Sophie raised her eyebrows as Sian nodded. "When do I get this surprise?"

"Dish up dinner and I'll tell you both while we eat." Sian kissed Sophie on the cheek before going back in to the living room and looking over at Matthew. "Come on mister, lets wash up before dinner."

Once Sian got back from the bathroom with Matthew, they both sat themselves down at the table where the food had already been lay out.

"Babe, this looks amazing." Sian picked up her knife and fork, looking down at her plate.

"Yeah yeah, blah blah. Now about this surprise?" Sophie grinned at her wife who was now looking at her very unimpressed.

"You really wanna know that bad?" asked Sian as Sophie nodded her head. "Okay then, I won't make you wait any longer."

Sian put her hand in her pocket, pulling out a leaflet and placing it on the table, nodding at Sophie to pick it up.

Sophie unfolded the leaflet, bringing it up to her face. "It's a house?"

"Do you like it?" Sian asked, taking a mouthful of her food.

"Well ... Yeah … It's a nice house bu-"

"I'm glad you think so cause I put a deposit down on it today." interrupted Sian nonchalantly.

"You did what?" Sophie's face was filled with both shock and excitement.

"I went to see it today on my lunch and then I put a deposit down on it. We can move there this weekend. Matty can have his own room and we can actually have a living room again."

"I can have a bedroom?" Matthew's head shot up when he heard the mention of his name, to which Sian nodded.

"I can't believe you've done this." Sophie shook her head, looking down at her food, completely shocked.

Sian frowned, feeling a sudden surge of concern. "Are you mad?"

Sophie looked up, locking eyes with her wife. "What? Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"You just seem like you are … I don't want you to feel like I went behind your back or something and cause you di-"

"Baby, it's amazing. Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore you proved me wrong. I can't wait to see it." interrupted Sophie.

"Why are you so excited?" Matthew frowned at the girls in front of him.

"We've got a new place to live buddy. You'll have your own bedroom and loads of room and a big living room with plenty of space." answered Sian, causing a beaming grin to spread across Matthew's face.

"When will we live there?" asked Matthew.

"This weekend." answered Sophie as he scrunched up his face, thinking for a second.

"Today is Friday?" he asked, earning him a nod in response from both Sophie and Sian. "So tomorrow?"

"Maybe tomorrow." answered Sophie. "But we haven't packed anything yet and there's a lot to do so it'll probably be Sunday. We'll have to get Grandma and Grandad to help."

Sian couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "We best get packing."

…

Matthew ran up the stairs, screaming a selection of 'wow's and 'ahh's as he looked around the house.

Sian put the box she was carrying down as Kevin and Sophie did the same, looking around the living room.

"It would appear the moving guys beat us." Sian nodded over to the sofa and other pieces of furniture that were lying around.

"Well I'll get started in the kitchen and in here unpacking things if you two want to go upstairs and sort the bedrooms out." said Sally, peering in to the boxes in front of her.

"Sounds like a plan, come on slacker we've got a lot to do." Sian patted Sophie on the arm, gesturing for her to follow her upstairs.

A few hours later, Sally and Kevin had left and Sophie was collapsed on the sofa.

"Matt, I know you're excited buddy but you need to calm down, you'll make yourself sick." chuckled Sian as Matthew ran in to the living room.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

Sian laughed, "Maybe later, are you not hungry?"

Matthew nodded his head and Sian turned to her wife that was stretched out on the couch, her eyes closed.

"Babe, what are we going to eat?"

"I'm not cooking." grumbled Sophie, still not opening her eyes.

"What do you want mister?" Sian bent down in front of Matthew, watching as he frowned slightly and thought for a second.

"Beans!" he shouted, jumping a little on the spot, looking very excited.

"Beans? That's not very filling." chuckled Sian.

"Beans! Beans! Beans!" Matthew continued jumping around as Sophie rubbed her temples on the couch, tightly closing her eyes.

"Please just make him some beans." groaned Sophie.

Sian lowered her voice so only Matthew could hear her. "I'll make you some beans if you go jump on your Aunty Sophie and give her a big hug."

Matthew smirked, nodding his head as Sian placed her finger over her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. She watched as he tip toed over to the couch, trademark Webster grin plastered securely on his face as he approached Sophie. He looked back at Sian a final time, looking for some kind of encouragement and she nodded, watching intently.

Sophie let out a huge shout as Matthew threw himself on top of her erupting in to a fit of giggles.

"Right that's it mister, you're gonna be sorry." Sophie grabbed him, laying him down on the couch as she tickled under his arms causing Matthew to scream and laugh uncontrollably, squirming to try and get away from her.

"It … It was Sian! It was … Aunty Sian!" he protested causing Sophie to stop tickling, looking up at her wife and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sophie slowly got up off the couch, never breaking eye contact with Sian. "It was, was it?"

"Sophie … don't." Sian held her hands out in front of her, taking a step back as Sophie walked away from the couch, getting closer to the blonde.

"You made him jump on me did you?" Sophie could feel her smirk growing as she got closer to Sian.

"It was a joke. Sophie … please!" Sian took another step back, pleading with Sophie with her eyes.

"You brought the tickle monster out to play! You're going to be sorry Sian Webster!" Sophie dashed forward just as Sian made a bolt for it, screaming and giggling as she ran up the stairs.

…

"It's so nice being able to put him to bed in an actual bedroom and then come back and sit on our sofa." Sophie placed herself down on the couch, leaning against Sian and letting out a long sigh.

"Yeah I missed cuddling up in front of the television with you on a night." Sian wrapped her arm around Sophie's neck, placing a kiss on her hair line.

Sophie sat up, looking over at her wife and smiling. "This house is amazing, I'm so glad you found it. It's like … a new start for us."

"Well we are married now so maybe a new start is what we needed." Sian leant over, planting a kiss on Sophie's lips which was instantly deepened by the brunette. Sian let Sophie slide her tongue in to her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly. Neither girl knew where this moment had come from, perhaps the events of the past few weeks had taken their toll long enough, perhaps it was that they'd never really gotten the chance to celebrate being married once they got home or perhaps it was just that they finally had a new home. Regardless of what it was, they both knew they needed this, needed each other.

Sian lifted herself up, climbing on top of her wife so she was straddling her. "I need you Soph." she whispered against her lips. Their bodies felt like they could mould in to one, Sophie wrapping her arms around the blonde, holding her close, a sensation of need and desire coursing through her body. Sian grabbed at Sophie's shirt, wanting her closer and the brunette lifted her arms, allowing Sian to take her top off. Sian pressed her weight in to Sophie, moaning in to her mouth at the contact, digging her fingernails in to her back.

Sophie eagerly ran her hands over the blonde's body, lifting her shirt over her head before throwing it to one side, she had no other thoughts in her head other than her need for Sian. She leant back a little before attaching her lips to Sian's neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin before soothing it with her tongue. Sian let out a few small moans as the brunette hit a sensitive spot and could hardly contain her desire for her anymore.

"Babe, I need you to touch me so badly." Sian moaned as Sophie sucked on her neck a little harder causing her eyes to roll back in to her head.

Sophie was so turned on she could hardly breath, running her hands down to the top of Sian's jeans, unbuttoning them frantically. Sophie couldn't wait any longer, she slipped her hand in to Sian's jeans, who gasped at the touch, pressing her body eagerly against Sophie's hand. Sophie ran her hand over the blonde's underwear, cupping Sian's centre who let out another moan.

Sophie slid her hand in to Sian's underwear and couldn't suppress a moan as she felt how wet the blonde was, entering her quickly and with relative ease. Sian threw her head back, she felt completely in ecstasy as Sophie started to build up a rhythm with her fingers. Sian's hands were gripping on to Sophie tightly, her moans becoming louder and louder as Sophie's rhythm started to grow in speed.

"Fuck … Soph." Sian felt her eyes rolling back in her head as Sophie pushed in to her a little harder, flicking her thumb over her clit occasionally. Sophie could feel herself getting more turned on by the second, applying more pressure as she moved her hand hard and fast over Sian's clit. Sophie could hear her wife's moans becoming huskier and more frequent and her breathing was ragged and heavy. She curled her fingers inside of the blonde earning her a moan of absolute pleasure in response.

"Babe … Don't stop." Sian panted in between moans as Sophie curled her fingers again. "I'm gonna … I'm gonna … Fuck …"

Sian didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Sophie applied more pressure to her clit and curled her fingers a final time, feeling as Sian's muscles tightened and her body juddered as she was pushed over the edge and her orgasm ripped through her.

Sian collapsed on to Sophie, resting her head on her shoulder as she let out breath after breath, trying to come down from her high and return her breathing to normal.

"That … was … amazing." whispered Sian, placing a few kisses along Sophie's shoulder. "And now … I'm going to return the favour. I'm going to fuck you … And I'm going to make you come."

Sophie closed her eyes tightly, feeling the muscles in her stomach contract.

"Not here." Sophie managed to whisper as she stood up from her seat, keeping her arms around Sian who was in her lap, carrying her out of the living room.

"Where are we going?" giggled Sian, wrapping her legs tightly around Sophie's waist.

"I'm taking you to our new bedroom so we can continue what we just started."


	47. Chapter 47

"And another hectic week in the Webster household comes to an end." Sophie shut the front door behind her with her foot, her hands full with her school work and a bunch of flowers, as Matthew ran in to the house and sat down on the couch.

"Aunty Sophie?" he looked over at her and she knew he was going to ask her something difficult, he always had the same look on his face when something was bothering him and she'd have trouble answering.

"What is it?" she came and placed the flowers on the coffee table before she sat down beside him, watching him as she waited for the inevitable question.

"You and Sian … are my family right?"

Sophie frowned, wondering where he was going with this. "Yeah … we're your family."

"And you and Grandma and Grandad are family too?" Matthew looked up at Sophie who nodded in response. "So why have you all got one last name … and I'm different."

Sophie sighed, thinking for a second before she tried to answer him in a way he'd understand. "Well … you know that I'm your Mum's sister right?" Matthew nodded. "Well … in a family there'll normally be a Mummy and a Daddy and when they get married, they have the same name. And then if they have children, they'll have the same name too, so my parents are Webster and so me and your Mum were Webster too. And when your Mum met your Dad, they got married and she got the same name as him, which is Grimshaw. And you became a Grimshaw too. And then I married Sian, and she got my name. So you have your Mummy and Daddy's name … and I have my parent's name. Do you understand?"

Matthew frowned for a second. "So why did my Mum get my Dad's name … and you didn't get Sian's?"

Sophie scrunched up her face, damn the inquisitive mind of a four year old. "Well … when me and Sian got married, we could decide who got who's name. And Sian decided she wanted mine."

Matthew nodded, seeming to accept her answer. "So we're all still family even though we have different names?"

"Yes, we're all still family. It's normal for people in families to have different names. You get it now?"

"Yeah … thanks." Matthew smiled, pointing to the television. "Can we watch cartoons now?"

Sophie laughed, "I'm just going to put these flowers in water and then yes we can watch cartoons."

"Are you going to tell Sian that I picked the flowers?" asked Matthew, cocking his head to the side.

"I'd say it was more of a group effort Matt … But yes, I'll tell her." chuckled Sophie as she went off in the kitchen.

It had been a week since Sian had told Sophie about the house and five days since they had officially moved in. Things had been so much easier in the house and it helped make everyone feel a lot better. On no level did the house make up for losing Rosie, not at all, but having a proper home and somewhere they could all live together happily made dealing with everything far less difficult. Matthew seemed to be getting on just fine, fitting in at school, making friends, enjoying having his own space and actually acting like a little boy should; happy and care free. Sophie knew that after Rosie and Jason passed away, she hadn't been herself and regardless of the fact Sian was the one thing that could make her feel better, she had been pushing her away. Not until after the funeral did she even speak about losing Rosie or how she felt about it but confiding in someone and having that person there who cares about you and wants to look after you made her feel safe and once she started, it was easy to speak to Sian.

Sophie was thrust from her thoughts as the very woman she'd been thinking about walked in to the house, letting out a long sigh and throwing her bag to one side.

"WHAT a day!" Sian walked in to the living room, bending down and giving her wife a kiss and ruffling up Matthew's hair. "I feel like I've got carpel tunnel or something coming on from all the writing I've had to do. Jack's got a **huge **case at the minute and it's just taking up all of my time."

Sian collapsed in to the sofa in the middle of Sophie and Matthew, exhaling loudly and closing her eyes.

"Awww Matty, I think that Sian could maybe use something to cheer her up. Why don't you go get the present we bought her today?" said Sophie, looking over at Matthew who clapped his hands together, jumping up from the couch and running off to the kitchen.

Sophie turned back to her wife who was pouting. "Awww my poor little baby, have you had a tough day?" Sian nodded as Sophie leant in, placing a few kisses on her neck. "Maybe I'll just have to make it all better for you." Sophie began nibbling the skin on Sian's neck, sucking on it gently as the blonde let out a soft moan of approval. "Is this helping?" asked Sophie as Sian nodded, resting her hand on the back of her wife's head.

"Sian!"

Sophie groaned, leaning back away from Sian as Matthew entered the room, beaming from ear to ear as he dashed over to Sian, the bunch of flowers in his arms. "Me and Aunty Sophie got you these."

Sian couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she took the flowers from him. They were beautiful and had a few lilies, her favourite, in with them.

"Aww guys they're amazing, I love them. Thank you." Sian gave Sophie a quick kiss before leaning forward and cupping Matthew's cheeks, pulling him over as she kissed the top of his head.

"Eww, Sian, gross." he pulled a face as she kissed him causing both girls to laugh.

"How about … we all go out for dinner tonight?" suggested Sophie, placing her hands on her thighs and looking at the other two.

"Yey! Yey! Yey!" Matthew jumped around the room excitedly.

"You do know you can't just get a bowl of beans if we go out don't you Matt?" giggled Sian, watching his response. He didn't get a chance to answer as Sian's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned at the screen. "Unknown number." she shrugged, pressing accept and holding it to her ear. "Hello? … Oh my god hi!" Sian jumped up from her seat, a look of both shock and happiness evident on her face. "Why are you phoning me now? … You are? … Yeah of course … What do you mean you heard from them, I sent you an invitation … I did! I sent it like three weeks before hand … Really? Yeah of course … Tomorrow? … Errm … No I think that should be fine, I'll have to speak to Soph though … Yeah okay I'll speak to you tomorrow … Bye."

Sian turned to Sophie, her eyes wide. "You will **never** guess who that was!" Sophie looked up at her wife and shrugged, a puzzled expression on her face. "It was my MUM! She's moved back to Southport, her and whatever his name was broke up and she moved home. Wants to have dinner with us tomorrow."

Sophie smiled, she knew how much this meant to Sian and how sad she'd been that she didn't have her family around. "That's brilliant babe, I'm dead happy for you."

"So are you okay to have dinner with her tomorrow?" Sian raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Of course, I'd love to. Haven't met the mother-in-law yet have I?" joked Sophie, winking. "Should I be scared?"

Sian laughed, "Don't be daft. She's nothing like my Dad, she'll love you."

Matthew looked impatiently between the two of them, folding his arms across his chest. "Are we going out for dinner now?"

Sophie laughed, "If you go upstairs and get changed out of your school uniform we'll go out."

Matthew jumped around in excitement before running off to the stairs and bounding up them to his bedroom.

"Didn't realise we had a pet elephant." chuckled Sophie before turning to Sian. "So you're glad your Mum phoned then?"

"Yeah, I know she hasn't exactly been the perfect Mum but I miss her." said Sian as Sophie nodded in response. "And she says she didn't even get the wedding invitation, she only found out we were married today!"

"Well I guess we can excuse her for not turning up then." Sophie smiled, leaning in and kissing her wife just as Matthew ran back in to the room.

"I'm dressed!" he beamed at the pair of them proudly.

"Well I guess we should get going then, can you phone a taxi babe?" Sophie looked over at Sian who nodded in response.

…

"I … am … stuffed." Sophie fell back on the bed, spreading herself out like a star fish and letting out a long sigh.

"Well you shouldn't have ordered such a huge meal then should you, greedy." Sian grinned over at her wife, crawling on to the bed on all fours so she was on top of Sophie. She leant down, kissing lightly up Sophie's neck and up towards her ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and nibbling it gently. "I think I'm gonna have to help you work it off."

"Now I knew there was a reason I didn't order desert." Sophie grinned before capturing her wife's lips with her own.

…

"Sian!"

An older blonde woman jumped up from her seat and dashed over to Sian, wrapping her in a tight hug before standing back, holding on to the younger girl's upper arms and beaming at her. "You look brilliant sweetheart."

"You too Mum." Sian smiled back at her mother before reaching behind her and taking Sophie's hand, pulling her forward. "Mum … this is my wife, Sophie."

Sophie outstretched her hand, ready to shake her mother's but was stopped when she leant forward, wrapping Sophie in a tight hug, crushing her hand against stomach, causing her to wince slightly.

"Don't be silly love, no need for formalities here, we're family now." Sian's mother smiled warmly at Sophie as she broke out of the hug.

"Thank you Mrs Powers, it's lovely to meet you."

"Oh what's this one like Sian? Too polite for her own good. Call me Janet." Sian's mother shot Sophie another warm grin before they all took their seats at the table. "So … I move away for a couple of years and I come back to find out my daughter is not only a lesbian but also married. How did that happen?"

Sophie had just taken a sip of the water in front of her and almost spat it back out at Janet's bluntness, causing her to just half choke on it instead.

"Mum … do you have to be so … to the point?" Sian raised her eyebrows at her mother's behaviour.

"What? What other way is there to be, no sense fumbling with my words. So how did this happen." Janet looked intently between the two of them before catching the eye of a waiter and gesturing for him to come over.

"Well we-"

Janet turned to the waiter who had just arrived, not listening to what Sian had to say, "Yes, we'll have a bottle of your best chardonnay if you don't mind."

As the waiter shuffled off, Janet turned back to her daughter. "Sorry dear, where were we? Ah yes, how you two came to be."

"Well … As I was trying to say … We went to the same college and I met Sophie on my first day. She lived just round the corner from me so we got the same bus. And well, we just got talking and hit it off straight away. We started dating after like … a week."

"Oh how lovely." answered Janet. Sophie couldn't help the lack of sincerity in her words but decided not to think too much in to it. "And the wedding, I assume that was nice for you."

Sophie nodded, looking over at her wife and smiling. "It was perfect."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." replied Janet, smiling at the waiter who had just arrived and watched him pour everyone a glass of wine. As he left the table, Sian's mother leant across to the girls smiling. "Well I wouldn't kick him out of bed!"

"Mum!" Sian opened her mouth in shock at her mother's behaviour, however typical it was of her, it still wasn't something you wanted to hear one of your parents say.

"What … I'm only saying." Janet took a sip of her wine, nodding at it in approval. "That's the good stuff. So, girls, planning any children yet?"

Sophie inwardly rolled her eyes, this woman was too much.

"No Mum, I think looking after one is hard enough." answered Sian, grinning over at Sophie, she knew exactly what was going through the brunette's mind.

Janet almost spat her wine out. "What do you mean one is enough? Is there a grandchild I don't know about?"

"Oh … no Mum he's our nephew, Matthew. We just look after him." answered Sian, looking over at her wife. Sophie could tell what Sian was wondering. Is she allowed to tell her Mum about Rosie without upsetting her?

Sophie looked over at Janet who looked utterly confused. "He's my sister's son. Her and her husband died in a car accident about a month ago and we look after Matthew now."

"Oh dear me that's terrible love, I'm so sorry." Janet clutched her hands to her chest, giving Sophie a sympathetic look that seemed far from genuine. "So where is he then?"

"Sophie's parents are looking after him while we came here." answered Sian.

"Why don't they look after him all the time? They're much older and already parents. It hardly seems fair, two young girls like you having to look after an orphan. That's a heavy burden." stated Janet.

"He is **not** a burden." Sophie replied shortly.

"Yeah Mum he's brilliant, we love having him with us, don't we babe?" Sian turned to Sophie, smiling reassuringly.

"Well as long as you're all happy." Janet took another sip of her food before bending down in to her handbag and pulling out a packet of photographs. "So who's up for seeing my Spain snapshots?"

…

During the taxi ride home, Sophie couldn't help the anger that was bubbling inside of her after a whole afternoon with Sian's mother. She had seen her daughter for the first time in about five years and all she could talk about was herself and her stupid trip to Spain. Her daughter has just gotten married for goodness sake, but is that more important than her pictures of a beach? Apparently not. Sophie paid for the taxi as it pulled up to the house and she made her way inside, throwing her keys on the table by the door.

"What's wrong babe?" Sian had been watching Sophie the entire trip home, she'd been acting strange during dinner and hadn't spoken at all in the taxi.

"Nothing, I'm just going to phone my parents and tell them they can bring Matthew back ho-"

"Wait!" Sian reached out, grabbing Sophie's arm before she could venture further in the house. "You can't lie to me Sophie Webster. Something's bothering you and you **are not **leaving this room until I get it out of you."

"Oh yeah?" Sophie raised her eyebrows. "I always did like a challenge."

"Well I am a lawyer, I have a way of getting to the truth." Sian smirked, stepping closer to Sophie so their bodies were touching, slowly walking them backwards until the brunettes body collided with the wall. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way …" Sian moved her leg up so it was in between Sophie's pressing it in to her centre and instantly feeling Sophie press down on it. "Or the hard way?"

Sophie released a moan at the contact with Sian's knee to her body. She didn't want to tell Sian the truth and ruin this moment, but then she didn't want to lie to her wife. "Oh I think it'll have to be the hard way."

Sian smirked, running her hand along Sophie's thigh, slowly reaching under her skirt and towards her underwear. "Are you sure?" whispered Sian, kissing along Sophie's jaw line as her finger tips gently brushed over the brunette through her underwear.

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't know how Sian did it but no matter what the circumstances, she could turn her on in a second. Sophie could barely get any words out, her mouth was dry and her mind was clouded with what Sian could be doing to her in a few moments. "I'm sure."

Sian's smirk grew in size as Sophie managed to croak the words out. She curled her fingers around Sophie's underwear, letting out a gasp as she felt how wet Sophie was for her.

"Do you want me baby?" Sian whispered as she started lightly circling over Sophie's clit.

"Mhhmm." was all Sophie could managed as Sian started to press a little harder.

Sian leant back, looking at Sophie with a satisfied look on her face before pulling her hand out of Sophie's underwear. "Better tell me what's wrong then."

Sophie pulled a face, frowning at Sian. "That's not fair."

"I told you I had my ways." answered Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh … you use that little move in the courtroom do you?" Sophie raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress the grin that was tugging at her lips.

"I'm waiting." Sian tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Look it's nothing … I don't want to get in an argument with you and I just want you really badly right now so can we … not talk about this?"

"I promise, I won't be mad and I won't have an argument with you." Sian smirked before she continued talking. "I also promise, I will most definitely fuck you after you tell me."

Sophie let out a long sigh, "I was just … a little annoyed at your mother is all."

Sian frowned, "Why?"

"I just feel like … you know she hasn't seen you for five years, a hell of a lot has happened in your life and she just kind of acted like she couldn't care less. I'm sorry, she's a lovely lady and I know you've really missed her and I'm super happy for you that you saw her today. It just bugged me a little."

Sian's face softened as Sophie finished talking, stepping towards her wife and wrapping her arms around her. "Babe, it's okay. I know that she can be a little much and she can come across that way. You don't have to apologise."

"Are you sure? You're not like … mad that I didn't get on that well with your Mum?"

"I'm not mad. I know what she's like and the only thing I care about is you were there, you were polite and you made an effort. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Sophie smiled, wrapping her arms around Sian's neck and kissing her. "You're amazing."

Sian hummed in contentment before a wicked smile started to tug at her lips. "So … where were we?"


	48. Chapter 48

As Sian looked out the window at the car pulling up, she felt her stomach doing a backflip.

"I don't think I can do this Soph, I'm absolutely bricking it, I've tried to learn too fast, I'm not ready."

Sophie placed her hands on Sian's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "You'll be fine, honestly, I have complete faith in you."

Sian took a deep breath as she put on her jacket, moving towards the door. "Okay, you're right, it'll be fine. … Wish me luck!"

"You won't need it. But good luck baby." Sophie gave Sian a quick kiss before she headed out the door.

"Why is Sian so scared?" Matthew stood beside Sophie, looking out the window after Sian.

"She's doing her driving test today. And if she passes then it means she can get a car and we won't have to get a taxi places anymore. We can drive ourselves." replied Sophie.

"That's good. Like my Mummy did?" asked Matthew, watching as Sian's instructor drove the car away.

"Yeah, just like she could drive too." Sophie nodded before taking a deep breath and looking around. "So … what should we do today?"

"Something fun." stated Matthew matter of factly.

"Something fun eh? Well lets see what we can find." answered Sophie, taking his hand and leading him away from the window.

….

Sian slammed the door behind her, slowly making her way back in to the house. "Soph?"

She heard a lot of giggling and shushing coming for the kitchen and frowned a little, walking along the hall way and stood in the door frame, staring at the scene before him.

"Well … what happened to our kitchen?" Sian raised an eyebrow, surveying the area carefully. There was what appeared to be flour everywhere, including on Matthew and Sophie. There was a lot of chocolate splattered across the walls and an assortment of ingredients, pots and pans and utensils scattered around the room.

"We wanted to make a cake … Never mind that." Sophie looked at Sian expectantly, throwing her hands out to the side and widening her eyes. "How was it?"

"Ohhh that … Right." Sian nodded to show she understood whilst Sophie just looked at her incredulously. "I errr … I PASSED!"

Sian jumped on the spot, throwing her hands up in the air with a beaming smile on her face as Sophie dashed forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and lifting her off the ground.

"Soph! I'm covered in flour now." Sian looked down at her body, half unimpressed and half amused. "How did you even get so covered in flour?"

"Matt, show Sian how we got so covered in flour." Sophie handed Matthew the bag of flour and smiled encouragingly.

"You mean …" Matthew looked uncertain and hopeful all at the same time.

"I mean, show Sian how we got so covered in flour." Sophie grinned, nodding her head at him as he started to smirk, walking a little closer to Sian. He hesitated just for a second, looking between the bag and a uncertain looking Sian but after a small pause, he thrust his hand in to the bag and threw a large pile of flour at Sian before he and Sophie erupted in to laughter.

Sian spluttered on the spot, trying to open her eyes in the cloud of smoke she had suddenly been submerged in. She couldn't see Sophie and Matthew but could hear them laughing. "You two are gonna get it!" warned Sian causing them both to let out a giggle and whisper between them.

Sian finally managed to open her eyes, looking down at herself and sighing. She looked around the kitchen and there was no sign of Sophie and Matthew and she couldn't help but smirk to herself. Sian walked along the corridor out of the kitchen, looking around. "I hope you two are good at hiding!" Sian shouted in to the corridor. "Because when I find you, you're going to be sorry."

Sian pricked up her ears as she heard some whispering and her smirk grew a little bigger as she moved back down the hall, leaning in towards the cupboard under the stairs and listening carefully. Sian quickly but quietly walked back in to the kitchen, picking up a glass and filling it to the top with water before making her way back to the cupboard. She stood outside for a second, hearing them whisper uncertainly again before quickly opening the door and throwing the glass of water on Matthew and Sophie, squealing in delight at her method of revenge before skipping away.

Sian collapsed on the sofa, a content grin on her face as she flicked the television on and started trying to find something to watch. She was taken by surprise and let out a scream as a wet, sticky body collapsed on top of her, holding her tight so she couldn't get away.

"Ewww Soph, get off me. You're all … pasty!" Sian squirmed underneath Sophie who was just giggling at the situation.

"And I believe you have yourself to thank for that." laughed Sophie, placing her hands either side of Sian's head and looking down at her, quickly composing herself for a second. "I'm really proud of you, you know? I knew you could do it."

Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, pulling her down a little. "How about, we go have a shower and get cleaned up, and you can show me just how proud you are."

"We can't just jump in the shower and leave Matt, I told him I'd put him in the bath so he can get clean." groaned Sophie, she hated having to say no to Sian when all she could think about was having her hot, wet, naked body pressed against her.

Sian pouted, "Well why don't you just give him a bath, put him in front of the television with a movie and **then **we'll have a shower."

"Because … We can't just leave a four year old alone downstairs while we fuck in the shower." countered Sophie, as much as she hated herself for it, she knew she was right.

Sian let out a frustrated groan, running her hands up and down Sophie's arms, just wanting to touch her skin. "I know that … I just miss being able to do things like that with you. I'm twenty four years old and we've turned in to an old married couple with a kid." Sian moved her hands to Sophie's waist, brushing her finger tips underneath her shirt and running them lightly over Sophie's hips. "I miss being able to just tear your clothes off whenever I want."

Sophie sighed, looking down at Sian and smiled sympathetically. Sophie knew exactly how she was feeling, this wasn't the way she saw her life and it was a lot of responsibility for someone her age. She had just married the girl of her dreams and they were living in their pefect home but it wasn't just themselves they had to worry about, they couldn't just do what they wanted because they had Matthew to consider. "I know baby." she whispered, kissing Sian softly. "I miss that too." Sophie leant up and lost herself in thought for a second, quickly looking over to the clock and then back to Sian. "Why don't we see if my parents will have him for the rest of the weekend. He likes Weatherfield and they're always complaining they don't get to see him as much. It's only one o clock. We can all get cleaned up and then we'll drop him off and have a night to ourselves?"

Sian's face lit up at the prospect and nodded her head enthusiastically before Sophie lifted herself off the couch and looked around, shouting for Matthew who quickly appeared in the living room.

"Matty, are you okay with staying at Grandma and Grandad's for the night? I know they'd like to see you and Grandad can take you to the park you like?" Sophie looked over at Matthew who nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. Sophie took that as a yes and clapped her hand's together, looking between her wife and her nephew. "Right then troops, Matthew, lets get you in the bath. Sian, have a shower and then pack Matty a bag. I'll have a shower when you're done and Matty is sorted. We'll all get changed and meet up back here in around an hour. Okay, move out!"

…

"And breath …" Sophie let out a long sigh as her and Sian shut the front door. Kevin had just been and picked up Matthew and after several long weeks, they finally had a house to themselves.

"Are we bad people?" asked Sian, leaning back on the door and looking over at her wife who gave her a puzzled expression. "For just … getting rid of him."

"Sian, we look after him every single day, I think we're entitled to a night off. It's not like we've just ditched him somewhere random. He's with his grandparents who actually enjoy spending time with him. We're not bad people." reasoned Sophie, trying her best to reassure the blonde.

"Doesn't stop me feeling guilty." muttered Sian, looking down at her feet and shuffling slightly.

Sophie moved over towards Sian, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and looking right in to her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with wanting some time alone with my wife."

Sian finally broke in to a smile. "I never think that'll get old you know?"

"What?" asked Sophie, taking a step closer so her body was now pressed against Sian's.

"Hearing you call me your wife." answered Sian simply.

"Well … what would my **gorgeous wife** like for dinner tonight?" asked Sophie, smiling broadly.

Sian smirked, leaning forward and flipping them so that Sophie was pressed against the door. "I think you know what I want Webster."

Sophie looked in to Sian's eyes, watching as they darkened from their usual bright blue, she looked down at her lips, watching as the blonde slowly wet them with her tongue. She looked down a little further, seeing that Sian's chest was a little flushed, rising and falling heavier and quicker than usual.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Sophie asked huskily, never breaking eye contact with Sian.

Sian bit down her bottom lip, her glance shifting between Sophie's eyes and her mouth. "You … naked … in bed with me … now." Sian took Sophie's hand, pulling her along with her up the stairs, a broad grin on both of their faces.


	49. Chapter 49

"Babe, you're coming across a little desperate at the minute." joked Sophie as Sian pushed her towards the bed, the back of her knees colliding with the mattress causing her to fall backwards, the blonde eagerly crawling on top of her.

"If you don't shut up and take your clothes off right now, there's going to be trouble." stated Sian, placing her hands either side of Sophie's head and looking down at her with lust filled eyes.

Sophie propped herself up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. She had no intention of making this easy for her. "So we finally get a night to ourselves and all you care about is sex? If I'm honest I feel a little used."

Sian leant down closer to Sophie, their noses brushing against each other slightly. "Are you trying to tell me, you don't want me?"

Sophie scanned over Sian's body, she was wearing a pair of skinny charcoal jeans and a baggy white shirt, the jeans hugging her figure in all the right places and her blonde, wavy hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. God did she want her, she wanted her so badly. But making her beg for it would be far more fun. Sophie shrugged, "I'm not really fussed to be honest."

Sian peered at the brunette's face, studying it carefully. She knew that Sophie wanted this, she could see it in her darkened eyes and from her flushed cheeks, she was just playing games. If she wanted to play, lets play.

"Hmm … is that so?" Sian moved her knee further up, between Sophie's legs, pressing it in to her centre causing a small gasp to escape the brunette's lips. It took all the will power that Sophie had not to push her body in to her wife's touch. Sian smirked, seeing Sophie's inward struggle with herself and got up from the bed, slowly stepping back so she was a few feet away from the confused looking brunette.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" Sian's smirk grew in size as she watched Sophie's expression, she was dying to say yes but her stubbornness always had been quite impressive. Sian slowly moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt, taking a final look at Sophie before pulling it over her head and throwing it to one side, watching as Sophie's mouth dropped open. Sian didn't stop there, enjoying Sophie's reaction as she unbuttoned her jeans, gradually peeling them off her legs as the brunette's jaw dropped even further.

Sophie tried to swallow the lump in her throat but her mouth was so dry it was near impossible. She ran her tongue over her lips at the sight of Sian, feeling her stomach muscles contract and knowing she'd suddenly become very wet. Sian stood in front of her in some of the sexiest lingerie she had ever seen. Red silk bra and panties with black lacing around the edges and matching suspenders.

Sophie's mouth opened and shut a few times, trying to speak but instead ended up doing a rather terrible goldfish impression, Sian stood watching her, biting her bottom lip with a self satisfied expression on her face.

"Like what you see babe?" Sian started slowly making her way over to the bed where Sophie still lay, propped on her elbows, frozen with shock and arousal. Sian crawled up Sophie's body, settling her knees in between the brunette's legs, her hands placed either side of her head as she leant down, mere millimetres away from her face. "What's wrong Soph? Cat got ya tongue?"

"I … You look … Errm .. Wow." Sophie managed to croak out, unable to tear her eyes away from Sian's body.

Sian leant down, moving her hands and gently brushing Sophie's hair from her shoulders so her neck was exposed. Sian began planting kisses along Sophie's neck, brushing her lips lightly over her skin.

Sophie didn't want to give in, she'd always prided herself on her ability to be a right stubbon mare but as she felt Sian press her lips against her own, running her tongue along her lower lip, it become impossible to resist her any further. She could never deny Sian what she wanted, opening her mouth and allowing the blonde the entrance that she so desired. The kiss become more passionate and frenzied as Sophie's desire for Sian began to take over her body, their tongues duelling with one another. A thick haze of lust and passion began to fall over the two of them as they became lost in the heated moment, Sophie flipping Sian over, who let out a groan as her body collided with the mattress beneath the brunette. Sophie refused to break the kiss but leant back slightly, roughly pulling her jacket off and throwing it to one side before starting on her shirt, frantically popping the buttons until they were all unfastened and she could finally discard the offending item. Sophie felt herself being pulled back down as Sian's fingers threaded in with her hair, keeping her firmly in place on top of her. Finally breaking the kiss, Sophie began to attack Sian's neck with her lips, sucking and nibbling on the skin as Sian let out gasps and moans of approval at her touch.

"Jesus Soph." Sian gripped a little tighter on the back of Sophie's neck, holding her as close as possible to her. Sophie moved her hand to Sian's bra clad breast, cupping it and squeezing gently, feeling the nipple below harden instantly at the touch. Sophie moved her hand further down, teasing up Sian's thigh sending shivers through her entire body.

"I need more Soph … I need more of you." panted Sian as the brunette's hands got further up her thigh towards the area she so wanted to be touched. Sian felt like she could come there and then as Sophie got to the top, cupping her hand over her now extremely wet panties causing Sian to push down, desperate for more pressure against her centre.

Sian was about a second away from begging, she needed Sophie to touch her, she needed to feel her fingers inside of her and she needed to be able to scream her name without worrying who would hear.

She didn't need to beg because as if almost sensing her desperation, Sophie pushed the barrier of her underwear to one side, skilfully plunging two fingers deep inside of her wife who let out a husky moan of approval. Sophie slowly withdrew her fingers again, leaving them torturously close to entering again as she looked down at Sian, seeing the light sheen of sweat glistening on her brow. Her lips were parted and her breathing was heavy.

"You are **so **wet." whispered Sophie. Sian's breath hitched in her throat as Sophie's words hit her, she was already unbearably turned on without dirty talk.

"Babe … please." begged Sian, trying to push down on to Sophie's fingers that were still agonizingly close to being inside of her.

Sophie smirked at the control she had suddenly gained over Sian and couldn't help but enjoy the fact she had the power whether the blonde got what she so desired or not. She loved hearing her wife beg for her, she loved the desperation that laced her husky voice as she waited for the release she wanted. Who was Sophie to deny her any longer?

She finally gave Sian what she wanted, slamming her fingers inside of her as her palm made contact with her clit causing Sian to let out a loud moan, throwing her head back in to the pillow. Sophie felt Sian wrap an arm around her, digging her fingernails hard in to her shoulder as the other hand stretched out on to the bed, gripping at the sheets as she lost herself in the feeling of pleasure that was coursing through her body. Sian thrust her hips faster, eagerly wanting to meet the fingers that were moving in and out of her, the rhythm increasing in speed. Sophie moved her thumb, sliding it delicately over Sian's clit who arched her back, pushing in to the touch. Sophie began to move her hand quicker, feeling Sian getting closer with every thrust of her hips, curling her fingers inside of her and meeting the spot that was always guaranteed to drive her crazy.

"Fuck Soph … That's … Right there." Sian managed to pant out in between moans and uneven breaths as Sophie pushed in to her again, this time a little harder. Sian bit down on her lip as Sophie curled her fingers again, pressing against that spot with perfect timing and pressure.

Sian didn't want to experience this high without Sophie, she wanted to feel her body too and wrapped her arms around Sophie's body, rolling her so they were both on their side as she moved her hands down the brunette's body, quickly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zip down.

"I need to feel you." whispered Sian, pulling her jeans down her legs as Sophie continued thrusting her fingers inside of her, making it difficult to concentrate on her actions. Sian couldn't wait any longer and quickly brushed Sophie's underwear to the side before plunging her fingers inside of her. Sophie let out a throaty groan as Sian entered her, struggling to continue her own hand movements.

Sian began to feel the familiar build up of an orgasm as her body began to tremble, her stomach knotting and each breath becoming more and more difficult. She couldn't help the pleas for Sophie not to stop and moans of her name leaving her lips as with each curl of the brunette's fingers she got closer to being tipped over the edge. She wanted to wait, she didn't want to let go until Sophie was there with her. Sian could feel Sophie grinding down on to her palm as she began to work her hand harder and faster.

"Babe … Don't stop." whispered Sophie, wrapping and arm around Sian, holding her close and burying her head in her neck, breathing in her scent.

Sophie knew she was close and could feel her muscles tightly clenching around Sian's fingers.

"I think I'm gonna …" Sophie managed in between breaths.

Sian nodded, moving her hips in time with Sophie's hand and knew she was a few seconds away. "Me too."

Sian's husky voice was enough to push Sophie over the edge, she felt her legs go numb and herself start to unravel, letting out a final moan of Sian's name. Sian felt the brunette's inner muscles contract, she heard the desperate moan that escaped her lips and she couldn't control herself anymore, both girls moaning in pleasure as they both came to an earth-shattering climax. Neither stooped their hand movements, allowing the other to slowly ride out their orgasm, each whimpering and moaning softly as they came down from their high before collapsing in to one another, resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply. Sian leant forward, kissing Sophie slowly and deeply, trying to express just how much she wanted, loved and cared about her wife in a single kiss.

They lay together for a moment, a tangled mess of sweat and flesh, their limbs tangled together as their heart rates returned to normal. Sian lay on top of Sophie, listening to the steady beat of her heart and the sound of her slowly inhaling and exhaling. Sian delicately ran her finger tips over the brunette's abdomen, drawing shapes and feeling the odd shiver from her wife at her touch. They lay in silence, enjoying the quietness of the house that followed the previous frantic and desperate sound of moans and screams that filled the building.

"This was the best decision we ever made." whispered Sian before both girls giggled a little.

"Correction. This." Sophie pointed at Sian's lingerie, grinning. "Is the best decision you ever made."

Sian laughed, moving up the bed slightly so she was level with Sophie's face, propping herself up on her elbow. "Well it doesn't hurt to treat my wife every now and again does it?"

"Oh, I am **not **complaining." Sophie leant forward, giving Sian a quick kiss on the lips. "So … a whole night to ourselves. What are we gonna do now?"

Sian raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Oh … Mrs Webster … If you think I'm done with you, you are **sadly** mistaken."

Sian pressed her hand against Sophie's chest, pushing her down on to the bed before climbing on top of her, capturing the brunette's lips with her own.


	50. Chapter 50

"Well what about this one?" Sophie pointed to a silver ford focus parked up outside the shop and Sian scrunched up her nose.

"Don't like it." responded the blonde, scanning the cars that were parked around.

"Babe, all we need is a simple, affordable car. As long as we all fit in it, it's safe and it gets us from A to B then that's all that matters." Sophie folded her arms across her chest. It was two weeks since Sian had passed her test and in between work and looking after Matthew, they hadn't really had time to go car shopping properly. This was the fifth garage they'd been to today and each one had been just as frustrating as the last.

"Well excuse me if I actually wanna like the car I'm driving." countered Sian.

"What's wrong with that one like?" Sophie pointed back to the last car.

"It's too … bulky. I can't imagine me in one. I want something more slick looking." replied Sian, continuing her walk along the stretch of parked cars.

Sophie let out a long sigh before pointing to a different car. "What about that? Its what you learnt to drive in so it makes sense. And we can actually afford it unlike some of the cars you've been eying up today."

Sian assessed the car for a second. It was a black ford fiesta, small and simple and she did like the car she'd learnt to drive in. "Test drive?"

Sophie nodded. "Let's go find someone."

An hour or so later, Sian had decided to get the car and had filled in all the paperwork, the salesman handed over the keys and her and Sophie practically skipped over to their new purchase.

Sian opened the door, sliding in to the driving seat and pulling her seat belt on. She clapped her hands together excitedly before starting the engine.

A few moments passed and Sophie couldn't take her eyes off Sian. She'd never been in the car with her before when she was driving and watching the concentrated expression on her face, the way she effortlessly shifted gears and the fact that she was so in control was, in Sophie's opinion, pretty damn sexy.

"Stop it." muttered Sian, a smirk on her face as she looked at Sophie out the corner of her eye.

"What?" Sophie's voice pleaded innocence.

"Staring at me like you're thinking something dirty." stated Sian, trying and failing to look serious.

"I am thinking something dirty." Sophie bit down her bottom lip, still not taking her eyes off Sian, unable to think of anything other than tearing the blonde's clothes off.

"Well it's very distracting when I'm trying to drive." Sian tried to shake her head out of the gutter and concentrated on getting back to the house but she could feel Sophie's eyes burning in to her. Every time she managed a quick glance in Sophie's direction she looked about ready to pounce and Sian couldn't help but get turned on.

Sian pulled up at the traffic lights, pulling up the handbrake and turning to face Sophie properly while the lights were on red.

"I mean it Soph … stop it." Sian warned.

"Oooo angry Sian's coming out to play, just when I thought I couldn't want you more." teased Sophie, leaning across her seat so her lips were right next to Sian's neck. "You are so sexy right now, all I can think about is you pulling over this car so I can fuck you senseless." she whispered causing a shiver to pass up Sian's spine and her stomach to knot almost instantly as she shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to keep her composure and block out the dirty images that were popping in to her mind.

"Babe …" Sophie whispered in Sian's ear, her eyes still tightly closed. She opened her mouth ready to tell Sophie to stop again but was cut off when the brunette started speaking. "It's on green."

Sian's eyes shot open, clearing her throat as she released the handbrake and started driving again, noticing a very smug looking Sophie out of her peripherals. Sian swallowed hard, desperately trying to get rid of the lump in her throat but it wasn't working, she could barely even concentrate on what she was doing anymore, her head too clouded with thoughts. _Sophie's winning and she knows it, I may as well just give in now. I can't just pull over, we'll get arrested … again. I can't wait until we get home. Jesus what does this woman do to me._ Sian looked to her right, noticing a rather empty looking street and indicated quickly before turning down it, driving for a little while before looking around the area outside the car and bringing it to a halt.

Sophie looked up at Sian and smirked. "Last time I checked we didn't live here."

Sian looked up, a little angry at how cocky Sophie could be but at the same time, too turned on to care. "Shut up and do what you said you would." answered Sian.

Sophie didn't need telling twice, unclipping her and Sian's seatbelts before leaning in and hungrily capturing the blonde's lips. There was no messing around as Sian moved forward, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck as they both started to manoeuvre themselves in to the back of the car, struggling somewhat but eventually managing. Sian lay back on the seat and Sophie placed herself on top, continuing the heated kiss, her tongue owning Sian's mouth as she moved her hand's down to the blonde's jeans, fumbling with them to quickly unfasten the button.

"This is crazy." muttered Sian against Sophie's lips as she felt the brunette sliding her jeans and underwear down slightly as to provide better access for herself.

"I don't care." whispered Sophie as she ran her fingertips back up Sian's inner thigh, getting closer to their desired location.

Sian couldn't help but worry, even in the heat and passion of the situation, she knew this was a bad idea and could very easily land them in a lot of trouble. She doubted she could flirt her way out of another arrest, especially not when it would be their second offence, and what would that do for her career in law. She was jolted back to reality when she felt Sophie's fingers enter her and she couldn't suppress the loud moan that erupted from within her. She felt all her fears and worries fading away to be replaced by nothing but pleasure as Sophie's finger moved inside of her, building up a rhythm as she thrust her hips against her hand. Sian stretched her arm out to the side, clutching on to the seat for some kind of support to help her deal with the intense feeling of pleasure that was rising inside of her but it was no use, all she could feel was Sophie, her hot breath against her neck, her body pressed against her own and her fingers pushing harder and deeper inside of her. For a few moments, nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them in their bubble as it always was when they got caught up together.

"Don't stop …" panted Sian as Sophie thrust her fingers inside of her again, her palm colliding with Sian's clit, causing her eyes to roll back in to her head. "Soph … fuck … I'm gonna come."

Sophie couldn't help the twinge that she felt in between her legs at Sian's words, she loved the huskiness of her voice and the way it conveyed just how good the brunette was making her feel. She only needed a final thrust of her fingers before she felt the familiar feeling of Sian's body quivering beneath her as she let out a loud final moan of Sophie's name and her orgasm washed over her.

Sian cupped Sophie's cheeks with her hands to keep her close, resting their foreheads together as her breathing started to return to normal and she felt herself calming down, the brunette occasionally placing soft kisses on her lips.

"Where did that come from." whispered Sian, still not opening her eyes.

Sophie thought for a second, she knew exactly where it had come from and one thing had been bothering her for weeks now, ever since the day Sian had passed her test and they'd had the house to themselves. It made her think and it helped her realise how much she needed that. "I miss you."

Sian's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the brunette intently. "I'm right here baby."

Sophie shook her head, she knew Sian wouldn't understand. "I miss us. I miss how we should be."

"Soph, this is us. I don't get it."

Sophie sat back, leaning against the back car door so she was facing Sian, watching as the blonde pulled her jeans back up and fastened them then turned to mirror her position.

Sian sighed, seeing the saddened look in her wife's eyes. "Babe, you're gonna have to elaborate, I don't understand."

"We're not us though are we?" Sophie stared down at her hands, fidgeting slightly, desperate not to look up at Sian. "We haven't been us for a while now. That day when we had the house to ourselves was the most relaxed and content I've been in a long time. I miss this."

Sian frowned. "You miss fucking me in the backseat of a car?"

Sophie's head shot up, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "Don't be daft Sian, you know that's not what I meant. We're boring! We never get time to ourselves, we never get to be a young married couple in love. We have to act like parents and our lives rotate around work and we … god we don't even have fun anymore."

"Why are you having a go at me about this? It's not my fault." Sian couldn't understand where this was coming from and it was worrying her.

"And it's mine?" asked Sophie, her eyes narrowing even further.

"It's no ones fault Soph. We grew up, we're not kids anymore. We have to work to pay the bills and so we could get a house. And well … looking after Matt, that's just the result of a horrible accident and we're trying to make the best of it."

"I wasn't ready for this." whispered Sophie, pinching the bridge of her nose and tightly shutting her eyes. "I'm still not ready for this. I thought I could be and I just needed to get used to Rosie not being around anymore and it would all get better but … It's too hard Sian."

Sian felt her stomach drop a little further with each of Sophie's words. "What are you trying to say Soph."

Sophie opened her eyes, shuffling forward and putting her hand on the back of the passenger seat. "I don't know." she answered honestly. "Can we please just go home and talk there?"

Sian nodded, exiting the car before getting back in to the drivers seat. She started the engine and pulled away, her head full of confusion and worried thoughts as she drove home.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the house, the journey had been completely silent, neither girl looking at each other, Sophie trying to think of the right words and Sian just trying to concentrate on driving.

As they entered the house, Sophie silently closed the door behind her as Sian threw her keys down and walked in to the living room, both refusing to look at the other.

Sophie followed Sian in to the living room, looking at her wife who sat on the couch looking unusually pale, her elbows on her knees and her hands over her mouth as she stared blankly ahead. Sophie didn't know what to do with herself and decided on sitting on the sofa next to the blonde, leaving a healthy amount of distance between the two.

"Sian…"

"What did you mean?" Sian's head shot up, meeting Sophie's eyes and searching them for some kind of answer.

Sophie struggled to maintain the eye contact, trying to look anywhere but at the blonde as she struggled with the words that were flying around her head, trying to form a coherent sentence from them. "I … This isn't … I don't know … I …" Sophie closed her eyes, her forehead creasing with thought.

Sian rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna spit it out any time soon or am I gonna be left wondering whether my wife actually wants to be with me anymore?"

Sophie's eyes shot open but the frown remained completely intact. "Is that honestly what you think? That I don't want to be with you anymore?"

Sian shrugged, "Can you blame me?"

"I **love **you Sian!" Sophie threw her hands out to the side as if she was stating the most obvious point in the world. "I asked you to marry me and I told you I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life and on our wedding day I promised I'd make you happy."

"What's your point Soph?"

Sophie sighed. "Are you happy?"

Sian cocked her head to the side, pondering Sophie's words. "Aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question Sian." stated Sophie.

"What … Well … YES!" Sian jumped up from her seat, turning to face Sophie. "I am happy! I've got you, and we have the dream home and we both have the jobs we always wanted an-"

"And my sister died and we have a four year old living with us that demands all of our attention so we never get any time to ourselves." interrupted Sophie, staring back at Sian seriously.

"And I love that kid like he was our own." added Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah and so do I but … I'm not ready for this Sian … I'm just not ready for this. I can't handle the responsibility and the stress and having someone so dependant on me."

"Dependant on us." corrected Sian, looking at Sophie unimpressed. "He's dependant on us and we get through this together. You think this is a fucking breeze for me? I work nine to five every single day, I come home and have a mountain of paperwork to do, I help Matty with his homework and then I put him to bed, I do the grocery shopping on a weekend, I have no support from my family unlike you, your parents are always there for you! What makes you think this is any easier for me? But I'm not alone in it, I have you. Stop acting like such a victim." Sian knew she was being harsh but Sophie was infuriating her, she couldn't believe how selfish she was acting.

"Oh … Nice Sian … Real nice. How dare I feel sorry for myself that I lost my sister just over a month ago. How dare I struggle to look after a child when I wasn't prepared or ready for it." said Sophie, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Will you listen to yourself? You're acting like you're the only person to have lost anyone. I gave up everything for you, for us. My dad resented me and then he died and I never even got to say goodbye. I didn't even get told by my mother that she was moving away. I lost my whole family for our relationship. And I wasn't exactly planning on having a kid anytime soon either, if I'd wanted one I would have asked for one. But you know what? Sometimes you've just got to make the best of a bad situation. This isn't just about us, it's about what's best for him too."

"And we're what's best for him? Do you honestly believe that?" Sophie jumped to her feet, facing Sian. "We're both stressed as fuck, barely able to make time for each other never mind him as well. I just …" Sophie turned, searching the room, Sian frowning at her, unsure what she was looking for. "I can't … I can't handle it."

Sophie seemed to spy what she was looking for, picking up her keys from the coffee table before turning and walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" shouted Sian, unsure what had just happened.

"I can't be here right now." Sophie turned just as she reached the door, looking at Sian. Her eyes appeared apologetic and the blonde could tell she wasn't sure about what she was doing. "I can't deal with this Sian."

"Are you honestly doing this Sophie?" Sian folded her arms, a look of disgust on her face. "We're back four years ago, you're running away again?"

Sophie opened her mouth, trying to say something but she couldn't, there was nothing she could say to make things better. Instead, hating herself, she turned her back on her wife and left the house.


	51. Chapter 51

Sophie looked up at the sky as she hopped off the bus, the clouds were black and angry looking. She could feel a few drops starting to fall and land on her and she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, wrapping her arms around her body comfortingly as she started to walk. She knew exactly where she was going but didn't walk with any great urgency, she wasn't even sure being there would help but she had to try. As she passed through the iron gates and started walking along the pebbled pathway, the rain started to get a little heavier, a low rumble of thunder sounding in the distance, drowning out the crunching of the stones below her feet. Sophie slowed her pace and gradually came to a stop as she arrived at her destination, crouching down and stretching out her hand before delicately running her fingers over the name that was engraved in to the cold, marble headstone.

"Hey sis." whispered Sophie, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she traced over Rosie's name. Sophie scrunched up her face, trying to stop any tears from falling but she knew their presence was inevitable. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately … Been kind of busy with your little rascal of a son." Sophie managed a chuckle, wiping away a couple of her tears. "I miss you." The brunette managed to choke the words out as her emotions started to take over her, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as the rain began to fall harder, the weather managing to match her mood perfectly as a fork of lightening lit up the graveyard momentarily. "I really need my big sister Rosie … I really fucking need you right now and you're not here."

Sophie looked down at the ground, assessing the withering flowers that surrounded her sister's headstone before looking to the left and seeing Jason's right next to Rosie's. "I can't do it Rosie. I'm not like you." Sophie tried to sniff back her tears, knowing it was in vain as fresh ones started to sting at her eyes. "I can't be a wife and a parent and a fucking teacher all rolled in to one. I wasn't ready for this … But at the same time … I'm sick of running. I need you to tell me what to do!"

Sophie knew it was futile being angry at her sister, it wasn't her fault and she couldn't give her answers, but the brunette couldn't help it, so many emotions were running through her body and she couldn't handle it, collapsing to her knees in front of Rosie's grave she let her feelings wash over her; sadness, grief, loneliness, guilt, anger and pain. "Please tell me what to do." whimpered Sophie in between sobs, staring at Rosie's headstone, hoping for some kind of answer that she knew would never come.

…

"Hey little guy." Sian put on her best fake smile, hoping it would disguise the fact she'd been crying for the past few hours as Matthew ran over to her, hugging on to her legs, Kevin and Sally following him in to the house.

"Where's Sophie?" asked Kevin, looking around the house.

"He hasn't been too much trouble has he? We just really needed to get a car." Sian ignored Kevin's question, hoping he'd drop it.

"Oh it's okay, I saw the car out the front, nice little runner you've got there." Kevin smiled warmly, Sian's puffy eyes not going unnoticed by him. "So … where is she?" He smiled both sympathetically and sternly, letting Sian know he wasn't going to let it go.

"I don't know." muttered Sian honestly.

"What's happened?" asked Sally, letting out a long sigh.

Sian paused for a second, looking down at Matty who was still by her legs. "Hey, why don't you go put some cartoons on and I'll come sit with you in a second okay?"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically before skipping off to the living room.

Sian took a deep breath, looking between Kevin and Sally, unsure whether she should tell them the truth. "We had an argument about … well … everything. She said she wasn't ready for this … looking after Matty and Rosie dying and us having to work all the time. She said she couldn't handle it and … she left." Sian inhaled deeply, composing herself so she didn't get upset again.

Kevin's frown relaxed in to a sympathetic grimace as he saw how upset the blonde was, Sally moving forward and wrapping her arms around Sian in a comforting hug.

Wrapped in Sally's embrace, Sian felt her tears start to fall and quickly stepped back, wiping them away. "God this is so stupid … I need to get a grip, I don't want Matt to see me like this."

"Do you want us to take him again for the night love? We don't mind." suggested Kevin.

"No … No it's okay. He needs some sort of stability after what he's been through. He needs a home, we can't just keep handing him over to you." said Sian, fanning her eyes with her hands in an attempt to stop any more tears forming.

"He won't see it like that, it's just a night." Sally smiled warmly, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Sian shook her head, peering out the window in the hallway, looking outside at the rain. "I hope she's okay, it's awful out there."

Kevin and Sally turned to where Sian was looking, seeing the torrential downpour that was pounding off the street outside.

Sian tried to stop her growing concerns for Sophie, tearing her eyes away from the weather and managing a feeble smile. "Do you two want to stay for a brew, see if the weather eases off?"

Kevin and Sally looked at each other for a second, weighing up their options before turning back to Sian.

"That's okay, we'll get out your way. Let us know if you hear from Sophie." replied Kevin as Sian nodded in response.

Sally took a step towards Sian, placing her hand on the blonde's arm. "She'll come around love, she just needs a bit of time."

Sian bowed her head, looking at the ground for a second before meeting Sally's eyes and managing a weak smile.

"She loves you, and she loves Matthew and she just needs to give her head a shake and realise that." continued Sally before giving Sian's arm a final squeeze and saying her goodbyes as her and Kevin left the house.

Sian took a deep breath, composing herself before making her way in to the living room, smiling broadly at Matthew who looked delighted as she placed herself down beside him on the sofa.

He shuffled closer to her, resting his head on her side as she wrapped an arm around him, both staring ahead at the television. "Where's Aunty Sophie?"

Sian bit her lip, pushing all her emotions deep down inside of her. "She just popped out for a bit buddy, she'll be back later."

Matthew nodded in response, seeming to accept her answer and continued watching the cartoon that was playing, oblivious to Sian's current struggle with her breaking heart as she sat beside him.

…

Sian sat in the darkness of the living room, she'd put Matthew to bed about an hour ago, and had since been staring ahead at the blank television screen, unsure of what to do with herself. She couldn't just go to bed, her stomach was in knots at the thought of where Sophie could be right now, what she could be doing. It had gone midnight and she'd been gone all night. Was she okay? Was she in some sort of trouble?

Sian was thrust from her thoughts and instantly jumped to her feet when she heard the front door open and close and the familiar thuds of Sophie's footsteps through the hall way towards the living room. Sian stood in front of the sofa, staring at the doorway that lead to the front room, waiting as Sophie came in to seat, stopping at the entrance to the room and looking ahead at her wife, neither speaking for a good few minutes.

"Was wondering when you'd show your face again. Or rather **if **you'd show your face again." stated Sian coldly.

Sophie couldn't help but flinch at Sian's tone, she hated when they spoke to each other this way. "Sian … I'm sorry." she managed to whisper.

"No, you know what, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I expected you to stay here with me and that I was so oblivious to your apparent unhappiness in our relationship. I didn't realise I was such a bore to you these days." replied Sian dryly, narrowing her eyes at the brunette as she finished speaking.

"I didn't mean it." muttered Sophie, looking down at her feet feeling the guilt inside of her start to grow. She was struggling, really struggling to deal with things but it wasn't Sian's fault. She knew Sian had as many burdens as she did and that they needed to work together to carry them rather than fighting and falling out.

Sian scanned up and down Sophie's body, noticing her damp and frizzy hair, her muddy jeans and converse and her smudged mascara. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see Rosie."

Sian nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "And?"

Sophie finally looked up from her shoes and frowned. "And what?"

Sian looked at Sophie incredulously "And … And how do you feel? What the fuck is happening between us? I've been sat going out of my mind for hours wondering if you were ever going to come back to me, if you even wanted me anymore, if our life was really that mundane that you'd sack it in!"

"No of course I wouldn't." Sophie spoke quietly and calmly, a stark contrast to Sian's voice.

The fragility in Sophie's voice dissolved Sian's anger somewhat, unable to shout anymore she bowed her head in despair, taking a few calming breaths before looking back up and locking eyes with Sophie. She could see the pain behind them, the hurt and the guilt but also the love. She knew Sophie loved her, she'd never doubted that but it didn't stop her worrying her, was love always enough to make someone stay when they weren't happy. "Just talk to me Soph." whispered Sian, the desperation lacing her request.

"I'm not unhappy with you." Sophie's voice was barely audible but Sian could knew it was sincere. "I'm unhappy with the **way **things have happened. I know I'm not the only one to have lost someone. But she's my big sister … she's meant to be there for me and help me and tell me when I'm fucking up. Like right about now." Sophie managed a weak smile which Sian returned. "She's not though … she's not here and I didn't even realise how much I needed her until she was gone. And instead of her picking up the pieces of my mistakes and helping me put them back together … I'm having to pick up the broken pieces that she's left behind." Sophie took a deep breath, she needed to get this out before she would let herself cry. "I love Matthew. I love him so much and with Rosie gone … I wouldn't want anyone else to be looking after him, I know he needs us … and … if I'm honest with myself, I need him too because he's all I've got left of her. I just never got a chance to grieve properly. I never got the chance to pick myself up off the ground and heal after she died. I had to be strong and pretend like everything was okay because he needed me … he needed us. And the weeks have gone by and day by day things have just started piling on top of me and it's all work and him and you and more work and bills and … fucking hell it got a lot. And all I wanted was to pick up the phone and call her and have a good old complain and for her to tell me it was going to be okay and I could handle it."

"You can talk to me Soph." Sian took a few steps closer to Sophie, seeing the heartbreak written all over her face.

Sophie shook her head, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "I know I can but … Sometimes, I just want my sister okay. Sometimes it's her I need and I don't think I'll ever get used to getting through life without her."

Sophie broke down in to tears, Sian running forward and without hesitation, wrapping her arms around her wife, holding her close to her body and letting her cry, letting her get all of her sadness out. Sian had known this was a long time coming, sure Sophie had cried at the loss of her sister but she'd always held back somewhat, she'd never really given in to the hurt she was feeling inside and she hadn't talked about it properly. She needed to let go and open up and she'd finally done it, finally let someone in and see that she was broken and fragile and needed fixing and Sian was only too happy to be the one to do so.

After what felt like hours of letting Sophie cry in to her, she finally felt the brunette pull away, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." murmured Sophie, trying to calm herself down.

Sian smiled warmly, cupping Sophie's cheeks in her hands and forcing her to maintain eye contact. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You just need to talk to me baby, don't hide."

"I didn't want you to see me like this. You shouldn't have to put up with me being such a mess." Sophie felt ashamed, she'd always prided herself on being strong and dealing with things well, but this was too hard.

"You're allowed to be a mess when you're hurting. You were there for me every single day after my Dad died and you helped fix me up as good as new. You just need to let me do the same. We'll get through this together okay?"

Sophie nodded, "Together."

"I love you so much Soph, no matter what's going on it that head of yours. You don't need to be scared to ask me for help, I'm always going to be here for you." Sian leant forward, about to kiss Sophie on the tip of her nose but the brunette lifted her head just in time, her lips colliding with Sian's who smiled instantly in to the kiss.

"I love you too." whispered Sophie as they broke the kiss.

"Do you want to go to bed?" asked Sian, stepping back a little from Sophie, reaching down for her hand and entwining their fingers.

Sophie nodded, "More than anything."

Sian chuckled "Come on then babe." before leading her wife up the stairs to their bedroom. It wasn't going to happen overnight and it wasn't going to be easy but bit by bit, she could feel her Sophie coming back to her.


	52. Chapter 52

_Ten months later … August 25th_

"Do we have to go?" grumbled Sophie as she stood in front of the mirror looking severely unimpressed with herself.

"No … I have to. And you're my wife which means you have to go." answered Sian, pulling on her dress before turning her back to Sophie. "Zip."

Sophie sighed, walking over so she was behind Sian, pulling up the zip of her dress slowly, unable to prevent herself from looking down at her wife's body in awe, moving her hands down her body and resting them on her hips. "You look so sexy tonight babe." Sophie leant down, pressing a few kisses along Sian's shoulder, moving up towards the base of her neck and nibbling the skin gently.

"I know what you're doing Sophie Webster and it's not going to work." Sian stepped away and turned to face Sophie, trying to hide her smile and the fact she was a little flustered.

Sophie smirked, she knew the effect she had on Sian and she also knew that the blonde was terrible at hiding it. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sian raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunette unimpressed. "And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Sophie's smirk growing by the minute.

"Fucking me with your eyes." stated Sian, narrowing her eyes light-heartedly at Sophie.

"Well you are pretty fuckable." answered Sophie, skimming over Sian's body with her eyes.

Sian stepped forward, pressing her body against the Sophie's and slowly raising her leg between her thighs so it lightly pushed against her centre. Sian leant in, her lips a fraction away from Sophie's, so close that the brunette could feel her breath tickling her lips. Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing deeply and inhaling Sian's intoxicating scent, watching intently as the blonde ran her tongue slowly over her lower lip, moistening it slightly before she opened her mouth to speak in no more than a whisper. "If you don't stop being so naughty, you'll be getting none of this tonight."

Sophie shut her eyes in frustration as Sian stepped back, grinning at the effect she'd had on the brunette.

"Fucking tease." muttered Sophie as she bent down, picking up her heels and slipped them on to her feet.

"I'll make it up to you tonight I promise." responded Sian, looking over at Sophie warmly. "And I really appreciate you coming with me tonight. I need you there."

Sophie sighed, locking eyes with her wife and smiling. "I don't mind coming really. Lawyers are just boring."

Sian giggled and frowned at the same time. "Hey, I'm a lawyer now."

"And you're the sexiest lawyer in this or any know universe." answer Sophie, winking.

"But still boring?" Sian grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not one bit." Sophie stepped forward, placing a lingering kiss on Sian's lips. "I'm so proud of you, of everything you've achieved and that's why I want to come today, so everyone can see how proud I am of you."

Sian's face lit up, beaming back at Sophie. She didn't know how the brunette did it but with a few words she could make her heart race, her stomach fill with butterflies and she'd feel like the most important and special girl in the world.

The past few months had been amazing, Sophie was back to her usual self, loving, attentive, caring self and was always there for her. After Sophie had left and they'd talked, it took a long time for her to become herself again and Sian never pushed her, she knew things weren't going to change over night and she was also aware that the brunette's heart was breaking with every day that passed without Rosie. Nothing was ever going to fill the empty space inside of her belonged to her sister but together they learnt that the empty space didn't have to be something that pulled them apart, infact, the space didn't have to be empty, the love she had for Rosie never had to leave and despite her absence, she'd never be forgotten. Sophie learnt to deal with her sadness and she learnt she didn't have to bury it deep inside of herself because she'd never be alone. She had people that loved her and even if they never managed to be the same as Rosie, she didn't have to mourn forever, she was wasting her life and didn't want to betray her sister by not making the most of still being here. Rosie didn't get to live her life to the full, she didn't get to see Matthew grow up or grow old with her husband and Sophie was adamant that she'd make the most of her own life as a tribute to her sister's memory. It took a long time for her to see things like that and a lot of patience on Sian's part but she got there, she saw things clearly and she let her wife put her back together and make her feel whole again. They were happy. When Sophie thought about it, they'd always been happy and her grief had just been overshadowing that. But now she knew it, there was no doubts in her mind that she was where she wanted to be and she would never leave Sian. She knew Matthew had come to be with them in the most horrific of circumstances but his presence made her life even happier and looking after him, watching him grow up and seeing him content made her feel incredibly lucky. She had Sian, she had her nephew and they were a family - that would always be the case. She wanted a family with Sian, that's what people did when they loved each other. Looking after Matthew and losing her sister made her do a lot of growing up in a short space of time and she'd learnt to deal with her problems properly and maturely, she'd learnt to become a successful teacher and she loved her job and on top of that she'd learnt to become a parent to her nephew. Things were good. Things were really good.

"Soph?" Sian snapped her fingers in front of her wife's face causing her to quickly blink herself out of her daze, looking over at the blonde who chuckled. "We lost you for a second there."

"Sorry … I was just lost in thought for a second."

Sian wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, smiling. "What were you thinking about?"

"You … us … our life … how lucky I am … how happy I am. Everything's perfect." answered Sophie honestly causing Sian's smile to triple in size, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Come on, we're going to be late." stated Sian, holding her hand out for Sophie to take and leading her out of the bedroom.

…

Sophie shuffled over to the bar feeling incredibly uncomfortable as she gestured to the barman for a drink. She hated formal events and this one really topped the rest. The barman returned, placing a martini glass in front of Sophie that was filled with some kind of mysterious cocktail and the brunette couldn't help but turn her nose up at it.

"Not a fan of the free drinks on offer then?" chuckled Jack as he slid along the bar towards Sophie.

Sophie peered up from her hideous looking drink, her frown fading as her eyes set on Sian's boss for the past year. "I can't say I am no."

"How've you been Sophie?" Jack took a sip of his own drink which Sophie couldn't help noticed looked far more appealing than her own.

"Not bad, not bad. Things are pretty damn good. How about you, how's your wife?" asked Sophie. She hated asking the question probably as much as Jack hated hearing it but it was common courtesy when someone's wife was sick to ask about them.

"She's doing well, started on the chemo a few weeks back and it seems to be working." Jack nodded, managing a smile as he answered. He turned away from the bar, looking around the room that was filled with chattering men and women, all drinking and socialising. "Where's your wife then?"

Sophie scanned the room quickly and shrugged. "You're as clueless as I am, I left her to chat to some people. Seems to be making a few connections so I just left her to it."

"Didn't want a repeat of last time then?" chuckled Jack as Sophie's cheeks flushed red, remembering the last party her and Sian had attended for her work.

_Flashback …_

_Sophie finally spotted Sian in the crowd as she made her way back from the bar carrying two glasses of champagne. She stopped by Sian's side, the blonde turning to face her and thanking her as she took her drink._

"_So how far along are you in your apprenticeship then Mrs Webster?" asked a dark haired woman who was a part of the small group Sian was engaged in conversation with. Sophie mentally rolled her eyes at the woman's question, they were all so posh at these events. Just call her Sian, you know her name. She was sick of the idle chit chat and desperately wanted to leave but if it was a toss up between fending for herself at this bore fest or stand by Sian and listen to this fun sponge, then she knew which she'd pick._

"_It's been eight months now." answered Sian, taking a sip of her champagne as the group nodded in response._

"_And how are you finding it?" asked a man who had his arm placed on the bottom of the dark haired woman's back. Sophie assumed they were husband and wife. She wondered if he was as bored as she was._

"_Yeah it's really good. Jack's been brilliant, I just feel really lucky to have been given the opportunity. And it means I'm only four months away from becoming a barrister now so yeah … Really loving it." answered Sian causing Sophie's heart to swell . She loved the passion Sian had for her job and you could tell just how much she liked it from the way she spoke._

"_So is your husband not joining you here tonight?" asked the dark haired woman._

_Sian pulled a face, looking to Sophie who had an equally disgusted and confused expression on her face. "Excuse me?" asked Sian, turning back to the woman, staring at her incredulously._

"_Your husband." repeated the woman, oblivious to Sian's disgust at the question. "I was looking forward to meeting Mr Webster."_

_Sian felt her disgusted expression turn in to a broad grin and she could see Sophie's face was mirroring her own. They dared to make eye contact and burst out laughing, causing the group to frown disapprovingly._

"_What's so funny?" asked the woman, her eyes darting between the two of them._

_Sophie never wiped the beaming grin off her face as she held her hand out to the woman. "__**Mrs**__ Webster, nice to meet you."_

_The woman didn't take Sophie's hand, instead stared between the two of them, her eyes wide and a look on her face that suggested she was trying to work out if this was a joke._

"_Oookaayy …" Sophie retracted her hand, raising her eyebrows as she placed it on Sian's lower back._

"_This is my wife, Sophie." stated Sian, gesturing to Sophie making sure that there was no longer a doubt in anyone's minds that they were both being serious._

"_Well … " the woman cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. "That's one way to lower the tone of this evening."_

_Sophie's smile finally dropped from her face and was replaced by narrow eyes and an expression that Sian recognised as a one she wore just before she was about to punch someone's lights out. "Excuse me?"_

_The woman seemed to lose her calm composure at Sophie's response, seeing the anger in her eyes and cleared her throat again. "Nothing … Come on William, lets mingle." the woman gestured to her husband._

"_Hang on." Sophie held her hand out in front of her as the couple turned to leave. "If you've got something to say, say it."_

"_Babe, please leave it." Sian pleaded._

"_It's nothing to do with us." stated the woman, turning her nose up at Sophie. "If you two want to wallow in sin like there's no tomorrow then go right ahead."_

"_Who do you think you are?" Sophie raised her voice causing a few people in the room to turn their heads and see what was going on._

"_Soph, I'm begging you. Please, for me … Don't make a scene." Sian, slapped Sophie's still outstretched hand down and entwined her fingers with the brunette's, giving it a comforting squeeze._

_Sophie gritted her teeth, looking over at the woman who looked infuriatingly self-satisfied. "You're lucky … I've smacked someone a lot bigger than you for speaking to my wife that way. But I wouldn't want to 'lower the tone' so I suggest you jog on."_

_Flashback ends …_

"She did deserve it." laughed Sophie, thinking back to the obnoxious woman.

"You shouldn't have let her get to you Webster. The amount of people you have spoken to at these parties, one woman turns her nose up at you and you go all hulk." said Jack as both of them erupted in to laughter.

"I'm surprised they let me back to be honest." Sophie took a sip of her drink, forgetting for a second how terrible it looked. Realising what she'd just done she pulled a disgusted face, swallowing the drink before her face relaxed and she smiled, nodding. "Not bad actually."

Jack laughed, "That was you plan all along wasn't it. Make a scene so you didn't have to come to another boring party."

Sophie held her hands up, "Caught me out there."

Jack shook his head, placing his now empty glass on the bar and gesturing to the barman for another. "So, where's the little one?"

"With my parents." answered Sophie, taking another sip of her drink. "It's actually the first night he's stayed there in months now, I think he kind of missed it."

"How old is he now?" asked Jack as he took his drink from the barman.

"Five. I don't know how he's so old, it's flown over. This whole year has. In a month me and Sian will have been married a whole year. It's crazy." Sophie shook her head, thinking back on the year.

"Tell me about it. At least you're both still young. I'm thirty five years old wondering when someone pressed the fast forward button on my life." chuckled Jack. "So … you planning another kid any time soon?"

"Geez, what's with the twenty questions Jacko, calm yourself." joked Sophie.

Jack held his hands up, smiling. "Hey, just wondering. You don't have to answer. Just after everything the two of you have been through and you're finally coming out the other side even stronger than you were before. You're madly in love, you're both brilliant with Matthew. Why wouldn't you want a kid?"

Sophie rested her arm on the bar, leaning on it slightly as she pondered Jack's question. She'd thought about it, she'd thought about it a lot recently but she would remember how much she struggled with Matthew at first. And now they were finally happy, finally comfortable and able to just enjoy their lives. Would a baby mess that up or would it make them even happier?

"I'm not sure. I guess I do. I just don't know if we're ready." answered Sophie honestly.

"You seem pretty ready to me." stated Jack matter of factly. "Come on Webster, lets go find your wife."

…

"It's quite refreshing to come back from one of those parties sober." stated Sian, throwing her car keys down on the side table by the door before walking in to the house, quickly followed by Sophie.

"I know what you mean, I only had one drink with Jack and called it a night. The party was actually … okay. I didn't feel the need to knock back a million drinks to make it bearable." laughed Sophie.

"And angry Sophie didn't come out to play this time." teased Sian, winking at her wife as they made their way in to the kitchen.

"That's because there was no ignorant people pissing me off." chuckled Sophie, sitting at the kitchen table as Sian opened the fridge, taking out two bottles of beer and handing one to the brunette before joining her at the table.

"Well, cheers to you finally finishing your apprenticeship." Sophie reached out her drink as Sian did the same, clinking their bottles together before each taking a sip.

"So … I didn't see you for a while tonight, talking to Jack for ages were you?" asked Sian.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, he's nice. He's one of the few people I actually like from your firm."

"What were you talking about?" quizzed Sian, taking a quick drink from her beer.

"How very nosy of you." teased Sophie, smirking at the blonde.

"I thought married couples weren't supposed to have secrets?" Sian raised her eyebrows, smirking right back at Sophie.

"We talked about … how I was … his wife … work … Matthew … the last party we went to." Sophie and Sian both let out a little giggle at the mention of the previous party. "And … us."

Sian frowned slightly, willing Sophie to elaborate. "What about us."

Sophie sighed, unsure whether to say anything. "He asked if we were planning on our own kids now that Matthew was grown up a bit and we were all doing so well."

Sian cocked her head to the side and Sophie could have sworn she saw her eyes light up. "And what did you say?"

Sophie pondered the question briefly. "I said I wanted to but I wasn't sure if we were ready." she finally answered honestly.

Sian seemed a little taken aback by Sophie's answer. She hadn't expected that response at all, the fact Sophie wanted to genuinely shocked her. "Is that really how you feel."

Sophie nodded, unsure how to take Sian's question. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Why aren't you sure we're ready?" asked Sian, watching Sophie carefully to see if she was being completely honest.

"Because … we're really happy." Sophie looked up at Sian who seemed completely confused by her reaction. "I know that sounds ridiculous. Because we're in such a good place and we're so amazingly happy and that's the perfect time to think about having kids. But … I don't want to mess with what we have. When we first started looking after Matthew I fell apart and I don't want that to happen again."

"Babe … that was different." Sian stretched her hand over the table, taking Sophie's in her own and slowly rubbing the soft skin with the pad of her thumb. "Your sister died. And we weren't prepared for looking after a kid. If we had a baby now it'd be ours and we'd be prepared and excited and there'd be nothing else to worry about."

Sophie furrowed her brow a little, listening carefully to Sian's words and looking in to the blonde's eyes intently. "You're ready aren't you. You want one."

Sian shifted uncomfortably, altering her gaze between Sophie and the table, unable to maintain eye contact for too long.

Sophie squeezed Sian's hand comfortingly. "Baby, it's okay. You can tell me … I'm not gonna freak out and run a mile."

Sian nodded her head feebly, looking at Sophie with fear in her eyes. "I'm ready." she whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Sophie, not halting her scrutiny of Sian.

"Because I didn't want to scare you … And I wanted to make sure you were too." answered Sian quietly.

Sophie got up from the table, moving round to the other side and kneeling in front of her wife who was looking back at her looking a little scared. Sophie reached out, cupping Sian's cheeks with her hands and smiled. Sian felt her heart swell, Sophie always smiled so warmly and genuinely that she knew she didn't have to worry.

"If you're ready, I'm ready." whispered Sophie.

Sian's face lit up but she couldn't help but hold back her emotions some what. "Are you sure Soph? I don't want you to just say it to make me happy because I can wait an-"

Sian was cut off as Sophie leant forward, capturing the blonde's lips with her own in a heated and passionate kiss. In that moment Sian couldn't remember ever feeling so content in her life, her wife had just told her she was ready to start a family with her and now she was kissing her with such emotion that she could feel just how much love the brunette had for her through a single kiss.

Sophie broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, both of their breathing a little heavy. "I'm sure."

Sian giggled, tears forming in her eyes that she tried and failed to fight back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie, wiping a falling tear from the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

"You're right." answered Sian, sniffing back her tears and unable to wipe the smile off her face. "We're really, really, **really** happy."


	53. Chapter 53 FINAL

_Ten years later …_

"Mummy!"

Sian dropped her bag by the door to the house, kneeling down in the hallway as her daughter ran towards her and enveloped her in an enthusiastic hug.

"Easy there princess, you just knocked the wind out of me." chuckled Sian as she stood up, scooping her little girl in to her arms as they walked towards the kitchen just as Sophie came in to view in the door frame.

"Amelie, be gentle with you're mum, she's had a long day at work." said Sophie, as her daughter just grinned back at her.

"Hi baby." Sian stepped in to the kitchen, giving Sophie a quick kiss.

"Good day at work?" asked Sophie, walking with Sian in to the kitchen.

Sian reached in to the fridge with her free arm, taking out a bottle of water before turning back to her wife. "Yeah, was alright. The sucker I'm up against is going downer than down."

Sophie shook her head, smirking. "You are pretty merciless in the court room."

Sian looked around the kitchen, poking her head down the hall. "And where is the rest of the Webster clan?"

Sian had just gotten her words out when the door opened and closed, two boys walking in. The younger boy seemed far more enthusiastic, catching sight of Sian and quickly running down towards her, wrapping her legs in a hug, squealing for his mother.

"Jesus, I'm feeling the love today aren't I?" chuckled Sian before catching sight of Matthew skulking in to the kitchen. "Maatttt." sang Sian teasingly, stretching out her arm as an invitation for a hug.

Matthew rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please Sian, I don't think so, you're not getting a hug out of me."

Sian shook her head, grinning at him. "You used to love a good cuddle with me young man and you're never too old for one."

"I was easier to manipulate with toys and cartoons when I was younger." stated Matthew giving Sian a standard Webster grin that he'd truly mastered over the years. Sometimes he could look so much like Sophie it scared her.

"How was school?" asked Sophie, sitting herself down at the kitchen table.

"Boring." answered Matthew.

"Well I'm glad they're expanding your vocabulary at that school, you really know how to keep up a conversation." replied Sophie dryly.

Sian scooped up her son in her other free arm, joking with her children as she pretended to struggle to carry them both to the table, huffing and puffing as they giggled.

"What did you learn today?" asked Sian as she sat down, a child on each knee.

"That my R.E teacher's a bitch."

"Matthew! Language!" warned Sophie earning her another grin from her nephew in response. "Why is she a …. not very nice lady?"

Sian giggled at her wife's well chosen words as Amelie hopped off her knee and started dancing around the kitchen tiles, clearly bored with the conversation.

"Because she thinks she knows everything. We **just **started the school year, it was my second class and she accused me of lying." answered Matthew.

Sophie and Sian both frowned. "What do you mean she accused you of lying?" asked the blonde.

Matthew sighed, "We had to talk about our families, and she asked about my parents. I said they had died. And she said that wasn't true because she knew you were my parents. Like she thought I was just lying about my parents being dead because I was ashamed of having two mums or something."

Sophie's frown grew, leaning over and covering her son's ears who was still sat on Sian's knee. "You're right kiddo, she's a bitch."

Matthew's facial expression changed instantly, a beaming smile spreading across his face.

Sian turned to her wife, shaking her head at her behaviour before turning to where her daughter was stood. "Amelie Rosie Webster step away from that food this instance! You'll ruin your tea."

Amelie turned to face her mother, a sheepish smile on her face as she moved away from the kitchen counter. Sophie's heart always swelled when her daughter smiled, she looked just like a tiny version of Sian, long golden hair and bright blue eyes along with a beautiful smile that could melt anyone's heart. She was her and Sian's first child together and Sophie had loved her from the very second she was born, she'll never forget that day.

_Flashback …_

"_Baby you can do this, come on, one more push." encouraged Sophie, trying to ignore the pain in her hand as her wife squeezed it so hard she felt it would break any second._

_Sian's face was dripping with sweat and she looked truly exhausted, just as the midwife was getting ready to tell her to push again, Sian turned to Sophie. "I am not pushing another fucking kid out." she prodded Sophie in the chest angrily. "You're having the next one."_

_Sophie grinned at her wife, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "It's a deal."_

"_Okay Sian, I'm gonna need you to push again for ten seconds at the next contraction okay? Ready?"_

_Sian nodded at the midwife's question although her face didn't look very convincing._

"_Okay, come on Sian, push!"_

_Sian squeezed on to Sophie's hand, she felt in agony and wasn't even sure she had the strength to push anymore._

"_Come on Sian, she's almost here, just a few more seconds." encouraged the midwife._

_And just like that, everything stopped and nothing else mattered anymore. Sian and Sophie pricked their ears up as they heard the sound of a baby crying. Sian couldn't feel the pain anymore and she didn't care that she was so tired she felt she could pass out. Sophie couldn't help the tears that prickled her eyes as she turned to see their daughter. She watched as the doctors took her away to clean her and Sophie wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you baby."_

_They broke apart as the midwife approached them, their daughter wrapped in a blanket in her arms. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"_

_Both women nodded enthusiastically as the midwife moved closer, placing the baby in Sian's arms, the blonde lighting up instantly as she laid eyes on the little girl in her arms._

_Sophie placed herself on the side of Sian's bed, wrapping her arm around her wife and holding her close as they both looking down dotingly at the latest addition to their family. "She's beautiful just like her mum." whispered Sophie, kissing the side of Sian's head._

_Flashback ends …_

It was only a year after Amelie was born that Sophie started trying to get pregnant for their next child but it took much longer than it had with Sian. For months they tried and tried and had multiple doctor's appointments to make sure everything was okay but there appeared to be no problems. The doctor told them they just had to be patient and keep trying. It had taken Sian only a month to get pregnant which Sophie had to admit, was remarkably fast and she knew it probably wasn't going to be that easy for her. But almost a year after they started trying, she still wasn't pregnant. She started to lose all hope that they ever would but didn't want to give up just yet.

_Flashback …_

_Sophie slammed the pregnancy test down on the side of the bath after she read that it was negative._

"_Babe, it's going to be okay." reassured Sian, watching as her wife broke down in to tears._

"_What if it never happens." sobbed Sophie, "What if I never get pregnant and can never have a child with you."_

"_You did have a child with me." reminded Sian, raising her eyebrows at Sophie._

_Sophie frowned, "You know what I mean. I wanted to have one, I wanted to be able to have your baby just like you did for me."_

"_You don't have to Soph, if you're just doing it because I told you that you had to, it was the pain speaking. I would love to have another one of our children."_

"_No. No that's not what I want." Sophie stood up from where she was perched on the end of the bath. "I don't want you to just have another baby because it's the easiest option. I __**want **__to do this Sian. I want to get pregnant and I __**want **__to give birth to our next child."_

"_Okay, Okay baby." Sian stood up facing Sophie and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in to the embrace and stroking her fingers through her dark hair. "We'll try again okay? We'll keep trying."_

_Flashback ends …_

The next time she took a pregnancy test after that, it read positive. She'd felt so happy she could have exploded and she felt on a permanent high for the rest of the week, no one could wipe the smile from her face. Then, nine months later she gave birth to their son Joshua and Sophie felt her heart bursting with love once again. She'd never forget holding him in the hospital, surrounded by her family, her mum and dad with Matthew and Sian holding on the Amelie as they introduced everyone to their son for the first time. Sophie looked around that hospital room with an uncontrollable sense of pride, seeing her beautiful wife holding on to their daughter, her nephew Matthew that was growing in to an amazing young man and now their baby son. Everything felt perfect in her life and if she could stop time at that moment and just keep everything the way it was right then, she would have. She had the perfect family and the pride that was swelling in her heart was something she hasn't lost since that very moment. Sat in the kitchen now, watching her wife sit with Joshua on her knee, talking to Matthew about his day whilst Amelie danced around the room she knew that this was the life for her and she had everything she could ever want.

She snapped back to reality when she heard Sian and Matthew laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny."

Sian sniggered a little more before pointing to the corner of her own lip. "Babe, you've got … A little …"

Matthew's laughter got even louder as he watched Sophie dab at her mouth to get rid of the saliva that had escaped.

"Alright mister, pipe down. If I had a penny for every time I've had to wipe your mouth we'd live in a bloody mansion." shot Sophie, watching as he blushed.

"What were you thinking about?" chuckled Sian as Sophie turned her attention back to her.

"You." winked Sophie, getting up and giving her wife a kiss before making her way over to the cupboards, opening and shutting them, her frown growing with every cupboard she looked in. She let out a long sigh before dropping to her knee in front of Amelie who was watching her closely. "What do you want for tea princess?"

"TAKE AWAY!" screamed Amelie, jumping around the living room.

Sophie laughed, shaking her head and turning to Sian. "You can tell she's your daughter like."

"Hey you, you're the take out junkie not me. You just dragged me down with you when you asked me to move in with you fifteen years ago." answered Sian before turning to her son. "Mummy didn't always have a fat belly like this you know."

"Don't be daft, you're still as gorgeous as the day I met you." laughed Sophie, unable to believe the words that were coming out of Sian's mouth.

"Eww Sophie. Too much info." Matthew pulled a grossed out face as Sophie and Sian just laughed at him.

"Hands in the air if you want a take away." stated Sophie, watching as four hands shot straight up in the air. "Coming right up!"

Sophie walked in to the living room, picking up the phone and dialling the number of their local take away to order their usual before placing the phone back down. As she put the phone down her eyes fell on the photograph that was framed beside it, picking it up she felt a large smile forming on her face. The photograph was of their first family holiday two years ago. Sian and Sophie had been saving up for a while and surprised the kids with tickets to Disneyland for the week. Matthew was thirteen at the time and had tried to play it cool but much like Sophie, he struggled to hide his true emotions and almost cried with excitement when they first arrived at the hotel.

_Flashback …_

_Sophie approached the counter, Joshua in her arms with Sian, Amelie and Matthew not far behind._

"_Hello there, welcome to the Disneyland resort, how can I help you?" asked the woman from behind the counter as Sophie stopped in front of it._

"_Yeah hi, we'd like to check in please." answered Sophie, bobbing Joshua in her arms as he looked around the hotel, giggling in amusement at anything and everything._

"_Can I ask the name please?" asked the woman._

"_Webster." _

_The woman nodded, typing away on her computer for a few moments before smiling and turning back to Sophie. "Okay Mrs Webster your room is ready for you and your family, you're situated on the first floor, room 105. Would you like someone to help you with your bags."_

_Sophie turned back to her wife her shook her head. "No I think we'll be alright thank you."_

_The woman nodded in response and smiled, "Okay well here are your room keys, we hope you have a wonderful stay here."_

_Sophie and Sian both thanked the woman before picking up a suitcase each, Matthew clutching on to another one and making their way towards their room. They were stopped in their tracks however when Amelie released a shrill scream._

"_Mummy! It's Mickey!" Amelie clapped her hands together excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot. "Please please __**please **__can we go say hello?"_

_Sian and Sophie turned to each other, both of their smiles as wide as each other before turning back to Amelie and nodding causing her to let out a squeal of excitement._

"_Give me your hand sweetheart, we'll all go together." Sophie stretched out the hand that wasn't holding Joshua and walked with her daughter._

_Sian wrapped her arm around Matthew squeezing him tightly, "Come on Matt, don't you wanna meet Mickey Mouse!" she teased, dragging him along to follow Sophie."_

_Amelie practically sprinted over to Mickey despite Sophie's efforts of shouting her back. _

"_Amelie Webster remember your manners and wait your turn!" shouted Sian, raising her eyebrows sternly at her daughter who nodded in response, waiting behind the children that were already there._

_Sian took out her camera as Amelie finally got to the front of the queue and she pushed Sophie and Matthew towards Mickey, "Come on, get a family photo." she encouraged as they walked over to join Amelie._

"_Excuse me." interrupted an older woman. "Would you like me to take the photo?"_

"_Thankyou, that would be brilliant." answered Sian, handing the camera to the woman before going over to join her family._

"_Say cheese!" encouraged the woman as she pressed the shutter and took the photograph. Sian stayed with Amelie so she could speak to Mickey as Sophie made her way over to the woman who was looking at the photo._

"_You have a beautiful family." stated the woman, handing the camera over to Sophie who looked at the picture, feeling that familiar sense of pride creeping back in._

"_Yeah …" she said turning back to watch Sian, Amelie and Matthew. "Yeah it's pretty perfect."_

_Flashback ends …_

That holiday was up there with her wedding and the birth of her and Sian's children as one of the best times of her life and she'd treasure the memory of it forever. In a sense it made her wish that the children in the next room didn't have to grow up, that they could always be so content and could be made to feel overjoyed by someone in a mouse costume. She didn't want them to get older and have to face problems, heartbreak or hurt. She wanted to protect them forever and shield them from all the bad things in the world. But she knew that children had to grow up and she also knew that she'd always be there for them no matter how old they got or what the world threw at them.

"You sure do like getting lost in your thoughts today don't you babe?" chuckled Sian, bringing Sophie back to the present.

"They're good thoughts though." stated Sophie, moving over to the blonde and snaking her arms around her waist as Sian draped hers over Sophie's shoulders, joining her hands together behind her head. Sophie leant forward, resting their foreheads together and let out a hum of contentment.

"You okay Soph?" asked Sian, threading her finger's through her wife's hair.

"More than okay. I'm happy. That's what I've been thinking about, all the amazing things we've achieved together and everything we have. I can't imagine a more perfect life." answered Sophie, rubbing her nose against Sian's who let out a little giggle at the gesture.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made." stated Sian, smiling at the brunette who returned it instantly.

"Snap. I love you just as much as I did the day I married you." Sophie kissed Sian lightly who chuckled a little.

Sian returned the kiss, leaning back from Sophie slightly. "I love you too you soppy mare."


End file.
